Après la chute
by Hanaty
Summary: Que reste-t-il 7 ans après la Guerre contre l'Akatsuki? A présent, que les peurs et les regrets sont dévoilés l'époque bénit où ils étaient gennin semble lointaine mais rien n'est joué. La guerre civile est là et nul doute que les choix seront difficile
1. L'affrontement des masques

NDA : Bonjour à tous et bienvenus pour cette nouvelle fic qui s'annonce pleine de surprise. Pour ceux qui me connaissent vous savez que je n'annonce pas les pairings sauf sur demande.

Petit détail tout de même, l'histoire commence 6 ans après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Il n'y aura pas de spoils pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'animé comme moi ou alors c'est du hasard.

Le prologue est complètement différent du reste dans son écriture et sa longueur donc pas d'affolement.

Ensuite en ce qui concerne l'orthographe, tous les mots en japonais seront au singulier.

Je remercie Everybody-love-Hinata pour les techniques dans ce chapitre.

Pour ceux qui ont lu « En valoir la peine », vous connaissez déjà un des couples parce que c'est un peu la suite (seulement au chapitre 2).

Pour le reste, bonne lecture !

Hinaty

Prologue : L'affrontement des masques.

La forêt sombre rendait l'atmosphère spectrale et presque effrayante. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seul le rougeoiement d'un feu au milieu des arbres trahissait d'une présence humaine.

Jiraiya remua les braises pour en faire jaillir une flamme plus haute que les autres. Les ombres alentours dansèrent comme à un bal ne regroupant que les esprits avides de chair et de sang.

_ Montre toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un bruissement de feuille.

Une ombre se détacha des fourrés pour s'approcher de la lueur scintillante et chaude.

_ Bonsoir Jiraiya sama.

_ Bonsoir ma douce.

_ Que faites-vous par ici ?

_ Des recherches, fit-il en jouant avec la lueur affaiblie.

_…

Elle ne dit rien sachant pertinemment ce que signifiait cet euphémisme. D'une démarche féline et assurée, la jeune femme s'approcha la tête haute et fière. Le vieux Sannin ne releva même pas les yeux. Il connaissait ses courbes par cœur. Une silhouette fine et élancée, de longues jambes cachées par un pantalon noir et moulant, une tunique mauve entrouverte à la naissance des seins et aux larges manches de soie sauvage, des cheveux nuits attachés en une longue queue de cheval et… un masque d'ANBU.

Elle s'assit et retira la céramique de son visage.

_ Tu as changé de masque, fit-il en prenant l'objet. Un renard… _ou un Kyuubi._

_ Oui.

_ Tu as le temps de prendre un café avec un vieil ami ?

_ Non. Je suis en mission.

Il soupira.

_ Rang ?

_ S.

_Moi ?

_ Non. Je ne m'en prendrai pas à celui qui m'a tout appris, rit-elle timidement.

_ Qui ?

_ Je vais être en retard, fit-elle en se relevant.

Elle remit son masque d'une main sûre.

_ Portez vous bien Ero Sannin !

_ A la prochaine gamine.

_ Ou à la suivante…

Il eut un faible sourire pour elle. _Dommage qu'elle ne reste pas plus longtemps._

***

Un homme attendait les bras croisés au milieu de la plaine. Malgré la faible clarté d'une lune capricieuse, on pouvait aisément savoir qu'il était ninja. Le regard haut, les épaules larges et carrées, les bras musclés dépassant d'un tee-shirt noir retroussé jusqu'à l'épaule, un pantalon large et noir, il soupira.

Ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Il aurait préféré rester près d'un feu ou mieux une auberge plutôt que de se geler là. Mais bon, on le payait assez pour qu'il risque un rhume à attendre sa cible. Son esprit divagua encore un peu avant de se stopper net. Sa cible était là.

Une femme et mignonne on dirait. « De belles courbes » comme l'aurait dit le vieux Sannin. Il en aurait sans doute fait son quatre heures mais la mission était claire.

_ Joli masque, fit-il.

_ Le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

Ils se scrutèrent à plusieurs mètres de distance.

_L'Ange de la Mort ? Fit-il posé.

_Le Fantôme de Konoha ? répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à une fille.

_Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à être attendue. Combien ?

_100 000 morte et 500 000 vivante.

_Je vois. Moins que toi.

_Hum ? Je suis ton contrat ?

_200 000 mort et 800 000 vivant.

_On ne te paie pas assez.

_C'est ce que nous verrons…

La douceur que dégageait la silhouette de la jeune femme s'effaça. Pied gauche en avant, genoux légèrement pliés, main gauche à hauteur du visage, elle était en position de combat.

L'autre réajusta son masque sur son nez et sa bouche. Il tâta sa boucle d'oreille mauve dans un sempiternel rituel, remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et se mit en garde. Ses yeux rouges et fendus ne rencontrèrent pas leur vis-à-vis. Seule la blancheur de la céramique lui répondit.

La lune parut. Le combat débuta.

Une nuée de Kunaï répondit à une volée de Shuriken. Ils reculèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement leste. C'est elle qui repartie à l'attaque enchaînant une série de coup digne du Fauve de Jade. Droite, gauche, pied, point…Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps d'invoquer une quelconque technique, un pied vint le percuter en plein visage le faisant volé contre un arbre. Satisfaite, elle le regarda s'écraser. Un « POUF » sonore se fit entendre.

_Et bien on se relâche ?

Il était derrière et elle pouvait presque sentir ses cheveux emportés par le vent caresser sa tunique. Elle fit volte face et se dégagea d'un bond en arrière.

Elle se repositionna mais pour la défense cette fois.

_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.

Une dizaine d'ennemi l'entourèrent. Elle extermina les clones dans une sorte de taijutsu plus proche d'une danse ensorcelante et sensuelle que d'un combat sanguinaire. Les ombres disparurent une à une dans une fumée blanche.

_Avec moi ça ne marche pas.

Elle se précipita ensuite sur le vrai, poing en avant mais alors qui allait encaisser le coup, elle lui fit une balayette qui le déséquilibra. Alors qu'il se remettait debout, elle entama sa technique ne lui laissant pas une seconde de repos. Le premier coup de paume toucha sa poitrine, le second son épaule mais il ne sentit plus les suivants. Chacun de ses tenketsu se bouchèrent les uns après les autres. Le dernier coup le laissa à demi essoufflé.

_Où, …où as-tu volé cette technique ? Cria-t-il.

_Qui te dis que je l'ai volé ?

_Je reconnais très bien les 64 coups du HAKKE malgré les infimes différences !

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a des différences.

Cette fois ça commençait à bien faire ! Non seulement cette fille lui faisait mordre la poussière mais en plus elle se moquait de lui ! Il malaxa son chakra mais il ne se passa rien.

_Plus de chakra ? Minauda-t-elle. Tu ne vaux pas ce qu'on me paye. Le niveau du bingo book est bien descendu.

Encore ce ton suffisant et moqueur.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa de nouveau le chakra l'envahir. Cette fois, il le sentit se déverser dans toutes les cavités de son corps. Il fit les signes. Une boule tout d'abord minuscule se forma prenant rapidement de l'ampleur. Il fonça sur elle.

_RASENGAN !!!

La concentration de chakra la percuta de plein fouet malgré une défense semblable au Kaiten des Hyuuga et elle alla rouler un peu plus loin dans la pleine herbeuse. Elle se releva sonnée et endolorie. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle constata avec effroi que son masque n'avait pas résisté et que la moitié supérieure gisait un peu plus loin tandis que la moitié inférieure avait volé en éclat. Pire encore, le Rasengan avait été si puissant qu'il avait déchiqueté sa tunique et une partie de sa peau. Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait le poignet la forçant à se mettre debout. Au lieu de se retrouver sur ses pieds, elle comprit qu'il la maintenait un peu au dessus du sol.

_L'Ange a perdu ses ailes on dirait.

La tête baissée vers l'avant, elle remercia le ciel d'avoir des mèches devant les yeux. Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de regarder son visage et lui assena un coup de paume au menton. Il la lâcha et elle pu se dégager d'un salto arrière. Elle était vraiment trop blesser pour tenter quoique se soit. Il mettrait quelques minutes pour se relever. Elle devait se soigner avant de faire quoique se soit. Elle laissa le chakra l'entourer formant une sphère lumineuse étincelante autour d'elle. Ses pieds s'élevèrent du sol tandis que ses cheveux semblaient danser sur une musique inaudible. Le corps abandonné à cette énergie bienfaisante, la lumière pénétra d'abord ses pieds et ses mains avant de se diriger vers le reste de son corps. Lorsque la lumière éblouissante cessa, la plaie béante due au Rasengan avait disparue.

Elle avait frappé assez fort pour qu'il lui reste encore quelques minutes de répit. Elle récupéra la partie intacte de son masque et se mit à courir vers la forêt. La Guérison de l'Ange n'était pas sans conséquence. Ce type utilisait le Rasengan. Elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire et maintenant, elle devait fuir avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait encore.

Il essuya le sang de son menton et releva les yeux vers elle mais elle avait disparue. Il s'apprêta à courir derrière sa cible quand il la vit se stopper un peu avant la forêt. Six Shinobi, vraisemblablement des Junin sortirent du bois. Elle courut dans la direction opposée mais là encore, d'autres ninja firent leurs apparitions.

_On a amener ses copains, grinça-t-elle à l'attention du blondinet. J'aurais emmené le saké si c'était pour une fête.

Cette fois elle ne riait vraiment plus. Elle s'était faite piéger comme une gennin et elle ne serait pas de taille contre lui _et_ eux.

_C'est pas mes copains, gronda-t-il. J'aurais cru que c'était les tiens. Qui êtes vous ?

_Peu importe. Vous êtes gênants pour notre patron.

_Un piège, hoqueta-t-elle. Deux pour le prix d'un.

_Allez rend-toi et lui aussi.

La tension était palpable. Ils savaient tout deux que seul, ils ne réussiraient pas à vaincre.

Ils se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Avant même que le premier intrus ne se jette sur eux, les deux masqués étaient déjà dos à dos prêt à en découdre.

Les ennemis seraient donc alliés dans cette bataille.

Autant lui faisait voler les corps à grand renfort de Rasengan et de cris, autant elle donnait la mort dans un silence presque religieux. S'il ne ressentait pas son chakra, il aurait juré être seul. Soudain, une main le tira par le col lui évitant de se faire décapiter par un fuma Shuriken. Ils vinrent à bout de tous leurs ennemis au bout d'une heure interminable. Il semblait récupérer très vite malgré ses multiples Rasengan et elle, elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. Quand le dernier s'écroula, elle s'écroula presque aussitôt à bout de force.

_Ca va ? demanda le blond. Merci de m'avoir éviter de finir décapité.

_De rien.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle saisit son poignet, le fit basculer en avant et se retrouva sur son torse. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà, il se sentait vider de ses forces. Elle lui aspirait carrément son chakra !

Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Soudain, elle sentit sa main qui tenait le poignet lui brûler. Elle le lâcha derechef et s'écarta de lui.

_Qui es-tu ? gronda-t-elle.

_Peut importe. Comment as-tu fais ça ?

_Peut importe, répliqua-t-elle pareillement. Nous sommes quitte à présent.

Aussitôt, elle s'enfuit une nouvelle fois.

_Dommage pour la prime…


	2. Accepter la chute

Accepter la chute

Les mots s'étalèrent avec douceur et facilité sur le tableau noir. La classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves suivit -aussi religieusement que des enfants de six à huit ans pourraient le faire- la main fine tracer les signes à la craie blanche.

_« Le savoir est un trésor »_

La main tenant la craie trembla une seconde avant de reposer l'instrument.

- Sensei ? demanda une brunette au regard curieux, est-ce que ça veut dire que quand on sait beaucoup de choses on a plus d'argent ?

La sensei esquissa un maigre sourire au souvenir de l'un de ses camarades aux gros sourcils qui avait posé la même question à l'époque.

- Pas exactement Natsu.

- Y en a qui ferait mieux de ne pas parler, intervint un garçon brun au centre de la classe d'un ton moqueur.

La petite se renfrogna prête à pleurer.

- Et certains feraient mieux de réfléchir avant de parler pour ne rien dire, répliqua la sensei.

La classe partie d'un rire sonore à la teinte rosée du jeune garçon.

- Réfléchissez à cette phrase pour demain. Voilà, la leçon est terminée. A demain, finit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les petites têtes brunes, blondes et rousses disparurent en moins de quelques minutes. Tenten s'assit derrière son bureau et posa un regard las sur la salle vide. Elle repensa à sa propre classe et à Iruka sensei. C'était un peu pour lui qu'elle faisait ce métier mais aussi pour elle et pour tous ceux qui avaient fait leurs classes avec elle.

Elle soupira. De toute façon, à quoi d'autre pourrait-elle encore servir si ce n'est apprendre à une bande de gamin écervelé et bien trop précoces à devenir des adultes potables ? Oui, c'était réellement la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : leur apprendre à prendre les coups d'où qu'ils viennent et se relever en bon Shinobi qu'ils deviendraient.

La brise entra par la fenêtre ouverte soulevant le rideau blanc. La cour vide se révéla à elle, comme lui indiquant qu'il était largement l'heure d'y aller. Elle effaça le tableau, rangea ses affaires et ferma l'une des seules classes restantes de l'ancienne Académie Ninja. Elle salua le vieux gardien en sortant du bâtiment et regarda une dernière fois les kanji « Académie Ninja » à présent blêmis par le temps et la poussière. La journée avait été certes épuisante mais le retour à la maison promettait de l'être encore plus.

Tenten marcha silencieusement traversant les rues de son enfance avec toujours cette nostalgie des jours heureux. Les murs étaient moins blancs, les passages de ninja de toits en toits moins fréquents, les échoppes moins nombreuses, mais c'était toujours Konoha. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et déboucha sur le cimetière de la Feuille. Elle passa le portail grinçant déjà ouvert et continua sans même relever la tête. Les allées désertes semblaient s'agrandir de jour en jour de nouvelles tombes. Elle soupira intérieurement et marcha à l'extrême sud suivant le chemin pavé de dalles blanches. La guerre n'avait duré que peu de temps contre l'Akatsuki et ses alliés pourtant, le nombre de tombes était impressionnant. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur les autres, elle n'était là que pour lui.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'une tombe parmi tant d'autres. Elle retira les fleurs flétries qu'elle avait laissé quelques jours auparavant et ajouta aux roses déposées, sûrement par Hanabi, des lys blanc. Blanc comme ses yeux, purs et fiers comme son cœur.

La brise fit mouvoir les feuilles d'un saule pleureur un peu plus loin et raisonna comme un chant funèbre et triste.

Il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure. Bientôt la nuit tomberait et il était dangereux de rester dans les rues au crépuscule. Pourtant, ce soir comme chaque année, elle prendrait son temps, parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle détacha ses macarons et laissa ses cheveux tombés dans son dos en une cascade chocolat. Elle caressa la bague à son annulaire. Il lui avait offerte il y a si longtemps. Elle tritura longuement cet anneau signe d'un amour trop tôt interrompu par le destin mais dont l'immensité et la durée n'avaient pas de limite en ce monde-ci…

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur la dernière demeure de son amour.

- Neji, appela-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix se perdit dans les méandres glacés de l'endroit.

- Je suis sûr que tu dois rire là-haut, fit-elle d'un air faussement détaché, Natsu a posé la même question que Lee en cours aujourd'hui et ton fils si arrogant a fait la même remarque que toi. L'histoire se répète on dirait…

Elle s'arrêta un instant le regard perdu puis caressa la pierre froide les larmes aux yeux. Les souvenirs d'avant la guerre lui revenaient et l'étreignaient à lui en faire mal mais elle continua de sourire.

- Ça va faire six ans…six ans que tu es mort aujourd'hui…c'est comme si c'était hier. Tu…tu me manques tellement…J'aurais tant voulu que…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Le visage si impénétrable de son coéquipier lui esquissant un faible sourire s'insinua devant ses yeux. Son sourire, ses caresses, son parfum…tout. Tout lui revenait et lui faisait mal.

Un sanglot de douleur s'échappa doucement de sa gorge. Les larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux marron, coulèrent le long d'infimes rides qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir et glissèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber sur la pierre déjà humide.

- Ça fait si mal !! J'essaie d'être forte mais…mais c'est trop dure, sanglota-t-elle.

Le souvenir de ses doigts sur sa peau nue, ses yeux de neige la dévorant de désir, ses baisers passionnés…Elle s'affaissa contre la pierre la tête vide, cherchant une chaleur qu'elle n'aurait plus.

« Un Shinobi d'exception » avait dit Tsunade sama lors de l'éloge funèbre. Rien à faire de cette si grande exception ! Rien à faire du prodige, du génie ! C'est lui qu'elle voulait ! C'était ses mains sur sa peau ! Son souffle dans son cou ! Son sourire rassurant ! Ses yeux qu'elle ne sentirait plus posés sur elle. Ses yeux blanc dont elle connaissait toutes les nuances et sans doute plus encore. C'était tout ça qu'elle voulait. Qu'on lui rende Neji ! Juste…juste une journée, une heure, une minute…juste le temps d'un sourire…qu'on lui rende Neji…

Elle se recroquevilla sur la tombe et pleura. L'ancienne maîtresse d'armes de Konoha pleura longtemps mais pas assez pour stopper ce mal être qui la dévorait. Elle libéra sa rage, sa douleur, ses craintes les plus intimes et les plus profondes. Elle pleura jusqu'à en avoir si mal à la tête qu'elle en fut prise de vertiges.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma, elle sentie le vent caresser doucement ses cheveux longs. Il aimait ses cheveux. Ses cheveux qu'elle ne détachait que pour lui et qui se mêlaient aux siens quand ils faisaient l'amour. Ses cheveux qu'elle gardait à la même taille que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu.

En voyant ses mèches voleter doucement, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait toujours voulu garder intacte ses souvenirs, tentant vainement de stopper les aiguilles insaisissables du cadran du temps.

Elle se redressa doucement comme recouvrant un semblant de dignité après tant d'abandon.

- Tu me trouve bête pas vrai ?…pleurer comme une gamine…je t'avais promis de ne pas le faire mais c'est plus fort que moi…Tu me manques tellement.

Elle se sentie encore plus vide et tourna les yeux vers le ciel pour y trouver un peu de réconfort mais seul le noir du ciel lui répondit. Le vent frôla ses joues comme une caresse fugitive. Les larmes glissèrent encore, suivant les sillons tracés par les précédentes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus. Après plusieurs minutes, elle pria silencieusement pour son âme et finit par relever la tête.

- Je dois m'en aller à présent ou ta fille va s'inquiéter. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Tenshi. Il est trop comme toi.

Encore une fois, elle fut incapable de lui dire « Je t'aime » ce qui lui arracha un sourire amer. Quand réussirait-elle à lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonné ? Sûrement quand elle se relèverait enfin de sa propre chute…

***

_Konoha avait certes changé mais n'était-ce pas plutôt ces habitants qui l'avaient été ?_ C'était toujours la même question que se posait la directrice adjointe de l'hôpital de Konoha. Ils avaient changé après la guerre, ils avaient changé en la voyant à ce poste, ils avaient changé depuis _son_ départ. Konoha n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Du haut de son bureau qui surplombait la ville, elle n'osa tourner la tête vers les maisons et commerces qui restaient encore. Pourquoi était-elle restée, elle ? Difficile à dire. Obligation, devoir, voilà ce qu'elle voulait croire lorsque, pas encore trop épuisée, elle réussissait encore à se mentir. Elle gardait alors la tête haute et le verbe acerbe envers beaucoup comme ce matin. Le conseil auquel elle avait siégé en début de matinée avait été houleux. Elle avait cloué le bec au représentant du Damyo avec l'aide de Shikamaru. Vu l'état du village, comment pouvait-il seulement penser à augmenter les prélèvements sur les recettes des missions ?

Elle soupira lourdement prenant enfin la mesure de son acte. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance à présent de réaliser le seul projet qui lui avait tenu à cœur ses dernières années : recréer l'unité de formation d'élite de médecins ninja. Elle était définitivement grillée auprès des hautes sphères de la politique. Au moins, elle gardait son poste à l'Hôpital…pour l'instant. Le nom de sa famille n'avait jamais été porté très haut. Il ne faisait pas partie des clans prestigieux que comportait Konoha mais c'était avec ce nom qu'elle avait accédé à une fonction qu'elle n'avait pas demandé et encore moins voulu. Alors sa destitution, elle la sentait proche voir presque palpable mais elle se permettait de s'accrocher à ce fauteuil, sa dernière bouffée d'air. Ironique non ?

D'autres fois comme se soir, elle se sentait trop lasse pour se mentir. Elle acceptait -difficilement tout de même- que c'était par amour ou orgueil -au choix-, qu'elle était finalement restée alors que cent fois elle aurait pu partir.

La tête posée sur ses doigts croisés, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce sans vraiment se poser quelque part. Il n'y avait que blancheur immaculée et ordre un tantinet exagéré. Son assistante sans doute. Même dans sa tour d'ivoire, elle était devenue incapable de mettre de l'ordre par elle-même, autant dire qu'elle avait changé. Il n'y avait au mur que ses diplômes élégamment placés dans des cadres de bois de noyer. Il n'y avait pas de photo. Les seules qu'elle aurait voulu mettre, auraient pu la compromettre dans son masque de froideur et de solitude.

Son regard se posa sur un parchemin à l'écriture délicate. Elle avait déjà lu et relu le morceau de papier mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas son intelligence qui était en cause loin de là. Junin à dix-sept ans, directrice de l'unité des urgences à 19 ans à peine, membre du conseil et directrice adjointe de l'hôpital, il lui en fallait dans la tête ! Non, c'était cette affaire avec l'Ange qui la préoccupait. Elle lui avait écrit pour tout lui expliquer : la mission piégée, le Shinobi si fort qu'elle avait dû employer une de ses techniques secrètes et enfin les mercenaires. C'était somme toute invraisemblable. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être au courant de l'affrontement entre eux et surtout pourquoi ce type l'attendait-elle ?

_Un Fantôme… _Il y en avait tant.

D'une minuscule invocation Katon -qu'elle se devait de maîtriser à présent- elle détruisit la missive qui était passée par les réseaux parallèles d'un certain Sannin aux cheveux blancs.

Trois coups sonores se firent entendre. Une jeune femme à la chevelure rougeoyante entra d'un pas timide.

- Sakura sama, appela-t-elle, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

- Non, fit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Deux ans qu'elle occupait ce poste et elle avait encore du mal avec ce genre d'appellation. Elle préférait les « Sakura chan ». Hors de propos désormais.

Elle avait hérité du poste de directrice adjointe de l'hôpital d'un village en ruine qui avait perdu nombre de ces meilleurs Shinobi après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Toutefois, c'était toujours à la pensée d'un seul d'entre eux que son cœur se serrait. C'était complètement égoïste au vue de l'étalement de tombes qui ornait le cimetière mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Les « Sakura chan » de son enfance la ramenaient toujours à lui.

Elle soupira.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment elle avait survécu…enfin pas vraiment. D'un point de vue purement technique, quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie en faisant rempart avec son corps. Non, c'était d'un point de vue cosmique, karmique ou spirituel quelque chose comme ça.

Une ride qui s'était formée le lendemain de sa nomination se redessina sur son front.

Le village avait mis du temps à se reconstruire. Les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi l'attaque avaient été très instables, elle s'en souvenait plus que bien. Pendant qu'ici on pansait les plaies et pleurait les morts, ailleurs les complots contre le Pays du Feu et Konoha, prenaient fin pour se matérialiser en cette situation qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à nommer. C'était tous ses sacrifices qui lui faisaient se demander pourquoi elle et pas une autre.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la Godaime buvait tellement et si elle n'avait pas autant de travail et de responsabilités que d'ennemis potentiels, elle en aurait fait autant. Boire jusqu'à plus soif, boire jusqu'à oublier…jusqu'à _l_'oublié.

Elle se leva d'un pas lourd. La nuit était tombée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ca arrivait souvent ses derniers temps. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de voir se dresser ce qu'il restait de la montagne des Hokage ce soir.

Elle quitta l'hôpital et se dirigea vers chez elle. Il faisait frais et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues.

« Chez elle ». Il fallait plutôt dire « chez lui », car jamais, elle ne s'était sentie à sa place que se soit chez lui ou même dans sa vie. Un tour du destin avait dit Ino avant que ce même destin ne lui joue à elle aussi un mauvais tour.

Elle se souvint brièvement de la journée qui avait fait de lui son époux. Une journée pluvieuse comme chaque fois qu'un malheur arrivait dans sa vie. Oui, un malheur et celui-ci n'arrivant jamais seul, elle découvrit bientôt que son autre coéquipier avait…

Elle toucha son annulaire et fit une grimace. Elle l'avait encore oublié. Elle devrait s'en souvenir depuis le temps ! Elle glissa sa main dans une poche de sa veste et mit son alliance à son doigt sans y jeter un œil et soupira. _Sa_ maison était en vue. Elle passa le portail silencieusement. Ici, elle n'était plus médecin, elle était femme, épouse, mère. Comme d'habitude, tout était déjà éteint.

Elle entra dans la maison et s'avança vers l'avant dernière chambre du couloir. Seule la veilleuse donnait encore un peu de lumière à la pièce aux décorations d'un vert doux. Son fils avait toujours eu peur du noir. Elle trouvait ça très ironique voir même cocasse. Aucun jouet ne traînait au sol. Tout était parfaitement à sa place et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un enfant de cinq ans habitait cette chambre. Elle caressa la petite bouille qui dormait à point fermé. Ce petit ressemblait trop à son père pourtant, il était et serait toujours le plus grand bonheur de sa vie…sans doute le seul avant longtemps. Il avait encore gagné en centimètre et en pansements en tout genre. « Digne de son père » pensa-t-elle presque malgré elle. Elle l'embrassa, réajusta sa couverture et quitta sa chambre après avoir éteint la veilleuse.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. L'eau glacée glissa sur elle sans qu'elle n'en prenne réellement conscience perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Le panneau de la douche s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta. Réaction bête : ce n'était que lui. Il avait le don de la surprendre et était sans doute le seul à l'approcher sans qu'elle ne sente sa présence. Il était chef de l'ANBU après tout.

La main de l'intrus caressa doucement ses épaules et son dos. Elle frissonna. Il embrassa doucement sa nuque. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle attention ? Ses mains suivirent le cours de l'eau et trouvèrent sa taille qu'il enserra. Leurs corps étaient si proches que pas une goutte n'osa se glisser entre eux.

- Je t'ai vu avec le Nara ce matin à la réunion.

Elle avait bien fait quelque chose mais pas ce qu'il fallait apparemment.

- Ne joue pas les jaloux maintenant ! Shikamaru kun est un conseillé comme les autres et rien de plus ! A présent si c'est pour me faire des reproches auxquels je ne tiens pas, attend demain, là je suis fatiguée !

Elle sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans leur chambre à coucher. Il la plaqua presque sur le lit faisant appuie de tout son corps sur elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi non. Lâche moi maintenant !

Elle maintint son regard mais sa main remonta le long de ses jambes et caressa doucement sa hanche encore humide. Son corps tendu à l'extrême quelques secondes auparavant, se détendit d'un coup lorsqu'il reprit possession de son cou. Elle ne put qu'émettre un faible gémissement de plaisir. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis si longtemps, qu'elle en avait presque oublié les sensations. Elle était une femme, _sa_ femme et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être aimé en tant que tel.

Ses mains caressèrent sa poitrine tandis que sa langue caressait son cou. Elle se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus fort.

- Ton…ton fils…dort à côté…réussit-elle à articuler.

- Il n'entend rien.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il lui arracha un autre gémissement plus fort. Sa bouche se perdit sur le corps maintenant abandonné de sa femme. Il avait toujours su comment faire pour la faire céder…

Ils se détestaient l'un l'autre mais s'aimaient sûrement…enfin peut-être. Les autres avaient pris le temps de se découvrir, de s'apprécier mais pas eux. Ils avaient fait leur choix pour arriver à leur but six ans plus tôt dans une des salles du conseil. Pour elle : maintenir un Shinobi d'exception au village, pour lui : reconstruire son clan. L'amour n'avait rien à voir dans cette débâcle d'intérêts. Ils le savaient et ces étreintes, si nécessaires soient-elles, n'étaient que le reflet de leur déchéance. Celle d'après leurs chutes.

* *

*

_**Ceux qui tombent entraînent souvent dans leurs chutes ceux qui se portent à leur secours.**_

Stephan ZWEIG

Fin du premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Ce chapitre soulèvent déjà quelques questions j'espère ! Déjà que le prologue j'ai tout fais pour…

Je sais que c'est un peu triste comme dirais ma béta que je remercie mais ça va pas s'arranger !

J'attends vos reviews

Hinaty


	3. Jusqu'où ira ma chute?

Salut !

Un nouveau chapitre qui finit les chapitres introductifs.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Kisses

Hanaty

PS : si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Jusqu'où ira ma chute ?**

Il n'y avait dans l'appartement paisible que deux souffles réguliers. Les vêtements étaient posés négligemment de part et d'autre des meubles vernis comme à l'accoutumée. Les draps froissés enveloppaient deux corps dont l'un se réveillait. Deux yeux d'un vert ombreux se posèrent sur les paupières en faces d'eux attendant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent. Il faisait encore sombre et la jeune femme, la tête appuyée sur sa main, ne devait pas distinguer grand-chose. Pourtant, son regard ne se détourna pas une minute. L'aurore ne tarderait plus, et comme chaque matin, elle se retrouverait seule dans ce grand lit aux draps blancs.

A cette pensée, ses paupières se fermèrent à leur tour comme pour garder en elle la douleur qu'elles trahissaient si bien.

- Tu dors plus ? demanda alors son vis-à-vis les yeux toujours clos.

- Je te regardais, murmura-t-elle comme si parler trop fort aurait rompu la magie de l'instant, je te regardais avant que tu ne partes comme toujours.

- Temari…

- Non, ne dis rien. Je comprends mais j'aimerais juste une seule fois ne pas rester seule. Me réveiller et me coucher auprès de toi. Que tu ne partes pas comme un voleur.

- Temari tu sais bien que…

- …C'est compliqué. Oui, je sais, fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle se lova dans ses bras.

- Je te promet que…

- Non, Shikamaru ne promet pas. Il fut une époque où je croyais tes promesses, une époque où tes mots n'étaient pas que paroles en l'air…

Le souffle lui manqua. Sa voix s'était faite mélancolique presque à la limite de la douleur. Il ne la connaissait pas ainsi si fragile et si abandonnée.

- Temari…

Sa montre sonna.

- Va-t-en, ordonna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Temari…

- Va-t-en !

Il se leva et s'habilla prestement. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière espérant sans doute qu'elle se retournerait et l'accueillerait encore mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il sortit alors sans un mot.

Temari No Sabaku ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ni son appartement outrageusement luxueux au vue de la situation du village, ni même la présence de Shikamaru Nara dans son lit ne le lui permettait. Surtout pas la présence de Shikamaru.

Elle n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange, une garantie. La garantie que Suna ne s'en prendrait jamais à Konoha, celle que l'ancien jinchuriki ne viendrait jamais venger son compagnon. Elle n'était pas dupe. Si conflit il devait y avoir, elle serait la première à trinquer et elle ne devrait compter que sur elle même.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle deviendrait la prisonnière de ses propres choix ? Vraiment, elle avait été jeune et bête de partir…ou de rester : tout dépendait du point de vue.

Amer, elle l'était. Blessée et meurtrie, sûrement aussi. Abandonnée, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru même dans ses pires cauchemars. Temari n'était plus fière. Temari n'était plus forte. Temari n'était plus fougueuse. Le vent de la révolte ne soufflait plus dans ses mèches cendrées, la brise de la liberté ne la portait plus de ses larges ailes déployées. Temari No Sabaku n'était plus désormais que l'ombre d'elle même.

_Les femmes n'étaient pas -trop- galères, c'était la vie qui l'était_. Shikamaru Nara, sans doute la personne la plus intelligente du Pays du Feu, en était venu à cette conclusion environ une minute après leur premier baiser. C'était il y avait sept ans. C'était à une époque où Konoha se croyait encore bénit, invulnérable. Cette époque était définitivement révolue. Konoha la Belle avait payé son impudence devant les Dieux et les Hommes. _Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie, qu'elle souffre_. Il se souviendrait toujours de ces paroles car elles s'étaient réalisées avec une facilité déconcertante. Konoha avait souffert, Konoha avait pleuré, mais Konoha ne pouvait plus crier. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu, laissant à tous le soin de la bâillonner.

Le jour naissait et il aurait dû rentrer chez lui mais il n'en avait pas envie. Aujourd'hui peu importe qui découvrirait sa liaison avec la No Sabaku, peu importe son statut au conseil, peu importe Konoha : il voulait vivre. Juste vivre. Vivre libre de ses mouvements, de ses gestes, de son amour et réaliser ses promesses. Celle à Asuma sensei, celle à Kurenai sensei, celle à Gaara san mais surtout, celle faite à Temari. Il aurait voulu retourner lui dire qu'il mourrait en même temps qu'elle, qu'il arrêterait tout ça, mais là encore c'était une évidence : il n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne croyait plus en elle. Elle ne croyait plus en lui. Et si Temari ne croyait plus en eux, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien en quoi croire.

Le chemin poussiéreux qui menait chez lui, lui parut trop court. Le soleil se levait sur la demeure à présent vide des Nara, baisant la terre de ses rayons doux et chaud. Naissait de cette alliance une nouvelle journée. Shikamaru n'y accorda pas d'importance. Ceux qui croyaient que le soleil seul pouvait apporter un jour nouveau, une nouvelle chance étaient fous ou idiots. Il y avait cru si longtemps et avait été si souvent déçu que lorsqu'on le traitait de génie, il riait haut et fort. S'il avait été si intelligent que ça, il n'aurait jamais laissé tout ça arriver. Il aurait trouvé une solution. Il ne se noierait pas dans ses regrets et tous ses mensonges.

Le vent avait soufflé mais pas dans la bonne direction apparemment ou peut-être pas assez fort, sans doute trop tard mais qui l'arrêterait ? qui le lui dirait ?

***

Elle se plongea dans le bain brûlant. Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pu s'offrir ce petit plaisir. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau et dégagea les quelques mèches de son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux fixèrent le vide que laissait la salle d'eau austère. Elle soupira. Elle avait échoué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait échoué. Cela ferait bientôt deux mois mais elle y pensait toujours. Elle, l'Ange de la Mort, crainte dans tout le Pays du Feu et sans doute même au-delà, elle n'avait pas pu mener cette mission à bien. Une mission simple et supposée facile. Ce Shinobi était fort, c'était incontestable mais de là à échouer, la marge était grande, même _très_ grande. Ses informations n'avaient jamais été erronées. _Connaître son adversaire autant que soit_ _même_ était sa devise, alors où avait-elle raté quelque chose ? Il y avait aussi un autre problème. Ces types sans bandeau, sûrement des mercenaires, ils les attendaient. Tous les deux. Et leur _patron_ ? un peu simpliste comme description.

Elle tritura un moment le morceau de céramique brisée entre ses mains. Il le lui avait arraché si facilement. Elle se souvint brièvement de lui et de sa carrure. Il était un ninja d'expérience c'était certain. Il était grand, fort, blond…_blond_ _?_ Ce détail qui au premier abord ne l'avait pas touché, lui parut démesurément important. Se pourrait-il que…Non. _Lui_ était mort. Pourtant… pourtant tout portait à croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Un espoir fou tant il était vain mais un espoir quand même. Konoha n'était plus ce qu'elle était. En fait, Konoha n'était plus rien sans _lui_.

« Rien » répéta-t-elle inlassablement comme si le mot pouvait se graver sur la surface de l'eau. Elle-même n'était plus vraiment quelque chose…ou peut-être que si. Elle n'en était pas très sûre. Sans lui, elle s'était longtemps sentit vide…mais plus maintenant…enfin un peu moins.

Naruto était porté disparu et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de cinq ans, peut-être six. Elle ne savait plus trop. C'est un peu à la même époque qu'elle avait choisi cette voie d'ANBU et que contre toute attente, elle était devenue l'une des meilleures de sa catégorie.

Naruto. Quand elle pensait à lui, automatiquement les jours heureux de Konoha lui revenaient en mémoire. Ceux d'avant la Guerre. Il était un soleil, une tempête renversant tout sur son passage, une brise rafraîchissante, un havre de fraîcheur. En y repensant, c'était comme si rien d'avant la Guerre n'avait survécu. Avant, pensa-t-elle amèrement, elle appartenait à un clan, avant, elle avait un nom, avant, elle avait une famille. Ca n'avait plus vraiment d'importance…mais qu'est-ce qui avait encore une quelconque importance ?

Elle prit l'éponge de mousse et la passa délicatement sur ses jambes. La prime sur sa tête avait encore augmenté. Elle rit doucement, si seulement ils savaient qui elle était ! Avant, elle était si faible.

Son esprit divagua encore sur ce satané Fantôme. Comment se faisait-il que le Fantôme l'attende ? Et ces types ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, c'était un problème sans issue. Enfin pas complètement. La seule qui soit plausible, soit qu'il y ait une taupe, un traître. Mais qui ? Les gens qui connaissaient son identité pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main : Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura Haruno et Jiraiya sama. Shino ne la trahirait pas. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Kiba. Kurenai sensei l'avait aidé à s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie malgré les risques liés à son affiliation à l'ancien régime. Sakura était son médecin et lui avait sauvé la vie nombre de fois au péril de la sienne parfois et Ero Sennin et bien…c'était Ero Sennin. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait la trahir. C'était un problème sans issue et elle détestait ça. Elle secoua ses mèches brunes chassant par là ses idées noires et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mousse.

Ero Sennin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Depuis…elle rit. Il avait pris un sérieux coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Arrêter les bains publics ne lui réussissait pas franchement ou peut-être était-ce de mater les filles dans leurs bains. _Question difficile_…La dernière fois, il voulait rentrer à Konoha mais il était toujours là, à veiller sur _elle_ de loin. Avait-il fini l'écriture de son dernier bouquin porno -quoique instructif- ? Sûrement pas. Sinon, il l'aurait supplié de... Elle rougit instantanément. _Un collector illustré ! Non mais je vous jure !…_

Elle souffla sur les bulles de savon de son bain toujours honteuse. _Pff…Ero Sennin…_

L'eau commençait à se refroidir. Elle sortit donc et s'essuya avant de passer un peignoir. Elle s'assit au petit secrétaire et commença à brosser les longues mèches brunes quand trois petits coups sonores se firent entendre. Une petite fille aux cheveux ondulés et attachés en deux couettes basses entra timidement.

- Maman demande si tu veux descendre manger, Onee san.

- Je viens.

La petite disparut aussitôt derrière le shôji après une brève inclinaison.

Asuka Yuhi fille de Kurenai Yuhi et Asuma Sarutobi était une petite vraiment attachante. Le brillant de ses yeux rappelait ceux de son père et le brun de ses cheveux ceux de sa mère. Les mêmes yeux que lui, les mêmes cheveux qu'elle mais sa douceur et sa timidité venaient sans aucun doute d'eux deux. _Une petite princesse qui ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais le village qui l'avait vu naître_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Mais elle oubliait souvent que le vent était parfois capricieux, il changeait juste l'endroit où il voulait souffler.

***

Beaucoup parmi les Shinobi pensent que les fleurs sont fragiles et sans intérêt. La guerre ne laisse pas indemne et malgré toute la volonté du monde, regarder ce même monde en devient douloureux. Mais les fleurs ne le sont pas. Elles embellissent la vie, expriment les sentiments, révèlent parfois les secrets. Il y a aussi leur couleur : tantôt calmante, tantôt énergisante, leur parfum qui enivre et ne laisse pas indifférent.

Les fleurs de Suna sont particulières. Sans doute plus encore que dans n'importe quel autre pays. Souvent, le Kazekage se demandait comment de si fragiles petites choses pouvaient grandir et s'épanouir ici. Le sable recouvrait tout, la chaleur ardente étouffait et le vent brûlant asphyxiait. Pourtant, les fleurs parfois les seules à des kilomètres poussaient envers et contre tout à Suna.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il comparait sa compagne à une fleur. Oui, Gaara avait depuis le premier jour comparé sa femme à une fleur : fragile et courageuse. Elle lui avait permis d'exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds, de surmonter toutes les douleurs et plus que tout, était restée avec lui à Suna.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle n'était pas de ce pays où la cuisante chaleur tuait plus que la maladie, où chacun devait économiser la moindre goutte d'eau pour ne pas mourir de soif, où le vent soufflait si intensément qu'il brûlait dès les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes forte et fière comme on en trouve ici, au regard empli de fougue et plein de combativité. Elle n'était pas de Suna, elle n'était pas du Pays du Vent. Elle venait d'un pays où le vert était la dominance, où la forêt apportait son ombre bienfaisante et les lacs et cascades leurs fraîcheurs. Comme son pays, elle paraissait fragile et douces car d'où elle venait, le vent était joyeux et caressait la peau avec une infinie tendresse. D'où elle venait, l'herbe grasse accueillait les paresseux pour la sieste et les amoureux pour une étreinte. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas d'ici.

Gaara vêtu d'une cape beige s'appuya contre le mur brun de la tour du palais. Il était sûr de la trouver là. Comme à chaque fois à cette époque de l'année, sa blonde épouse regardait depuis le plus haut toit de Suna vers son village natal. Elle ne le voyait pas, c'était impossible à cette distance mais elle semblait voir quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il avait comprit qu'elle verrait toujours des choses qui seraient pour lui invisible. Elle l'avait percé à jour avec une facilité déconcertante. Beaucoup disait que son don y était pour quelque chose, mais lui savait que non. Elle avait une sensibilité qu'elle avait su lui transmettre, lui faisant presque oublié qu'il avait été peu de temps auparavant hermétique à tout sentiment. Elle lui avait fait découvrir l'amitié, l'amour dans tous les sens du terme, le plaisir et tant d'autres choses qu'il se demandait parfois comment il avait survécu auparavant.

Elle pleurait doucement tentant malgré l'endroit désert, de ravaler ses larmes. Il détestait la voir pleurer car quelque part, s'était un peu de sa faute. De la lumière qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux cristallins, de la détermination de leur première rencontre, il ne restait rien. Il n'y avait que la tristesse mais elle ne montrait jamais ses larmes en public. Lui-même ne les avaient vu que rarement.

Elle commença à s'effondrer s'appuyant sur la rambarde surplombant le village. Il resta un instant stoïque, hésitant. Dans le crépuscule naissant, elle semblait encore plus belle. Ses cheveux couleurs de blé avaient pris la teinte ocre du sable et ondulaient dans la brise. Ses bras tremblants avaient désormais une couleur cuivrée indiquant son appartenance à Suna depuis de longues années maintenant. Ses habits avaient bien changé eux aussi. Ses minijupes d'adolescentes, avaient fait place à une longue robe aux teintes pastel, miroir de sa maturité, de son rang et du nouveau rôle qu'elle jouerait bientôt.

Il s'avança dans un bruissement de sable. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de se redresser. Contre toute attente, il se sentit comme…exclu. De quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas trop mais ce geste si infime soit-il lui faisait se demander si elle aurait un jour encore confiance en lui.

Il continua pourtant et enlaça sa taille doucement voyant ses jambes fléchir.

- Pourquoi essuies-tu tes larmes devant moi ?

- Je vais mieux c'est pour ça, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as d'autres problèmes plus important.

Elle était femme de Kazekage. Jamais personne ne verrait ses larmes. Gaara avait toujours été là pour elle. Ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient sans doute pas aussi profonds que les siens mais jamais elle ne lui montrerait. Elle avait sa fierté de femme, de Kunoichi, de Kazekage. Elle avait aussi un immense respect pour lui. Non, jamais elle ne lui montrerait les larmes qu'elle versait pour une patrie qui n'était désormais plus la sienne. Konoha l'avait vu naître, Konoha l'avait vu grandir, Konoha lui manquait. Mais elle avait appris à se taire et à avancer car Konoha l'avait blessé et laissé profondément meurtri.

Elle s'abandonna dans les bras de son si charismatique époux qui la serra avec toute la douceur d'une première étreinte.

_Ino No Sabaku était vraiment une fleur. Une de ces fleurs sur lesquelles il faut souffler pour découvrir leur vraie nature._

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça : loin de la foule, des obligations et des souvenirs malheureux. Quand les larmes furent sèchent, et les esprits apaisés, elle hésita un instant de la démarche à suivre. Ses obsidiennes croisèrent les jades de son mari et elle préféra se taire et savourer encore un instant cet intense moment de quiétude. Il y en avait si peu…

Son regard se perdit alors sur les dunes. Gaara était comme cette terre. Forte et sauvage. Ses cheveux sangs rappelaient sans cesse qu'il avait connu autant sinon plus de douleurs que ce désert qu'il chérissait tant. Comme ce désert, il était impitoyable mais pour qui voulait le connaître devenait le plus grand des alliés. Comme cette terre aussi, il était calme et muet sauf pour qui savait l'écouter. Oui Gaara était comme ce désert aux murmures envoûtants et à la chaleur bienfaisante et c'était cela qu'elle aimait.

La tête posée sur son épaule, elle sentit bientôt sa main caresser son ventre arrondi doucement.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je…je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de lui donner un nom.

- Non. J'aimerais que se sois toi.

- Je…Je pensait à Inora.

Elle sourit.

- C'est très beau. Notre fille s'appellera Inora. Sabaku

* *

*

_**L'espoir est comme le ciel des nuits : il n'est pas coin si sombre où l'oeil qui s'obstine ne finisse par découvrir une étoile.**_

Octave FEUILLET


	4. D'une étincelle renaîtra le feu

Pardon à tous mes fidèles lecteurs pour ce retard. J'ai déménagé à l'autre bout du monde (la Chine pour être précise) et j'ai dû me faire à ma nouvelle vie.

J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis pleine discussion avec ma bêta sur les prochains chapitres donc, -j'espère qu'- ils ne devraient pas tarder.

N'oubliez pas que si vous ne dites pas ce que vous en pensez, je ne pourrais pas le deviner même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Je vous embrasse

Hanaty

D'une étincelle renaîtra le feu

La salle dédiée aux conseils extraordinaires avait été complètement réaménagée depuis la Guerre. Sasuke appuyé contre l'un des murs de la pièce se demandait si une attaque pouvait encore avoir lieu si elle venait de l'extérieur. Tenten et ce flémard de Nara avaient fait du bon travail à l'époque. La pièce était entièrement insonorisée, les murs étaient assez épais pour éviter toute intrusion par la force et les portes scellées par des sceaux ne s'ouvraient qu'en présence de chakra connu. Décidément, du bon travail malgré l'aspect austère de l'endroit. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si l'attaque venait de l'intérieur, elle pourrait mieux réussir non ? Cette pensée germa en lui et il se crispa. Aucune autre personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer cet endroit sinon les membres du conseil et quelques ANBU parmi l'élite. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée que sa femme faisait elle aussi, partit du conseil.

A l'intérieur, la discussion était plutôt calme comparée à l'habitude. La grande table ovale accueillait les membres assis sur de larges chaises de bois brun. Tous les clans étaient là ainsi que les représentants des confréries. Ils attendaient tous patiemment l'arrivée du représentant du Daimyo qui, comme d'habitude aussi, était en retard. Le sujet était d'importance si tous avaient été convoqués et en particulier ici. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et les seules portes étaient gardées par des ANBU parmi les meilleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage fin et au regard brillant de sournoiserie. Il portait un yukata traditionnel aux tons or et noirs ainsi que des sandales couleurs or elles aussi. Il s'avança vers la chaise qui aurait dû échoir au Rokudaime et s'assit sans autre cérémonie.

- Je déteste toujours autant cet endroit, confia-t-il en messe basse à son secrétaire.

Celui-ci sourit semblant acquiescer aux dires de son supérieur qui scrutait la salle où plus un mot désormais ne perçait le lourd silence.

Le représentant du Daimyo Ryoku Katori posa les yeux sur celle qu'il savait représenter le clan Inuzuka. Grave erreur. Hanna Inuzuka, dont les capacités non seulement au combat mais aussi à l'espionnage ne faisaient aucun doute, lui décocha un sourire qui le fit frissonner. Certes il y avait ses dents démesurément grandes pour un humain normal, mais aussi cette lueur vengeresse dans ses yeux bizarres. Aurait-elle entendu ? Il se fit la réflexion qu'à partir de maintenant, il dévoilerait un peu moins ses pensées et que, dans la foulée, il s'occuperait de cette femme étrange et surtout dangereuse.

Il continua son tour de table visuel en prenant l'air le plus assuré possible. A côté d'elle, Nasashi Hyuuga la vingtaine tassée et l'œil brillant semblait lui aussi avoir comprit une partie de cet échange. Le rictus qu'il esquissa le lui fit très bien comprendre. Si la guerre avait fait un heureux s'était bien lui. Les héritiers légitimes du clan disparus, il lui avait été facile de convaincre ses petits vieux du conseil des Hyuuga de faire de lui le chef du clan malgré son jeune âge.

_Il faudrait_ se _méfier des Ninja_…et surtout de ceux dont les dents raclaient le plancher...

A côté de lui encore, il y avait le représentant de la Confrérie des Marchands et Commerçants : Inobuko Tama. Une cinquantaine florissante derrière sa moustache proéminente et son ventre rond et bien trop rempli de bière pour un ancien Shinobi. Peu de pouvoir mais beaucoup d'influence.

De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait Shino Aburame et Shikamaru Nara calmes et silencieux ainsi que Sakura Uchiwa entre eux deux. Ce Shino, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ses yeux mais il aurait juré que lui aussi avait entendu. Il était de tous le plus difficile à cerner. Sans expression aucune, sans mot non réfléchi ou plus haut que l'autre, il était loin de ressembler à tous les autres.

Quand au Nara, il avait entendu parlé de ses capacités hors du commun et notamment de ses décisions qui avaient quasiment permis la survie de Konoha. Il gaspillait son potentiel dans un village perdu. Désolant.

Il osa un sourire face à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses au souvenir du dernier conseil mais elle n'y répondit pas. _De plus en plus sauvage._ Son mari avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Assurément.

Vraiment, ce conseil allait encore être épuisant…

- Ravi que vous soyez tous là, commença-t-il. Comme vous le savez, Le Fantôme comme beaucoup l'aime à l'appeler, a encore sévit sur les terres du Pays du Feu. Nous pensons également que si nous n'avons pas encore pu l'arrêter c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons -il fit un bref arrêt-. La première, c'est qu'il serait autant sinon plus fort que vos… _ninja_…

Sakura le regarda d'un œil foncièrement mauvais. Ce dégoût dans sa voix ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et si elle n'était pas en présence de tant de personnes si importantes, elle lui aurait dit le fond de sa pensée.

- …seconde, c'est que Konoha n'a plus autant de bons ninja qu'auparavant…

- Que sous-entendez-vous ? demanda alors Hanna déjà agacée par la première hypothèse.

- Ma chère, Katori-sama sous-entend que Konoha est incapable de s'occuper d'un problème aussi infime que celui-ci, répondit le secrétaire du tac-o-tac.

Ce fut la douche froide pour tout le monde. La Inuzuka brûlait littéralement de rage et serrait les dents la faisant ressembler à un loup enragé. Sakura comme elle, bouillait sur sa chaise et crut apercevoir Nasashi Hyuuga trembler de rage lui aussi l'espace d'un court instant. Même Tama-san semblait troublé. Il était un ancien ninja mais certain réflexes demeurait même avec l'âge et les kilos.

- Quelle serait votre solution ? demanda Shikamaru Nara toujours aussi calme.

- Pour faire court, répondit encore le secrétaire, faire appel aux gardes du Daimyo serait une solution des meilleures.

Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent.

- S'il-vous plait, s'il vous plait, du calme, intervint Ryoku Katori. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là…Je crois encore au potentiel de Konoha et en ses jeunes pousses. En plus de ses hypothèses, nous avons eu plus de détails concernant le physique du Fantôme. On dit même qu'il aurait affronté un ANBU extérieur à notre village près des ruines…

L'esprit de Sakura s'était décroché à la seconde où il avait parlé de « jeunes pousses ». Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère. On traînait son village et sûrement sa réputation dans la boue mais que pouvait-elle encore y faire ? Les mêmes erreurs semblaient se profiler encore et encore. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la description de l'ennemi public n°1 jusqu'à ce que la voix nasillarde du secrétaire ajouta :

- …Oui effectivement, il y a des ressemblances avec le démon Naruto Uzu…

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Un senbon se ficha dans la table à quelques centimètres du pouce du secrétaire. L'assemblée tendue se retourna vers la rose alors que les ANBU étaient déjà en position de défense.

Debout, les paumes appuyées sur la table, les mèches barrant ses yeux ont aurait cru qu'elle allait sauter au cou du secrétaire fébrile. L'air de la pièce s'était fait lourd, à la limite de l'irrespirable.

- Naruto est mort et je…vous…IN-TER-DIS d'insulter sa mémoire, fit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Ce n'était pas un démon. C'était son porteur et c'est grâce à lui que Konoha existe toujours…Et cela est valable pour tous ceux assis autour de cette table…ajouta-t-elle méprisante.

Elle regarda de biais Ryoku Katori.

- …Y comprit vous.

Le secrétaire non remis de ses émotions ne pipa mot.

- Serais-ce une menace _Uchiwa_-_san_ ?

- Non…une promesse, Katori-_sama_.

_Encore une dont il faudrait rapidement se débarrasser…_

Elle quitta la table sans un autre mot à la surprise générale. Elle marcha droit devant elle feignant de ne pas reconnaître la personne qu'elle allait croiser en passant la porte. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Même avec son masque d'ANBU et son chakra dissimulé, elle le connaissait.

- Très beau discours, railla-t-il à voix basse pour qu'elle seule ne l'entende parmi le brouhaha revenu. Tu le défends toujours malgré ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un traître qui a quitté son village pour un caprice, lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et dans un soulagement collégiale, tous reprirent leurs souffles…y compris l'Uchiwa.

***

Setsuna Uchiwa était un élève particulièrement doué. Certes, comme tout aspirant gennin son quota de bêtises à l'année était impressionnant mais il excellait dans tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le combat. Qu'il soit oral, mental ou physique, il ne perdait que rarement et là encore il s'entraînait et ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Normal pour un surdoué, disait certains. Souvent même, les Anciens du village affirmaient qu'il avait tout de son père mais lui ne le croyait pas. Son père était froid, lui était joyeux et expressif. Son père était musclé et lui était plus proche de la crevette comme disait sa mère que du Shinobi. Et puis il y avait son regard.

Tenten sensei disait souvent que l'on pouvait tout savoir d'un regard. Effectivement, elle devinait toujours les coupables des bêtises d'un regard. Lui-même pouvait voir de la tristesse dans le regard de son institutrice le matin parfois. Mais elle niait avec un sourire quand il le lui disait. Comme sa mère, cette femme semblait porter une douleur innommable au fond d'elle.

Sa mère, sa douce Oka san était toujours triste. Même quand elle riait, son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses oreilles comme le disait si bien sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui encore, ses magnifiques émeraudes semblaient ternes. En fait, chaque fois que son père était là, son regard semblait éteint mais que pouvait-il y faire ? L'essentiel pour lui, était que sa mère continu à lui sourire…même d'un sourire faux.

Le regard de son père lui, était froid, glacial et s'il n'était pas son fils, il se demandait s'il lui aurait adressé la parole. Sa mère disait que c'était parce qu'il était ANBU ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. En fait, ce regard perdait de sa dureté uniquement quand il regardait sa mère. Il en était quasiment certain. Une fois, il avait surpris son père à la regarder étendre le linge avec ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de tendresse. Bien sûr, son père l'avait surprit. Il avait en un battement de cil reprit ce regard habituel. Toutefois quelque chose avait changé. A présent, il était certain que cette expression froide n'était qu'un masque de plus sur les visages des adultes.

Setsuna fixa encore un instant Kagome Hyuuga la fille de son institutrice. Elle avait six ans comme lui pourtant elle en paraissait un ou deux de moins ou peut-être était-ce tous les autres qui semblaient plus vieux. Il ne savait pas trop. Elle était si différente de son frère que beaucoup se moquait d'elle malgré sa grande intelligence. C'est vrai qu'avec ses yeux caramel et ses cheveux attachés en chignons, elle n'avait rien d'une Hyuuga. Sauf peut-être la grâce de sa tante Hanabi. En fait, elle était plus gracieuse qu'Hanabi san qu'il croisait parfois chez sa grand-mère. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'une brise aurait pu semble-t-il la briser. Ayame-san du restaurant de ramens disait qu'elle ressemblait à une certaine Hinata-chan tandis que Tenshi-kun son jumeau ressemblait à son père. Setsuna ferma les yeux dans une intense réflexion. Il n'avait jamais vu leur père. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait été aussi fort que son propre père. Difficile à croire…

Son regard dériva instinctivement sur Tenshi Hyuuga. D'Ange, il n'avait que le nom. Il paraissait froid et inaccessible…même pour sa sœur. Dans la cour, il était rare qu'il lui jette ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil. Ses yeux blancs ne la regardaient quasiment jamais. Il avait le port altier des Hyuuga comme le disait grand-mère mais il en avait aussi la fierté et l'orgueil.

Mais revenons-en à la situation. Comment lui, le si tranquille Hyuuga avait pu se mettre dans cette situation ? Entouré de cinq garçons plus âgés que lui, il ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps. Du haut de son arbre, Setsuna observait la scène qui allait se jouer. _Aucune envie d'y participer_, pensa-t-il avant qu'une ombre ne s'avance dans son champ de vision. Elle tenait dans son dos un kunai dont la lueur se refléta un instant mais restait irrémédiablement dans le dos de son camarade de classe. _Mauvais…_Il n'était pas lâche, juste un peu paresseux mais là…Setsuna sauta à terre avec agilité surprenant le traître et le fit valser d'un coup de pied.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te montres ?

- Un merci aurait suffit !

Dos à dos, les deux garçons se préparèrent à l'attaque.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je me bats ? demanda soudain Setsuna.

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?!

- Bon alors débrouille toi.

Setsuna remit ses mains dans ses poches et dans un signe évident de je m'enfoutisme commença à partir.

- Nii-san !! Hurla une petite voix un peu plus loin.

Setsuna se retourna. Tenshi serrait les points de rage incapable du moindre mouvement les yeux fixés droit devant. Setsuna porta son regard un peu plus loin pour voir que ses types tenaient Kagome par le bras.

- Alors le bâtard, on dit plus rien ?

- Laissez-la ! c'est moi que vous voulez !

Kagome laissa échapper une fine larme face à la pression exercée sur son bras.

- Chopez le ! Hurla le plus vieux.

En moins d'une minute, ils furent tous sur le Hyuuga qui malgré tout se débattait comme un diable.

- Nii-san !! hurla encore Kagome.

- Toi ! tais toi !

Sans ménagement, Kagome se retrouva balancée contre l'un des nombreux arbres qui bordait le sentier. Elle s'affaissa dans un gémissement et ferma les yeux. Tenshi n'était pas aussi imperturbable qu'il voulait le faire croire. Setsuna se souvenait très bien du dernier qui avait dit du mal de sa soeur et de son sang de bâtarde. _Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à elle…_

La colère de Tenshi était quasi palpable et s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait pas cru. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tenshi avait mit à terre les deux agresseurs qui le tenaient et s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux autres. Décidément, ce Hyuuga il valait mieux l'avoir avec soit que contre soit ! C'est sur cette réflexion -somme toute pleine de bon sens- que le Uchiwa se lança lui aussi dans la bataille.

Lorsque Tenshi eut finit de s'occuper de cette bande de _méchants garçons_, il se dirigea directement vers sa sœur ne se préoccupant pas de ses propres blessures.

- Kagome-chan, murmura-t-il en soulevant sa sœur.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, légèrement hagarde et fixa son frère.

- Nii-san, tu n'as rien ?

_Ses deux là alors ! Aucun d'eux ne se préoccupait de lui-même_, pensa Setsuna dans un élan de lassitude visible. C'est alors que Kagome approcha doucement sa main de la tempe de son frère qui saignait abondamment.

- Pas ici, coupa-t-il en retenant son bras. On pourrait nous voir.

Sa sœur le regarda un moment indécise puis baissa la tête.

- Rentrons, ordonna-t-il.

Il voulu se lever mais dû se forcer à se rasseoir.

- Nii-san ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, balbutia-t-il. Ils ne sont pas doués. Je vais me reposer un instant et on partira d'accord ?

Kagome le fixa avec tristesse.

- Et s'ils reviennent ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Je m'en occuperais.

- Tu n'es pas en état !

Les larmes de sa jumelle étaient proches et il pouvait le sentir.

- Ma grand-mère habite pas loin, elle te soignera, intervint alors Setsuna se sentant complètement exclu de leur petit dialogue.

Tenshi fixa le Uchiwa avec des yeux brûlants. Visiblement, le Hyuuga ne l'appréciait pas trop.

- Faisons lui confiance. Il t'a aidé, ajouta Kagome d'une toute petite voix.

- Pfff…je m'en serais sortit tout seul !

- C'est pas ce que tu disais d't' à l'heure, fit le Uchiwa plus que moqueur.

- Hum…

Kagome partit d'un petit rire cristallin qui dévia littéralement les deux protagonistes de leur dispute.

***

Setsuna derrière la porte rouge s'impatientait. Pas qu'il soit de la même nature que sa mère mais sa grand-mère pouvait parfois être comment dire…vraiment mais alors vraiment énervante quand elle ne voulait voir personne. En plus, le Hyuuga appuyé sur son épaule commençait à peser un poids non négligeable.

- OBAA-CHAN ! OUVRE C'EST MOI !

- Setsuna-kun, intervint la voix fluette de son amie, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Elle est _toujours_ là. Elle doit boire derrière la maison !

Kagome mit une petite main devant sa bouche choquée. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de son aînée ?

Il sonna encore, une fois, deux fois, des coups sur la porte. Ca commençait à bien faire ! Sa grand-mère devenait de plus en plus associable ou quoi ?!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- QUOI ?!

Oups, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû frapper aussi fort…

- Je…je peux entrer, demanda-t-il intimidé par la femme.

Elle se déplaça de côté et le fit entrer en soupirant.

Kagome fixa la femme en face d'elle avec curiosité. Elle était belle. Extrêmement belle par rapport à son âge. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur éclat et ses yeux de leur lumière, mais elle restait tout de même magnifique. Elle avait une poitrine à faire pâlir plus d'une de ses cousines et une grâce innée malgré ses manières un peu rustres.

- Alors morveux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oulà, ça commençait mal…

- Ben en fait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Tenshi se laissa glisser sur le tapis pourpre du sol.

- Nii-san !

- Ton copain à l'air mal en point. Attendez ici, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Tsunade était _devenue_ vieille. Son sceau s'était affaibli accentuant inexorablement des traces du temps sur son visage. De toute façon, qui la regardait encore ? Enfermée dans sa maison ou plutôt affalée sur le divan de sa terrasse, elle ne recevait la visite que de peu de monde noyant sa tristesse dans le saké et les souvenirs poussiéreux. Elle n'avait pas la vie dont elle avait rêvé mais celle-ci faisait partie des moins pires. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Sa maison était assez grande, sans étage mais avec un petit jardin florissant. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, la Godaime ne s'en occupait pas elle-même, elle n'avait pas autant changé ! Une bande de gennin s'en occupait pour elle. Ce n'était pas comme si les missions avaient changé !

A peine eut-elle tourné le dos, que Kagome approcha sa petite main de la tempe de son frère. Une lueur verdâtre en jaillit pour effacer complètement les traces de ses blessures. Elle s'occupa ensuite des autres plaies sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle acheva de soigner son frère, naturellement, elle se tourna vers Setsuna et en fit de même sous l'œil passablement irrité de son jumeau. Elle ne tint pas compte des soupirs et autres commentaires désobligeants de Tenshi et termina sa tâche épuisée.

Lorsque Tsunade fit remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge sonore, Kagome recula instinctivement.

- Qui t'as appris à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Kagome s'enfonça dans le fauteuil foncé triturant ses doigts. Tenshi fronça les sourcils face à l'imposante Godaime. Qui que soit l'adversaire, il protégerait sa sœur et ce, au péril de sa vie.

- Alors ? redemanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la petite de plus en plus apeurée tandis que Tenshi se tendait un peu plus.

- Je…je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je…je ne voulais pas…pas vous offenser.

Tsunade partit d'un rire tonitruant les deux poings sur les côtés une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux. Les trois enfants la regardèrent interloqués.

- M'offenser ? Alors là ! Setsu-chan prends-en de la graine, elle a des trucs à t'apprendre cette petite !

Kagome vira au rouge écarlate incapable de dire quoique ce soit et Setsuna au rouge carmin de honte.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !!

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, tu es chez moi. Fallait pas venir !

Setsuna se souvint alors de pourquoi il venait si peu souvent voir cette femme : elle avait le don de lui mettre la honte !

* *

*

_**L'ironie du sort…c'est la face cachée de notre destin**_.

Paul Guimard


	5. De souvenirs et d'illusions perdues

Rebonjour sur ce chapitre. Comme un lecteur me l'a fait remarqué tout les mots avec accent ont disparus. J'ai donc tout remis via le site (autant vous dire que ça a pris du temps) Désolée pour le désagrément.

Bisous et à bientôt!

De souvenirs et d'illusions perdues.

Sakura marchait, tantôt hagarde, tantôt consciente. Ses pas la menèrent dans une partie de la ville qui avait survécu à la guerre. Contrairement à tout le reste de Konoha, il n'y avait que bâtiments abandonnés et routes délabrées. Personne ne venait plus ici : trop mal fréquenté. Les échoppes et bars d'alcool foisonnaient ainsi que les filles aux mœurs plus légères que leurs tenues…si tentées qu'elles aient encore des mœurs…

Le regard lubrique de certains hommes se posait sur elle la déshabillant presque avant de se détourner sur des gamines plus jeunes et plus courts vêtues. Elle était belle et aucun n'aurait voulu la quitter des yeux mais tous savaient aussi qu'elle était la femme de l'Uchiwa en plus d'avoir été l'élève de la fameuse Godaime. Deux éléments à ne pas sous-estimer…à moins d'être suicidaire, complètement fou ou déjà castré.

Sasuke avait tort pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour celle-là. Pour une fois, et cela elle devait l'admettre au prix de milles efforts, il avait raison : elle le défendait toujours. Elle continuait à défendre la _mémoire_ de Naruto.

Mémoire. Quel mot étrange. Il signifiait tant de chose. Pourtant à Konoha, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que certains refusaient de reconnaître tous les sous-entendus qu'il impliquait.

C'est vrai que le corps de son co-équipier n'avait pas été retrouvé et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle avait parcouru le pays du Feu de long en large malgré les protestations de ses équipiers sur cette mission. Pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas retrouver le blond -quoique que-, mais partir à la recherche d'un seul alors que le village était au plus mal, était égoïste. De plus, la dernière élève de Tsunade avait trop de responsabilités pour finir morte d'épuisement ou de septicémie à cause d'un bras déchiqueté.

Il y avait une chance minuscule pour qu'il soit toujours en vie mais elle n'y croyait pas -plus-. Si Naruto était vivant, il serait revenu à la destitution de Tsunade par le Daimyo, il serait revenu quand Hinata avait failli perdre la vie, il serait revenu pour Jiraiya, il serait revenu…pour elle.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches d'un vieil immeuble et se retrouva devant une porte beige aux numéros effacés. Elle sortie une clé de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Là, elle s'arrêta. Finalement, après tant de luttes inutiles, elle avait abandonné tout espoir. C'est là que tout avait basculé pour elle. Elle était bien moins à plaindre que d'autre Kunoichi mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle soit happée par les ténèbres qui entouraient depuis Konoha… Mais là encore, tout dépendait du point de vue. On l'avait quasiment vendu au clan Uchiwa. Quoi de mieux que l'élève de la Godaime pour contenir le traître. Elle avait fini dans son lit. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment ni pourquoi. Ironie du sort c'était que c'était tout ce dont elle rêvait enfant : un anneau et un nom. Les siens.

Ressasser les mauvais souvenirs n'était pas son genre…encore plus si ceux-ci lui faisaient perdre le peu de certitudes acquises au cours de ces années. Elle finit par tourner cette fichue clé et lorsque le bruit reconnaissable du loquet ouvert se fit entendre, elle poussa doucement la porte. Elle tendit le bras et alluma la lumière.

Le flot de souvenirs la prit à la gorge, au nez, aux tripes. Ce fut comme une avalanche soudaine, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

***

Portant les jumeaux Hyuuga, Hanabi ne s'attarda pas devant la maison qui était désormais la sienne. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que le domaine de son enfance -elle était même carrément petite- mais c'était chez elle. Du porche, elle apercevait les ombres discutant dans le salon. Elle entra et monta directement les escaliers. Elle coucha les jumeaux dans leur chambre. Elle les embrassa avant de se rafraîchir. Quelque soit la personne qui était avec Ten-chan, elle devait être d'importance pour qu'elle ne vienne pas les accueillir. Elle redescendit et ressortit chercher le courrier. Ten-chan était complètement perdue en ce moment. Elle n'allait pas bien mais c'était la période qui voulait ça.

La nuit était noire et les quelques étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel le rendait extrêmement beau. Elle se demanda si la situation aurait pu être pire. Un frisson glacé la traversa entièrement. Oui, elle aurait pu et nul doute que rien ne l'empêchait encore de s'aggraver. Hanabi se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Tsunade en allant chercher les deux enfants :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vaux Tenshi mais je sais que Kagome dépasse largement le potentiel d'Hinata et de Neji…et sans doute le tien…Il serait temps de me remettre de _son_ départ et de prendre une nouvelle élève !

Tsunade ne croyait plus aux présages, pourtant, elle avait eu un bref mouvement de recul quand la tasse qu'Hanabi allait prendre s'était fissurée. Hanabi n'avait rien dit. Il était certain que quelque chose arriverait et plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait. Les Hyuuga avaient toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire de leur descendant les meilleurs et pire encore, elle avait toujours vu les présages se matérialiser en réalité cruelle.

Elle prit la montagne de facture accumulée et la feuilleta sans conviction balayant de la main toute ses réflexions. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec autant à payer ? Elle soupira. Heureusement la nuit s'annonçait belle et demain ensoleillé.

- Hanabi-chan…je suis heureux de te revoir mon Sucre d'Orge…

Elle sursauta à l'entente de ce surnom dans son dos. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle avec cette espèce de voix qui se voulait mielleuse. Elle détestait ça parce qu'elle savait que de mielleux, il n'y aurait que le ton. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à trembler se retenant à grand mal de ne pas courir au loin. Elle serra les pauvres enveloppes entre ses doigts.

- Na…Nasashi-sama, je…bon…bonsoir, murmura-t-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

Nasashi Hyuuga n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui il fallait s'opposer. Elle le savait désormais. Tous le savaient. Il possédait cette froideur et cette retenue inhérente au clan en presque toutes les situations malgré son âge. Les cheveux bruns et longs, on aurait dit une pâle copie de Hiashi. C'était un peu pour ça qu'elle lui avait fait confiance la première fois. Elle était jeune et bête car si beaucoup connaissaient sa froideur et son intelligence calculatrice, peu avait avaient expérimenté son sadisme et sa cruauté…

- Je vois que rester dans cette mansarde avec cette incapable qu'a engrosser ton cousin ne te réussit pas, fit-il méprisant.

- Je…je me plait ici, osa-t-elle timidement. Ten-chan est…

- _Ten-chan_ hein ?…Je croyais t'avoir appris le respect.

Hanabi se figea incapable du moindre mot. Sa bouche devint complètement sèche et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Les souvenirs douloureux affluèrent la projetant dans le temps et la souffrance avec toute la force d'un cheval au galop. Chacune de ses cicatrices y compris les plus anciennes lui brûlèrent.

- De toute façon, quand elle sera fatiguée de toi, tu rentreras sagement mon Sucre d'Orge…

- Non ! Tenten ne me laissera pas ! Hurla-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Il sourit alors que le teint de la jeune femme s'était fait livide.

- Elle se lassera de toi…comme ton père…comme Neji san…comme ta sœur…Ils t'ont tous abandonné mon Sucre d'Orge…

Il lui sourit de plus belle et s'approcha jusqu'à frôler son épaule.

- …Mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez _moi_, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hanabi resta prostrée ses membres ne répondant plus. Le souffle lui manqua. C'était comme si du point d'impacte avec son épaule, cet infime frôlement, se déversait dans tout son corps un poison brûlant et incontrôlable.

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à ne plus être que murmures. Elle reprit douloureusement son souffle et se précipita finalement à l'intérieur et referma la porte à double tour avant de s'appuyer dos à celle-ci. Plus jamais elle ne retournerait là bas. Elle s'avança toujours tremblante et balbutiante s'appuyant au mur qui menait au salon. Tenten était encore assise sur le canapé la tête entre les mains.

- Hana-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Hanabi se jeta littéralement sur elle, enfouissant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Hana-chan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle entendit sa cadette sangloter contre ses jambes, s'accrochant à son kimono comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu…tu… as …promis …Ten-chan…

- De quoi parles-tu Hanabi ?

- Tu …as promis …que tu ne me laisserais pas avec eux…que tu me garderais toujours…

- Hanabi…qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te laisser…

- Promets-le encore s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Hanabi, je te l'ai promis. Tu resteras toujours avec moi.

- Onee-san ! Ne les laisse pas me reprendre !

Hanabi avait dix-sept ans et en cet instant précis, elle crut revoir le regard perdu et apeuré de la gamine qu'elle avait été. Tenten l'enlaça tentant de la calmer.

Lorsqu'enfin les derniers soubresauts de son corps cessèrent, Hanabi s'endormit dans son lit, toujours accrochée au bras de son aînée. Tenten épuisée commençait elle aussi à s'endormir.

- Non…je vous en supplie …non…pitié… !!! NOOOOOON !!!!

Hanabi se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et couverte de sueur.

- Hanabi ? Ca va ?

- Je…je…oui…

Elle se recoucha sans un autre mot.

Tenten l'avait accueillit un peu après la mort de Neji. Elle avait passé quatre mois seule alors que les troubles d'après guerre régnaient toujours. Elle se souvenait du visage amaigri de la jeune sœur d'Hinata, de son regard mort, de ses blessures, de cette attitude à la limite de la peur sauvage. Elle avait combattu tout un clan, avait usé de la ruse, du chantage pour obtenir la garde de la petite et l'avait finalement obtenu. _Une époque douloureuse_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Sans doute pas encore totalement révolue.

Hanabi s'était certes recouchée mais elle ne dormait plus. Tenten le savait mais si elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ces quatre mois en six ans, elle ne le ferait pas maintenant.

- Onee-san, murmura-t-elle, je mourrais plutôt que de retourner là bas.

***

La nuit était claire et l'air encore frais pour la saison. Les dunes de sables dansaient sur une mélodie douce et entraînante. Le vent jouait un air aux notes sifflantes et gaies. Ino le regard perdu par la fenêtre n'entendait ni ne voyait le spectacle nocturne. Gaara était parti pour Konoha sans elle. Pas qu'il l'ai voulu mais une affaire urgente l'avait fait partir. Même à elle, il n'avait rien dit sur cette affaire…et c'était bien la première fois. Elle se recoucha et tenta de s'endormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna dans son lit incapable de trouver une position confortable sur ce matelas trop grand. Habituellement, Gaara prenait soin d'elle, la couvant -presque- à outrance. Il ne lui restait que peu de mois, voir peu de semaines et ce qu'elle espérait le plus, c'était qu'il soit là pour l'accouchement. Mais elle en doutait. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais Ino était de nature anxieuse en plus d'être jalouse _et_ enceinte. Pire encore, elle était intuitive. Peut-être trop. Même dans ce grand lit et malgré cette situation, elle n'arrivait pas à prier. Pourtant c'était son père qui le lui avait appris et elle chérissait chacun des souvenirs avec lui. Prête à abandonner, elle entendit la poignée de porte tourner. Instinctivement, elle passa une main sous son oreiller et saisit le kunai fermement. On avait déjà tenté de la tuer deux fois depuis le début de sa grossesse mais Gaara l'avait toujours protégé.

L'ombre entra et se glissa dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Elle resta immobile, dos tourné à son agresseur, attendant qu'il soit assez prêt pour pouvoir lui planter l'arme en plein cœur.

- Maman Ino tu dors ?

Ino se retourna derechef et fit face à un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans essayant à grande peine de monter sur le lit.

- Kuro-chan, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être couché.

Il resta sans rien dire, les yeux baissés, l'air tout penaud.

- Je…je…

- Viens, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il affirma de la tête en grimpant près de la jeune femme. Elle le serra contre elle dégageant son front de mèches trop grandes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son corps s'alourdisse et que son pouce retrouve sa bouche. Pourtant, il se redressa dans un sursaut qui surprit la blonde. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux bleus ternes de son aînée.

- Kuro-chan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Gaara-san dit que je dois te protéger mais quand le bébé sera là tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, murmura-t-il. Toi et Gaara-san auraient votre propre bébé.

Ino resta sans voix, perplexe. Son cœur se serra si violemment qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Kuro-chan, murmura-t-elle en le serrant plus fort. Nous t'aimons et t'aimerons toujours.

- Mais je suis pas ton fils.

- Si, tu es notre fils quoique disent les gens et nous t'aimons autant que le bébé qui va naître.

Il acquiesça de la tête, peu convaincu.

- Où est Gaara-san ?

- Tu sais que ça lui fait de la peine quand tu l'appelles comme ça…Il est allé à Konoha. Il avait des choses urgentes à régler.

- Ha…fit-il comme s'il comprenait. Tu crois qu'il verra tante Temari ?

- Je pense. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Ha…

- Maintenant va te coucher.

- Je peux rester ici ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Seulement cette nuit.

Il sourit d'un sourire lumineux et beau et se coucha près d'elle sans rien dire d'autre.

Ino se sentait mal. Avait-elle autant négligé ce petit être pour qu'il se sente exclu dans sa propre famille ? Elle soupira lasse et caressa les cheveux du petit. Elle lui avait donné tout l'amour dont elle était capable, prenant sur ces frêles épaules à l'époque, la charge d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Malgré tous les efforts de Gaara, il n'était pas proche de lui. Pourtant, il aurait dû.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'endormit finalement.

***

Assise sur le sol, la moitié du corps appuyé sur le lit, Sakura jouait avec les vagues que faisaient le drap jaune et poussiéreux. Des regrets ou peut-être des remords dans tous les cas des souvenirs lui assaillaient l'esprit contrastant avec l'attitude monotone de sa main tendue et le morne de ses yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était le lendemain de sa première nuit avec Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus très bien…peut-être que si, mais c'était encore une de ses vérités trop difficiles à admettre. Il y en avaient beaucoup en ce moment…une de plus…

Sa tête tomba doucement sur le lit et l'odeur du souvenir revint plus forte que jamais. Aussitôt, elle se redressa se disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie que tout lui reviennent. Pas ce soir. Elle était donc très bête d'être revenue ici.

Finalement la fatigue l'emporta. Son visage retrouva le tissu, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'engouffra bien malgré elle -peut-être pas tant que ça- dans le passé.

Elle était là, sur ce lit pleurant une énième fois sur son sort. Pourquoi ici ? Parce que c'était l'appartement de Naruto et que depuis son retour, il était le seul à qui elle osait encore se confier. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Sasuke était son ennemi mais son frère aussi. Et quelque part, à travers Naruto, c'était un peu de Sasuke qu'elle voyait. Alors, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler de cette absence trop lourde et trop longue, elle l'avait remercié. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait cessé de pleurer et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Quand finalement, ils avaient partagé ce lit trop petit, elle avait définitivement mis de côté le souvenir du brun. Il y avait eu de la passion certes, de l'amour peut-être mais surtout un profond besoin pour chacun d'eux de tendresse. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle s'était dite pour se donner bonne conscience au début. A la longue, elle avait oublié envers qui ou quoi elle devait avoir bonne conscience.

Sakura émergea de son souvenir avec un goût amer, un peu comme les cendres après la beauté des flammes. Un instant encore elle ferma les yeux s'abreuvant de ce qu'il lui restait : une image fugace et intense. Elle revit le corps du blond en sueur et haletant au dessus d'elle, elle sentit encore son souffle chaud et ce sentiment, mélange doucereux de béatitude et d'euphorie. Il n'avait fallut qu'elle baisse sa garde que quelques instant pour que son monde s'écroule…ou plutôt qu'il bascule.

***

La douleur la fit se réveiller en sursaut. Le souffle court, les membres tremblants, elle enserra son ventre douloureux. Douloureux n'était vraiment pas le terme approprié. Le déchirement qu'elle avait sentit le lui avait fait bien comprendre mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Elle hurla bien malgré elle en serrant de toutes ses forces le drap et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Kuro se réveilla complètement déboussolé et apeuré. Le visage crispé d'Ino le fit reculer.

- Va…va chercher un…un médecin, réussit-elle à articuler.

Il resta immobile, tremblant toujours.

- Va…vite…, supplia-t-elle.

Il descendit du lit et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. La douleur lui arracha un autre cri. Les larmes étaient apparues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et désormais, sa tête lui tournait tant, qu'elle avait du mal à rester lucide. Le bébé ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Elle était encore à plusieurs mois du terme : deux pour être précis. Elle trouva la force de constater que le sang chaud, cocon protecteur de son enfant, souillait ses doigts tremblants. Elle allait perdre le bébé. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Cette fois, elle y avait cru. A sept mois, il y avait peu de chance de perdre un enfant…mais le sort s'acharnait encore ? Non, par pitié, pas encore. Gaara ne serait même pas là ! Une autre douleur plus intense lui traversa le corps la laissant pantelante, complètement abrutie. Elle tenta de se redresser mais elle perdit connaissance baignant dans la marre de son propre sang.

* *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 135135232 16 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 135135232 16 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} a:link, {mso-ansi-font-size:8.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size:8.5pt; color:#999966; mso-text-animation:none; text-decoration:none; text-underline:none; text-decoration:none; text-line-through:none;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} 40b14 {mso-style-name:"txtc40 b14";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Dieu sait que nous n'avons jamais à rougir de nos larmes, car elles sont comme une pluie sur la poussière aveuglante de la terre qui recouvre nos cœurs endurcis._**

Charles Dickens

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 135135232 16 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 135135232 16 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	6. Les blessures de mon âme

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira. On y retrouve comme promis Ero-Sennin mais aussi d'autres personnages nouveaux !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…on se retrouve au prochain !

Merci à ma bêta qui me donne de précieux conseils.

Bisous !

**Les blessures de mon âme**

Six années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ du village. Six années qui avaient changé beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop. Jiraiya se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là. En fait non, il le savait. Après Akatsuki, il y avait eut les invasions ennemies, la mort de plus de compagnons. Et puis à nouveau l'un de ses disciples était mort. Il était donc reparti en voyage laissant le village derrière lui comme ils l'avaient déjà fait.

De leur combat contre Akatsuki six ans plus tôt, il ne restait rien. Ni la gloire, ni la reconnaissance pour ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies et encore moins pour ceux qui avaient survécu. Tous ces sentiments étaient enfouis quelque part sous les décombres et les nouvelles constructions de Konoha recouvert par le voile de l'oubli. A présent, il ne restait uniquement qu'un exil moitié voulu - moitié forcé.

Les dizaines de montagnes et vallées formant Tasu s'étendaient à perte de vue se chevauchant presque à l'horizon. Un chemin blanc serpentait le panorama dans le jour décroissant. Deux larges pierres indiquant l'entrée de la vallée s'imposèrent à lui. Son rendez-vous était en retard. Une silhouette fine parut soudain au détour d'un chemin.

- Tu es en retard, gronda-t-il.

- On ne passe pas tous notre temps à mater, répliqua-t-elle du tac o tac.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur. Ta mission c'est mal passée ?

- Non, je ne dors assez mal depuis quelques mois.

- Un rapport avec une mission _ratée_ ?

- La route est encore longue …coupa-t-elle.

Naoru était un village comme il en existe peu au Pays du Feu. Il se situait presque à la limite du pays, là où peu de voix marchande circulent, en raison des montagnes Tasu qui formaient une enceinte naturelle contre les hommes et les éléments. Cet endroit était -au même titre que le reste de la vallée- connu pour les vertus curatives de ses sources où venaient se reposer les ninjas avides de paix et d'harmonie. De plus, grâce à la fertilité de sa terre où poussaient quasiment toutes les plantes médicinales du Pays du feu et un certain nombre des autres pays, le village ne manquait de rien.

Elle avait beau avoir la vingtaine passée et un nombre impressionnant d'ennemi à son tableau de chasse, Jiraiya savait toujours où il fallait frapper avec elle. De toute façon, c'est lui qui l'avait un peu modelé comme on recolle une statue cassée.

Ils passèrent l'imposante porte de Naoru - qui n'en était pas vraiment une encore une fois- et débouchèrent dans la rue principale qu'ils suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un Ryokan (auberge avec bains) un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Les différents toits bleus se superposaient avec élégance tandis que les imposantes portes et fenêtres de bois vernis illuminaient l'endroit. Les bambous, cerisiers et orangés dépassaient du mur d'enceinte laissant deviner le jardin luxuriant. Gravé et recouvert d'une couche de peinture blanche le nom de l'endroit: _Le_ _Lotus de neige_ resplendissait sur le bois vernis rouge carmin du panneau de l'entrée.

Ce nom n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit ou si peu. L'ancienne propriétaire l'avait nommé ainsi parce qu'on disait, quand elle était enfant -c'est-à-dire très longtemps auparavant- que le premier descendant du village avait offert une pluie de lotus blanc à sa femme ce qui avait rendu l'endroit semblable à un tapis de neige. L'histoire était un peu bancale et manquait sérieusement de preuves mais l'auberge avait gardé ce nom.

- Alors l'Ermite pas net, c'est la première fois que je vous vois hésiter devant un Ryokan…avec des bains en plus ! fit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il aurait aimé lui dire de se taire mais s'était vrai, une fraction de seconde il avait hésité. Jiraiya savait pertinemment qu'il regretterait de venir ici. Appelez ça de la curiosité malsaine ou du masochisme toujours est-il qu'il avait atterri ici ; un peu comme revenant chez lui. Les souvenirs plus ou moins gais de sa jeunesse passaient par cet endroit et notamment une certaine cicatrice infligée par une blonde à forte poitrine.

Jiraiya s'arma de toute sa patience et de son courage et pénétra dans la cour fleurie.

_Tu le regretteras Jiraiya,_ lui fit une voix dans le coin de sa tête, _tu le regretteras…_

- JiiiiiiJiiiiiii-saaaamaaaaa !!!!!! entendit-il à l'intérieur, tu es revenu !!!!

Là, il regrettait déjà…

Une tornade blanche dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de l'établissement de sources thermales tandis que Jiraiya s'apprêtait à pénétrer l'endroit au charme somme toute vétuste mais accueillant. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, dont l'instinct de guerrier affûté ne le trompait que rarement, se mit en garde, les sens aux aguets. La tornade blanche se jeta littéralement sur lui. Elle le fit basculer et tomber. Assise sur son torse, la gamine -car s'en était une- le toisa du haut de ses 7 ans.

- Comment tu vas Jiji-sama ? Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? Où étais-tu ? Tu as fait quoi tout ce temps ? Tu repars bientôt ? Combien de temps tu restes ?...

- Doucement, doucement Shirin, gronda le Sannin, laisse moi me relever.

- Je comprends pourquoi on est passé par ici, marmonna la jeune femme derrière eux avec un sourire moqueur.

- Que veux-tu dire ? gronda le blanc.

La petite au kimono rosé parsemé de camélias blancs et aux yeux étonnement violacés contrastant avec sa crinière blanche se tourna vers l'inconnue d'un air mauvais.

- C'est qui elle ?

- Mon élève.

- Ha…, fit-elle dédaigneusement. Alors ! alors ! que m'a tu ramené cette fois ! cria-t-elle d'impatience.

Une pointe d'exaspération se matérialisa par l'apparition d'une ride au coin de ses yeux mais fut très vite balayée par deux yeux mauves et brillants d'impatience posés sur lui.

_Cette gamine ressemble vraiment trop à sa mère ! _

Tout le poids du monde sembla alors peser sur ses larges épaules carrées à l'évocation de la jeune femme. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute le poids de la vieillesse et de la fatigue d'être encore vivant après un demi-siècle. Là où d'autre avait perdu une vie à peine entamée, lui, semblait partir pour encore quelques trop longues années. Comme beaucoup de ninja -pour ne pas dire tous-, il avait de nombreux regrets, d'éternels remord et autant de squelettes dans son placard que de missions.

Il soupira en se relevant. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'âge pour ce genre de bêtises…

Il sortit une boite rectangulaire de son paquetage et lui tendit.

- Tiens c'est pour toi.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle, retira le papier de soie rose et découvrit un petit éventail de nacre et de bois laqué aux motifs délicats. Elle le déplia et une cascade de fleurs multicolores apparut.

- Jiji-sama c'est vraiment…pour moi ? demanda-t-elle presque angoissée.

- Oui, il était à ta mère fais y attention.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur au souvenir de cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

- Mer…Merci Jiji-sama.

Elle le serra dans ses petits bras d'enfants.

Comme beaucoup d'autre ninja aussi, il aurait donné sa vie pour faire revenir ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt mais ça…

Question de karma disait le Troisième. Karma mon œil ! Avec un karma comme le sien, il n'aurait pas dû tenir aussi longtemps…ou peut-être était-ce ça sa punition karmique. En tout cas, à aucun moment, il n'avait demandé à être là, spectateur impuissant de la détresse de cette gosse, même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Une jeune femme au kimono vert et au chignon simple s'avança vers les nouveaux venus restés à l'entrée le réveillant de sa réflexion. Jiraiya se redressa tenant toujours la petite dans ses bras.

- Jiraiya-sama, bienvenu au Lotus de Neige, annonça la jeune femme en les saluant d'une révérence gracieuse.

- Ine-chan, inutile d'être aussi formelle ! Tu sais bien qu'entre nous, on en est plus là ! fit-il un sourire séducteur.

La jeune femme d'environ vingt ans rougit instantanément.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, nous n'en sommes plus là….

La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Jiraiya avant d'ajouter :

- …Oji-san…

CHOC.

Yeux qui s'écarquillent…mâchoire qui tombe…fond du gouffre.

- O…Oji…san, Gr…Grand père…, bégaya-t-il.

L'assemblée de filles éclata de rire de concert.

Jiraiya toussota pour reprendre son sérieux mais surtout pour les faire taire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? il y a beaucoup de monde en ce moment.

- Oui, c'est le Festival de la Lune, répondit la jeune femme. Toutes les auberges du village sont complètes.

- Evidemment, ronchonna-t-il… Il te reste une chambre pour nous ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez très bien que nous ne louons jamais la vôtre.

- Vous semblez avoir vos habitudes…Ero-Sennin…

- Sans commentaires toi !

Elle se remit à rire ce qui déclencha encore une fois l'hilarité générale. Lorsqu'elles furent calmées, Ine s'adressa à Shirin :

- Shirin-chan, n'embête pas Jiraiya-sama. Vas jouer maintenant. Il doit être fatigué.

La gamine la dévisagea d'un regard de défit et s'accrocha au cou de Jiraiya comme à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Jiji-sama, je serais sage.

- Ne mens pas Shirin, fit le Sannin.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse. Bien sûr qu'elle était sincère. Non Mais ! Enfin, elle essaierait d'être sage.

- Suivez-moi, le temps qu'on prépare votre chambre.

Elle s'avança suivi des deux clients et de la collante petite masse blanche au cou de Jiraiya.

- Cela fait bien deux mois qu'on ne vous a pas vu.

- Trop de travail, souffla-t-il.

- Je comprends, les recherches pour votre prochain roman doivent vous prendre un temps fou.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre :

- L'Onee-san n'est pas là pour l'instant mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Bien, grinça le Sannin.

- Je suppose qu'un verre de saké pour vous et votre amie étancherait la soif de ce voyage.

- Tu me connais si bien ma douce…

Elle fit glisser une porte donnant sur une petite table entourée de coussins confortable.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Jiraiya s'assit et adressa un superbe sourire charmeur à la jeune femme avant de la voir disparaître dans les couloirs.

La porte coulissa de nouveau laissant entrer une autre jeune femme à la trentaine rayonnante. Contrairement aux autres femmes du Ryokan, elle portait sous son kimono vert légèrement plus long, un sous-pull noir qui masquait ses bras et son cou. La partie gauche de son visage était dissimulée un peu comme Kakashi couvrant sa joue. Jiraiya se releva et prit la nouvelle arrivante dans ses bras et Shirin en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Jiraiya-san ! Quand Ine m'as dit que tu étais là je ne l'ai pas crue. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Yume-chan.

- Ton dernier voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Oui, oui mais j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est pour elle que j'ai fait ma commande.

- Ha, je vois, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne joue plus dans les cours de maternelle depuis longtemps si c'est que tu sous-entends !

- Je n'ai rien dis !

- Tu as ma commande ?

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

Lorsque la maîtresse des lieux ouvrit la première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier, la brunette découvrit une pièce claire, aux rideaux rouges. Autour du futon posé à même le sol, s'étendait quantité de rouleaux, parchemins et autres morceaux de papiers griffonnés à la va-vite. Il y avait aussi huit petits pots contenant du sable et dans chacun d'eux, étaient plantés deux bâtons d'encens de couleur rouge.

Jiraiya fit un signe de tête et sa disciple disparut derrière le paravent blanc où semblait danser des animaux légendaires. Lorsqu'elle revint vêtue d'un simple Yukata noir, les bâtons d'encens avaient déjà embaumés la pièce de leur odeur étrange.

- Tu peux t'allonger, fit-il.

Yume releva doucement le Yukata prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler trop de la chair blanche de la jeune femme. Jiraiya s'approcha lui aussi.

- N'en profite pas pour mater !

Il ne dit rien conscient qu'elle se défendait comme elle le pouvait encore. Elle avait fini d'être cette adolescente timide. Et grâce à lui, elle n'avait plus jamais été vulnérable ou si rarement. Elle était l'élève qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ; un peu comme tous les autres. A la différence de ceux-ci, elle avait toujours combattu sa destiné et qui sait peut-être l'aiderait à combattre la sienne.

- C'était un Rasengan pas vrai ? demanda Yume.

La brunette baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

Elle esquissa un regard vers Jiraiya. Il avait l'air déçu. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché ?

- Tu t'es bien soignée mais tu aurais du venir plus tôt, gronda Yume. Tu risques quand même d'avoir une cicatrice et ton flux de chakra est irrégulier dans cette zone.

La brune ne dit rien observant encore Jiraiya du coin de l'œil. Il était sombre, bien trop. Voilà pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit avant que cette plaie ne la lance assez pour arrêter son travail. Les secrets des techniques de Konoha avaient été éparpillés aux quatre vents avec la guerre. Bien sûr, peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer de contrôler la technique du Quatrième mais cela pouvait être n'importe qui…même si leur première pensée à tout d'eux s'était tournée vers un certain blond.

Yume commença à la soigner et plus la lueur de ses mains pénétrait le corps endolori, plus la brunette se sentait partir dans le monde des songes. Elle était fatiguée certes mais pas assez pour se laisser sombrer. Néanmoins, la nuit l'emporta et la dernière image qu'elle vit fut Jiraiya la regardant d'un sourire compatissant.

***

La lune était haute et les vapeurs issues des sources chaudes en plein air embaumaient l'air d'un parfum frais et humide. Silencieusement, Yume rejoint Jiraiya dans l'eau brûlante du bain. Il ne tourna la tête que lorsque les vaguelettes d'eau rencontrèrent ses cheveux détachés, sans pour autant la regarder. Il y eut un silence…pesant, gênant, à la limite de l'insupportable.

- Tout le monde est au festival, fit-elle pour entamer la conversation.

- Hum…fit-il sans se retourner.

- Tu …

- Tsunade et moi aurions dû faire quelque chose. On a vaincu l'Akatsuki ensemble, on aurait dû le retenir…

Le visage amer de Jiraiya la fit se rapprocher et poser ses mains douces sur ses épaules nouées.

- Cela va faire six ans. Tu dois te remettre de tout ça et ce n'est pas à moi de te faire la leçon…

Elle entama la base de sa nuque.

- Quoiqu'il se soit passé cette jeune femme est plus forte que ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu l'as entraîné non ? C'est toi qui m'as apprit qu'on ne retenait ni le passé ni le vent.

Elle appuya ses pouces sur les nœuds de son dos un à un.

- Jiraiya san, hésita-t-elle après un moment, combien de temps restes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que je ne reste jamais très longtemps.

- Je sais mais…mais Shirin…

- Je sais, coupa-t-il.

- Non tu ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas en lui offrant des cadeaux volés dans les coffres de Konoha que tu la rendras moins triste ! Elle te considère comme son père…je…je ne veux pas…

- Yume…

- Non Jiraiya ! Elle a déjà trop de blessure : sa mère, son père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore. Naoru répare les cœurs mêmes les plus brisés. J'en sais quelque chose…mais…

Il se retourna vers elle. Ses longs cheveux foncés masquaient en partie son visage avant de tomber sur ses épaules et de cacher sa poitrine.

Il dégagea une mèche derrière son oreille et frôla sa joue abîmée. Elle recula d'un pas se dégageant de cette main trop proche, trop chaude, trop amicale.

- Il répare mais n'efface pas les cicatrices…ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre les pierres et ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Yume ? fit-il après un moment.

- Hum ?

Il arborait un regard sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu as pensé à mon idée ?

- Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers Jiraiya-kun, fit-elle avec une fausse indignation.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec dégoût ou pitié et je ne veux pas voir ces deux expressions dans tes yeux. Et il y a des femmes bien plus belles que moi ici…et avec qui tu ne seras pas obligé de faire semblant, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton presque triste. Je ne mérite pas d'être dans un de tes romans.

- Yume-chan…

- C'est la vérité !

Ils se turent encore comme si le sujet ne valait plus la peine d'être débattu. Elle s'avança vers le bord pour sortir.

- Yume ?

- Hum ? fit-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu comptes revenir à Konoha un jour ? Je veux dire…

Un nuage cotonneux masqua la lune. Sans lui répondre, elle sortit du bain laissant la vapeur voilée son corps uniquement enroulé dans une serviette. Elle s'arrêta soudain.

- Parfois, fit-elle, il vaut mieux ne pas rouvrir certaines blessures.

La porte du vestiaire se referma sur le corps halé et parfaitement taillé de la jeune femme alors que la lune reprenait sa place.

* *

*


	7. Sans un masque pour se protéger

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le chapitre suivant rempli encore une fois de beaucoup de mystères. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est mon nouveau délai de publication car ayant des obligations dans le monde réel je ne peux pas faire mieux. Ceux qui lisent entre les lignes découvriront beaucoup de choses notamment sur Yume et sur notre fameux homme masqué…mais d'autres mystères surgiront. Promis au prochain chapitre vous aurez des réponses !

Merci pour ceux qui me laissent de si encourageante reviews (ils se reconnaitront) ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

Pour les autres il n'est jamais trop tard.

Bonne lecture

**Sans un masque pour se protéger**

Yume n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil ce soir là. C'était un soir comme celui-ci où sa vie avait été bouleversée à jamais. Un soir où la lune était si haute, ronde et pure qu'il semblait faire jour même en pleine nuit ; plus que tout, il lui semblait qu'elle était tout son contraire. Malgré elle, elle pressentait que la venue de Jiraiya ne présageait rien de bon. L'intuition. Elle avait toujours compté dessus. Là, elle lui disait à renfort de grands cris que cette fille changerait le cours de sa vie et pas uniquement la sienne.

Allongée sur le toit le plus haut du Ryokan, elle chercha les constellations accrochées au ciel comme lorsqu'elle était enfant avec son grand-père et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Finalement, son esprit vagabonda de scintillement en scintillement pour se poser sur une petite étoile de la constellation du cancer qui lui rappela Konoha. Elle travaillait encore pour le village de la feuille mais n'y avait pas remit les pieds depuis près de quinze ans, du moins pas officiellement. Se pourrait-il qu'elle y revienne ? Jiraiya le lui demandait toujours comme s'il avait peur de ses propres regrets mais elle, elle n'avait rien à regretter. Rien d'importance en tout cas…

Elle arrêta d'y penser car ses paupières commençaient à peser trop lourd. Elle s'abandonna donc à l'éclat de la lune avec délectation et s'endormit.

***

Le ciel déjà rougeoyant annonçait clairement la venue de l'astre solaire bien que l'air ne soit pas encore très chaud. Jiraiya se redressa après des exercices d'étirements dans le jardin. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Toute cette histoire le perturbait sûrement autant que Yume ou sa disciple. Habituellement, il aurait prit un thé chaud mais même ça, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Son œil aiguisé distingua une silhouette sur le toit. D'un bon mais avec la grâce d'un chat, il grimpa sur les rebords du toit. Il distingua un peu plus loin une femme dont les cheveux étaient emportés par le vent.

Il s'approcha et reconnu Yume. Le yukata rouge parsemé de panthères vertes et noires flottait légèrement au vent. Déjà, le soleil chatouillait ses orteils. Bientôt, il remonterait vers ses chevilles et ses cuisses découvertes par la brise. Ensuite, ses rayons réchaufferaient son ventre, sa poitrine et ses bras et enfin, ils caresseraient doucement ses épaules nues et son visage offert. Visage qui n'était pas caché comme habituellement, preuve qu'elle était ici depuis longtemps. L'alizé se fit malicieuse et il distingua clairement la naissance de ses seins.

Il s'approcha doucement tendant une main vers elle -ou plutôt vers sa poitrine- pour la réveiller. Son bras se stoppa net dans son geste : elle gémissait dans son sommeil.

Yume se releva brusquement refermant sur elle les pans de tissu. Haletante, ses yeux fixèrent le vide quelques instants comme si elle émergeait dans le monde réel. Elle se retourna soudain pour voir qui était l'importun qui, même si elle avait reconnu son chakra, la regardait scrupuleusement. Son visage se crispa de colère.

- Espèce de pervers !! Tu n'es qu'un vieil ermite sans une once de dignité qui ose abuser des femmes dans leurs som…

- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Coupa-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle resta la bouche ouverte incapable de finir sa tirade et le regarda s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle resserra un peu plus le tissus contre elle pour se protéger du regard du Sannin.

- Je, je suis désolée… je vais y aller les autres vont se réveiller.

- Yume chan…

- Ne…ne dit plus rien s'il te plait…

Il la regarda s'éloigner sachant qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu la dissuader.

***

Dans le couloir menant au salon, Ine ne dit rien quant à la tenue de sa supérieure. Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais posé de question. Elle était curieuse certes mais la seule fois où elles avaient vaguement évoqué le sujet, elle avait cru déceler de la douleur dans les yeux de Yume. Alors, quand elle l'avait vu traverser les couloirs vides en cette heure matinale, elle avait cru bon de baisser les yeux. Yume n'avait qu'un simple kimono qui masquait bien mal les stigmates de sa vie de ninja. Elle-même se colla au mur quand elle croisa sa cadette. Un jour peut-être elle lui expliquerait, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Yume entra dans sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un miroir. Shirin avait dû jouer dans sa chambre et oublier l'objet sur le lit. Elle osa se regarder une fraction de seconde mais la femme qui se refléta dans le verre poli, elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas observé son propre reflet ? Longtemps. Ca datait sûrement de l'époque de Konoha ou peut-être avant. Elle ne savait plus. Dans tous les cas, cela lui confirma une chose, elle n'y retournerait pas. Ni pour Jiraiya, ni pour personne. Le vieil ermite n'avait pas complètement tort en disant qu'elle le regretterait mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait toujours incapable d'affronter son regard comme la petite gennin innocente et pleine de rêves qu'elle avait été.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shirin encore endormie apparut. Portant un lapin en peluche dans une main et se frottant les yeux de l'autre, elle regarda à peine Yume avant de remettre son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Tu sais où est Jiji-sama ? Il est pas dans sa chambre.

- Je…je ne sais pas.

Shirin la dévisagea.

Les lèvres tremblèrent, les yeux s'embuèrent, le cœur se serra.

- Il est partit encore…

- Non ! fit Yume avec tendresse.

Elle prit Shirin dans ses bras d'un geste maternel. La petite enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Non, il est quelque part je te le promets.

- Il est partit, répéta-t-elle. Il m'a laissé encore !

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Shirin n'avait jamais quémandé de l'affection et encore moins de l'amour. A six ans à peine, elle avait déjà trop vu de morts et de violence pour qu'on puisse la dire encore _innocente_. Sa mère était morte en mission et ceux qui s'occupaient d'elle un peu plus tard. C'était la même année -soit un an auparavant- que sa route avait croisé celle de Jiraiya. Il lui avait offert son premier cadeau : des bras pour la consoler. Depuis, elle avait considéré cet homme un peu comme son oncle ou son père mais surtout son sauveur. Car si aujourd'hui elle était encore vivante c'était grâce à lui. Il lui avait offert un toit et une famille en la personne de Yume san. Elle était encore jeune, sans doute trop, pour comprendre ses absences et les accepter mais elle les pardonnait toujours se réjouissant de son retour sûrement parce qu'aussi jeune qu'elle était, elle était intimement persuadée qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui pour essuyer ses larmes.

***

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Comment ses types l'avaient retrouvé, mystère. Toujours est-il qu'ils le poursuivaient depuis une bonne demi heure et que le seul village susceptible de pouvoir le caché -où du moins où ils ne l'attaqueraient pas- était Naoru. Mais c'était un couteau à double tranchant. Nul ne dit qu'en y entrant il pourrait en sortir.

Il sauta de branches en branches avec agilité en évitant kunai et shuriken-fuma. Il aurait pu certes tous les faire voler de l'autre côté de la clairière mais d'autres auraient sûrement surgis et il en serait au même point. Déjà, il en avait affronté une vingtaine avec un niveau de Jônin et après avoir voyager durant trois jours cela faisait désordre. Une explosion retentit le projetant à plusieurs mètres. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Il lança un jutsu de multicolonnage et disparut parmi les clones d'ombres. Tout cela pour voir un vieil ami. Il y penserait à deux fois la prochaine fois. C'était certain.

Le soleil se levait au travers des montagnes. Avec un peu -voir beaucoup- de chance l'ombre de la montagne cacherait sa fuite et il pourrait continuer tranquillement en évitant Naoru.

***

L'air était doux et si les bruits de combats alentours ne raisonnait pas comme la fin du monde, cela aurait était une magnifique journée.

Yume n'avait réfléchi qu'une minute mais c'était trente secondes de trop. Elle se releva difficilement de l'arbre où elle venait d'être projetée. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait que fumée blanche et grava. La terre trembla. Sous ses pieds jaillit une gigantesque liane. D'instinct, elle roula de côté ne tenant plus compte de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour. Elle avait quelques égratignures certes mais si elle retrouvait le type qui lui avait fait ça, elle lui ferait payer au centuple ! Elle se mit à courir. Non seulement parce que les parchemins explosifs pleuvaient autant que les kunai mais surtout parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les autres du village.

Quelle bonne idée d'aller s'entrainer dans la forêt pour passer ses nerfs ! Elle y repenserait à deux fois la prochaine fois…s'il y avait une prochaine fois. Jiraiya n'était qu'un idiot doublé d'un irresponsable et cela quoiqu'il ait pu faire ou non pour elle ! S'il n'était pas partit sans rien dire, elle n'aurait pas eut à consoler Shirin toute la matinée.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot irresponsable !! Cracha-t-elle.

Au moment où son pied toucha la branche du chêne, une explosion plus forte que les précédentes lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle bascula en avant mais se rattrapa de justesse et se remit à courir. Elle venait de se brûler. Une énième cicatrice à ajouter…

Elle atteignait juste l'entrée de la clairière quand elle vit à sa droite une ombre courir elle aussi vers Naoru. En fait non, c'était un jeune homme et d'après sa description et la dizaine de soldats le poursuivant, elle pouvait en être quasi certaine, c'était le Fantôme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ni même de faire les présentations, elle avait elle aussi trois types collés à ses sandales et deux heures d'entrainement intensif dans les muscles.

Elle commença les signes incantatoires alors qu'elle était encore à plusieurs mètres de distance. Pourvu qu'elle réussisse à prévenir les autres…

La terre se mit de nouveau à trembler. Cette fois, elle sourit. Dans le ciel s'élevait une intense fumée rouge. Peu importe qui avait prévenu le village toujours est-il qu'elle pouvait désormais se concentrer sur elle-même et à fortiori sur l'autre type.

Elle vit au loin les monticules de terre surgir au fur et à mesure créant un mur de terre après la barrière naturelle entourant de très près le village : la Dernière porte venait d'être fermée. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'envoyer des ninja fermer la Première porte. C'était certain. Comment ses types avaient fait pour éviter les guetteurs, impossible à dire. La seule idée qui lui vint fut celle qu'ils avaient tous été tué mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de temps pour réfléchir ! Elle passa la porte de Naoru et s'arrêta dans un crissement de terre et un glissement à peine amorti. Elle invoqua les signes. Cinq, dix, vingt et un. Plus que quelques secondes et beaucoup trop de signes… trente-trois, cinquante deux ! Ses mains se posèrent au sol et le sceau inscrit sur ses doigts se diffusa dans la terre.

- Fermeture de la première porte : la porte du Ciel !

Il y eut du vent, de l'eau et une étrange impression d'oppression pour tous. Mais le plus étonnant fut sans doute cette brume venue d'on-ne-sait-où et qui rejoignait le centre des portes de pierres. Elle vit deux personnes traverser le dernier monceau de clarté avant que tout ne disparaissent. Lorsque toute son énergie fut absorbée par la technique, elle voulut faire face aux deux intrus mais en en fut complètement incapable. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de chakra. Il lui restait encore à atteindre la Deuxième porte qui venait de se fermer puis la Dernière et enfin le village. Pourquoi être allée aussi loin !

***

Il fixa de ses yeux rouges celui qui lui faisait face. Nul doute, au vu de son chakra, qu'il était d'un niveau assez élevé pour le mettre à mal et ensuite détruire Naoru.

- Que me voulez-vous ? lança-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il s'y attendait. Franchement qui révélerait ses plans avant de passer à l'attaque ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui les avait enfermés dans cette protection brumeuse. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il semblait qu'une seule invocation Futon serait efficace contre elle. Quelque chose attira son regard. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais ses yeux scrutèrent ses vaisseaux de chakra. Elle alimentait carrément la barrière pour la maintenir au maximum ! Elle devait être une habitante du village pour se laisser aspirer autant d'énergie…Idiote, aucun village ne valait qu'on crève pour lui.

L'homme au masque blanc en face de lui esquissa un pas vers elle. C'était bien connu : d'abord se débarrasser des plus faibles. Il fut plus rapide et d'une main empêcha la lame de s'abattre sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de repousser son adversaire qu'il sentit le bras qu'il tenait devenir mou et sans énergie. Il baissa les yeux : un trou béant ornait à présent le torse de son adversaire, trou où semblait passer et repasser cette étrange brume.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, cracha-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'un bon. D'autres ninja venaient de faire leur apparition. Amis ou ennemis, il ne sut pas le dire. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis l'un d'eux se dirigea vers la jeune femme et la releva. Ennemis de ses ennemis, assurément.

- Yoshi, occupe-toi de maintenir la barrière au maximum. Ces types sont très forts.

Le dénommé Yoshi fit un signe de tête et la remplaça.

Elle s'appuya contre l'un de ses camarades.

- Qui a prévenu tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant magistralement.

- Oji-san, murmura une voix féminine.

- Où est-il à présent ?

- Tu saignes il faut te faire soigner.

La voix était bien plus vielle et plus grave que celle des autres. Et lui-même se retourna sur ce tout nouvel arrivant quand tous les autres le firent.

Il la vit jeter un œil à sa jambe qui effectivement saignait abondamment avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur le vieil homme qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas un visage inconnu. Bien loin de là et il regretta amèrement son passage par ici.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais pour qui tu te fais passer. La question est : pourquoi ?

Le ton était neutre presque sur celui de la vieille Tsunade. On ne les appelait pas les Sannin pour rien. Il prit une inspiration. Il fallait analyser la situation : 1) il était en territoire ennemi ; 2) il était entouré d'une dizaine de ninja plus ou moins forts sans compter le vieux et la fille blessée ; 3) il avait épuisé ses réserves de chakra ; 4). Non il n'y avait pas de quatre parce que trois points négatifs étaient déjà largement suffisant pour le faire capituler…enfin pas trop facilement non plus !

- Pour qui je me fais passer alors ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, porteur du Kyuubi.

Il soupira intérieurement. Fichu Sannin !

- Alors ?! gronda celui-ci visiblement hors de lui.

Il baissa son masque.

***

Lorsque la disciple de Jiraiya ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Les bâtons d'encens avaient cessé de fumer et le soleil pénétrait abondamment la pièce. Elle se redressa doucement et releva son vêtement. Il n'y avait plus rien : ni douleur, ni cicatrice. Comme si ce Rasengan qui l'avait projeté à plusieurs mètres n'avait été qu'illusion. Elle se sentait encore faible, épuisée. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve…comme au premier jour. Ce rêve avait commencé en même temps que ce masque. Il la protégeait si bien qu'elle s'était oubliée elle-même…

Elle se redressa encore un peu et un haut le cœur la fit se stopper. Quand son imbécile de maître lui disait qu'elle allait en baver ! Une impression aiguë de danger la submergea mais disparut aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. Il n'y avait aucun danger dans ce trou perdu, de plus Jiraiya n'était pas très loin…enfin presque.

Elle se leva finalement et se vêtit du kimono lavande et blanc délicatement déposé sur le lit. Elle ceignit sa taille d'un obi un peu plus foncé et descendit doucement. Les pièces étaient éclairées et lui donnaient l'illusion de se retrouver dans le manoir de son enfance. Son enfance était si loin à présent que seuls les mauvais souvenirs, plus difficiles à effacer, la hantaient toujours. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier et commença à mettre un pied devant l'autre bien que peu rassurée par ses propres capacités.

Les bruits lui parvenaient déjà, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques marches de l'étage. Etrangement, ce n'était pas des discussions mais des voix, des cris un peu sourds. Sa tête commença à bourdonner et ses cicatrices à lui lancer signe évident qu'elle aurait dû prendre ne serait-ce qu'un kunai avec elle. Elle s'assit sur une marche, la tête penchée en avant le malaise la gagnant. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant elle dans une fumée opaque.

- Je t'ai retrouvé !

Elle ne comprit qu'avec plusieurs instants d'intense réflexion que celui qui la prenait dans ses bras n'était pas Jiraiya. Elle inspira et tenta de se dégager mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle releva la tête vers lui et en eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu es mort, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

Si Jiraiya était surprit, il ne le montra pas. Seule Yume sembla déceler la veine sur sa tempe signe évident que l'homme le plus calme et désinvolte qu'elle connaissait tentait de ne pas se laisser aller à la fureur. Elle fixa le visage de l'intrus qui n'évoquait qu'une vague et lointaine rencontre plusieurs années auparavant. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le garçonnet qu'elle avait soigné eut les yeux rouges si intenses et brûlants.

- Alors ?! entendit-elle raisonner.

***

La limite à sa fureur, Jiraiya ne la connaissait que trop. Et là, à l'instant précis où l'ennemi révéla son visage, il sut qu'elle était déjà atteinte. Il le fixa attendant qu'il ne daigne enfin révéler son identité.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

Encore des questions qui mettaient à mal sa patience légendaire.

- J'ai entrainé Naruto, consentit-il à dire. Et si tu crois qu'un Henge pourra me tromper ! Mais je te félicite cependant, tu m'as presque eut. Tu as même copié sa signature de chakra.

- En fait, je n'ai pas si bien réussi si vous m'avez découvert. Et bien de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix…

Non effectivement, aucun choix. Il les avait tous analyser et tous finissaient par un échec cuisant et une mort assurée.

Il murmura les mots de dispersion de l'illusion. De toute façon, il était fatigué de jouer à ce jeu.

Lorsque le Henge se dissipa dans un souffle d'air, Jiraiya ne sut quoi dire. Il était certain de connaître le jeune homme en face de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux marron, un visage et un corps carré. Il ne sut dire malgré son expérience, son âge. Son sourire en coin le troubla encore plus. Il y avait aussi cette cicatrice qui balafrait son œil.

- On ne reconnaît plus le Futur Hokage, fit-il d'un ton trop acerbe pour être désinvolte…Ah j'oubliais, ajouta-t-il.

Il ouvrit son paquetage et tous se tendirent. Il prit une vieille écharpe bleue et la passa autour de son cou.

- Et là ?

- …

**

*

**_Mon âme a son secret, ma vie à son mystère_**

Alexis-Félix ARVES


	8. Celui que je suis sensé être

Pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment l'identité du Fantôme et qui ont déjà découvert tous les secrets de mon histoire, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : une histoire n'est jamais terminée tant que le dernier point n'est pas posé.

Ne soyez pas déçu. Allez pour les plus fidèles et parce que mon horoscope m'a annoncé une superbe journée un extrait du prochain chapitre en fin d'épisode.

Bisous !!

**Celui que je suis sensé être.**

Le bruit de clochette tinta encore signe que l'aigle messager s'impatientait. Le jeune Momori relut encore le message et attacha le mot à la patte de l'animal. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le destin de Naoru était entre ses mains. Au loin, il y avait déjà cette fumée épaisse et qui sait, peut-être que l'ennemi s'était déjà infiltré dans la ville.

***

Une explosion plus forte que les précédentes retentit par delà la Deuxième porte. D'un seul mouvement tous se retournèrent et virent le mur de pierre s'écrouler. La fumée noire s'élevait haute dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas le Ryokan bien trop à l'ouest qui venait de s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd mais bien l'aire de stockage n°7.

- Une diversion, hoqueta Yume.

Soudain elle se retourna vers Jiraiya. Ine et Shirin devait sûrement être au dépôt à cette heure. Le vieux Sannin n'était déjà plus là. Le choix n'était pas difficile à faire. Plus tard elle s'occuperait du Fantôme ou quelque soit son nom. Là elle avait mieux à faire.

- Vous deux rester ici, lança-t-elle à ses compagnons.

Elle avait mieux à faire mais quand toute cette histoire serait finit, il faudrait tirer les choses au clair.

Elle partit sur les traces du Sannin et arriva au dépôt alors que tout s'effondrait. Jiraiya était occupé avec deux ninja de niveau Jônin au moins et ceux de son équipe qui l'avait suivit tentaient d'éteindre les flammes écarlates s'élevant vers le ciel.

- Yume-san !

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme sortir des décombres appuyée sur un de ses compagnons. Elle était blessée mais consciente.

- I…Ine-chan et… Shirin…balbutia-t-elle.

Yume n'écouta plus et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle ne les laisserait pas mourir. Jamais sans se battre. Elle invoqua une technique Suiton malgré son manque de chakra et entra à l'intérieur.

La fumée était dense et la chaleur suffocante. Le dôme de l'aire de stockage n°7 était complètement imperméable et hermétique car il abritait les produits les plus rares et les plus chers mais aussi toutes les drogues et antidouleurs.

L'odeur reconnaissable de l'opium lui piqua les narines. Ses yeux lui brûlaient déjà mais elle distingua trois silhouettes. Une à gauche et deux à droite. Elle reconnu le chakra de Ine qui les protégeaient, elle et Shirin, des flammes et du toit qui s'effondrait. Elles étaient piégées. Bien sûr qu'Ine savait manipuler son chakra à la perfection mais elle était avant tout médic, enfin aspirait à le devenir…

Elle se précipita vers elles. La protection d'Ine s'effondra en même temps qu'elle. Elle soutint la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire fatigué et porta Shirin de l'autre bras.

L'ombre qu'elle avait vu se détacha pour se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas un habitant du village. Un craquement sinistre les firent tous relever les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait mais elle vit clairement les planches de bois tomber vers elle. Elle poussa Ine et cala Shirin sous elle incapable de se dégager à temps.

Le toit s'effondra dans un bruit sourd et dur à la fois. Les flammèches se dégageaient comme de minuscules lucioles les soirs d'été passé au bord de l'étang. Le soulèvement d'air rappelait les dunes de Suna et leurs chaleurs ardentes transportées par des tornades à couper le souffle. Le brasier ressemblait de plus en plus à un couché de soleil. A ce dernier instant où le soleil voulait briller avant de finir par mourir dans l'océan.

Il y eut un craquement mais pas de bois, d'os rompus sous le poids de l'édifice. Il y eut un hurlement couvert par le reste des bruits alentours. Il y eut des sanglots, juste inaudibles dans la cohue et la précipitation. Il y eut des souffles courts et des sourires rassurants mais aussi des larmes de douleurs mais plus que tout, il y eut des paupières qui se ferment malgré tous les efforts pour les tenir en éveil.

Enfin, il y eut du noir, que du noir, rien que du noir. L'un de ceux d'où l'on ne ressortait que rarement.

***

Kuro se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Sa tête dépassant à peine, il avait du mal à voir le bébé endormi dans le berceau. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait été une chose aussi fripée et moche que ça. L'infirmière disait que ce truc deviendrait bientôt une magnifique petite fille qui ferait chavirer les cœurs. Difficile à croire…

A travers la vitre, dans la chambre d'à côté, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Gaara-san mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté Ino du regard depuis son accouchement. Les plateaux repas non touchés s'accumulaient sur la table. Il esquissa un pas vers la porte communicante mais hésita. Même derrière cette porte, il pouvait entendre le bruit lancinant et répétitif des machines reliées au corps de sa mère adoptive. Il les voyait tous ces files et tuyaux de part et d'autres de son corps. Elle dormait depuis une semaine. Elle était belle mais paraissait si faible, si blanche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi : muette, inerte. Sa mère était douce tellement douce et si joyeuse habituellement…sauf quand il ne faisait pas ses devoirs alors là, on aurait dit que même Gaara avait peur d'elle !

Gaara releva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Kuro baissa la tête, honteux. Ses parents avaient besoin de lui et il était incapable de franchir une maudite porte. Quel genre de gennin ferait-il dans quelques semaines…enfin s'il réussissait son examen. Il vit Gaara se diriger vers lui. Il recula instinctivement. Pas qu'il est peur de lui mais que dirait-il en sachant que celui qu'il appelait « fils » ne venait même pas voir sa mère ?

Gaara entra et lui fit un faible sourire. Trop faible pour être rassurant.

- Tu veux entrer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kuro n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer mais quelque part, il savait qu'il ferait plaisir à Gaara.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, ajouta Gaara. Je sais que c'est difficile. Et puis ta sœur à besoin de toi.

Kuro baissa la tête, encore plus honteux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Kuro-chan ?

En général c'était Ino qui l'appelait comme ça. C'était étrange dans la bouche de Gaara un peu comme si les rôles étaient inversés.

- Ri…rien, balbutia-t-il.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Non. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste de pleurer mais pas maintenant. A cet instant, il voulait être fort pour sa petite sœur, pour Gaara-san et surtout pour son Oka-san. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours…il avait des doutes. C'était à cause de lui que sa mère était dans le coma. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelait. Elle lui avait dit d'aller chercher un médecin mais il était resté là, figé, prostré. Il avait entendu l'infirmière le dire dans un couloir : « si le médecin était arrivé plus tôt, elle aurait eut plus de chance de se réveiller ». Oui, c'était de sa faute.

- Kuro ? Tu pleures ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Gaara se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle va se rév…

- NON ! C'est ma faute !! Elle a dit d'aller chercher un docteur et moi…et moi…

Il éclata en sanglots. Gaara le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu entends. Elle se réveillera et elle te le dira elle-même d'accord ?

Kuro ne voulut rien savoir et pleura de plus belle.

- Tu es son fils et le mien. Quoiqu'il arrive tu le resteras. Je suis fier que tu ais été là pour elle et ta sœur.

- C'est…c'est vrai…papa ? murmura-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Le cœur de Gaara bondit dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais crut que se faire appeler « papa » lui ferait autant d'effet. Depuis que Kuro vivait chez eux, ils ne lui avaient jamais caché la vérité à savoir qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Kuro n'avait jamais posé de question quant à ses parents mais ne l'avait jamais appelé « papa » non plus. Pouvait-il savoir d'instinct que c'est lui qui avait ôté la vie de son père ? Il préféra ignorer cette question hors de propos et se concentra sur son fils.

- Oui, elle se réveillera, tu verras.

L'alarme aigue et reconnaissable des appareils médicaux sonna à cet instant. Gaara vit le corps de sa femme se contracter par le manque d'air. Les médecins et infirmière affolés entrèrent précipitamment. L'un d'entre eux referma le rideau interdisant la vue de sa femme à Gaara et Kuro.

Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas faire de promesse que l'ont sait être impossible à tenir.

***

Il s'arrêta sur la berge d'un petit torrent. Son regard se posa sur l'image que donnait son masque d'ANBU dans l'eau. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni même de poussière sur la céramique étincelante pourtant il la trouvait sale. C'était peut-être parce que ce simple morceau de terre cuite blanche était le reflet entier et vibrant de son visage. Ce n'était pas un visage animal comme pour beaucoup de ses camarades, c'était un visage humain. L'Hokage dans sa grande générosité -ou son humour tendancieux- voulait lui montrer qu'elle le considérait toujours comme tel. Il y avait aussi quatre grands traits rouges qui partaient de chaque extrémité de l'orifice des yeux. Des larmes. Celles qui avaient trop coulées, celles qui n'avaient pas coulées et celles qui ne couleraient jamais. Il nettoya son sabre dans l'eau claire regardant le sang se retirer doucement du fer. Sa lame était comme lui : sans demi mesure.

Derrière lui, le reste de l'escouade d'ANBU restait sur ses gardes mais lui savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Il ne daigna même pas jeter un œil aux cadavres qui s'entassaient près du convoi. Il n'y avait pas de blessé dans ses rangs et c'était l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas accepté cette mission de protection de gaité de cœur mais c'était un ordre direct du Représentant de Daimyo : le protéger jusqu'à Konoha. C'est vrai qu'il avait subi des attaques -intempestives- ces derniers temps mais de là à réclamer le chef de l'ANBU en protection rapprochée ! Il soupira. Au moins, il n'avait pas « trop » perdu son temps : trois Jônin, deux Chûnin, en quelques minutes c'était un bon entrainement.

Un aigle voleta au-dessus d'eux laissant son ombre jouer avec le cours d'eau. Il releva la tête. C'était un aigle messager qui allait vers Konoha. La cicatrice de sa marque lui lança comme le prélude à un danger qu'il savait inévitable.

Vraiment tout ça commençait à sérieusement l'énerver.

***

L'explosion avait retentit à travers tout le village mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu, les derniers effets de la drogue restant dans son sang. Certes elle avait sentit un poids sur son corps, elle avait entendu un bruit sourd mais elle n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une explosion et encore moins qu'elle venait de détruire la moitié du Ryokan du Lotus de Neige. L'odeur acre du sang lui titilla les narines tandis qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes et cette odeur trop oppressante.

- Il avait dit que tu serais sûrement ici…

Cette voix, elle était reconnaissable entre toute…mais lui ne pouvait pas être vivant. Elle avait vu son corps, elle avait pleuré sur sa tombe…Non il ne pouvait décemment pas être vivant…pas en le lui ayant caché six ans ! Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Hinata, murmura-t-il à peine.

- Tu es mort, fit-t-elle encore comme pour se convaincre…

Ses yeux blancs croisèrent les iris de son vis-à-vis et elle sut que ce n'était pas un rêve même si elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

- Pas encore, répondit-il avec un franc sourire. Il faut sortir d'ici, ajouta-t-il.

Son visage se crispa de douleur et elle le sentit faiblir. C'est alors seulement qu'elle comprit que le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle faisait rempart avec son corps contre les murs effondrés du Ryokan. Alors c'était lui dans l'escalier ? A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le souffle d'une technique Fuuton les dégagea des ruines.

- J'ai failli attendre, ricana-t-il en se relevant malgré ses blessures. Trois heures là-dessous, t'aurais pu faire plus vite !

Il s'épousseta et tendit la main à la jeune femme qui se releva d'elle-même. Merci bien mais les fantômes très peu pour elle.

- Estime-toi heureux que je sois intervenu. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! Tu crois que c'est facile de retirer les gens de là-dessous sans tout faire tomber ?

Leur discussion n'était qu'un murmure pour elle, même si leurs voix résonnaient dans toute la vallée. Son esprit était resté sur « trois heures ». L'auraient-ils tous oublié ? L'auraient-ils tous abandonné ?

Elle voulu fixer cet homme qui l'avait sauvé mais elle en était incapable. Pas qu'elle ne le veuille pas ou qu'elle ait honte -cette Hinata là était morte bien des années auparavant- non, son regard blanc scrutait tout autour d'eux. Il scrutait le village. Du moins le cherchait. Il y avait toujours ses magnifiques montagnes aux couleurs d'un vert tendre, et aussi ces vallées verdoyantes mais il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Des maisons, des commerces et de tous les édifices, il ne restait que ruines et gravas.

Elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir ou d'émettre une quelconque hypothèse. L'idée de poser la question quant au comment du pourquoi ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. La seule pensée qui lui vint traversa toute seule ses lèvres…

- Jiraiya ?

Il était la dernière personne sur qui elle pouvait encore compter. Il était devenu son unique famille. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il s'en sortait toujours de toute façon. Lui, il était Ero Sennin et ne pouvait -ne devait- pas mourir avant d'avoir tenu ses promesses.

- Je ne sais pas, fit le plus jeune. L'explosion a été si forte qu'on a rien retrouvé. Il a dû s'en sortir c'est un grand garçon…

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea incrédule et irritée à la fois. On pouvait rire de beaucoup de choses mais pas de la mort des gens. Elle-même en avait souffert. Son regard croisa le sien et il baissa les yeux. Elle le reconnu. Il avait les mêmes marques que le petit garçon de l'époque et cette écharpe bleue rapiécée, elle l'avait vu encore neuve et cachée sous un lit de fillette.

- Konohamaru-chan…laissa-t-elle échappée.

Sa voix avait tremblé sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et le regard du jeune homme s'était détourné.

- Ça fait bizarre de se faire appeler encore comme ça, fit-il d'un rire sans joie, la dernière qui m'a appelé comme ça… Peu importe.

Il se tut et regarda ailleurs.

L'autre jeune homme se racla la gorge pour rompre ce silence devenu pesant. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui la colère avait déjà fait place à la joie de le revoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui…un reliquat de cette petite fille sûrement…

- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Elle rougit. Il n'était plus le gamin turbulent de l'époque.

- Kiba-kun, murmura-t-elle presque.

***

Tenten caressa encore la tête de son fils endormi. Tout cela ne finirait donc jamais. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon bon sens ! Kagome l'avait soigné et toutes ses blessures visibles avaient disparut. Mais celles qui restent gravées à l'intérieur du cœur disparaitraient-elles aussi facilement ? Non. Rien qu'à voir les perles salées glisser doucement le long de ses joues et ses poings serrés dans son sommeil le lui disaient clairement. Elle avait été bête de croire aux paroles de Nasashi. Il avait dit qu'il les soutiendrait tous les quatre. Et c'était peut-être vrai à l'époque. Avait-il prévu que Neji trouve la mort et que ses propres pairs s'en prennent à Tenshi ? Sans doute que oui. Si au début elle avait douté qu'il pouvait être une mauvaise personne, cette époque était complètement révolue. Elle ne doutait plus, elle en était certaine.

Elle regarda sa fille qui dormait sur le lit au dessous. Elle était épuisée depuis leur séjour forcé chez Tsunade. Elle était de nature fragile. Elle avait entendu dire qu'à une époque Neji aussi avait été fragile comme elle. C'était bien leur seul point commun…et peut-être ses longs cheveux qu'elle ne portait qu'en chignons… Elle sourit en voyant les lèvres de sa fille s'étirer en un fin sourire. A quoi pouvait-elle rêver ? Peu importe, pourvu qu'elle continue de sourire.

Elle sortit et descendit pour se faire un thé. Encore une nuit où elle ne dormirait pas et se demanderait sans cesse pourquoi Neji avait accepté cette mission sans elle. Elle se stoppa. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son salon. Elle prit le kunai qu'elle ne quittait jamais de sa poche et descendit doucement.

- Ce n'est que moi.

Elle reconnu la silhouette gracile et élancée. Sur ses gardes, elle s'approcha prudemment.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

***

Hanabi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve étrange. Il était issu d'un lointain passé, celui où elle avait encore une famille, une maison mais surtout une équipe. Elle se demandait encore si tout cela était vraiment arrivé. L'examen Chunin où elle avait perdu en finale face à cet idiot de Konohamaru, s'était déroulé d'une façon complètement humiliante et dont elle se souviendrait toujours certes mais tout le reste était un flou artistique entre rêve et réalité. Elle rougit comme à chaque fois se disant que ce baiser échangé dans ce rêve était plus que troublant de réalisme. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible qu'elle ait pu embrasser -même contrainte et forcée- son pervers et complètement idiot de coéquipier. Im-po-ssi-ble !

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt ou tard, elle ne savait pas trop. Dans tous les cas, la lune brillait toujours et l'inactivité de la rue était presque effrayante d'ennui. Elle souffrait d'insomnie depuis longtemps déjà et chaque parcelle de cette rue y compris de nuit, elle les connaissait par cœur. Dans quelques minutes les ANBU feraient leur rapport traversant par les toits les plus au sud. On était mercredi et il y avait toujours un ou deux restaurants servants le saké à moitié prix dans ce coin là ce jour là. Vraiment prévisible pour des ninja de hauts rangs…Elle soupira exténuée. Plus les années passaient, et plus ses insomnies lui pesaient. Pas un soir elle n'avait fermé l'œil jusqu'au matin. Elle en était littéralement incapable.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Il y avait du bruit dans la maison. Rien de très perceptible mais elle était aussi devenue un peu parano. Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et longea le couloir. Du haut de l'escalier, elle distingua deux silhouettes. L'une de Tenten et l'autre…Elle resta figée. C'était un homme qui tenait Tenten dans ses bras…bien que tenir ne soit pas du tout le mot exact ! Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer cet homme mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle le connaissait. Qui qu'il soit, aurait-elle oublié Neji ? Elle qui le pleurait encore une semaine auparavant. Elle sentit sa colère gronder. L'homme se tourna de côté et elle put voir son visage. Elle put voir ses yeux couleurs de nacre, son sourire. Cette fois ce fut le dégoût qui la gagna, ensuite ce fut à nouveau la colère. Elle voulu crier, hurler mais la seule chose qui traversa ses lèvres fut un souffle portant un nom :

- Ten-chan, murmura-t-elle.

* *

*

**_L'emprunte d'un Homme sur un autre est éternelle, aucun destin n'a traversé le nôtre impunément._**

François de Mauriac

* *

*

Ils ne surent pas comment mais ils se retrouvèrent sur ce lit aux draps émeraude. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu que cette étreinte continue et se prolonge ainsi mais aucun d'eux ne voulait à présent la stopper. Il regarda une dernière fois cette femme au teint rosé par l'alcool, rongé par le remord de savoir qu'il profitait d'elle. Mais ses lèvres entrouvertes ne demandant qu'à être pressées, lui ôtèrent le peu de scrupules qu'il pouvait lui rester.


	9. Etreinte

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance (…j'en suis très fière). Pour ceux qui ont parfois la mémoire qui flanche (comme moi) voici un résumé sommaire des chapitres précédents.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

Bisous !

**  


* * *

**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Konoha a subi la guerre et a vaincu face à l'Akatsuki. Néanmoins, les pertes sont considérables et chacun, même six ans après a du mal à se relever. Le village n'a plus d'Hokage et c'est Ryoku Katori représentant du Daimyo pour cette région du pays qui agit en tant qu'autorité au même titre que le Conseil. La situation politique est instable et les rebelles naissent de partout ; Ryoku Katori fera même les frais d'une tentative d'assassinat. Les plus célèbres des rebelles sont le Fantôme et l'Ange. Au cours d'un combat singulier qui ne les laissera pas indemnes, ils découvriront qu'ils ont un ennemi commun qui veut les détruire tous les deux.

Au village, Neji mort six ans plus tôt et Hinata disparut en mission, le clan Hyuuga a perdu ses héritiers légitimes et est désormais dirigé par Nasashi Hyuuga.

Tenten professeur, élève ses jumeaux Tenshi et Kagome et vit avec Hanabi qui semble craindre plus que tout un retour probable au sein de son clan.

Shikamaru dernier survivant de son clan, est l'un des membres du Conseil. Malgré la situation conflictuelle avec Suna, il entretient une liaison avec Temari depuis que la jeune femme vit à Konoha.

Sakura, directrice adjointe de l'hôpital et Sasuke, chef de l'ANBU, sont mariés depuis la fin de la guerre mais une rancœur tenace reste entre eux avec comme toile de fond la disparition de Naruto.

A Suna, Ino est mariée à Gaara et vit avec leur fils adoptif Kuro. En l'absence de Gaara, Ino enceinte, fait un malaise et s'effondre dans une marre de sang. Elle restera dans le coma et tandis que pour la première fois son fils adoptif l'appel « Papa », Gaara voit Ino faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le lit d'hôpital.

A Naoru, village caché d'ancien ninja, Yume soigne l'Ange qui se révèle être Hinata. Jiraiya qui a conduit sa protégée ici, retrouve la petite Shirin. Autour du passé de Yume et de Shirin règne un épais brouillard et encore plus épais entre Yume et Jiraiya. Tandis qu'elle rentre de son entrainement, celle-ci rencontre des ninja ainsi que le Fantôme. Elle se rendra très vite compte qu'ils en veulent au village. Prise dans une embuscade, elle ne pourra que subir la situation malgré l'intervention de Jiraiya abandonnant le Fantôme qui se révèle être Konohamaru. De son côté, Hinata se fait sauver par Kiba qu'elle croyait mort et découvre avec surprise que Naoru a entièrement disparut.

**La suite maintenant.**

**_Etreinte_**

Le rapport annonçait qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de survivant à la destruction de Naoru. Le vent soufflait doucement emportant avec lui les quelques mèches brunes du jeune homme en cette fin de journée. Shikamaru jeta un œil en direction de cet endroit qu'il avait visité des années auparavant lors d'une mission avec son équipe de gennin. C'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, le monde avait changé et la destruction de ce paradis le troubla à peine.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Il sortit de ses souvenirs et tourna la tête vers Shino qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Il est trop tôt, répondit-il.

Il inspira lourdement. En fait, « trop tôt » était l'expression politiquement correcte pour dire « j'ai des soupçons mais sans preuves c'est inutile. » Mais quelque part, il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui-même qui l'agaçait même s'il ne savait pas quoi. D'après le rapport de l'ANBU envoyé à Naoru, ceux qui avaient fait ça, avaient préféré tout réduire en cendre y compris eux-mêmes pour ne pas se faire capturer. Le rapport parlait aussi de personnes ayant vu le fantôme. D'après ses « exploits » il n'était pas du genre à se faire exploser pour un oui ou pour un non, ni même d'entrainer des civiles avec lui. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette tentative d'assassinat sur Ryoku Katori. Beaucoup de questions et pas assez de réponses.

- Nara-sama ? Appela une infirmière, la rescapée vient de se réveiller.

- Peut-on l'interroger ?

- Sakura-sama est en train de l'ausculter, elle pourra vous répondre après les examens.

Au moins, après avoir parlé avec cette rescapée, il aurait peut-être une idée plus claire de la situation.

Il allait partir du toit de l'hôpital quand la voix de Shino intervint :

- Et Temari ?

- Quoi Temari ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle sait qu'on soupçonne Suna pour la tentative d'assassinat ?

Il souffla encore son visage s'assombrissant.

- Elle l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

…et si ça pouvait être par quelqu'un d'autre…

***

Elle n'y croyait pas -plus. La volonté du feu était une idée créée par les Hokage et accessoirement les politiciens pour maintenir un semblant d'unité dans leur pays. Elle n'avait pas voulu, rien demandé, toujours refusé. « Il y a des choses que même la volonté de milles hommes ne saurait contraindre. » Son sensei lui répétait cette phrase si souvent en plus de la si « Grande Flamme de la Jeunesse » que c'était presque naturellement qu'elle avait surgit dans son esprit. Ceux qui disaient que tout s'effaçait avec le temps avaient tort. Ils se trompaient tellement que ça en était presque risible. Si seulement son professeur avait su à quel point il avait raison…

Plus les mains glissaient sur son corps et plus elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision…mais y avait-il d'autre choix ? Non. Aucun. Elle pouvait choisir son fils plutôt que sa dignité. Jamais elle ne laisserait ces fous de Hyuuga _s'occuper_ de Tenshi quitte à payer le prix fort. Et c'est ce prix qu'elle payait actuellement… dans les bras de Nasashi Hyuuga.

Toutes ses avances, elles les avaient refusées jusqu'à présent. Tous ses cadeaux, ses attentions. Elle avait cru il y a longtemps qu'elle n'aurait jamais à salir son corps et son âme de la sorte. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle vende son corps et son âme pour préserver son fils alors elle le ferait…autant de fois que nécessaire. Elle avait mal rien que de penser à ce qui se passerait dans quelques minutes à peine. « Penser s'enfuir, réussir à s'échapper ou même simplement se cacher est juste impossible quand on porte les yeux blancs des Hyuuga. » Elle haïssait cette phrase qui se combinait si bien avec celle de son sensei. La volonté d'un Hyuuga vaudrait-elle celle de mille hommes ? Elle esquissa un sourire amer. Cela n'étonnerait personne.

Il demandait à présent l'entrée de sa bouche et elle se sentait simplement incapable de faire le moindre geste que ce soit dans un sens comme dans l'autre. « Tu garderas ton si précieux gamin temps que tu me donneras ce que je veux ».

La langue pénétra sa bouche presqu'avec violence.

Le sanglot qu'elle gardait depuis leur première étreinte quelques jours plus tôt remonta à nouveau à sa gorge mais se perdit avant d'éclore en un millier de larmes.

Une main caressa sa cuisse alors qu'elle se tendait un peu plus sur le canapé vieilli. Si seulement…si seulement, Neji était encore là, si seulement elle était plus forte, si seulement il n'avait pas découvert le Byakugan de Tenshi, si seulement…elle était morte en même temps que Neji…

Le tourbillon amer de ses pensées lui vrilla la tête l'empêchant de réfléchir à ses vêtements qui commençaient à tomber un à un.

- Ten-chan…entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard indéchiffrable d'Hanabi posé sur elle.

Ce mur si durement forgé à coups de certitudes s'écroula. Cette larme qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulée, en entendant son prénom, Tenten ne put la retenir plus longtemps.

Non…non…NON ! Non, elle ne céderait pas. Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas plus bas que terre devant lui ou n'importe lequel des Hyuuga. Elle continuerait à marcher la tête haute ou ne marcherait plus. Elle le repoussa puisant son courage et sa fierté dans les yeux blancs de la jeune Hyuuga. Il roula de côté sans vraiment comprendre. Elle se dégagea et tenta de lui échapper mais il attrapa son pied et dans la précipitation, elle tomba à terre. Elle tenta de se relever mais il était déjà au dessus d'elle. Elle le griffa de toutes ses forces et il se cogna contre un meuble dans un grognement. Elle s'échappa. Elle rejoignit Hanabi qui restait complètement abasourdie, prostrée. Elle la tira par le bras et courut vers la chambre des jumeaux endormis.

Elle pénétra précipitamment dans la chambre des enfants et les réveilla sans ménagement. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et habilla les deux petits chaudement.

- Maman, murmura Kagome, où on va ?

- Rendors-toi mon cœur, c'est un jeu.

Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

Il n'y eut aucun coups sur la porte, ni même de cris. Il y eut juste un « ouvre » cinglant, glaçant, méprisant. Elle attrapa un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots. Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer.

- Vas à cette adresse et demande Gai, Maito Gai, intima-t-elle à Hanabi. Il t'aidera.

- Mais et toi ? Tu…

- Je vais le retenir et vous rejoindre ensuite promit.

Hanabi avait sauté par la fenêtre en portant Tenshi et Kagome apeurés et avait disparu dans la nuit noire. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait sans doute vue le regard brûlant du chef du clan Hyuuga, elle aurait vu la peur, la crainte, presque la terreur dans les yeux de Tenten. Elle aurait vu son amie s'écraser contre le mur et s'affaisser dans un gémissement de douleur. Mais elle ne s'était pas retournée de peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer. Jamais elle ne saurait à quel point Tenten avait souffert ni à quel point sa propre vie et celle de Tenshi et Kagome avaient tenu à un fil cette nuit là. Jamais.

***

Temari reposa la fine coupelle de saké à présent vide sur la table usée. Si une dizaine de ces coupelles lui faisaient tourner la tête quelques années auparavant ce n'était décidément plus le cas. Elle se resservit et avala une fois de plus d'une seule traite. Elle n'avait jamais aimé boire seule. Autrefois Kankuro l'accompagnait en lui servant des « t'es vraiment la meilleure Tem' » mais aujourd'hui…

Elle balaya d'une main les pensées parasites. Aujourd'hui était un anniversaire et il fallait le fêter dignement : 5 ans en terre promise, 5 longues années à Konoha. Quelle chute ! Et dire qu'elle continuait de tomber un peu plus bas chaque jour.

Elle but une nouvelle rasade se disant qu'elle devrait faire ça tous les mois. Elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer et son regard se troubler un peu plus à chaque gorgée mais elle n'était pas encore assez ivre pour oublier ou du moins, avoir un peu moins mal.

Elle regarda la dernière goutte tombée dans son verre et lorsque la bouteille fut vide, elle héla le serveur.

- Une autre mon p'tit, ordonna-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Il la dévisagea. Elle venait souvent mais se saouler autant était rare. Non il ne la resservirait grimaça. Si on pouvait même plus boire jusqu'à plus soif où allait le monde ! Elle se releva d'un air décidé et sortit.

L'air était frais et ses joues lui piquaient tant la température était différente. Elle s'assit un peu plus loin à une petite échoppe où elle commanda une autre bouteille. Ce n'était que de l'alcool pas cher juste bon à brûler mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle se sentait à présent partir. Elle aurait mieux fait de se saouler chez elle car maintenant qu'elle était à la moitié de la bouteille, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir où elle habitait. Elle finit par rire de bon gré avec les quelques hommes attablés eux aussi à la minuscule table qui servait de bar. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à rentrer…Elle pencha la tête en arrière et l'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Elle se sentit dégriser. Il était trop tôt. Pas encore. Elle avala une autre gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais c'était si bon. Trop bon. Elle trinqua encore et son sourire se fit plus immense conséquence du liquide dans son sang.

Elle finit par se relever et quitta la dernière le bar quand il ferma.

Elle titubait. Elle n'en était qu'à demi consciente. Peu importe. Elle marcha droit devant, lançant parfois des clins d'œil à ceux qui la dévisageaient. Plus elle marchait dans cette brise légère et plus elle sentait que tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé ne serait pas suffisant à effacer sa peine. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Là encore, ce n'était pas suffisant. A croire que ce soir elle n'avait aucune solution à ses problèmes ! Foutu vent ! Foutu alcool ! Foutu Konoha !

Elle finit par arriver chez elle où devant la porte l'attendait un jeune homme adossé au chambranle.

- Je t'attends depuis plus de deux heures. Où étais-tu ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter Shikamaru. Pas ce soir.

- T'avais qu'à demander aux ANBU qui me suivent partout depuis deux jours ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna et la suivit à l'intérieur.

- Je t'ai pas dit d'entrer !

- J'ai à te parler.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pas encore assez dégrisée pour commencer une joute verbale.

- Je suis saoule Shikamaru et je n'ai aucune envie de parler. Alors casses-toi !

Elle le vit hausser un sourcil tandis qu'elle se servait un verre de sa cuvée personnelle.

- C'est bon mais donne m'en un.

- C'est du made in Suna, prévint-elle.

Il but lui aussi et fit une grimace qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se resservit.

Au dehors comme au-dedans tout était calme. Ils ne parlaient pas car quelque part, ils savaient que tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire l'autre ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ils continuèrent à boire finissant cette bouteille. Temari finit par tenter de se lever, décrétant qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher et qu'elle pouvait donc s'arrêter. En fait, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où se trouvait les autres bouteilles de cette cuvée spéciale. Shikamaru qui tenait l'alcool moins bien qu'elle ne l'en dissuada pas car déjà bien enivré. Elle descendit de son tabouret et effectivement, elle ne pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, c'était même un miracle qu'elle soit encore consciente. Elle s'appuya sur le canapé et marcha à tâtons mais flancha. C'est Shikamaru qui la rattrapa.

Elle sut que c'était trop tard. Au moment où leur regards s'étaient croisés, il était définitivement trop tard. Bien sûr que demain ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souviendrait de tout ça. L'alcool avait toujours été une très bonne excuse mais son caractère fort et rebelle même dans cette situation reprenait toujours le dessus.

Elle se dégagea brusquement, brisant la bulle intemporelle qui les entourait. Non, non, non il ne fallait pas. Il eut ce regard. C'était ce regard doux qui l'avait toujours fait céder, à la limite de la supplique. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et finirent par rencontrer leurs vis-à-vis dans une pression délicate. Elle se sentit tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle en avait le tournis. Sans doute n'était-elle plus aussi forte que ça, elle avait besoin de lui. Définitivement.

Ils ne surent pas comment mais ils se retrouvèrent sur ce lit aux draps émeraude. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu que cette étreinte continue et se prolonge ainsi mais aucun d'eux ne voulait à présent la stopper. Il regarda une dernière fois cette femme au teint rosé par l'alcool, rongé par le remord de savoir qu'il profitait d'elle. Mais ses lèvres entrouvertes ne demandant qu'à être pressées, lui ôtèrent le peu de scrupules qu'il pouvait lui rester. Il embrassa sa bouche, son cou, ses joues dans une frénésie peu commune. Un mois, un long et interminable mois qu'il n'avait pas gouté à cette peau dorée et sucrée. Un mois que chaque nuit il y pensait sans pouvoir s'endormir. Bien sûr que c'était mal, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu là pour ça mais il n'avait jamais sut lui résister. Appeler ça de la faiblesse, de la bêtise ou juste de la folie mais c'était comme ça, elle était son point faible.

Elle voulait être aimée, se sentir vivante. Elle ne voulait pas recoller les morceaux, juste qu'on ne brise pas ceux qu'il lui restait. Ses étreintes faisaient parties de ces morceaux qu'elle voulait garder même si leur relation n'était qu'un souvenir brisé.

Sa main se glissa délicatement dans la chevelure de son amant et retira l'élastique qui retenait la cascade de ses cheveux. Elle le trouvait beau. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Elle le savait mais juste un instant, c'est elle qu'il désirait alors s'était un peu comme non ? Elle se dit que oui et ses mains continuèrent le long de son dos. Elle le ramena à ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser passionné. Assez de retenue.

Elle retira cet uniforme qu'il ne quittait plus et révéla son torse musclé rempli de cicatrices. Elle le caressa doucement ralentissant volontairement leur étreinte qui voulait aller trop vite. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant car elle ne savait pas quand viendrait le prochain. Evidement qu'elle n'était pas du tout dégrisée ou si peu, c'était justement pour ça qu'elle agissait ainsi : parce que toute ses inhibitions étaient tombées.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, elle la si fougueuse Temari, mais le regard de la blonde posé sur lui, lui rappela l'espace d'une minute à quel point leur vie était devenue compliquée. Il lui caressa la joue. Il réalisait qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sinon qu'il était désolé pour tout ça.

Il défit alors lentement son obi et commença à retirer ce kimono noir et or. Avec ou sans, elle était magnifique. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il la regarda encore. Cette poitrine généreuse, ses formes arrondies, ses épaules fines, ils les avaient cent fois parcouru mais les redécouvrait. Elle rougit sous ce regard insistant. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais elle restait pudique, fidèle à elle-même. Il fixa son visage tout en chatouillant son corps de sa langue. Elle partit d'un rire moitié dû à l'alcool, moitié au traitement de son amant. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier avant que sa langue ne vienne mordiller son sein déjà tendu. Elle lâcha un gémissement, premier d'une longue série. Sa main descendit le long de sa hanche et retira le reste des vêtements à présent inutiles. Elle frissonna sous ses caresses délicieusement lentes.

Alors que les mains parcouraient les corps à la recherche de paradis perdus, les souffles s'accéléraient et les cœurs battaient plus forts.

Il y eut des sourires entendus, des gémissements rauques et des cris aigus alors que tous deux avaient le sentiment que cette nuit serait la dernière.

***

Hanabi marchait toujours sur ses gardes. Ils étaient loin du domaine, loin de la ville, loin de tout. En fait, ce quartier, elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Tenshi qui marchait à présent à ses côtés resserra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. C'était le pire quartier de tout Konoha. Il était complètement à la périphérie dans ce que l'on surnommait affectueusement « la ville fantôme ». Pas de fantôme à Konoha mais des âmes errantes surement…même la police n'y intervenait pas, alors voir deux Hyuuga aux yeux blancs étaient somme toute inhabituel. Kagome toussota sur son épaule et elle la sentit brûlante de fièvre. Elle était malade depuis qu'elle était allée chez la Godaime et une nuit dehors n'arrangerait rien. Hanabi se faufila un peu plus dans l'ombre du mur pour éviter les regards sur elle et les enfants. Elle connaissait trop bien ses regards pour croire un seul instant qu'ils étaient innocents.

Ils débouchèrent sur ce qui pourrait s'appeler une place centrale bien que « place » ne soit pas le mot idéal. Il y avait des corps endormis, des bouteilles, des détritus et la jeune Hyuuga osa à peine imaginer ce que pouvait être tout le reste. Elle sortit le morceau de papier et relue l'inscription. Est-ce que c'était un bar, un restaurant, un café ? Bien qu'ici elle était peu convaincue qu'on trouve ces deux derniers. Elle activa son Byakugan et le regretta amèrement. D'ici et sur un kilomètre, elle pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait et eut un haut le cœur. Les corps s'emmêlait à la va-vite avec ou sans consentements, les meurtres, les vols…c'était vraiment le pire endroit de la Terre.

Kagome gémit et elle revint à la réalité. Le « bar » était à quelques mètres devant elle avec en large néons vert clignotant de vieillesse « La Flamme ».

Ils entrèrent par la porte à double battant rouge et or.

- C'est pas fait pour les gosses ici !

C'était un client -sûrement ninja au vu de son allure- qui avait sifflé entre ses dents. Hanabi sentit son cœur se serrer comme la main de Tenshi dans sa paume. C'était évident que ce n'était pas un endroit pour eux : entre les ivrognes complètement endormis, les filles qui faisaient on-ne-sait-quoi avec on-ne-sait-qui et les ninjas à l'air psychopathe qui la dévisageaient ! Mais où Tenten les avait-elle envoyés !

- Je…je cherche quelqu'un, fit-elle au serveur du bar.

- On cherche toutes quelqu'un ma belle, coupa une fille au maquillage bien trop voyant, … tout dépend de ce qu'il a dans le pantalon !

- Et dans les poches! renchérit une autre.

La salle éclata d'un rire presque malsain et Hanabi se sentit trembler.

- Je…je cherche Maito Gai, murmura-t-elle presque.

- Ha ! fit le serveur presque déconcerté.

- Il vient parfois vers les 2h avant la fermeture. Tu peux l'attendre mais je ne sais pas s'il viendra.

Il devait venir. Il en allait d'elle, de Tenten, des jumeaux…il fallait qu'il vienne sinon qu'arriverait-il ?

Elle s'assit à une table.

- Comment on va faire si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta maman sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elle voulait y croire mais quoi de plus dur ?

**

*

**_ Certaines choses comme le désespoir ne se partagent pas, c'est un fardeau que l'on ne garde que pour soit._**

Nelly D'Arcan


	10. Ne plus avancer dans les ténèbres

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ce chapitre ne répondra malheureusement à aucune des grandes énigmes de cette histoire…il en posera peut-être même d'autres. De plus il est un peu plus cours. Ne soyez pas déçu, vous en saurez plus sur certains personnages. Le fait est que j'ai l'impression que la qualité diminue au fur et à mesure. J'espère qu'il plaira quand même ! J'attends vos commentaires et hypothèses aux énigmes !

**Ne plus avancer dans les ténèbres**

Lorsqu'Ino se réveilla dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Kuro était endormi lui tenant la main. Etrangement ce n'était pas ses yeux encore teintés de points noirs et blancs qui le lui avaient indiqué, mais quelque chose au-delà des sensations. Ses yeux bleus s'habituèrent à la lumière doucement. Elle regarda un instant le petit corps monté et descendre au rythme de sa respiration et sentit comme un baume apaisant entourer son cœur. Elle tourna la tête de côté et put voir le visage triste et fermé de son époux. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses cernes aussi profondément ancrées sur son visage qu'elle en frissonna presque. Elle baissa les yeux dans une sorte de prise de conscience brumeuse de la situation. Elle n'avait plus son ventre si beau et si arrondi. Elle tenta de balbutier quelques mots mais en fut incapable. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue pâteuse. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et tenta d'attraper le verre rempli mais ce fut un effort trop intense et son bras retrouva rapidement le matelas.

Gaara ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa avec surprise en voyant sa femme le fixer avec ce qui pourrait passer pour un sourire.

- Tu es réveillée, fit-il incrédule en la prenant dans ses bras, j'ai cru te perdre définitivement. Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme tu l'as fait.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et toussota. Il prit le verre et la fit boire.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il encore inquiet.

Encore une fois, elle regarda ce ventre qu'elle n'avait plus. Il lut dans ses prunelles la question muette.

- Elle va bien, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe. Elle est sortie des soins intensifs ce matin. Dès que tu pourras te déplacer, on ira la voir.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

Kuro se réveilla doucement. Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir grand ses yeux encore endormis.

- Maman !

Il lui sauta au cou ne tenant pas compte de son état de fatigue.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, souffla-t-elle.

Kuro commença à parler comme s'il voulait compenser cette absence trop longue. Elle l'écouta, sachant très bien qu'il en avait besoin.

- Dis-moi la vérité, fit Gaara après un long silence, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien je t'assure.

- Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû être là et…

- Chuuut…fit-elle en lui caressant doucement le visage, tout le monde va bien et c'est…

Elle toussa.

- Ino ?

- Ca va, je t'assure.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais. J'ai eu si peur de…d'être à nouveau…seul.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide tomber sur sa joue. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de main et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime tant.

***

Sakura sortie rapidement de l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit de l'hôpital. La clarté de la lune malgré sa faiblesse la guida. Chancelante, elle finit par s'appuyer sur la rambarde la séparant du vide. Elle était exténuée et son travail s'en ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux laissant le vent se glisser dans sa chevelure atypique. L'odeur douce et sucrée venant du parc non loin l'apaisait. Son cœur qui battait encore la chamade à l'instant, se calma doucement.

Elle n'avait pas prit de repos depuis plusieurs jours déjà et n'en aurait pas avant longtemps. Les gens de la vallée de Tasu affluaient et il fallait reconnaître les corps de Naoru. Il y avait si peu de survivant. Si seulement elle était sur le terrain, peut-être pourrait-elle en sauver d'autre ! Elle soupira consciente que s'énerver ne servait strictement à rien contre la politique-politicienne à laquelle se cantonnait son patron. Elle se retourna pour rentrer à nouveau mais se stoppa. Sa vue était trouble et ses jambes flageolantes, menaçaient de la faire tomber. Ses yeux se troublèrent de noir. Elle chercha à nouveau la rambarde à tâtons mais rencontra le vide. Ses jambes faiblirent. Elle s'effondra.

Elle releva les yeux sur la silhouette qui regardait au dehors par la fenêtre de son bureau. De tout le personnel de l'hôpital, de toute la ville de Konoha, de tout le Pays du Feu, il n'y avait eu que lui pour la ramener sur le canapé de son bureau ? Là c'était même plus une question de malchance c'était une question de destin voir carrément de Karma !

Elle avait horreur de ce yukata blanc qu'il portait. Même s'il ne faisait plus parti des forces d'Oto et qu'il avait carrément tué son maître, ces couleurs lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs…mais personnes ici n'était assez fou pour lui dire…

Elle avala d'une traite les gélules rouges qu'elles avaient tirées de sa poche.

- Tu devrais arrêter ces stupides gélules, cingla-t-il.

Il avait raison. Ces fortifiants, elle en prenait beaucoup trop. Les effets secondaires n'étaient pas sans conséquences, elle le savait plus que bien.

- C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci que tu t'évanouie.

…en fait la troisième mais ça elle se garda bien de lui dire. La première, il l'avait trouvé en rentrant de mission tard le soir. Elle s'était même cognée la tête en tombant. Par chance, Setsuna dormait déjà et il ne l'avait pas vu. La seconde s'était dans ce même bureau quelques jours plus tôt et son assistante l'avait réveillé. Aujourd'hui encore ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Quand elle aurait le temps, elle irait se faire examiner mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas décidée à prendre du repos ou même arrêter de travailler aujourd'hui.

Elle se releva du canapé et avança vers son bureau. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient…

- Sas'…

Il se retourna et la rattrapa une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

Elle était à nouveau blanche comme un linge. Ses yeux émeraude le fixaient sans vraiment le voir, ses lèvres infiniment douces tremblaient.

La cicatrice de sa marque le brûla. « Tu casses tout ce que tu touches, Sasuke » la phrase avait claqué comme un fouet à l'époque et elle revint dans son esprit comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu.

- Je suis si fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa incapable du moindre geste. Elle était blottie contre lui comme le jour où on avait annoncé la mort de Naruto. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Il pleuvait. Certains disaient que le Ciel pleurait les morts de Konoha mais pour lui c'était juste novembre qui voulait ça. La reconstruction avait repris depuis deux mois et les cérémonies pour les disparus allaient commencer. Les noms se succédèrent comme les perles d'un chapelet sans qu'aucun ne le touche plus qu'un autre. Toutes les jérémiades de cette assemblée n'étaient somme toute que de lointains échos.

Il avait à peine frémit quand on avait gravé le nom de Naruto sur la stèle des Disparus aux Combats. En fait c'était peut-être la brise qui s'était levée au même moment.

Sakura n'était pas là. Les plus folles rumeurs couraient malgré l'instant solennel : folie, chagrin d'amour, gaminerie et bien d'autres. A ce moment, lui aussi s'était dit qu'elle était encore trop fragile, trop gamine pour accepter la réalité, même s'il avait vu à quel point elle avait murit pendant l'attaque. Il est vrai qu'elle avait disparut plusieurs semaines pour trouver Naruto et qu'on -enfin Sasuke- l'avait retrouvé presque morte.

C'était lui qu'on -Ryoku Katori- avait envoyé pour la retrouver une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps pour le faire. La quantité de chakra insufflé dans chaque coup aurait alerté n'importe quel ninja à cinq cent mètres à la ronde. Le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe sept n'était qu'un vaste champ de ruines. La terre était retournée, les arbres brisés, l'herbe brûlée : un cataclysme.

La pluie tombait drue. Elle était là, les mèches dégoulinantes d'eau, les vêtements trempés, le corps tremblant de fatigue et de froid. Elle ne releva pas même la tête en le sentant approcher. Pourtant ses poings se contractèrent de colère.

- Comment peux-tu les laisser faire ? Tu l'abandonnes comme les autres ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur !

Qu'avait-il à répondre sinon que ce n'étaient que des pleurnicheries de petite fille ?

- Tant pis j'irais seule.

Il s'interposa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Porte Ouest.

- Laisse-moi passer, gronda-t-elle.

Cette détermination dans son regard il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces, se vidant de toute colère et de toute rancœur. Et de la rancœur à l'époque, elle en avait contre lui. Quand elle n'avait plus eut de forces, plus de courage, plus d'espoir, elle s'était effondrée dans la boue due à la pluie battante. Il lui avait tendue la main mais elle l'avait repoussé même à deux doigts de la perte de conscience.

- Il…il a cru en toi jusqu'au bout, il…il savait que tu reviendrais et…et…

Il vit ses larmes pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Elle se releva en les essuyant d'un revers de manche. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Je te hais Sasuke, cracha-t-elle en lui assenant un coup de poing qui n'aurait pas fait peur à un enfant, je te déteste !

Elle frappa encore et encore son torse tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre sous ses poings fragiles et ses larmes coulant à flots continus.

- JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE SASUKE UCHIWA !!

Elle se laissa finalement glisser contre son yukata abimé tombant de nouveau à genoux.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle.

La pluie drue tombait toujours sur eux, refroidissant à chaque goutte les ardeurs du combat. Il n'avait pas su comment l'éloigner de lui, la repousser comme il le faisait si bien avec tous les autres. C'était sans doute ce cri déchirant mélange d'abandon et d'espoirs déchus qui l'avait empêché de le faire.

- Je suis fatiguée Sasuke, entendit-il encore, ils sont tous partis…ils m'ont tous abandonné…mes parents, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune…

Comme aujourd'hui, ses bras avait naturellement entouré ce petit bout de femme.

- Je suis si fatiguée…

***

Il y avait si peu de lumière qu'elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Le clapotis régulier de l'eau tombant sur les dalles de pierres moisies lui avait fait perdre peu à peu conscience.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement mais la vive douleur sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité bien trop rapidement. Elle ouvrit son seul œil encore valide et ne put apercevoir qu'une image floue presque fantomatique. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sourit mais c'était trop demandé. Pourquoi prenaient-ils encore le temps de la réveiller, elle ne pouvait même plus parler…elle n'en avait plus la force.

Après que ses chevilles aient été brisées au marteau quelques jours plus tôt, l'infection avait gagné ses membres l'affaiblissant un peu plus. Il y avait aussi ses jambes qui avaient bien trop de coupures pour qu'elle puisse espérer courir avant un long moment. Ses bras eux, pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son corps. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de les attacher. On ne peut plus faire d'invocation avec les doigts brisés et un bras cassé. Malgré tout, elle était attachée fermement à cette stupide chaise de bois -heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon elle serait tombée. Elle sentit sa respiration se faire un peu plus courte suite à un énième coup dans ses côtes déjà meurtries. Sûrement des côtes cassées ou un poumon perforé. A ce rythme là, elle serait morte dans moins d'une journée. Tant mieux. Elle releva un peu la tête. Depuis ce matin c'était torture psychologique. Vivement qu'elle crève car elle finirait par céder et ça pas question.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est plus la peine, il a parlé.

Son bourreau désactiva son jutsu et poussa un soupir de fatigue.

- Il était tant ! On peut rien en tirer de celle-là !

- L'autre à tout déballé. Tu peux aller te reposer.

Les liens la tenant prisonnière à cette chaise, se défirent et elle se sentit soulevée. Sûrement allaient-ils la tuer ou juste la laisser pourrir au fond d'une cellule si son coéquipier avait réellement parlé, bien qu'elle espérât que se ne soit qu'une ruse de plus. En fait, son équipier ne pouvait -en toute logique- pas avoir parlé. Il était de ces familles les plus respectées à Konoha et dans tout le Pays du Feu. Des gens fidèles jusqu'à la mort et dont la loyauté ne faisait aucun doute. Il serait mort plutôt que de dire un seul mot.

Ils la trainèrent le long du couloir sombre et ils passèrent devant une autre cellule. Par la porte entrouverte, elle ne vit que le corps décapité de son frère d'arme et le sang écarlate maculant le sol déjà sale. Il n'y eut aucun signe de sa détresse, ni même de sa tristesse dans son regard. Juste peut-être le tressaillement dû au frisson de dégout. Ils s'y étaient préparés en se séparant à l'orée de cette forêt. L'équipe neuf, son équipe, avait toujours réussit toutes ses missions même au péril de leur vie…vie qui s'achevait dans une geôle glacée d'Iwa semblait-il.

On la jeta sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit depuis quelques jours. Elle ne tenta pas de se relever : c'était un effort surhumain. Elle ne fit que laisser sa tête tomber de côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle les vit vaguement discuter entre eux. Ses yeux se refermèrent une fois de plus alors que son sixième sens lui disait de lutter pour rester éveillée. Elle ne devait pas dormir, pas maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que pas une seule fois, elle ne les avait autorisé à paraître en présence de ces types. Malgré ses blessures et son état semi comateux, elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements rauques. Elle sentit les mains rocailleuses parcourir sa poitrine, ses hanches et son dos ; sa langue glisser dans sa bouche et son souffle sur son visage meurtri. Il était là, sur elle -en elle-, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de son seul plaisir et de la manière dont il pourrait l'augmenter.

C'en était trop.

Trop après six jours de tortures ; trop après avoir vu la tête de son frère séparée de son corps ; trop pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Trop difficile, trop douloureux, trop dur à supporter sans broncher. Elle avait mal. Mal à la tête, au cœur, à l'âme. Bien plus mal que ses six derniers jours réunis. Il la salissait, la rabaissant à un simple objet alors qu'elle était ninja, elle était Kunoichi. Maudits soient les professeurs, les Shinobi, les Hokage, et tous ceux qui lui avaient fait croire qu'être ninja c'était avant tout être un guerrier avant d'être une personne. Qu'ils aillent au diable avec leur Flamme de la Jeunesse, leur gloire patriotique et leur sacro-sainte Volonté du Feu ! Qu'ils crèvent avec elle !

Yume se réveilla en sursaut, les mains tremblantes et couverte de sueur. Elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle réprima difficilement. Désorientée par cette chambre blanche et vide, elle essuya la perle qui descendait encore de son front d'un revers de main. Elle caressa de sa main bandée et toujours tremblante sa joue. Les larmes avaient surgit au-delà du rêve.

Elle inspira pour calmer son cœur.

Cette odeur. Un mélange d'alcool et de mort, encore elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement. Le blanc laissa place au rouge. L'odeur d'hôpital devint cette odeur métallique caractéristique du sang. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, son corps se secoua de violents spasmes. Elle se souvint de tout y compris de cette même sensation de souillure qu'à son réveil quinze ans plus tôt. Elle ne réussit pas à réprimer cette nausée et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, le contenu de son estomac se répandait sur le drap et elle perdait à nouveau connaissance.

* *

*

**_Nos cauchemars c'est notre âme qui balaie devant sa porte._**

Jacques DEVAL


	11. Survivre

**Survivre**

Un mois s'était écoulé emportant avec lui les dernières cendres de Naoru, les premiers rires de Suna et les éternels secrets de Konoha. Dire que tout avait changé serait en deçà de la vérité.

Gai regarda par la fenêtre de son minuscule appartement et vit au loin les ruines de la Montagne des Hokage. Il repensa au serment qu'il avait fait il y avait longtemps. Il n'était que Genin, tout juste diplômé, son bandeau encore flambant neuf. Il avait juré de protéger et de servir Konoha…ou plutôt le Roi de Konoha. Cette époque lointaine était somme toute révolue.

Il se tourna vers le canapé-lit où dormaient encore deux petites têtes brunes. Kagome et Tenshi avaient hérité tous deux des traits de leur père même si cela se voyait beaucoup plus chez Tenshi. Les hoquets de Kagome n'avaient cessé que quelques heures plus tôt. Tenshi lui n'avait rien dit ; rien dit depuis une semaine. Il était aussi proche de son défunt père dans ses réactions…malheureusement.

Un autre de ses élèves était mort. Un autre qu'il avait laissé mourir...Le dernier de la nouvelle génération de l'équipe 9. Comme un rêve lointain, il se revit quinze ans plus tôt. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait cru perdre sa coéquipière…lorsqu'il avait perdu Neji…une partie de son âme s'envolait avec eux.

Hanabi entra dans la pièce les yeux rougis et cernés par le manque de sommeil et les pleurs. C'est lui qui leur avait annoncé la mort de Tenten et voir la jeune Hyuuga s'effondrer lui avait rappelé beaucoup de mauvais souvenir. Beaucoup de douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait crus enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. C'est Hanabi elle-même qui l'avait annoncé aux enfants comme sa sœur l'avait fait avec elle à la mort de Neji. Le regard de Kagome avait été le même que celui de Tenten 6 ans auparavant : un mélange d'incertitude, de doute, de douleur mais sans la colère. Tenshi en revanche, ce n'était que de la colère. Immense, profonde, noire…silencieuse.

- Gai-san, appela-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux se rendant compte qu'il était reparti dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu vivais chez Tenten.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- C'est compliqué. De toute façon, nous allons partir aujourd'hui comme promis.

En effet, à la fermeture du bar cette nuit là, il était venu et avait accepté de les héberger quelques temps.

- Tu sais où aller ?

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau.

- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai des amis à deux jours de Konoha ... De toute façon, rien ne nous retiens plus ici et c'est dangereux aussi bien pour moi que pour les enfants.

L'annonce de la mort de Tenten avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre mais le monde était encore trop préoccupé par lui-même pour se soucier de deux enfants aussi Hyuuga soient-ils.

Kagome se réveilla doucement.

- Hanabi-nee-san ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

devant le regard paniqué de la petite elle s'approcha rapidement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est…c'est Tenshi…il ne se réveille pas !

- Comment ça il ne se réveille pas ? Il doit être juste fatigué.

Elle secoua la tête. Hanabi toucha le front de Tenshi. Brûlant. Elle tenta de le réveiller mais rien à faire. Elle leva son regard vers Gai cherchant une réponse.

- Il faut l'emmener chez Tsu…voir Sakura-chan, fit-il seulement. Si c'est ce que je pense, ça empirera très vite.

***

Il entra dans le bureau de Ryoku Katori l'air triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Gronda celui-ci. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir à mon bureau.

- Allons ne commence pas. Sans moi tu ne serais pas dans ce magnifique bureau. Tiens, signe ça, fit-il sans détour.

Il prit le papier d'un air indigné en toisant son interlocuteur.

- Ne prends pas cet air de vierge effarouchée et signe !

- Après la bavure du mois dernier tu crois que je te fais toujours confiance ?

Il soupira.

- Et après ? Comme si tu me faisais vraiment confiance. Laisse-moi rire. Allez signe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il méfiant.

- Rien qui puisse te nuire, fit-il avec un sourire.

***

Elle les avait suivi durant un mois mais n'avait pas plus la sensation de connaître Kiba que de reconnaitre Konohamaru.

Ils voyageaient depuis leur départ de Naoru. « Avancer sans se retourner » c'était le crédo de Konohamaru et pourtant elle décelait clairement les regrets qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Ils franchirent une nouvelle vallée semblable à tant d'autres. Le paysage s'étendait à présent à perte de vue. Elle s'arrêta et prit le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Le vert émeraude des forêts laissait place au jaune doré des herbes rasées et sèches, les vallées serpentées par des rivières abritaient quelques d'habitations aux toits rouge. Peut-être qu'un jour cette image remplacerait les milliers de cadavres qu'elle avait vu, peut-être que l'odeur de lilas couvrirait l'odeur de sang et que le chant des oiseaux lui ferait oublier les hurlements et les lamentations de ceux qui l'avaient accueilli dans leur maison.

Elle reprit sa route. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oubli.

Konohamaru ouvrait la marche d'un pas tranquille et Kiba la fermait. Elle les détailla Kiba. Ses canines toujours aussi longues et pointues lui donnait un air sauvage, presque bestial et ses muscles saillants un charme certain. Quand à Konohamaru, elle avait du mal à retrouver dans ce jeune homme, le gamin turbulent et gaffeur qu'il avait été. Elle avait vaguement entendu dire qu'il avait sauvé l'un de ses professeurs durant la guerre mais rien d'autre. Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire mais rien qu'à voir son œil balafré, il avait dû en baver. Son regard se porta sur le morceau de tissu qui flottait au vent. Il ne portait jamais son écharpe. Elle dépassait à peine de sa besace. Elle repensa à sa sœur et se demanda comment aurait été sa vie si Hanabi était toujours en vie. Peut-être serait-elle toujours à Konoha…peut-être seraient-ils _tous_ toujours à Konoha.

Konohamaru se retourna et lui lança un franc sourire. Elle rougit ne s'y attendant pas. Il était devenu aussi très beau avec le temps.

- Tu rougis toujours autant Hinata-chan.

Elle vit Kiba qui avançait à sa hauteur et se sentit honteuse de rougir pour si peu.

- Il a toujours aimé les Hyuuga, lança-t-il tout bas.

Hinata rougit encore plus ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre cette phrase.

Kiba sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Si seulement tu te voyais Hinata-chan, c'est à mourir de rire ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Elle le foudroya du regard et il s'arrêta net. C'est elle qui éclata de rire à la surprise des deux autres.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est toi qui es à mourir de rire !

Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa tête et lança un sourire pour se sortir de cette embarrassante situation. Un instant, il avait eut peur d'Hinata-chan.

Plus ils parcouraient cette montagne et plus elle avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose était entrain de changer. Même sans Byakugan, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'anormal au creux de son estomac.

- On arrive…, lança Konohamaru.

Elle se retourna vers Kiba qui arborait une mine sérieuse.

Un frisson glacé parcouru le dos de la jeune femme. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit où ils allaient, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment demandé. Il y eut comme une large décharge de chakra dans toute la vallée.

- Ils nous attendent, affirma Kiba.

Elle se tourna vers Konohamaru qui esquissa une série de signes rapides. Devant elle, le paysage se transforma. Après un flou intense, apparut le bord d'un précipice dont elle ne pouvait pas même voir le fond. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste au bord de celui-ci.

Une bourrasque issue des profondeurs du canyon fit s'envoler ses longs cheveux. L'odeur de chêne et de lavande aurait oppressé n'importe qui mais pas elle. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se souvint de ce chêne ou se balançait ce garçon blond au regard si bleu. Cette odeur de lavande c'était celle de son cousin toujours veillant sur elle dans l'ombre. Bien sûr la sienne était discrète et si un jour Gai sensei n'avait pas fait une réflexion sur cette odeur « synonyme du Printemps de la Jeunesse Eclatante », elle n'aurait sans doute jamais su que c'était lui. Elle était vraiment piètre ninja à l'époque. Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Pourquoi à cet instant elle se sentait capable de se laisser tomber sans aucun regret, elle ne le savait pas. S'abandonner à cette étreinte fugace et irréelle, elle verrait alors si l'Ange avait réellement des ailes. Elle releva son visage vers le soleil et le laissa la baigner de ses rayons chauds. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Kiba la fixait comme il y avait très longtemps. Ce regard qui la perçait à jour, ce regard mélange d'interrogation et de mélancolie.

- Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir, remarqua-t-il soudain.

Elle fit juste un sourire en guise de réponse. Le monde comportait bien trop de douleurs et de morts pour encore garder un quelconque espoir…pourtant il était là au fond d'elle ce rêve de gamine un peu fou.

- C'est toi qui a raison, fit-il en se tournant aussi vers le ciel où volait un aigle. J'aurais dû y croire malgré tout…malgré leurs morts à tous, fit-il comme devinant le fond de sa pensée. C'est toujours plus facile d'abandonner.

Elle le prit pour elle. Un pic. Volontaire ou non, elle savait qu'il parlait de cette époque où ils avaient quasiment tout perdu de leur compagnon à leur propre identité et qu'elle avait subie sans rien dire, que l'espace d'un instant elle avait abandonné. Instant qui avait autant de répercutions dans leur vie qu'un simple caillou dans une marre.

- Bon on y va ? Coupa Konohamaru. J'ai faim moi !

Kiba retrouva son visage souriant et donna une grande tape dans le dos de son compagnon :

- Allez on y va !

D'un seul mouvement, ils se jetèrent dans le vide.

- Tu viens ? entendit-elle alors qu'ils tombaient.

Elle sauta dans le vide à son tour.

***

Chaque jour depuis un mois, c'est dans une chambre d'hôpital que Shikamaru passait l'heure du déjeuné. Il y avait des dizaines d'endroit où il aurait pu -dû- être mais il venait toujours dans cette même chambre voir cette même petite fille.

Les équipes d'ANBU l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs kilomètres de Naoru et nul ne savait comment elle avait pu marcher jusque là. Elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui plus de quelques secondes comme perdu dans son propre monde. Les médecins avaient conclu à une amnésie car elle avait été incapable de dire son nom. Shikamaru ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir et ne pensait pas même pouvoir l'imaginer mais il comprenait ses grands yeux mauves et tristes. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amnésie. C'était un mécanisme d'autodéfense dont seul le temps pourrait peut-être venir à bout. Alors, lorsque Ryoku Katori avait proposé de la confier à Ibiki Morino, il s'était imposé avec tout le charisme dont il savait si bien faire preuve. Elle avait déjà trop souffert.

Comme habituellement, il s'assit sur le lit. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en deux couettes lisses et basses et sa robe rose, un peu trop grande pour elle, lui arrivait aux chevilles. Son bras était bandé et ses joues égratignées. Ses cheveux blancs rappelaient étrangement ceux du Jônin Hatake Kakashi mais là s'arrêtait sa ressemblance avec Konoha. Sa vieille poupée ne la quittait pas. Si au début elle avait hurlé de peur lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, aujourd'hui, elle se permettait même de le toucher quelques fois.

- Vas-tu me dire ton nom aujourd'hui, fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle d'un regard blasé.

Elle continua de jouer sans même lui adresser un regard.

Il se mit à penser à Temari. S'il avait su prendre les bonnes décisions, sans doute serait-il marié à la blonde et aurait une petite fille de son âge…mais avec des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde, c'était bien connu.

Il relut le dossier, encore une fois, maintes infirmières et psychologues avaient tenté de faire réagir cette gamine mais avaient tous récolté un échec cuisant y compris Sakura-chan. La seule qui avait obtenu un résultat -si on peut appeler un regard de plus de deux secondes un résultat- était Tsunade-sama. Allez savoir pourquoi…En tout cas, cette unique rescapée consciente de Naoru promettait bien des surprises.

Il ramassa ses affaires. Encore une pause -une sieste- de gâchée. Il caressa ses cheveux dans un geste paternel lorsqu'elle se figea en tendant l'oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sans faire attention à lui, elle se remit à jouer. Il la regarda une dernière fois, comme un dernier espoir. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta pareillement.

- Oka-san, murmura-t-elle.

Il crut avoir rêvé. Son premier mot compréhensible depuis un mois.

Elle descendit du lit oubliant sa poupée.

- Hey ! où vas-tu !

Elle continua de marcher sans tenir compte de l'affairement qui se tenait autour d'elle. Il la vit plus loin s'arrêter devant une chambre. L'entrée interdite et les sceaux empêchant l'entrée piquèrent sa curiosité. Qui pouvait être enfermé là-dedans ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus car il la vit briser les sceaux d'une seule main. Certains n'allaient pas être content…

***

Il faisait tourner et retourner le kunai entre ses doigts d'un geste machinal…comme à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal. Là tout de suite, il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il était devenu méfiant. Trop ? Non. « Ne jamais faire confiance » et « réussir la mission » voilà ce pourquoi il vivait. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se passerait bientôt mais il ne savait dire quoi. Il fixa derrière son masque cette femme qu'on lui avait ordonné de surveiller. Les cheveux longs, le visage fin, la peau opaline. Elle aurait été belle sans ces crevasses résultat d'un marquage au fer plusieurs années auparavant. C'était rare que ce genre de mission lui soit confié. Le baby-sitting c'était pas vraiment son truc mais bon, il paraissait qu'elle détenait des informations susceptibles de permettre de découvrir la vérité du massacre de Naoru.

Il soupira. Une vraie boucherie. Peu importe ce que ces types étaient venus chercher, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé et ont fait payé à tout le village. Comment son Senpai avait retrouvé cette femme c'était une bonne question. Mais de toute façon, son Senpai, il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville…

Le respirateur émit un bip sonore et continu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler un médecin que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se mit en position de défense entre l'intrus et la jeune femme.

- Qui va là !

C'était une gamine tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon. Il l'avait même déjà vu trainer dans les couloirs…sauf qu'elle venait de briser un sceau de niveau 3. Derrière elle, essoufflé, il reconnu le Conseillé Nara.

- Laisse-là faire, ordonna-t-il

- Mais…

- J'en prends la resp…

D'une seule main, elle fit voler l'ANBU contre l'un des murs dans un boucan de tous les diables. Même Shikamaru en resta bouche-bée. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Elle monta sur le lit s'approchant d'une jeune femme. Les fils parcouraient son corps et le bruit aigu et lancinant des alarmes ne faisait aucun doute sur son état. Il se rapprocha tandis qu'on entendait les pas précipités des ninja et infirmiers qui accouraient. Il vit les fines larmes de la gamine descendre le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle lui caressait la joue. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Oka-san…murmura-t-elle…ne me laisse pas…

***

Setsuna avait toujours détesté le travail de sa mère. Enfin pas exactement. Il détestait _l'endroit_ où elle travaillait, ce qui était subtilement différent. Les infirmières avec leurs sourires béats, cette odeur horrible et plus encore tous ces gens malades !

Toutefois, il arrivait qu'au détour d'un couloir, il rencontre des gens intéressants : un ninja blessé en mission, un gamin avec un bras cassé pour avoir tenté d'attraper un chat, des vieux avec des histoires… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ennui total en plus il commençait à être tard. Depuis cette bagarre avec Tenshi, où il ne faisait que se défendre -rappelons le- sa mère était devenue un tantinet plus stricte voir soulante.

Il se glissa hors du bureau des infirmières, où elle l'avait laissé, sans un bruit et personne ne le vit s'éloigner. Il se faufila à travers les couloirs et déboucha sur le jardin de l'hôpital. A cette heure, il n'y avait personne ; au moins il serait tranquille loin des « comme tu es mignon », « tu as quel âge ?» pas quatre ans ! Toutes ces infirmèrent n'avaient rien à faire ou quoi ?!

Sur le vert apaisant des feuilles, se reflétaient les rayons de lune provenant du bassin. Malgré les lumières parsemées de-ci de-là, il n'y avait personne. Ici, l'odeur d'hôpital était masquée par celle des roses rouges et jaunes. Il s'avança près du bord et seulement alors, il entendit des pleurs. Tournant et retournant la tête, il finit par distinguer une silhouette au fond du jardin, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La tête penchée sur les genoux, la petite brune ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras, elle sursauta. Il reconnu immédiatement Kagome Hitora. Ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher et son corps tremblant lui disait qu'elle résistait à pleurer depuis un moment. Au fond, malgré les brimades et les moqueries, elle ne pleurait que rarement. Et puis où était son stupide frère ? A tous les coups, c'était de sa faute.

Elle sembla le reconnaître car une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux…étincelle qui disparut aussitôt. Il l'avait pris en amitié cette fillette depuis la bagarre. Elle l'avait soigné tout de même ! Il enserra ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui. Là seulement elle sanglota. Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle avait peur. Peur pour Tenshi, peur pour Hanabi, mais surtout peur pour elle. Si Tenshi venait à mourir que se passerait-il pour elle ? Elle se recroquevilla encore plus contre le torse imberbe du jeune Uchiwa.

- J'ai peur…murmura-t-elle dans un souffle entre deux hoquets…Maman est partie…Ten…Tenshi-kun …et …Hanabi-nee-san…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car une personne venait de faire son apparition.

- Kagome-sama, il est temps de rentrer.

Setsuna releva les yeux sur l'importun qui venait de les déranger. Un peu en retrait, il attendait que Kagome daigne se lever. C'était un Hyuuga, tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Hyuuga ? Et c'était quoi ce « Sama » ? Ils les reconnaissaient ? Première nouvelle !

Elle leva à son tour les yeux, tremblante de tous ces membres. Elle serra la main de Setsuna. Non, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Pas sans Tenshi, pas en sachant que sa mère était sans doute morte cause d'eux.

- Mais…je…, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Le ton était neutre, comme une vérité certaine, ce qui agaça profondément Setsuna.

- Co…comment va mon frère ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en parler. Le Conseil des Anciens doit statuer sur votre sort.

« Statuer sur son sort » ? Là tout ça demandait une explication et pas qu'une seule !

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ten…Tenshi-kun est…malade, balbutia-t-elle comme épuisée.

- Mademoiselle, s'impatienta le Hyuuga.

Setsuna le gratifia d'un regard dont seul les Uchiwa savent faire preuve ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

- Raconte-moi.

Elle lui raconta tout : de la fuite de chez eux à l'arrivée à l'hôpital où les attendaient une horde de Hyuuga comme s'ils avaient pressenti la chose. Elle n'omit rien, pas même comment Hanabi-nee-san avait tremblé en entendant la décision de Ryoku Katori à savoir qu'ils repassaient tous trois sous tutelle Hyuuga. Elle lui parla de Gai-san qui s'y était opposé et comment Nasashi-sama l'avait écarté en brandissant sous son nez un sceau officiel. Elle lui raconta comment ils l'avaient presque oublié et comment finalement elle avait atterrit ici.

- Et ton frère qu'est-ce…

- Je ne sais pas, coupa-t-elle. Ils…ils…ont parlé d'un choc psy…psychologique et d'une évolution mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Je ne lui sers à rien ! pleura-t-elle.

Et lui, lui servirait-il à quelque chose ?

* *

*

Bonjour à tous. Je sais, jamais de chapitres quand on l'attend. Disons que la vie réelle impose certains impératifs…

Alors qui a trouvé le lien entre Yume et Konoha. Trop facile !

Et qui est le personnage dans le bureau de Ryoku Katori ? la réponse est dans le chapitre…

/!\ Si vous avez d'autres questions ou des hypothèses, posez-les.

Par manque de temps, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura plus de citations à chaque chapitre…ou peut-être que si…on verra. De toute façon on attaque la troisième partie.

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Votre dévouée


	12. Prendre conscience

Prendre conscience

Plus elle se laissait tomber et plus elle sentait cette espèce de torpeur l'envahir. Le bord du précipice s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse alors que pas un instant elle ne pensa à arrêter sa chute vers l'enfer. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure à mesure de sa descente tandis que son corps semblait presque attendre la bourrasque qui viendrait la soulever et la reposer sur ses pieds.

Soudain, il y eut le noir. Elle fut avalée par les ténèbres. Ses pensées se bousculèrent. Etait-ce un piège ? Avaient-ils découvert qui elle était ? Etaient-ils eux aussi des ennemis ? Au même instant, un filet incroyablement doux et confortable la réceptionna. Allongée dans les entremêlements de mailles, elle sentit que du chakra parcourait chaque centimètre carré de la toile. Elle releva la tête, Kiba l'attendait. Elle descendit et le suivit à travers l'entrée rocheuse d'une caverne. C'était sans doute ici qu'ils devaient avoir leur repère. Elle était tout de même un peu déçue. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Une maison avec une femme et une cheminée ? Allons Hinata ne soit pas bête !

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes tournant et retournant dans les boyaux étroits parcourant la montagne. Jamais sans Byakugan elle ne serait capable d'en ressortir…et même avec, cela semblait bien difficile.

Le faisceau de lumière s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Enfin, elle vit la sortie. La clarté du jour l'aveugla.

- C'est ici, annonça Kiba sans émotion.

Elle s'habitua à la lumière et le spectacle la laissa sans voix. C'était une vallée au cœur de la montagne totalement dissimulée du regard extérieure. Elle semblait aussi autosuffisante au vue des cascades et des champs qui s'étendaient. Il y avait des petites maisons tantôt accrochées à la falaise, tantôt à même le sol. Elle fit un pas et faillit tomber en avant. A ces pieds -ou plutôt quelques mètres sous ses pieds- un immense lac reflétait les couleurs du ciel.

Alors qu'elle contemplait toujours le paysage, cinq présences discrètes l'entourent. Peu importe le jutsu utilisé, ils n'arriveraient pas à la surprendre. Elle continua de fixer les différentes montagnes et rivières. Après tout, ils finiraient bien par bouger. Elle se sentait juste trop vide -ou paresseuse- pour faire le premier pas.

- Deux dans les fourrés à gauche, deux dans l'arbre, et un jutsu d'invisibilité, lâcha-t-elle mollement.

- Tu n'as pas volé ta réputation…On m'avait dit que tu étais devenu forte.

Elle se retourna. Lui, elle ne l'avait pas sentit et maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle ressentait à quel point il était fort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'elle le reconnaissait tout juste.

- Que…Qu…

Vêtu de blanc, le visage souriant, le jeune homme en face d'elle respirait la sagesse…ou la lassitude mais peu importait. Ses longs cheveux marron étaient retenus par un fin ruban laissant deux mèches vagabonder de chaque côté de son visage.

- Mais tu bégaies toujours autant…Hinata-sama.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas appelé ainsi ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas entendu cette voix ? Elle allait une nouvelle fois fondre en larmes quand elle repensa au passé, à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, à celle d'Hanabi, de Gai-sensei…celle de Tenten. La fureur qu'elle ressentit alors se dispersa dans toute la vallée.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère…

- Tu comprends ?! répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac, que comprends-tu ?! Comprends-tu que j'avais perdu mon grand frère ? Comprends-tu que je n'étais pas assez forte pour tenir tête au clan toute seule ? Comment, comment as-tu osé disparaître six longues années ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser seule ? Et Ten-chan ? Comprends-tu que plus que jamais j'avais besoin de toi ? Non tu ne comprends pas. Si tu comprenais tu serais revenu plus tôt. Tu ne te serais pas terré dans ce paradis oubliant tout le reste !

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien oublié mais…

- Hinata-chan, ne sois pas trop dure…

- Toi, tais-toi ! Imposa-t-elle à Kiba. Comment as-tu pu me cacher qu'il était toujours vivant ?! Qu'il était ici bien à l'abri alors…

- Arrête, coupa le brun. Il n'y est pour rien. C'est à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre.

L'état de fureur était passé depuis longtemps. A présent tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était frapper. Peu importait qui ou quoi, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris à extérioriser sa colère, sa peine. Alors qu'elle repartait dans une tirade, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Tu…tu es aveugle ?

***

Gaara relut le message crypté de son espion. Tout ça sentait mauvais. Le piège vulgaire qu'on tentait de tendre à Suna, il le voyait venir de très loin. Comment osaient-ils ? Bien sûr que es relations entre Suna et Konoha ne tenait qu'à un fil, un fil blond nommée Temari mais de là à soupçonner Suna de comploter contre le Pays du Feu !

Il s'assit à son bureau de Kazekage la tête entre les mains. N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problèmes pour que cela viennent s'y ajouter. Il fixa le cadre contenant l'unique photo rescapée de son passé : lui, Kankuro, Temari et Maître Baki posait à l'occasion de la création de l'école de ninja du village caché du sable. La première équipe de l'école.

Soudain, l'image d'une Temari agonisante, torturée, suppliante lui vrilla la tête. Depuis quelques jours il faisait toujours ce même rêve et là, il revenait même en plein jour. Il balaya cette pensée de la main. Il n'arriverait rien à Temari. Elle était forte et malgré les relations tendues entre les deux villages, une telle chose ne pouvait se produire…enfin en principe.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer milles sourires et babillement joyeux. Kuro, Inora et leur nourrice entraient.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de frapper avant d'entrer Kuro ?

Il prit une mine confuse, honteuse presque triste.

- Pardon père.

- Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois mais à l'avenir…

Il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il regarda son fils s'amuser avec sa fille et se rendit compte que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était plus seul. Il y avait certes le village mais il y avait aussi sa propre famille à protéger. Il ne ferait pas comme son père…ni comme son frère. Il ne répéterait pas les mêmes erreurs.

***

La pression dans la pièce était quasi insoutenable. Il prit sur lui de se dégager du mur où cette fillette l'avait balancé alors que même le conseiller Nara semblait fléchir sous l'énergie intense. C'était comme si sa peau se couvrait d'intense frisson alors que la chaleur était de plus en plus redoutable. Lui aussi dû ployer un genou à terre. Il observa la porte d'entrée restée ouverte, à l'extérieur, personne ne semblait touché par l'énergie de la fillette, comme-ci elle était juste…contenue à l'image d'une barrière les séparant du monde extérieur. Les infirmières vaquaient à leurs occupations, les médecins soignaient, les ANBU surveillaient faisant fuir les curieux. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la gamine. Allongée sur le cadavre de cette femme, elle ne semblait pas du tout au fait de la situation. Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir la sau-…Plus de bruit. Depuis combien de temps ces machines s'étaient tues ?

- Oka-san…

***

Elle ouvrit les yeux voyant la crinière blanche de Shirin emportée par l'électricité contenu dans l'air. Elle lui caressa la joue doucement et lui fit un timide sourire.

Toute la pression s'envola. Alors que ninja et ANBU s'affairaient autour d'elles, les deux rescapées restaient l'une contre l'autre, ignorant totalement -superbement- l'effervescence autour d'elle. C'est seulement lorsque Shikamaru s'approcha d'elles que Shirin se retourna vers lui. Elle le détailla et il sembla perdu à cause de ce regard dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. La jeune femme se redressa difficilement.

- Je suis Shikamaru Nara, commença-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Alors qu'elle respirait encore à grande peine, elle vit débarquer dans sa chambre toute une troupe d'ANBU accompagnée du secrétaire de Ryoku Katori.

- Que se passe-t-il ici !! hurla celui-ci hors de lui. Pourquoi cette gamine n'est-elle pas sous surveillance et elle ?!

Shirin se réfugia dans le cou de Yume alors que celle-ci tentait de comprendre le pourquoi de toute cette agitation. Elle chercha une explication dans les yeux du Nara mais n'y trouva aucune réponse. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Nara…ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais… Nara comme…Nara de Konoha ? Elle écarquilla les yeux tournant la tête de tout côté. Elle était de nouveau à Konoha ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrer aboya encore des ordres et des récriminations avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Je suis Obuko Takana assistant de Ryoku Katori en charge de la province Sud. Qui êtes-vous ?! Et cette petite ?!

Yume était perdue. Complètement. Plus cet homme voulait des réponses et plus il semblait que les mots s'échappaient de sa gorge, refusaient de venir à elle. Alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, elle ne percevait pas toute l'étendue de la colère que dégageait Shirin à cet instant.

- Vous devriez la laisser tranquille, fit calmement Shikamaru alors qu'il comprenait combien de choses on lui avait caché.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un conseillé ! cingla le secrétaire hors de lui.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire en haussant les épaules. Un « comme vous vous voudrez » à peine ironique franchit ses lèvres dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

La tension monta alors d'un cran. Tandis que le secrétaire tentait de s'approcher de Yume, un ANBU le retint par le bras faisant un signe de tête vers Shirin.

- Elle est dangereuse, siffla-t-il en sachant comment elle avait fait valser son collègue.

Il ne fit aucun cas de la remarque. Le pas suivant aurait été le dernier si au même instant Tsunade n'était pas entrée dans la pièce attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Derrière elle, suivait quelques Hyuuga ainsi que Gai Maito qui avait perçu l'infime variation de chakra.

Yume sortant de sa torpeur, releva les yeux. Elle reconnu tout de suite la beauté princière de Tsunade qui la fixait sans vraiment la reconnaître - ou y croire. Elle n'avait pas changé. Cette chevelure blonde étincelante, ce regard chargé de sagesse et de tristesse…Elle était Tsunade-Hime, celle qui l'avait sauvé quinze ans auparavant.

Son regard perdu fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur Gai. Il la regardait comme si elle avait été un fantôme. Ce qu'elle était loin de ne pas être à ses yeux. Inconsciemment, elle eut peur. Pas de lui à proprement parlé mais de sa réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir -le _re_voir surtout en lui ayant laissé croire qu'elle était morte !

Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, la tension avait à peine baissée et le mal-être de chacun était toujours palpable. Shirin se retourna soudain sur Yume comme frappée de stupeur.

- Tu as froid Oka-san ?

Yume la regarda encore une fois totalement perdue détachant son regard de Gai.

- Tu trembles, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle regarda ses mains. Effectivement, elle tremblait de tous ces membres mais son cerveau avait arrêté de réfléchir depuis longtemps. Elle se contenta de fixer à nouveau Shirin l'air perdu.

- Akemi.

Elle sursauta.

Le nom avait résonné dans toute la pièce en écho au silence assourdissant imposée par l'entrée de Tsunade.

Son nom. Son _vrai_ nom. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semblait sonner faux. Yume un était faux. Yume était _le_ faux. C'était celui qu'on lui avait donné en passant ANBU et c'était celui qu'elle avait choisi pour reconstruire sa vie. C'était son seul véritable lien avec Konoha.

Cherchant une échappatoire aux regards insistants, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le miroir en face d'elle. La réalité s'imposa comme un coup de massue. Son visage défiguré n'était plus celui d'Akemi depuis longtemps, depuis cette fameuse mission à Iwa, depuis ces six jours où elle avait souffert milles morts pour un secret qui n'était pas le sien. Elle n'était plus cette petite adolescente trop naïve et sûre d'elle. Elle n'était plus une ninja de Konoha…Elle n'était plus rien.

La douleur lui vrilla la tête. C'était trop d'émotions, de sensations, de douleurs. Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle alors que sa tête devenait lourde.

- Sortez, tonna Tsunade d'une voix forte.

- Tsu,

- SOR-TEZ, répliqua-t-elle avant que le secrétaire n'achève sa phrase.

***

Au même moment…

Hanabi soupira discrètement, la sueur glacée noyant encore son dos. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et de son élégance malgré les années et l'exil. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour leur montrer à tous _qui_ était l'héritière de ce clan. Le revers de la médaille était sans doute ce titre dont elle s'était servit à outrance quelques instant plus tôt.

Elle cachait ses tremblements sous ses longues mèches couleurs de nuit. Elle regrettait déjà les mots prononcés.

« La fin justifie les moyens » dit-on, alors, elle ne devait rien regretter. Elle avait tenu tête aux Anciens dans cette salle de réunion improvisée de l'hôpital. Elle ne se permit pas un sourire car face à Nasashi Hyuuga cela aurait été une réelle déclaration de guerre…guerre qu'elle perdrait à coup sûr.

- Hanabi-san, à très bientôt, fit l'un des Anciens Hyuuga le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le salua puis se retourna vers la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre de Tenshi.

Sakura était un bon médecin. Malgré les sceaux un peu partout, Tenshi semblait déjà allé beaucoup mieux. Sur la chaise à droite du lit, Kagome allongée dans un fauteuil dormait. Près d'elle, le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Bizarrement, elle repensa à Konohamaru. Quand son grand-père était mort, ils s'étaient rapprochés même si sa fierté de Hyuuga refusait de l'admettre à l'époque. Elle s'était glissée hors de chez elle cette nuit là. Juste pour lui. Elle se souvenait aussi de la rouste qu'elle s'était prise en rentrant à l'aube. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit. Si son père ou n'importe qui d'autre avait su qu'elle avait bercé le descendant Sarutobi toute la nuit, elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

Son visage jusqu'alors tendu s'adoucit. Elle esquissa un sourire fragile. Pourvu que leur amitié à eux dure.

- Ne savoure pas trop cette victoire, le jeu n'est pas fini.

Son corps se tendit machinalement. _Ca_ c'était une déclaration de guerre. Elle serra le poing. Tant pis pour elle. Seuls les enfants comptaient.

- Je le sais bien Hyuuga-sama, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Son regard blanc se posa sur Sakura qui la fixait. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision.

- Pourquoi…commença-t-elle.

- Je serais son égale, coupa la plus jeune. J'ai promis à Ten-chan de les protéger…

- Mais tu…

- Peu importe. Ma décision est prise. Et puis, tu es assez mal placée pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis.

***

Nasashi marchait d'un pas rapide vers le domaine. Bien sûr, il avait vu cette petite aux cheveux blancs avant de rentrer mais il semblait que le secrétaire et tous les autres -dont Gai Maito qu'il n'appréciait que de loin- maîtrisaient parfaitement la situation. Il entra et se fit apporter du thé au salon. Déjà, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du domaine.

Malgré le contretemps de cette petite écervelée d'Hanabi - à qui il ferait payer cet affront- Nasashi Hyuuga se sentit mieux. Tenshi commençait à accéder au Byakugan, Setsuna Uchiwa s'intéressait d'assez près à Kagome pour envisager une union entre les deux clans et puis…finalement l'idée d'Hanabi n'était sans doute pas aussi bête que ça. Il pouvait enfin légitimer son accession à la tête du clan. Après tout, quitte à se trouver une femme, autant qu'elle soit aussi jolie que cette sotte !

***

- Neji…tu…tu es aveugle…

Il baissa la tête.

- Oui.

C'est tout ? Juste oui. Pas de 'comment', de 'pourquoi', de…

- Le Boss est là ? Lâcha Kiba coupant court à sa réflexion.

- Le Boss ? Redemanda Hinata.

Alors quelqu'un d'autre dirigeait tout ce petit monde ?

- Il médite. Il ne veut pas être dérangé.

- Ha si le Boss médite…fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie toute son assurance retrouvée.

- Aies plus de respect envers lui, coupa Konohamaru, sans lui tu serais morte. C'est lui qui nous a ordonné d'aller à Naoru.

- Tu parles trop.

La voix était posée et froide mais il n'y avait personne.

- Il demande votre rapport de mission.

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme l'air blasé se tenir près d'elle. Elle la reconnaissait. Lors de l'altercation avec l'Akatsuki, ses compagnons avaient été gravement blessé en tentant de protéger cette rousse.

- Tu crois que tu pourras écrire ton nom sans faire de faute cette fois, Petit Singe ? fit-elle avec ironie.

- Et toi tu crois que tu pourrais arrêter avec cette histoire de temps en temps la Renifleuse ? J'étais trop crevé et j'avais un bras cassé !

Et voilà s'était reparti. Si Konohamaru était quelqu'un de plus mature, avec cette fille il était totalement un autre.

La dispute terminée, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil l'air à peine méprisant. Elle huma l'air.

- Tu lui ressembles, vos chakras sont semblables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous raconte encore celle-là, fit Konohamaru.

- Je raconte qu'elle a le même chakra que le Boss !

- T'as buggée là ma vieille ! Où t'as vu que quelqu'un pouvait avoir le même chakra ?

Elle se renfrogna. Konohamaru en profita pour reprendre la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Boss, il est gentil tu verras. Il va évaluer tes capacités et…

- Mes capacités ? mais pourquoi ?

- Elle est pas futée ta copine ! Cracha la rousse. C'est pas un camp de vacances ici !

- Ca suffit Karine ! coupa Neji.

Elle se renfrogna une nouvelle fois.

- De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi je reste.

C'est ainsi qu'elle disparut.

- Viens je vais t'expliquer reprit Neji en lui tendant le bras.

* *

*

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Suggestions, commentaires, idées, je prends tout...

Bisous!


	13. Sentiments

Spécialement pour Andarielle-hime qui me suis et m'encourage...

Sentiments

Elle les regardait un à un, hébétée. Kiba sculptait un morceau de bois en forme de pieux et ne la regardait nullement, Konohamaru mangeait -dévorait- son repas et Neji, ce visage toujours serein semblait attendre quelque chose. Une légère brise rafraichit la terrasse sous laquelle tous se trouvaient et fit se mouvoir les champs dorés.

- Non, fit-elle finalement.

Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, ni haussé le ton pour autant mais elle refusait leur proposition Derrière le nom du Fantôme se cachait toute une organisation, une société, un village dirigé par un seul homme. Leur but : soutenir les petits villages et tenter de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre entre les nations. A présent qu'il lui demandait de faire parti de leur 'club' et qu'elle n'était nullement en droit de refuser, elle prenait ce droit.

Neji haussa un sourcil.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- C'est non, répéta-t-elle clairement.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Konohamaru d'un ton presque agacé.

- Laisse, c'est son choix, fit Kiba sans relever la tête.

- Non je veux savoir, reprit-il en repoussant son assiette, elle n'a plus rien ni personne et elle se permet de refuser ? Où vas-tu aller ?

Elle se sentit blessée. Oui, elle n'avait plus rien ni personne…alors pourquoi refuser ?

Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne après tout. La personne qu'elle souhaitait revoir n'était pas ici. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son mentor.

- Peu importe la raison, c'est non, fit-elle froidement.

Konohamaru bouillait de rage. Si le Boss les avait envoyés chercher cette fille c'est qu'elle était importante pour la suite de ses plans ! Et quel toupet alors qu'il lui avait -presque- sauvé la vie !

La brise devint subtilement plus fraiche et Karin apparut dans un souffle d'air. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

- Bien, fit-il visiblement énervé. La prochaine fois, fit-il à Karine, dit au Patron de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour les missions à la con.

- Tu as peur d'abimer tes p'tites fesses ?

- Laisse mes fesses tranquilles et occupe toi donc de celles du patron !

Elle ne dit rien se contentant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Neji.

- Puisque tout est dit, reprit finalement Kiba, je vais me coucher.

Konohamaru ne protesta pas et Karine se retira sans un mot.

Neji continuait de fixer ce paysage qu'il ne voyait pas. Il sembla hésiter et finalement se lança :

- As…as-tu des nouvelles de Konoha ?

- Oui. Kyoku Katori…

- Non, je veux dire…

- Non, fit-elle en baissant la tête. Tu as disparu au milieu de la Guerre, après nous avons tous été séparé. Le clan a été décimé.

Son cœur se serra.

- Je suis la dernière, murmura-t-elle. Quand le domaine a explosé, Hanabi s'y trouvait avec quelques autres venus chercher abri.

- Je vois, fit-il peiné.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre que Konoha resplendisse de nouveau. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre…

Ils se turent.

- Elle t'a maudit. Elle t'a pleurée aussi.

- Tenten, murmura-t-il devinant parfaitement sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours à Konoha ou même si elle est toujours vivante. J'ai coupé les ponts avec cette vie là.

Il souffla un grand coup. Eux aussi. Ils avaient tous coupés les ponts avec Konoha après la Guerre pour éviter de se faire repérer.

- Et toi ?

- Je…je me suis réveillé quatre mois après la fin de Guerre…aveugle. Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. Je n'étais pas en position d'aider qui que se soit de toute façon.

Elle s'approcha, posa sa tête contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras graciles.

- Tu m'as toujours aidé moi, Nii-san. J'ai eu tellement mal quand j'ai su que…que tu étais…

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Pardon…murmura-t-il.

- Non, je vais bien maintenant que tu es là.

***

Shikamaru regarda le message codé que venait de lui apporter son assistant. Ca c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il sauta par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande rue et bifurqua dans une ruelle bien moins exposée. Il se mit à courir. Encore un virage et…Il se stoppa net. Trop tard. Les gardes de Ryoku Katori, autrement dit ANBU de l'ex-Racine -celle-ci avait officiellement disparu- étaient déjà là. Il vit Temari sortir vêtue d'un kimono noir et or. Elle était _réellement_ la Princesse de Suna, sœur du Kazekage. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir ainsi. La noblesse de ses traits conjuguée à son port altier imposait même aux plus insensibles le respect. Le regard franc et haut, elle avança doucement. Elle attendit que le garde finisse de lire les chefs d'accusations portés contre elle et elle s'avança de nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'osa lui mettre les menottes impressionné par cette femme digne de Tsunade-hime.

Shikamaru s'enfonça un peu plus dans le noir de la ruelle le cœur serré. Quelques instants plus tard, il se mettait à courir dans le sens inverse.

Arrivé à son bureau, il invoqua plusieurs jutsu et fit en sorte que personne ne puisse l'espionner. Il ouvrit une trappe au mur et en sortit une fiole. Il n'avait plus le choix cette fois. A lui tout seul, il ne pourrait rien. Il finit par reposer la fiole. Il était encore trop tôt pour passer à ce genre de solution sans retour. Il griffonna quelques dessins sur un morceau de papier, y ajouta du sable de Suna offert par le Kazekage et le donna à son assistant pour que le message atteigne Suna rapidement. Allé, il fallait se reprendre, Temari dépendait de lui.

***

Hanabi regarda encore la robe posée sur son lit. Un cadeau de son 'fiancé'. Le mot lui resta en travers de la gorge. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés que déjà il se permettait de lui imposer ses quatre volontés. La qipao rouge sang avait tout de la traditionnelle robe chinoise… Les larges fleurs orangées se mariaient parfaitement avec les fins fils dorés. Le tissu de grande qualité n'en enlevait pas moins à la signification de cette robe bien trop fendue pour être digne d'une noble de son rang. Le message était clair : elle vendait son corps et sans doute son âme à cet homme. Oui, comme les prostituées venues du continent, elle voulait survivre, elle et les jumeaux.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter -proposer- une telle union ? Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Elle n'était pas stupide. Toutes les options, elles les avaient évaluées, soupesées, et celle-ci s'était finalement imposée. Elle serra les poings. Cet accès de courage, il le lui ferait payer au centuple.

Elle se sentit vide. Elle ne connaissait que trop ses colères incontrôlables. Tenten en avait fait les frais un mois auparavant.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps cherchant chaleur et sécurité et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas si s'était pour pouvoir tirer Tenshi et Kagome des griffes de ces fous assoiffés de pouvoir mais elle, qui viendrait la sauver ?

Elle trembla. Elle crut encore ressentir le bois dur du lit, le froid s'engouffrant par les fissures du mur, les bruits extérieurs traversant les fines cloisons…Au moins, il ne l'avait pas enfermé dans cette pièce sombre comme autrefois. Elle fit doucement glisser la manche de son kimono et les bracelets cloisonnés qui recouvraient son poignet. La cicatrice n'avait pas disparu et ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Oui qui viendrait la sauver ?

***

Konohamaru shoota dans une pierre. Cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs. Kiba avait beau lui répéter qu'elle avait le choix et qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait plus la voir. Il eut juste le temps de relevé la tête, qu'il se prit Karine de plein fouet.

- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas !

- Toi aussi, fit-elle en ramassant son livre, de toute façon…de toute façon…

Elle se mit à renifler l'air.

- Quoi encore ?!

Elle inspira une grande bouffée se délectant de l'odeur.

- Tu es en colère, fit-elle d'une voix douce ?

- Ça se voit pas ?! et c'est quoi ton cinéma ? pourquoi tu…

Elle venait de le couper d'un baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- T'as vraiment…

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement de nouveau. Cette fois, il se laissa allé à jouer avec sa langue.

Avant même que tout d'eux ne comprennent, ils se retrouvaient déjà sur le lit du jeune homme.

« Pulsions primaires ». Karine balaya cette pensée de sa tête. Personnellement, se laisser aller de temps en temps ce n'était pas comme si elle prenait drogues sur drogues ou médocs sur médocs comme le Bosse…c'était juste une petite gâterie.  
Elle embrassa -dévora- le cou de Konohamaru tout en lui arrachant sa chemise. Elle avait juste envie de lui, de goûter ce chakra tellement haineux et fort. A califourchon sur lui, elle savait très bien comment éveiller le désir d'un homme et esquissa un sourire quand elle sentit celui du jeunot contre sa cuisse.

- Impatient, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

Elle retira avec une lenteur sans égale -se contenant tant bien que mal- son kimono. Ils brûlaient d'impatience mais continuaient de faire patienter l'autre pour savoir qui craquerait le premier…comme dans leurs disputes.

C'est elle qui craqua retirant le pantalon de son amant mais il reprit rapidement l'avantage en la faisant basculer sous lui.

- C'est toi qui es impatiente…et c'est un vilain défaut.

Elle le savait très bien et la lueur brillante dans ses yeux, elle ne l'aima pas du tout.

Il plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et la caressa lentement de l'autre. Il s'attarda sur son cou, ses hanches, son ventre, remonta vers ses seins et finalement glissa vers ses fesses alors qu'il commençait à la chatouiller de sa langue. Il prit plaisir à la faire gémir de plus en plus fort, elle la si froide Karine. Elle finit par le supplier et il la relâcha. Haletante, elle ne voulait désormais plus patienter. Elle l'attira à lui et dans un cri rauque et un autre suraigüe, ils franchirent les limites d'un plaisir interdit.

***

La dissimulation, il connaissait, le mensonge aussi. La traitrise en revanche, même s'il l'avait côtoyé, il ne la connaissait que de loin. Il se releva doucement et les ANBU lui mirent les menottes aux poignets. Il croyait avoir tout prévu, tout calculé mais un grain de sable pouvait enrayer la plus huilée des machines.

Trahison. Il trahissait sa patrie et on le trahissait lui de la même façon. Sans ce témoin, ce traitre qu'il découvrirait forcément un jour, Suna serait déjà avertit. Il n'y avait rien dans son message qui puisse le relier au Kazekage, rien dans son comportement non plus sauf si on avait découvert sa liaison mais il en doutait. Vue sa position au Conseil, il était plus avantageux de le faire chanter que de le dénoncer. Tout ça était vraiment galère…

Ils sortirent tous du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la prison. En route, il vit un peu plus loin son assistant serrer sa femme enceinte dans ces bras l'air soulagé. La trahison vient toujours des êtres les plus proches… Le jeune homme d'environ son âge s'approcha mais Shikamaru lui fit un signe de tête et il ne bougea plus. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il n'exprime ni excuse, ni regret pour un traitre. En revanche, Shikamaru fit quatre signes que les ANBU ne remarquèrent pas. Quatre signes qui décideraient de l'avenir de Konoha. Le code était simple mais connu d'eux seuls. « Roi », « sable », « traitre », « mort ». Il fallait prévenir le roi des sables que le traitre était mort. Autrement dit, avertir Gaara coûte que coûte de la situation de Shikamaru car de lui dépendait sa vie.

***

Plus Tsunade regardait le petit morveux qui lui servait de petit fils et plus elle pensait à Naruto. Il aurait sans doute eu une famille s'il n'avait pas disparu. Elle en voulait au monde entier mais plus particulièrement à Sasuke à qui elle ne pardonnait pas ses actes. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait réhabilité au service actif en temps de guerre mais d'elle-même, elle ne l'aurait jamais nommé capitaine de l'ANBU ni même autorisé si facilement à rester au village. Elle lui aurait plutôt mit un bon coup de pied aux fesses histoire de le ramener un peu sur terre. Elle ne pardonnait pas au conseil d'avoir céder si facilement mais elle comprenait qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Celle à qui elle en voulait le plus -après elle-même - restait sa disciple : Sakura. On ne parlait pas là de son union avec Sasuke -c'était un autre sujet sensible-, on parlait bel et bien du fait qu'elle ait abandonné de travailler avec la Godaime. Depuis cette violente dispute dans le bureau de l'Hokage, elles ne se voyaient que rarement et s'évitaient la plupart du temps. C'était sans doute là sa plus grande déception. Bien sûr Sakura était une formidable médic et une ninja hors pair mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, Tsunade avait envie de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé et lui enseigner les dernières techniques qui lui manquaient. Celles qui feraient de sa disciple son successeur et le merveilleux Hokage qu'elle aurait dû être.

Son regard se porta sur son petit fils. Décidément, Setsuna ressemblait à Naruto. Les mêmes mimiques et cette espèce de sourire à faire fondre même les plus endurcis. Elle le regarda tenter une énième fois former une boule de feu Katon sans succès.

- Ta mère était plus douée que toi ! lança-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose mais fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Ce gamin était aussi le portrait de son père et le fait de le comparer à sa mère le mettait dans une colère noire. Il était en fait comme sa mère : l'équilibre entre les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7. Tsunade sourit. Tant qu'elle pouvait s'amuser un peu, elle pouvait bien l'entrainer !

Setsuna finit par s'écrouler à bout de force sur l'herbe près de la Sannin.

- C'est impossible de faire ça Obaa-san !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu voulais que je t'entraine. Aurais-tu oublié ta promesse ?

Setsuna se renfrogna. Bien sûr que non. Il avait promit à Kagome qu'il viendrait la voir et pour ça, il devait franchir le portail Hyuuga se qui n'était pas une mince affaire sans l'aide de sa mère. Il se remit debout et d'un pas décidé commença à prendre de la distance malgré la nuit déjà avancée.

- Dis Obaa-san ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu as toujours une bouteille de saké mais t'en bois jamais ?

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Je… n'ai jamais aimé boire seule, fit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

***

Trois nouvelles journées avaient passé. Pour certains, cela semblait plus être des années que des journées.

Tenshi fixa le Hyuuga qui lui servait de professeur depuis son rétablissement. Il n'était que midi mais il était déjà épuisé. L'entrainement avait commencé ce matin à cinq heures et n'avait pas faibli d'un pouce. Kagome l'observait assise dans un coin les mains tremblantes. A elle, on n'imposait rien. Elle était faible et fragile depuis la naissance. Même avec de l'entrainement intensif, Nasashi avait déclaré qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'elle. Elle se crispa une nouvelle fois alors que Tenshi tombait pour la énième fois la lèvre en sang.

- Relèves toi plus vite si tu veux déjeuner !

Kagome tourna la tête et vit Nasashi entrer sur la surface d'entrainement. Au regard brûlant de Tenshi, Kagome savait que cela allait dégénérer rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un traitre à son clan !

Evidement qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il avait entendu Gai-san en parler avec Hanabi.

- Sale morveux ! fit-il en lui assenant une gifle colossale.

Kagome ferma les yeux, le son de la claque raisonnant encore dans sa tête.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur !

- Ose le répéter !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur qui a tué ma mère !!

Voilà s'était dit. Les secrets peuvent être connus de tous mais lorsqu'ils sont dis à haute voix, qu'ils se gravent dans la tête des gens, ils n'en deviennent que plus réels.

Le chef du clan était désormais hors de lui. Ce gosse tout comme sa mère avait le don de l'énerver au plus au point. Le poing empli de chakra, Nasashi s'apprêtait à frapper alors que Tenshi d'un air de défit ne baissait pas les yeux.

Un craquement d'os. Une gerbe de sang. Une masse de cheveux noirs qui tombe.

Kagome et Tenshi virent avec horreur Hanabi s'effondrer entre le garçonnet et le chef du clan. Kagome accourut auprès d'eux tandis que Tenshi restait paralysé par ce corps qui tombait sur lui.

- Pour…pourquoi…

Elle lui sourit, tenant ses côtes brisées.

- Il t'aurait tué, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

***

Il tourna et retourna la bouteille de saké qu'il venait de vider. Elle n'était pas la première et ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Assis au comptoir de ce bar peu fréquenté de Konoha, il fixait inlassablement le liquide transparent. Akemi ou Yume ou peu importe son nom était revenue d'entre les morts - quinze ans sans nouvelles c'est quasiment d'entre les morts. Il ferma les yeux.

- _Tu crois qu'on sera un jour de grands Shinobi ?_

- _Quelle question ! T'es vraiment bête parfois Gai-kun ! _

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage juvénile de la jeune femme en uniforme de Gennin s'effaça.

- _On est mission mais on peut s'amuser un peu non ? Je te paris que j'arrive plus vite que toi à la Grande Place !_

Il la revit dans cette robe traditionnelle du Pays de la Terre. D'un marron clair, fermée en cache cœur, elle l'avait agrémentée d'un magnolia. Elle courait vers les lumières de la fête. Elle était magnifique.

Il avala son verre en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

- _La mission_ _avant tout, je les retiens va-t-en tu es le plus rapide!_

Il se resservit un autre verre

- _Ils ont été capturé par l'ennemi, je suis désolé, fit l'Hokage. Le corps d'Aru n'a pas été retrouvé._

- _Et…Et…Akemi ? fit-il d'une voix tremblante._

- _Son état est critique. Elle risque de ne pas passer la nuit. Tu peux la voir._

Il frissonna et but un autre verre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son dernier souvenir était une femme recouverte par les bandages, sous respirateur entre la vie et la mort, tellement blessée qu'il l'avait à peine reconnu.

- J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître sans ton uniforme.

Il ne tourna pas la tête. La femme blonde s'assit près de lui.

- Je ne vous ais pas invité.

- Ne fais pas ta tête des mauvais jours, Gai. Une autre bouteille, appela-t-elle.

- « Tête des mauvais jours » ? C'est une blague ?

- T'emballes pas, je veux juste discuter.

- Y'a plus rien à dire. Vous saviez qu'elle était vivante et vous m'avez laissé croire qu'elle était morte.

Il avala d'une traite.

- Ce n'était pas ma décision…enfin pas entièrement. Elle avait choisi de faire croire qu'elle était morte. C'est Jiraiya qui était en contact avec elle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenue depuis que je l'avais soigné.

- ...

- Ça ne change rien je sais.

Il avala son verre et repoussa la chaise.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ? Héla-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'explications !

Elle soupira. Elle boirait seule une nouvelle fois.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle reconnu le chakra du Shinobi qui venait d'entrer, elle eut un sourire.

Finalement peut-être pas…

* *

*


	14. Se sentir vivant

**NDA:** Chapitre extra long pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence. On passe aux choses sérieuses...

**Se sentir vivant**

Le vent soufflait doucement et la nuit était fraîche. Personne en cette heure tardive et encore moins dans ce quartier n'était présent. Elle était seule. Ses yeux perdus, sans vie, fixaient les ruines de ce qui fut jadis une magnifique demeure. Les plantes mangeaient de manière chaotique les vestiges d'un mur tandis que le vent s'engouffrait entre les bois rongés par le temps et l'humidité, créant ainsi une mélopée aussi mélancolique qu'effrayante. Seule le grand chêne semblait encore résister bien que ses branches alourdies par le poids des années laissaient présager sa fin toute proche.

Quand il ne l'avait pas trouvé à l'hôpital, il avait su que c'était ici qu'elle reviendrait. Elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. C'était son refuge. Après une mauvaise note à l'académie, après leur première dispute, après les missions délicates, elle venait se réfugier ici, dans cet énorme chêne qui aujourd'hui ne leur paraissait plus si imposant.

Il hésita, sentant que se rapprocher davantage briserait la magie de l'instant…mais à la magie, il n'y croyait plus.

- Notre sensei est mort il y a longtemps, fit-il doucement. Aussi longtemps que notre équipe…

Elle sursauta et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait dû commencer mais l'alcool aidant -ou pas- il avait déjà mit les pieds dans le plat. Les yeux tristes de la jeune femme retournèrent à la contemplation de l'édifice alors que la brise plus fraîche venait à nouveau souffler dans son dos.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus lourd et au vue de son « introduction », il préféra se taire. N'y tenant plus au bout de quelques minutes, il inspira et se lança :

- Je t'ai cherché à l'hôpital, mais tu n'y étais pas.

Elle parut revenir de son monde imaginaire mais ne le regarda pas pour autant.

- Je voulais…je pensais…

- Que rien n'aurait changé ?

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, à présent grelottante. En fait, elle ne pensait à rien. Bien sûr que tout avait changé. Elle-même, elle ne savait plus très bien qui elle était. Elle s'était juste laisser conduire par Akemi qui elle connaissait le chemin de son enfance heureuse. Elle voulait juste…juste retrouver cette chaleur bienfaisante une dernière fois, se souvenir des sourires, des cris de joie, des jeux innocents…

Il retira sa veste et la posa autour de ses épaules fragiles. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était encore là pour elle. Elle se mit à croire en cette chaleur qui réchauffait son âme de la plus douce des manières, à espérer un pardon.

- Donne-moi une seule raison d'être partie, d'avoir fait croire que tu étais morte…une seule.

Yume se crispa sentant s'éloigner ce monde qu'elle venait de frôler du bout des doigts. Il voulait une raison ? Celle gravée dans sa chaire depuis quinze ans, celle qu'elle devait supporter à chaque fois que l'on posait les yeux sur elle, celle qu'elle devait endurer dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes ? En fallait-il vraiment d'autre pour garder cette étincelle ?

- A l'époque, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes, souffla-t-elle retrouvant son détachement habituel.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui rien avait changé si ce n'est qu'ils étaient plus vieux et que le monde était un peu plus fou. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas de meilleures raisons qu'hier. Oui elle était partit. Oui ses raisons n'étaient peut-être plus valables aujourd'hui mais il devait les accepter.

Impitoyablement, la douce Akemi se battait pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu et la cynique et forte Yume ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait. Elle le sentait, elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis tellement longtemps que l'espace d'un instant elle crut entendre les deux voix en elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle devenait plus pale encore.

- Oui, oui. J'ai besoin de repos.

- Tu sais où dormir cette nuit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait vu l'heure et le soleil devait s'être couché depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital. Elle pensa un instant à aller chez Tsunade-sama mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions rationnelles comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle avait besoin de la force de caractère de Yume, de son intelligence, de sa répartie…Pourtant s'était Akemi qui lui hurlait à grands cris de faire confiance à nouveau, de croire à nouveau, d'être elle à nouveau.

Elle porta la main à sa tête soutenant vaguement le fardeau de ses pensés. C'est alors que comme tombant dans un lac gelé, le froid s'empara d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler comme la dernière fois et la fois d'avant. Les frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps. Elle ne savait plus qui de Akemi ou Yume maitrisait encore un seul muscle glacé ou non. Elle vit finalement venir le trou noir et la sensation de vertige sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Ses jambes flageolantes cédèrent. Elle s'écroula.

***

Elle quitta le bar et s'assit à une table éloignée plus discrète. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de signe ou de parole, l'inconnu avait juste commandé une autre bouteille de saké et était venu la rejoindre.

- Ça faisait longtemps…

- Oui en effet.

- Un an peut-être deux.

- Ou plus…que viens-tu faire par ici ? En général tu envoies tes messagers.

- Disons que les temps ne sont plus très sûrs.

- Je vois. Alors tu sais pour Shikamaru et Temari.

- Je savais que ses deux là finiraient dans des draps mais pas de cette manière…

- Cesse de faire des plaisanteries douteuses et dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

- Yume et Shirin.

- Elles sont si importantes que ça ?

- …

- …

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer des bêtises. Disons juste que je tiens une promesse.

Elle regarda son verre encore plein. Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation que cette petite était bien plus pour lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ?

- Tu as vieillie Tsu.

- Toi aussi Jiraiya.

Il ne dit rien se contentant d'avaler un nouveau verre.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Que tu m'aides à les faire sortir de Konoha.

- J'ai beaucoup à faire ici déjà alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, gronda-t-elle. Si tu n'as pas de raison alors…

- Au nom de notre ancienne équipe.

- Ho non ! Ca ne marche pas. Ces deux petites n'ont rien à voir avec nous.

- …

Elle observa son silence et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je veux la vérité.

- Je lui ai promis de prendre soin d'elle.

- A qui as-tu promis ?

- Ne me demande pas de te mentir à toi aussi.

- Tu n'as pas le faire. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- La vé-ri-té !

Il soupira, se résignant.

- Bien…

Dans un nuage de fumée un ANBU apparut faisant sursauter tout le restaurant.

Elle lâcha un soupir des plus bruyant avec un « toujours là quand il faut pas ceux-là… »

- Tsunade-sama. Akemi Atanari a disparut de l'hôpital.

Elle se retourna vers Jiraiya. Il avait disparut.

***

Nasashi retourna à son bureau la fureur transpirant de tous les pores de sa peau blanche. Maudite soit cette petite garce d'Hanabi ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être une docile et agréable fiancée comme toutes les autres Hyuuga ? Non, il fallait qu'elle ait cette détermination qu'avait sa sœur ! Et dire qu'il allait devoir la supporter toute sa vie ! Elle lui avait prouvé quelques heures auparavant qu'elle serait difficile à vivre. Il fulminait encore mais ferma les yeux en s'asseyant tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Il repensa au terrain d'entraiment Hyuuga.

- _Ecarte-toi ! _hurlait-il

Hanabi se relevait doucement de sa blessure. Il n'avait pas retenu son coup contre ce morveux de Tenshi et il devait l'admettre, il l'aurait gravement blessé…si ce n'est tué si elle n'était pas intervenue.

- _Hanabi-nee-san, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kagome les larmes aux yeux._

Hanabi fit un faible sourire à l'enfant et se redressa tant bien que mal en lui faisant face.

- _Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal._

Son visage n'était pas colérique, mais était fait d'une telle détermination qu'à cet instant encore, il en avait des frissons. Ensuite, elle avait prit Tenshi -qui réagissait à peine- par le bras et l'avait emmené à l'intérieur suivit de près par Kagome.

- _Où vas-tu _! avait-il hurlé de nouveau_. L'entrainement n'est pas fini !_

Elle l'avait ignoré marchant aussi fièrement que possible jusqu'à ses appartements avec les deux enfants.

Il pensa alors à son mariage prochain. Si seulement il pouvait faire autrement !

« Le pouvoir n'est rien s'il n'est pas absolu, entier » disait son père…et sans cette héritière de pacotille, ces séniles du Conseil Hyuuga lui mettraient encore trop de bâtons dans les roues et ralentiraient un peu trop ses plans ! Maudite soit cette Tenten aussi ! En fait, c'était à cause d'elle qu'Hanabi était devenue aussi forte. La bête craintive qu'il avait fait d'elle des années auparavant n'existait quasiment plus. Si seulement il avait eut le bon sens de la garder auprès de lui ! Mais non, il avait laissé ce poids mort, cette enfant déchue à Tenten.

Il soupira. Inutile de ressasser le passé. Elle avait changé.

Il prit une gorgée de vin et se calma doucement. Il sourit en repensant à Tenten, à ce corps se débattant sous ses caresses, à cette poitrine voluptueuse, ses hanches, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats…Il prit une autre gorgée en fermant les yeux se délectant de souvenirs aussi agréables que pervers. Il afficha un sourire satisfait. Au moins, Neji avait eu bon goût et sans lui, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué.

Cette pensée le mit de bonne humeur.

Oui Hanabi avait changé…mais il se ferait un plaisir de la briser une nouvelle fois.

***

Kiba renifla l'air discrètement lorsque Konohamaru entra dans la salle de réunion. Celui-ci prit sa place près de lui sans rien dire. On les avait tous convoqués pour une réunion d'urgence. La salle plutôt grande s'emplissait de plus en plus tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

- Tu aurais pu prendre une douche, glissa Kiba à l'oreille de Konohamaru avec un sourire, tu pues…le sexe.

Konohamaru ne tint pas compte de la remarque mais pensa au fond de lui-même que l'odorat de l'Inuzuka était vraiment bien trop développé pour qu'il ne soit qu'humain. C'est alors que Karine apparut dans un souffle d'air. Sans jeter un regard autour d'elle, elle s'assit à son tour. Kiba renifla l'air une seconde fois.

- Je vois, fit Kiba.

- C'est pas…

- Puisque tout le monde est là, coupa Neji en s'adressant à l'Assemblée d'une vingtaine de personnes, nous pouvons commencer.

- Mais le Boss n'est pas encore là, protestèrent certains.

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard, coupa Karine.

A l'assistante personnelle du Grand Patron, on ne répondait pas. C'était une des règles implicites de cette organisation…et de toute façon, elle n'aurait toléré aucune rébellion.

- Reprenons, fit Neji d'une voix calme.

De même pour Neji. Il avait beau être aveugle, la prestance se dégageant de lui comblait tous les iris du monde.

- Comme vous le savez, notre organisation s'emploie à aider les petits pays qui ne sont pas en mesure de se défendre tout seul face aux puissances plus grandes.

Tous acquiescèrent. Après un moment de silence, il reprit sur le même ton :

- Aujourd'hui, Suna demande notre aide.

Les brouhahas d'indignation s'élevèrent. Suna était largement assez forte pour se défendre toute seule ! A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Ils n'étaient pas mercenaires -sauf quand ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Où étaient donc passés tous leurs serments d'un monde meilleur ?

- SILENCE, cingla Karine.

Le calme revenu, Neji fit un signe de tête à Karine pour la remercier.

- Comme je le disais, Suna fait appel à nous. Plus exactement, Gaara No Sabaku fait appel à nous…de façon officieuse. Sa sœur a été injustement emprisonnée et il a peur qu'elle se fasse tuer…par accident. Il nous demande donc de veiller à sa protection à l'intérieur même de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse par voie diplomatique la faire sortir du Pays du Feu.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Assourdissant.

- C'est une mission, qui je vous l'accorde, peut être qualifiée de sans retour, c'est pourquoi, d'un accord commun, nous avons décidé que seul les volontaires y participeraient.

Chacun ici savait que retourner au Village de la Feuille signifiait misère, prison ou à défaut mort. Certains avaient été porté disparus pendant la Guerre, d'autres étaient devenus déserteurs à la destitution de Tsunade fuyant la persécution liée aux ninja de l'Hokage, mais la plupart n'avaient plus aucune attache avec Konoha.

Le silence redevint de rigueur chacun réfléchissant à la situation. Ils avaient des familles ici désormais, des amis…Six ans c'était long pour tout le monde !

- J'en suis… fit finalement une voix froide au milieu de la salle.

***

Hinata était accroupie au bord d'un lac où flottaient de délicates fleurs de lotus. Elle avait couru plusieurs heures mettant la distance nécessaire qui lui éviterait de regretter ses choix et de repartir en sens inverse. De toute façon ce n'était plus d'actualité désormais.

Neji n'avait rien dit quant à sa décision…du moins rien ouvertement. Même si son « notre organisation a besoin de gens tels que toi » sonnait comme un « reste ». Il n'avait rien perdu de sa dignité et de sa retenue même s'il était bien plus accessible…ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait bien moins peur de lui…

Encore une fois, elle laissait une partie d'elle-même derrière elle.

Pourtant, une question la tenaillait toujours : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle suivit Kiba sans broncher ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché le Sannin et Yume-san plus tôt ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de s'éloigner à nouveau ? En fait, peu importait désormais les questions ou les réponses, elle avait tranché en faveur de la fuite…de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien de logique ou de réfléchi dans ses actes…ou peut-être que si.

Elle fut soudain prise d'un frisson. Elle connaissait cette sensation : comme si une haine profonde s'immisçait en elle pour…pour la réchauffer. Impossible. Impossible que se soit celui à qui elle pensait, impossible qu'il ait pu la suivre sans qu'elle ne le remarque depuis des heures. A la hâte, elle revêtit son masque cachant ainsi à ce Shinobi son identité car si ce n'était pas lui, le combat serait de toute façon inévitable.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? entendit-elle son masque à peine posé.

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Blond, visage couvert d'un masque, de magnifiques yeux rouges, un jeune homme à la carrure de ninja confirmé s'avança vers elle. Elle le reconnu immédiatement : cette sensation allait de paire avec lui. C'était bien lui. Ses sens pour une fois ne l'avaient pas trompé, son instinct avait reconnu cet adversaire de longue date mais une seule pensée supplanta toutes les autres : finalement, ils voulaient vraiment qu'elle reste.

Il caressa sa boucle d'oreille mauve et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- J'ai bien fait de faire un détour…ça faisait longtemps l'Ange. Comment ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle l'observa un instant. Ce n'était pas un jutsu -après les révélations de Neji, elle s'attendait à tout- et sa ressemblance avec le Naruto qu'elle avait connu s'arrêtait à la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa voix était plus grave, percée de mélancolie et de dureté à la fois. Sa démarche plus souple mais plus rude aussi comme si le temps et la souffrance avait anéanti toute la joie qu'avait pu un jour contenir ce corps. Emanait de lui une sorte d'aura, une énergie qui aspirait ses propres sentiments, ses propres émotions les faisant siens.

Elle soupira. Déçue. Encore. Elle allait de désillusions en mensonges alors à quoi s'attendait-elle.

- Bien…finit-elle par dire en se retournant vers le lac -gardant tout de même son Byakugan en action. Et toi ?

- Disons que notre dernière rencontre m'a laissé un goût d'inachevé.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle ironique, moi je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui t'ai achevé.

- Question de syntaxe. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas terminé la dernière fois.

La brise souleva de longues mèches brunes qui dansèrent autour de son masque. Les manches de son cache-cœur voletèrent doucement tandis que le temps semblait se figer. La dernière fois, ils avaient été interrompus. La dernière fois Naoru n'était pas qu'un point vide sur une carte. La dernière fois, elle avait failli y rester.

- …Et puis, nous avons tous deux un contrat à remplir.

- Je vois. Ca ne nous changera donc pas de la dernière fois…

Ils sourirent tous deux sous leurs masques au même moment.

- Non pas vraiment…

***

Comme un besoin, une drogue, une addiction, le combat débuta sur les chapeaux-de-roues. Aucun d'eux n'avait rencontré d'adversaire à leur taille depuis la forêt…et ils appréciaient cela.

Comme la dernière fois, il utilisa sa technique de clonage et comme la dernière fois aussi, elle retrouva rapidement le vrai. L'affrontement s'intensifia dès les premiers clones disparus. Plus vite, plus précis, plus violents, les coups s'enchainaient de façon vertigineuse. Poings contre poings, pieds contre pieds, les premiers répondaient aux seconds et inversement.

Pourtant, pourtant tous deux le savaient. Aucun d'eux n'engageait toute sa puissance dans ce combat. Au contraire, Hinata ne cessait de penser à l'identité de cet homme. Il pouvait être n'importe quel membre de l'Organisation et peut-être même le chef. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi la combattait-il ? L'Organisation l'avait sauvée non ?

Soudain un détail la frappa lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Elle s'encastra dans un arbre avec violence. Elle se releva et le fixa durement. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication : il ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce masque…et c'était tant mieux.

***

Ils combattaient à présent depuis de longues heures sur la surface du lac mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissait à son adversaire la moindre chance. Ni le temps, ni le lieu ne comptait plus. Ils s'offraient corps et âme à ce combat, à cette jubilation, à l'autre. Leur corps couvert de sueur criait au repos, leurs sens affaiblis hurlaient la fatigue mais leur instinct de ninja, de combattants, d'Homme en voulait plus. Plus de coups, de contacts, toujours plus pour se sentir vivant.

Elle s'approchait de lui dangereusement vite. Il prit son élan pour l'éviter en sautant de côté mais ses pieds furent retenus par deux mains sorties du lac : un clone. Il prit le poing de plein fouet.

- Héhé Bien joué ! fit-il en réajustant sa mâchoire déplacée.

- Et c'est pas fini ! Suiton, l'Etreinte de l'Eau !

Il aurait dû se douter que son élément était l'eau, après tout, elle utilisait les techniques Hyuuga qui eux étaient connus pour leur affiliation à cet élément. Il jura intérieurement en voyant le jutsu lui foncer dessus. Ça allait faire mal…

Le lac sembla se diviser en deux. En quelques secondes, les deux parties s'écrasèrent sur lui dans un fracas monstrueux.

Elle se permit de souffler un instant observant les débris d'arbres joncher le lac devenu difforme. Elle n'était pas dupe, une technique comme celle-ci n'allait pas l'arrêter…comme elle avait raison ! Elle sentit la brise légère mais s'était déjà trop tard. Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de préparer une infime protection contre la tempête qui la projeta contre les arbres de la forêt.

Le regard brûlant, elle se releva.

Il passait aux choses sérieuses. Elle aussi.

Elle se relevait encore sonnée. De là où il était il pouvait aisément le voir. De tout son corps y comprit de son masque brisé par endroit, dégageait une froideur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Soudain, la vague déferlante de chakra émanant d'elle lui fit prendre conscience que cette fille allait lui faire mordre la poussière s'il ne réagissait pas. Sans perdre de temps, il forma un Rasengan dans sa main droite alors qu'elle esquissait un rictus moqueur.

Plus il la regardait et plus son regard se perdait dans les entrelacements de cercles formés par les eaux. Telles des rubans de danseuses, légers, ils virevoltaient autour d'elle ne laissant aucune faille dans sa défense. Quand à lui, il sentait le vent furieux contenu entre ses doigts, un vent qui n'attendait qu'à être déchainé contre tous. Il savoura ce moment. Celui où l'on sait presque que se sera la dernière attaque d'envergure -pour l'un si ce n'est pour les deux.

Ils étaient quasiment à bout de force, essoufflés, le corps tremblant. Pourtant, pourtant c'était ici que venait l'apogée de cette rencontre, ils le savaient. La passion à son paroxysme, les muscles presque prêts à imploser sous la pression et les gémissements de plus en plus audibles pour accompagner un souffle de plus en plus rauque. Bientôt toute la pression s'envolerait dans l'union de deux corps se repoussant et s'attirant mutuellement.

Il s'élança en même temps qu'elle, leurs pieds touchant à peine la surface lisse et claire du lac. Rien n'existait plus. Uniquement la beauté du vent et de l'eau. Une tempête qui les broierait tous les deux.

Ils levèrent le poing en même temps, l'abaissant comme au ralentit.

- ARRETEZ !!!

La Terre trembla. L'air se raréfia. La forêt sembla disparaître dans une brume épaisse Une nuée d'oiseau noircit le ciel en quelques instants dans un concert de piaillements effrayés.

Le calme revenu, la surface du lac se couvrit de morceaux de tissus et de céramique qui disparurent rapidement au fond de l'abime.

Ils avaient tous deux reconnus la voix de Neji mais ne pouvant -voulant ?- faire autrement, ils s'étaient percutés de plein fouet dans une étreinte violente.

A présent, toujours à terre, il esquissait un sourire. L'espace de quelques seconde ils s'étaient sentit plus vivant que les six dernières années. Il avait mal mais se ne serait que passager. Il était étourdit mais c'était comme retomber du ciel, grisant.

Il secoua la tête sonné. Le choc avait été bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait crut voir Hinata Hyuuga quand ils s'étaient heurtés et que le masque de l'Ange avait volé en éclat.

Il vit alors Kiba qui accourrait vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe et c'est qui cette …

Il se releva sans prêter attention à l'Inuzuka et se dirigea vers la jeune fille dans les bras de Neji. Qui que soit cette fille, elle avait fait remonter le souvenir de la Hyuuga à la surface et il voulait savoir pourquoi. De plus, pour l'avoir mis à mal, elle méritait tout son respect et peut-être même d'entrer dans l'Organisation.

Il s'approcha d'un pas de plus en plus sûr, recouvrant à chaque mètre parcouru un peu plus de forces. Le masque n'était plus.

- C'est…c'est…

- C'est Hinata, oui, Affirma Neji en caressant son front.

- L'Ange c'est Hinata-chan ? demanda Kiba. Comment ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûr mais je l'ai compris à sa dernière attaque…

- Heuu ??

- Idiot, gronda Karine, Hinata Hyuuga et l'Ange sont une seule et même personne !

- Haa, fit Kiba…Quoi ?! Hinata-chan est l'Ange ? Celle qui t'a mit au tapis ?!

Imaginez une instant : son Patron, le Grand, l'Indestructible, celui que l'on craint, se faire mettre au tapis par _Hinata_ qui faisait au moins quinze centimètres de moins que lui. Tordant, réellement tordant… Kiba partit d'un rire incontrôlable.

****

Hanabi s'assit finalement sur son lit tanguant dangereusement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison, délaissant la paperasse dû à son nouveau rôle. Elle ferma doucement les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Jamais aucun Hyuuga n'avait posé la main intentionnellement sur elle. Bien sûr, toutes les tortures psychologiques de son enfance restaient encore gravées dans sa chaire mais jamais ô grand jamais, il ne l'avait touché de manière violente. Nasashi était bien plus subtile que ça…Etrangement, les cicatrices de son poignet la démangèrent comme pour lui rappeler que l'ultime solution à ses problèmes était à portée de main.

- Tu vas mourir toi aussi ? demanda soudain Kagome assise sur le rebord du lit depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Ce fut le choc. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans à peine, elle comprenait tout juste à quel point elle n'était pas faite pour ce rôle. Elle avait dix-sept ans et se retrouvait avec deux jeunes enfants à charge. Elle avait dix-sept ans et tout un clan à diriger. Elle avait dix-sept ans et serait bientôt la femme de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus en ce bas monde.

Elle eut alors un sourire triste. Quoiqu'il arrive, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, cette solution finale n'était plus envisageable.

- Non, c'est déjà presque guéri, il n'a pas frappé trop fort.

Tenshi la dévisagea. Son Byakugan s'était vite développé et c'était bien le seul bon côté de son entrainement. Même lui pouvait voir l'ensemble des tenketsu complètement bouchés. Elle protégeait Kagome malgré son état. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le visage rassuré de sa sœur le dissuada. Il la comprenait. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait que sa sœur s'inquiète. Elle était bien trop fragile…

Il s'assit à gauche du lit alors que Kagome était déjà à droite.

- Tu crois que ma maman…

Kagome s'arrêta dans sa phrase la gorge serrée. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur mère depuis l'annonce de sa mort.

- Continue, incita Hanabi.

- Tu crois qu'elle est bien au Paradis ?

Tenshi se renfrogna.

- Les morts sont morts, coupa-t-il froidement. Ils ont pas à « être bien » !cingla-t-il.

Il regrettait ses paroles, lui qui, intérieurement s'était déjà promis d'épargner sa sœur.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a rejoint ton papa et que tous les deux nous regardent et nous protègent.

S'en fut trop pour lui. La coupe déjà pleine déborda. Le regard meurtrier, il cracha toute sa haine, sa rancune, sa tristesse :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a abandonné ! Pourquoi ils nous ont laissé seuls ?! On était pas assez bien pour eux aussi ?!

Kagome se crispa. Son frère parlait en son nom à elle aussi comme en écho à ses propres pensés mais il continua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?! Pourquoi ils nous aimaient pas assez pour revenir ?! Et toi aussi tu vas partir et nous abandonner comme tous les autres !

Un sanglot contenu depuis trop longtemps fini par le faire taire. Hanabi les serra tous les deux contre elle sentant son cœur se gonfler face aux paroles de Tenshi.

- Ils…ils vous aimaient plus que tout, bégaya-t-elle. Ils ne voulaient pas vous quittez mes anges. Et moi je ne vous abandonnerait pas.

En voyant les larmes de Kagome et les poings serrés de Tenshi, elle n'avait pu que leur mentir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire que leur père ne savait rien de leur existence avant de partir pour cette mission pendant la guerre et encore moins que leur mère s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Elle sentit ses larmes couler elle aussi. Elle les serra contre elle un peu plus fort et les sanglots de chacun se perdirent dans l'immensité de la demeure.

Plus tard, lorsque le poids du sommeil commença à peser trop lourds sur ses yeux fatigués, deux légers coups se firent entendre contre la cloison en papier de riz. Elle se dégagea des deux enfants et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant entrer une jeune servante.

- Lisara-chan ? Que fais-tu ici, il est déjà tard.

- Hy…Hyuuga-sama…

Hanabi se tendit déjà à l'entente de sa voix fébrile d'habitude si gaie.

- Hyuuga-sama vous fait dire que la cérémonie aura lieu dans une semaine.

* *

*

Ca vous a plus?


	15. Un pas

**Un pas.**

Malgré son caractère, Gaara avait toujours été comme transparent pour Ino. Lui, le Tueur du Désert, dès leur première rencontre il y avait de cela presque une éternité, elle avait commencé à apprendre à lire en lui. Aujourd'hui malgré toutes les belles paroles qu'il avait pu faire avaler au Conseil sur son impartialité et son détachement, elle avait vu son angoisse. Comment ne pas être inquiet ? Temari était sa sœur, son _unique_ famille restante. Aussi lorsqu'il s'assit sur leur lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main tendre sur son épaule le serrant contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…Je veillerais sur nous…

S'il avait réussit à tenir jusque là sans flancher ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il sentit les murs qu'il avait construit autour de lui s'effriter comme un château de sable. Ino avait toujours eu le don de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, de le pousser à prendre les décisions qu'il lui était impossible de prendre seul.

- Promet-moi seulement que tu reviendras.

Il tourna ses grands yeux verts vers elle, plongeant dans un océan de douceur. Elle avait ce sourire qui lui rappelait tellement de choses et si peu à la fois. Il l'embrassa délicatement profitant de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait à passer avec celle qu'il savait être son âme sœur et plus encore.

Il reviendrait. Pour elle, pour eux, pour gouter ne serait-ce qu'à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il le savait désormais.

***

Il fixait la femme allongée dans son lit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. De tout ses souvenirs, de toutes les images qu'il avait gardé d'elle, celles où elle dormait, étaient les plus précieuses. Celles qu'il s'était toujours acharné à garder. C'est vrai que, dans leur enfance, ce genre de scènes n'étaient pas courantes…Il se souvenait vaguement des bagarres dans la cour, des défis stupides qu'elle lançait à tord et à travers, de ses crises quand il s'agissait d'être _une_ ninja et non un ninja -même pendant les missions d'infiltrations. Tout ça n'était qu'un vague étalement de souvenirs sans importance aucune aujourd'hui.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil et il se rendit compte qu'elle faisait un cauchemar…encore un.

Il aimait la regarder dormir. Il n'y avait jamais rien eut de plus reposant que son souffle régulier pour le calmer avant une mission dangereuse. A présent, la voir se débattre et gémir, serrés les poings à s'en faire mal et surtout, surtout ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues le tuait à petit feu.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, hagarde.

- Où…où suis-je, murmura-t-elle effrayée par la noirceur de la pièce.

- Chez moi, fit-il en lui retirant une mèche qui barrait ses yeux.

Elle s'écarta et se mit à trembler. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul, lui aussi. Jamais elle n'avait eut peur de lui. Au contraire l'Akemi qu'il connaissait allait toujours au devant des ennuis et l'entrainait -trop souvent- avec elle. Ils s'étaient toujours fait confiance. Ils se connaissaient à un point tel qu'avant Iwa, elle, lui et Aru, le troisième larron de leur équipe de fous, n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre…mais c'était avant.

Elle regardait cette main qui venait de lui frôler le front. Cette main chaude et douce, cette main qu'elle avait attendu qu'on tende vers elle depuis si longtemps. Sans comprendre elle-même, elle saisit cette main encore tendue dans le vide et la posa doucement sur sa joue intacte. Une sorte de soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais une caresse pouvait-elle réellement effacer toutes les douleurs si profondément ancrés, toutes ses blessures encore si vives même quinze ans plus tard ? Assurément pas. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle recula à nouveau le repoussant. C'était trop tôt, trop rapide, trop intense. Trop tôt pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau, trop rapide pour faire confiance à nouveau, trop intense pour qu'elle reste insensible.

Il le vit dans ses yeux. Ce combat entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle Akemi. Qui était-elle devenue ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé ces fameux jours à Iwa mais une chose était sûre, ils avaient détruit la jeune femme qu'il avait connu…qu'il avait aimé. Trop tôt ou trop tard, toujours est-il qu'il devait à présent savoir, qu'il devait lui poser cette question car il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de le faire à l'époque.

Elle le regardait : aussi profondément qu'un esprit engourdi par des dizaines de calmants pouvait le faire, aussi intensément qu'un corps endolori par les combats pouvait le faire, aussi douloureusement qu'une âme à tout jamais meurtri pouvait le faire. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il soit là pour elle, qu'il la prenne une fois encore dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien même si c'était faux.

Soudain, ses yeux se levèrent et elle esquissa un sourire. Un sourire qui s'agrandit et qui devint un magnifique rire cristallin. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis si longtemps. A présent elle riait tant et tant qu'elle devait se tenir le ventre. Il était dérouté. Quelques secondes plus tôt n'était-elle pas en train de pleurer ?

***

Elle releva les yeux doucement de son bol de chocolat chaud. Il faisait frais et elle but le liquide avec délice. Elle scruta Gai ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi as-tu cette coupe horrible ? fit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surprit de son radical changement. En effet après la tristesse du début de soirée, il y avait eut la peur et ce fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne crie famine.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute ? demanda-t-elle mi-surprise mi-craintive.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Je…je…

- Un défi.

Elle fouilla sa mémoire encore difficilement accessible mais ne trouva rien.

- Iwa.

Elle se ferma soudainement.

- Tu nous avais défiés de récupérer le parchemin.

Il but une longue gorgée.

- …

- Celui qui arriverait à dérober le parchemin aurait un mois de restaurant gratuit payé par les deux autres.

Elle se souvenait vaguement.

- Les perdants se couperaient les cheveux comme les habitants

- …du Pays des Tortues.

Elle sourit.

- Tu as cette coupe depuis quinze ans ?

Il se gratta le crane gêné. Elle éclata de rire.

- Franchement Gai-kun, je ne te comprends pas, en plus tu as réussi à…

Elle se tut et se replongea dans son bol.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle trembla repensant à tout ça.

- Je…je vais y aller, Tsunade-sama doit…

- Il y avait une époque où nous n'avions aucun secret.

- Nous étions jeunes et innocents.

- Nous ne le sommes plus c'est vrai mais j'ai le droit de...

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Akemi-chan

- Non.

- ARU EST MORT BON SENS ! TU AS DISPARUS QUINZE ANS !

Le bol s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas de céramique brisée. Elle tremblait face à son visage où se mêlait souffrance et colère.

- Lai…laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle esquissa un pas vers la sortie mais il la rattrapa par les épaules, la plaqua contre le mur et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as disparus ! pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais rentrés !

Elle déglutit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- ON ALLAIT SE MARIER ! J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR MERDE !

Elle sursauta. Les larmes perlèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme au souvenir de cette demande.

- S'il… s'il te plait…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Akemi…

- Je…je… Ne m'oblige pas, Gai, s'il te plait, je…

Un sanglot coupa ses paroles sans queue ni tête. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as gardé tout ça trop longtemps, dis moi, parle moi, ne t'enferme pas…

Finalement, tout s'effondra. Le rempart impénétrable forgé ses quinze dernières années céda sous la pression et les fissures déjà trop récentes. Elle s'affaissa sur elle-même.

- Il…il y avait trop de gardes, commença-t-elle…Aru, Aru était blessé…et, et tu ne devais pas revenir pour nous…et sans les renforts…

- Tout va bien maintenant…

- Ils…nous avons été pris à la sortie du château…Je n'ai rien dit…ils ont tué…J'ai vu sa tête sur le sol et…

Ses yeux fixaient le vide tandis que ses ongles s'incrustaient dans la peau du ninja. Elle semblait revivre chaque fraction de secondes, chaque torture, chaque moment de détresse comme un film.

Alors seulement elle réalisa. Sa voix déjà affaiblie par les souvenirs douloureux se brisa de nouveau.

- Ils…ils l'on tué…ils ont tué notre petit frère, Gai, ils ont tué Aru…il ne reviendra plus…

Il ne dit rien car à lui aussi il lui avait fallut du temps pour réaliser que leur équipe n'en serait plus jamais une.

- Et toi…fit-il sentant ses pleurs s'amoindrir.

Elle se tendit se souvenant soudain de choses dont elle ne pouvait prononcer le nom. Elle le serra plus fort se recroquevillant.

- Ils…ils m'ont…torturé…mais je n'ai rien dit…Je n'ai pas perdu ce pari là tu vois…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, aussi frêle que celle d'une enfant fautive.

Maudit soit tous leurs stupides paris et défis.

- Akemi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée ? reprit-il doucement.

Elle cacha son visage contre son bras auquel elle s'accrochait toujours.

- C'est trop dur…Gai…

Il la retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il les vit : cette détresse, ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'agonie. Il n'y avait rien en cet instant qu'un gouffre immense et trop noir dans le fond de ses yeux. Rien de comparable à la lumière qui y brillait jadis.

- Akemi…

Elle suffoquait à se souvenir pénible. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit le seul, l'unique à la toucher. Qu'à chacun de ses réveils, il la regarde comme dans ces films qui passaient au cinéma. Elle aurait aimé porter la robe blanche de sa mère devant l'autel…

- Je…je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, murmura-t-elle, mais je n'avais pas la force de…de…j'aurais sali tout ce qu'il nous restait encore…

Elle se tut et ne dirait rien de plus. Elle était aussi intelligente que butée.

Debout sur le toit d'en face, la nuit le cachant, il eut un sourire. La Yume qu'il connaissait ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait fait que deviner. A croire qu'elle aimait vraiment Gai pour ne serait-ce qu'aborder ce sujet sensible. Il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, après tout, il était temps que le temps des sacrifices s'achève pour sa jeune amie. Il sentit la présence des ANBU et s'éclipsa dans la nuit. Avec lui, elle ne risquait rien.

***

Plus elle fixait la gamine plongée dans son bol de lait sucré, plus les idées les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Où elle est Oka-san ?

Tsunade releva les yeux. Elle n'en savait rien et là était tout le problème. Bon d'accord, Yume était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule mais vue son état il y avait encore quelques heures -entre le fantôme et le zombie- il y avait de quoi douter quelle puisse faire quoique se soit de cohérent.

- Elle est restée un peu à l'hôpital…fit-elle pour se débarrasser de la question.

- Tu mens, affirma-t-elle sans se soucier de son interlocuteur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je mens ?

Elle haussa les épaules prenant une nouvelle gorgée chaude.

Vraiment cette gamine l'intriguait de plus en plus. Non seulement elle avait réussi à faire s'agenouiller un ANBU rien que par la volonté mais en plus elle avait une intuition hors du commun. Trop forte pour être naturelle…pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Et puis il y avait cette frimousse. Elle n'avait aucun point commun avec Yume en revanche, et ça elle devait bien l'avouer, ces cheveux blancs rappelaient bien trop ceux de Jiraiya à son goût. Et cette force, ce chakra puissant qu'elle avait ressenti. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus les fils de cette histoire ne faisaient que s'entremêler.

Il est temps d'aller dormir, lança-t-elle.

- Non.

- Pardon ? fit-elle presque choquée par le refus.

- Non, répéta-t-elle.

Tsunade se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle commençait déjà à l'agacer alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis une heure. Bon c'est vrai que les infirmières l'avait appelé parce qu'elles étaient incapables de maintenir en place cette gamine infernale et trop pleine de vie. Elle avait bien rit en voyant les pauvres infirmières se débattre…

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et vas dormir.

- Non.

Cette fois cette veine qui ne paraissait désormais qu'avec la présence de Setsuna lui rappela à son souvenir.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- J'attends Jiji-sama.

- Qui ?! C'est ton ami imaginaire ?

- J'ai plus quatre ans !

Et ce mal de crâne…

- Qui est Jiji-sam…

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, elle aussi le sentit franchir le seuil de sa porte.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grinça-t-elle.

Mais elle ne regretta rien. Ni d'avoir joué les baby-sitters, ni d'avoir à subir cette gosse rien du tout. Et pour cause. Aussitôt le vieux Sannin le pied à l'intérieur de la maison, il se reçut la masse blanche qui l'étouffa presque. Même ses réflexes de ninja n'avaient rien pu faire. De la colère ou de l'amour de cette gosse, Tsunade se demandait lequel des deux était le plus dangereux. De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, c'est bien connu.

***

La nuit fit place au jour avec une paresse sans égale.

Konohamaru s'étira à grand bruit réveillant les autres encore endormis. En fait, seuls les deux jeunes femmes dormaient toujours. Kiba prenait son petit déjeuner tandis que Neji discutait avec le dernier membre de leur équipe un peu plus loin. Il délaissa cette conversation que de toute façon il ne pouvait entendre et s'intéressa au café fumant.

- Tu savais que c'était elle l'Ange ? demanda le blond à Neji.

- Non…enfin pas vraiment.

- De combien d'hommes disposons-nous ? fit-il pour changer de conversation.

- 54.

- Autant ?

- Tu connais Konohamaru. Il a la même verve que toi…

- Avait, corrigea-t-il.

- Bref, il a entrainé tout le monde. Ils se posteront à quelques heures de Konoha en cas de besoin.

- Très bien. Deux déserteurs, un mort et une ancienne ennemie de Konoha. Nous infiltrerons Konoha et la prison très vite, fit-il ironique.

- Tu as un plan pour en ressortir ?

- Je comptais sur un ou deux vieux amis pour ça…

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus d'ami…

- Disons qu'ils me doivent un certain nombre de services. Quels sont les dernières nouvelles du Kazekage ?

- Il arrivera à Konoha quasiment en même temps que nous…seul.

- Gaara n'a donc rien appris ces dernières années ?

Neji préféra le silence.

- Et Hinata-chan ? Que va-t-on en faire ? demanda soudain Kiba.

- J'oubli toujours ton ouïe trop fine, fit le blond.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de la ramener. Déjà que nous avons perdu un temps précieux cette nuit en restant ici, cingla Karine.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, fit le blond, tu avais aussi besoin de repos…même si ton endurance s'améliore.

Elle esquissa un sourire, contente qu'il reconnaisse ses progrès.

- Cela ne résout pas nos problèmes, coupa Konohamaru. Elle ne peut pas se déplacer pour le moment vue que Môsieur ne sait pas s'arrêter quand on lui demande…

Le visage du blond s'assombrit sans que personne ne le remarque. Non, il n'avait jamais sut s'arrêter. On dirait que lui non plus n'avait rien appris ses dernières années.

- On maintient le plan. Je veillerais sur elle et vous rejoindrais quand elle ira mieux.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas Karine. Je suis largement plus rapide que vous…

- Ou alors Karine largement plus lente, siffla Konohamaru.

- Prends soin d'elle, fit simplement Neji. Nous nous reverrons à Konoha comme prévu.

Ils disparurent.

***

Il faisait à peine jour lorsque les portes de Konoha s'ouvrirent sur…une armée. Des dizaines d'hommes en uniforme attendaient au garde-à-vous dans le jour naissant. Au bas mot, deux contingents de dix hommes et d'autres arrivaient encore. Sasuke regarda ce défilé de chair à canon d'un œil…agacé. Déjà qu'après cette nouvelle il n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil, voilà qu'au petit jour, des dizaines de chakra inconnus étaient apparus tout autour du village créant la panique dans le QG ANBU. Il resta debout, les bras croisés sur le toit de cet immeuble sans même esquisser un geste vers eux. Deux jours auparavant, il avait été contrarié - furieux - d'apprendre la nouvelle : Ryoku Katori avait finalement fait appel aux Gardes du Daimyo pour faire revenir « la paix et la tranquillité » dans la région. Le Conseil là encore, malgré l'absence remarquée d'Hanna Inuzuka pour une raison inconnue et celle de Shikamaru Nara, pour une raison connue cette fois, avait été tumultueux. Mais le prochain le serait encore plus. Comment allait-il expliquer que son armée supposée mettre cinq jours à arriver soit déjà là, l'annonce n'ayant été faite que deux jours plus tôt ?

Les légions entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie et celui qui sembla être le Général -rien qu'à ses galons et son air hautain on pouvait le deviner aisément- s'avança vers le Secrétaire.

Il y avait une notable différence dans la hiérarchie des Villages Cachés et celle de _l'extérieur_. Dehors, les ninja n'existaient pas - pas officiellement-, seule l'armée régulière était reconnue comme apte à « pourfendre l'ennemi de son sabre de la justice ». Ceux des Villages Cachés n'étaient que les exécuteurs des basses besognes : assassinats, escortes, aide non officielle et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Il eut un rictus. A lui tout seul, il pourrait venir à bout des deux contingents réunis sans même utiliser son sabre. A croire que le monde avait changé. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendu à un tel déploiement, il préféra arrêter là son observation. Si aucun d'eux ne se mettait sur sa route, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Alors qu'il se détournait pour rentrer chez lui, son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux. La lueur qu'il vit lorsqu'il croisa son regard lui arracha presque un rictus. Peut-être finalement que c'est lui qui se mettrait en travers de leurs routes…

***

Hanabi se déshabilla lentement. Chacun de ses gestes n'étaient que tortures. En effet, on venait pour la énième fois lui mettre ce kimono pour cette stupide cérémonie et prendre ses mesures. Elle soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Les lèvres rouges sang, les yeux maquillés de bleu nuit, elle avait plus l'impression d'être un objet d'art qu'une future mariée. Elle enfilait son peignoir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les trois servantes et la couturière tournèrent la tête en même temps qu'elle. Essoufflée, complètement affolées et décoiffée, Lisara se tenait devant elle les mains sur les genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hanabi avec une pointe de panique.

- Hy…Hyuuga-sama…il… Kagome-san…Ten...Tenshi-san...

- Parle bon sens! Intima-t-elle.

- Le sceau…Dojo…

Son sang se glaça. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre autre chose et sortie en trombe.

Elle dévala les escaliers lorsqu'un cri la figea sur place. Aussitôt elle se remit à courir à en perdre haleine. Elle croisa moult serviteurs qui ne firent que baisser les yeux avec tristesse. Eux aussi avaient poussé ce cri.

Les portes du Dojo s'ouvrirent avec violence laissant paraître une jeune femme en yukata rouge. Des formes voluptueuses de _l'adolescente_, aucun des hommes présents ne rata une miette. En fait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle n'avait rien à envier à sa sœur ainée et ce yukata à peine fermé dévoilait bien plus qu'un simple décolleté un peu osé.

Assis autour du tatami, les anciens du clan finirent par lui lancer des regards noirs.

- Hanabi, pourquoi nous interrompre ainsi ?!

- Ce n'est pas votre place !

Elle n'en avait que faire. Seule comptait la petite chose étendue au sol les yeux vitreux et les lèvres en sang. Elle ne vit rien d'autre. Ni Tenshi qui se débattait pour rejoindre sa sœur, ni les anciens et leurs visages outrés et encore moins le sourire en coin de Nasashi.

Elle approcha une main contre le front de Kagome désormais marqué du sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage. La marque brilla d'un éclat faible et le corps de la petite eut un soubresaut de douleur.

- Co…comment avez-vous osés ? Grinça Hanabi. Comment avez-vous osés lui apposer cette marque ?

- C'est la fille de Neji et d'une…d'une…estime toi heureuse qu'elle puisse porter le nom des Hyuuga ! affirma Itame Hyuuga.

- J'ai honte de porter ce nom. Et vous devriez avoir honte vous aussi.

- Hanabi ! Il suffit !

- Non ! Vous avez trop peur de perdre votre petit pouvoir de despote, ragea-t-elle. Allez donc au diable avec votre nom et…

- S'en est trop ! Firent-ils en se levant. Nasashi veuillez calmer votre fiancée, ce n'est pas ainsi que…

- Quoi ? À moi aussi vous allez m'imposer ce sceau ? fit-elle ironique.

- Hanabi, plus un mot, cingla le plus vieux d'entre tous.

Elle se tue alors que les anciens horrifiés se retiraient dans leurs appartements. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras. Les larmes perlaient encore sur son visage devenu blême. Elle-même sentit la nausée remonter sa gorge. On relâcha Tenshi qui la rejoignit. Il n'osa cependant pas toucher cette petite forme aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon.

***

Nasashi riait. D'un rire froid, incontrôlable mais surtout de délectation. Seul à son bureau, il riait. Il en était resté coi. Bien sûr qu'il soupçonnait une femme sous ses habits immondes de ninja et ses kimonos trop communs. Mais là, c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Ses yeux n'avaient pu se détacher du tissu de soie rouge couvrant à peine ses jambes laiteuses, de ses lèvres rosées, de son visage à peine maquillé, de cette poitrine généreuse, de ses mèches tombantes sur sa nuque. Il s'imagina les toucher, les embrasser, les caresser, les mordre, les tenir entre ses mains. Oui la tenir entre ses mains, entre ses reins, la faire gémir, hurler et plus encore…voilà pourquoi il riait, parce que bientôt tout cela lui appartiendrait, il ne restait qu'un pas.

***

Elle se réveilla lourde, le corps encore endolori de son combat. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit douillet, deux sentiments contradictoires s'immiscèrent en elle. Le premier fut de remercier mille fois celui qui avait eut, entre autre, l'amabilité de prendre soin d'elle. Car non seulement elle était dans un lit mais elle pouvait aussi sentir les bandages recouvrir son corps. Le deuxième sentiment qui supplanta bien trop rapidement le premier, fut la crainte. Celle de ne pas savoir ni où, ni avec qui elle se trouvait, car là encore, elle pouvait sentir une présence mais ne savait si elle était amie ou ennemie. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait soigné ?

Elle finit par ouvrir les paupières -non sans glisser discrètement sa main vers un Shuriken caché dans son habit- se disant que quitte à la tuer, il aurait pu le faire bien avant.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle se releva brusquement prête à l'attaque. Il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée…depuis quand ?

Elle en resta muette de surprise. Sa main s'approcha doucement du visage de celui qu'elle croyait n'être rien de plus qu'un fantôme.

La première pensée - et pas la moins incongrue- fut : « Yondaime-sama ?! ». Alors là, ou elle était folle ou bien trop sonnée pour avoir les idées claires.

- Hinata-chan.

Folle. Elle était folle. Folle de croire qu'après si longtemps il soit revenu, folle d'avoir gardé cet espoir, folle de penser que tout irait mieux.

- Na…Naruto-kun.

Aucun autre son ne franchit ses lèvres pendant les dix minutes suivantes. Juste des larmes : de tristesse de joie, de fatigue de bonheur peu importait car son rêve était de retour. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir comme avec Kiba, elle aurait dû le maudire comme avec Neji, elle aurait dû être indifférente comme avec Konohamaru ou encore méfiante comme avec Karine mais elle en était tout juste incapable. Incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de réfléchir, de bouger tout simplement.

Quitte à rêver -ou être emprunt de folie- autant l'être jusqu'au bout…Sa main qui était restée collée à la joue du jeune homme se glissa dans ses cheveux. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas. Son visage s'approcha doucement. Il resta là, s'attendant à tout sauf à çà. Et par ça, il fallait comprendre les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes dans une étreinte aussi douce qu'irréelle.

* *

*

Dormez habitant du secret et du silence, la douleur, les remords et la peine vous rattraperont bientôt…


	16. Vrai nature

**Vraie nature**

Temari regardait le vide qui entourait sa cellule. En effet, sans preuve tangente, uniquement sur la base d'un soupçon presque d'une rumeur, elle avait été arrêtée. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle s'y était presque attendue. Attendue à ce qu'on traine son nom dans la boue, à ce qu'on l'accuse d'elle-ne-savait quels maux, mais de là à ce que l'épée de Damoclès qu'était la peine réservée aux traites, ne tienne qu'à un fil au dessus d'elle, il y avait tout de même un gouffre. Elle se redressa et retint de justesse un gémissement. Ses cheveux blonds et sales cachaient bien mal sa coupure à la tête. Au contraire, les mèches à présent collées à sa tempe ne s'en iraient qu'avec un bon bain chaud et du savon à l'odeur rassurante. Mais pour ça, elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle s'étira tout de même un peu faisant attention à son bras et sa cuisse meurtrie. Autant dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte pour trouver des renseignements. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas qu'elle se soit -farouchement- opposée à toute coopération mais c'est qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à trouver. Elle était sans doute même la plus mal placée pour avoir des renseignements.

Elle soupira. Quand elle sortirait de là, elle leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, foi de Temari… si elle sortait de là.

C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Des pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Ne la laisseraient-ils donc jamais en paix ? Il y eut des voix, confuses tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus distinctes. Une jeune femme semblait-il. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement puis se referma. Elle entendit le garde jurer entre ses dents. Elle sourit. On dirait que sa nouvelle colocataire ne se laisserait pas faire facilement.

***

Il n'y avait pas un soir où la phrase de Jiraiya ne lui était pas venue en tête « au nom de notre ancienne équipe ». En voyant Shirin gambader joyeusement autour de Yume dans son jardin, elle ne pouvait que se tourmenter.

Jiraiya n'avait pas eut le temps de lui expliquer quoique se soit. En effet, ce soir là, Shirin, aussitôt le Sannin entré, avait reniflé l'air à l'instar d'une bête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait vu son ancien co-équipier se tendre alors qu'il tenait encore la petite. Elle s'était figée en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle cette gamine avait quitté les bras de Jiraiya pour aller elle ne savait où. Tous deux l'avaient suivi dans sa course folle, touchant à peine les toits de tuiles des maisons endormies.

Ensuite…tout s'était passé trop vite. Comme complètement aveuglée par son instinct, la petite s'était jeté sur l'un des ANBU qui ramenaient Yume à l'hôpital alors que Gai se remettait de leur attaque surprise. Certes Yume n'était pas prisonnières mais n'était pas complètement libre de ses mouvements non plus et disparaître au milieu de la nuit n'était pas fait pour attirer la confiance d'autrui !

Elle balaya ses mèches d'un geste las. Le reste était encore plus troublant. Jiraiya avait mal jugé cette nouvelle ère si il avait cru -et à voir son expression, il l'avait fait- qu'on laisserait cette pauvre Yume -à Gai- en liberté.

Elle soupira bien malgré elle et croisa le regard contrit de Yume assise sur l'un des bancs blancs. Elle ne fit que s'asseoir sans entamer de conversation. Shirin courait après un papillon sans prendre garde à quoique se soit d'autre.

- Elle déteste être enfermée, commença Yume.

Ca c'était certain. Elle l'avait constaté par elle-même. Quand les autres ANBU avaient fait mine de s'approcher, le regard de la petite avait tellement changé qu'elle avait cru voir…

- Un relent de souvenir, précisa-t-elle.

- Je vois…

Ô oui elle voyait et plutôt deux fois qu'une. En une fraction de seconde -la même qui aurait décapité le pauvre type-, Jiraiya avait formé des signes Doton créant quatre murs autour de la gamine. Des murs aussi hauts que ceux d'une maison. Et quand le toit de terre avait caché la vue de l'extérieur à Shirin…Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce cri perçant, lancinant qui l'avait glacé jusqu'à la moelle des os. En voyant cette innocente gamine jouer tranquillement, elle fut saisit par le contraste.

Et puis finalement, Yume d'une seule main avait annulé la technique. Elle se souvenait de cette masse blanche, les bras retenant ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux vides de toute expression comme morte à l'intérieur. Yume, semblait-il à bout de force, l'avait enlacé et fredonné quelque chose dont elle aurait bien du mal à se souvenir.

- Oka-san ? Il est où Jiji-sama ? Il avait dit que c'était sa maison.

Tsunade et Yume tournèrent la tête en même temps.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Jiraiya. Il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Non seulement il avait disparut en effaçant la mémoire des ANBU mais en plus, il était parti sans aucune explication.

- Il reviendra bientôt, assura Yume.

Tsunade aussi l'espérait car sa patience avait des limites et celles-ci avaient déjà été franchies.

***

Il se souvenait de l'odeur du sang. Il y en avait tout autour de lui. Sa peau dorée par les interminables heures de combat semblait en être recouverte. Pourtant, il n'était pas blessé. Epuisé, affamé, à bout de force oui, mais pas blessé…pas gravement en tout cas. Il leva son regard emprunt de tristesse sur la plaine dévastée. Des corps. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de cadavres déchiquetés.

Avec peine et misère, il fit deux clones qui partirent à la recherche de survivant… si survivant il pouvait encore y avoir.

Un faible gémissement attira son attention.

A même le sol, dans la boue recouvrant à présent l'endroit jadis forêt, deux corps qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Du premier allongé sur le second, il ne voyait que l'éventail rouge, symbole désuet d'un clan perdu dans sa propre folie.

_Sas'ke…_

Du second corps, frêle, protégé par le premier, il ne voyait pas le visage. Seules quelques mèches roses ayant survécu au véritable incendie provoqué par le chakra du Démon Renard étaient visibles.

_Sakura-chan_…

Il se souvenait vaguement…

Le premier se releva doucement encore assommé par la décharge qu'il s'était pris une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le monde défila au ralentit. Plus, le corps de la médic-nin se dévoilait à lui, plus il sentait le dégout l'envahir. Une sorte de nausée incontrôlable.

Il se souvenait… _Lee _

L'Uchiwa toussa en crachant du sang, la main sur le poumon. Il s'assit avec une grimace.

Elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Son uniforme d'ANBU ne couvrait quasiment plus rien. Son bandeau attaché à son bras avait presque fondu. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant courts alors qu'ils étaient si longs il y avait quelques heures encore. Le flanc de la jeune femme était un trou béant. Le bras droit brûlé, le gauche déchiqueté.

Il recula d'un pas, puis un second. Il se souvenait de tout…_ Sakura-chan._

Il détourna le regard, cherchant les deux autres personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille…qu'il savait être sa famille. Personne. Il se souvenait de tout…_Ero-Sennin_

Tout était de sa faute.

Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux qu'il aimait…il les avait blessé…il avait failli à son nindo…

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et regarda près de lui. Dans ses bras, la douce Hinata dormait encore d'un sommeil semblait-il aussi agité que le sien. Il la serra contre lui et sentit les battements de son cœur se rassérénés doucement. Son propre cœur suivit la mélodie de celui de la jeune femme et il se rendormit doucement.

Plus tard quand l'aube pointa, il se força à quitter les bras de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient fait que dormir et pourtant, il se sentait étrange. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme n'avait partagé son lit -surtout pour ne faire qu'y dormir. Mais ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances. Un tour du destin : une auberge pleine, un seul lit et une jeune femme fiévreuse refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Trop de conjectures ? Il soupira. Là n'était certainement pas la question. Il devait partir de toute façon. Elle allait mieux et le reste avait peu d'importance.

***

Konohamaru était certain que l'Uchiwa l'avait vu entré dans Konoha. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Même les autres gardes n'avaient pas réussi à percer son genjutsu. Il sourit. Trop facile. Son rôle à lui n'était que celui de soutient. C'était à Karine de faire le gros du boulot. Se faire arrêter pour entrer dans la prison, réussir à entrer dans le quartier de haute sécurité, voir si tout allait bien et rester autant que son rôle le lui demandait. Il entendait déjà les soupirs et plaintes de la jeune femme. Elle adorait son confort. Il sourit encore. Au moins, il aurait une bonne raison de la charrier après çà. Kiba lui, était retourné au clan Inuzuka, son rôle étant de faire le lien entre l'Organisation et le Kazekage. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore eut de ses nouvelles, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Quand à Neji, il devait voir un de ses contacts. Un certain Shikamaru. Il continua de regarder les étoiles sans conviction.

C'était étrange de revenir ici, surtout dans ces circonstances. Rien ne lui avait manqué. Tout ce qu'il avait connu avait périt dans l'attaque d'Akatsuki six ans plus tôt. Sauf peut-être la vieille Tsunade. Ca lui ferait plaisir de la revoir. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi la première image qui lui venait toujours en repensant à son enfance était celle d'Hanabi Hyuuga. Il avait beau avoir grandi avec une équipe soudée, un grand-père aimant et des amis autour de lui -du moins jusqu'à la Guerre- c'était toujours cette petite gennin qui prenait la première place dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de son air glacial quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais un Hokage…même potable. Mieux encore, il se souvenait lui avoir fait ravaler son sourire suffisant à l'examen. O oui, quel jour bénit. Ce n'était pas son combat le plus impressionnant, ni même celui où il avait frôlé la mort -quoique il se souvenait encore de l'effet du Tourbillon divin…argh…- non c'était ce pour quoi ils avaient parié. Un baiser. Juste un simple baiser. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son premier baiser. Il avait rabattu le clapet de cette égocentrique de Hyuuga. Après, après ce fut la Guerre, la perte d'être cher, la disparition de ses modèles, les blessures visibles mais surtout invisibles. Après c'était hier et aujourd'hui et peut-être demain si il vivait jusque là.

***

Si le ciel lui était tombé dessus, Hanabi était sûre que cela lui aurait fait moins mal. Dans trois heures à compter de maintenant son destin serait éternellement lié à cet homme. Déjà, couturière et fleuriste s'affairaient dans la maison. Elle en avait juste le tournis : toutes ses personnes couraient dans tous les sens ne se préoccupant pas d'elle mais seulement de cette cérémonie.

L'eau chaude coulait sur elle dans une mélodie rappelant les cascades qu'elle avait pu voir avec son père et sa sœur il y avait de cela trop longtemps. Les parfums et autres crèmes venus d'elle-ne-savait-où embaumaient la pièce de leurs odeurs suaves et apaisantes. Enfin elle quitta le bain et s'enroula dans une serviette de coton. Aussitôt, on s'afféra autour d'elle.

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Kagome serrait un vieil ours en peluche qui avait appartenu à Hanabi et avant elle à Hinata. Elle ne quittait plus Hanabi. Comment l'en blâmer ? Son regard vide fixait cet ensemble décousu sans vraiment le voir. Hanabi lui sourit doucement. La jeune femme ne sut pas si s'était parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas ou parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Une chose était certaine, le silence de la petite était inquiétant. Pas un mot depuis trois jours.

Une des vieilles tantes entra et toutes les servantes s'inclinèrent. Hanabi qui ne la connaissait que de vue se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle venait faire là. Elle marcha vers elle avec toute l'assurance et l'arrogance dont pouvait parfois -souvent - faire preuve les Hyuuga. Elle jeta un regard noir à Kagome.

- Que fait cette petite ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaçante, va donc rejoindre les autres dans la cours.

Kagome se recroquevilla un peu plus et serra son ours.

- Je vois, cracha-t-elle avec dédain, ce n'est pas de leçons dont tu as besoin mais de toute une éducation.

- Cessez-donc de faire peur à cette enfant ma tante, demanda avec douceur Hanabi. Elle voulait juste voir ma robe.

La vieille jeta encore un regard en coin à la petite.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je suis venue voir comment se déroulait les préparatifs.

- Bien, reprit-elle.

- Si tu as besoin…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien merci. A présent je dois finir de m'habiller.

Hanabi eut un soupir de soulagement et s'assit quand elle fut sortit. Les autres servantes la regardèrent.

- Ca va aller, fit-elle simplement. Je dois juste souffler un peu.

Elle mentait. Son estomac se serrait tant qu'elle en avait la nausée. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait tenir son verre. De tout son corps de grosses gouttes de sueur froide perlaient. Au moins, elle avait la satisfaction de ne paraître faible devant personne…ou si peu.

***

La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans aucun accrochage. Elle avait certes hésité au « oui » solennel -quoi de plus normal- mais le simple regard de Nasashi sur Kagome lui avait arraché le mot fatidique. Comment, à quel moment tout cela s'était-il transformé en cauchemar indescriptible ? Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle faisait tout cela pour le bien des jumeaux, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Leur accord prévoyait qu'il n'arriverait rien à Tenshi et Kagome dès leur mariage officialisé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'espace de deux semaines qui avait séparé le contrat de son application puisse engendrer autant de conséquences. Heureusement pour elle, elle était désormais « Hyuuga-sama » et que se soit le Conseil ou Nasashi, tous lui devrait le respect…même si elle doutait de Nasashi. Elle soupira et se démaquilla. Ce soir, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles car personne ne toucherait à Tenshi et Kagome. Le premier malgré toutes ses protestations, était devenu au regard de la loi, son fils et celui de Nasashi. Quant à la seconde, elle avait le soutient de toute la Bunke et était sous sa protection -jamais Nasashi aurait accepté une enfant sans Byakugan car pour sûre ce n'était pas une Hyuuga-.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait fermé sa porte à clé. Pourtant, elle pouvait entendre la poignée tourner.

- Lisara-chan, y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-elle finissant sa besogne.

- Aucun, fit la voix masculine

Elle se retourna derechef. Nasashi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles scotché au visage l'observait d'un œil peu amical.

- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

Il s'avança alors qu'elle se mettait debout.

- Toi. Tu es ma femme après tout.

Mais bien sûr et Konoha faisait parti du Pays de l'Eau, après tout pourquoi pas…

- Je vous pris de quitter mes appartements. Nous sommes peut-être mariés mais là s'arrête notre accord. Tenshi devient votre héritier et…

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Mais pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que j'ai une femme aussi belle et désirable ?

Elle se glaça.

- Pa…pardon ? Balbutia-t-elle, je crois avoir mal entendu.

- Tu as très bien compris. Un mariage non consommé n'a aucune valeur.

Elle se recula un peu plus.

- Et puis, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à user de mon pouvoir sur cette pauvre petite Kagome-chan…

- Vous n'oseriez pas ?

- Crois-tu ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle trembla cette fois. Il n'allait pas faire çà.

- Allons, allons, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un de ces ninjas qui tue de sang froid…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de réflexion.

- En fait si. Tu peux.

Il s'avança et elle recula se cognant à la commode laquée.

- Allons ne soit pas timide…tu sais que j'ai horreur d'attendre.

Son souffle se fit plus cours. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Hors de question.

Soudain, on frappa. Le sourire de Nasashi s'élargit de plus belle. Elle le regarda perplexe. Il se dirigea vers la porte où Lisara tenait Kagome par la main. Il prit la petite tremblante dans ses bras.

- Allons, allons, fit-il d'un ton chaleureux, je voulais juste que tu dises bonne nuit à Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi prit la petite dans ses bras et l'embrassa en la serrant.

- Bonne nuit mon petit cœur, fit-elle alors qu'elle semblait une nouvelle fois perdu dans son monde.

Nasashi lui prit la fillette des bras.

- Ma femme et moi avons à faire Lisara. Veille à ce que personne ne nous dérange à présent.

La jeune servante jeta un regard contrit à Hanabi et emmena l'enfant avec elle.

- Où en étions-nous ? Ha oui, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas consommer ce mariage. Dois-je faire revenir Kagome-chan ? La petite à déjà tant souffert, ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.

Elle grinça des dents la peur et la colère se mêlant.

- ALORS ! hurla-t-il la faisant sursauter. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Elle restait figée. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas s'enfuir mais pour aller où ? Et les enfants que leur arriverait-il ?

Il finit par renverser la chaise les nerfs lâchant. Elle tenta de se reculer mais coincée, elle sentit bientôt sa main caresser sa joue. Sans attendre, elle la mordit. Il hurla lui assenant une gifle qui la fit tomber au sol.

- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu n'enlèves pas tout de suite ce kimono !

Elle le fixa les yeux brulants de colère.

- Jamais !

- Comme tu voudras.

Il sortit non sans la tirer avec lui par les cheveux. Grimaçant, les larmes au bord de ses yeux blancs, elle le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Kagome qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Elle leva des yeux terrorisés vers eux.

- Arrêtez, hurla Hanabi, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-la.

- Tu as besoin d'une leçon…fit-il en amorçant les signes.

- Non, je vous en pris, je…je ferais ce que vous voudrez…je vous en pris…

Après un moment -de fausse- hésitation, il referma la porte aussi sec et retourna à leur chambre. Il ne fit que s'asseoir sur le lit, la laissant à terre.

- J'attends.

Alors que les vêtements tombaient un à un aux pieds d'un corps tremblants, un nuage dissimula la lune, lui épargnant sans doute d'être le témoin d'une nouvelle chute.

***

Sakura serra les poings à tel point que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Si la missive sur son bureau n'avait été qu'un post-it jaune venu de sa secrétaire, l'effet aurait été le même. Ô non, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Toute cette histoire de mensonges et de trahisons n'avait que trop durée. Après Temari et même Shikamaru, c'était au clan Inuzuka qu'il s'en prenait confisquant tous les biens et titres de cette lignée fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Hanna devait même déjà être en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Elle repoussa sa chaise et sortie en trombe de son bureau tenant toujours le papier chiffonné entre ses doigts tremblants. D'un pas décidé, elle marcha vers la tour des Hokage.

Alors qu'elle pestait contre tous les Ryoku Katori du monde, elle vit une ombre, presqu'un fantôme se diriger vers le cimetière. C'est en voyant la petite brune aux chignons avec elle, qu'elle reconnue la jeune femme. Hanabi Hyuuga. C'était elle ? Elle se promit d'éclaircir ce point plus tard. Pour l'instant, la stabilité du Conseil et du village dépendait de comment le Représentant du Daimyo allait se justifier pour Hanna…en plus du problème mineur que représentait cette l'armée postée à l'extérieur de Konoha.

***

Ibiki Morino ne travaillait plus à la section torture depuis longtemps déjà. Non pas qu'il ait prit sa retraite -dû moins pas volontairement- mais tous les secrets qu'il avait accumulé au cours de sa longue carrière avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'un peu trop gênant. Aussi, à la fin de la guerre il s'était vu « remplacé » par quelqu'un de plus « malléable ».

Quand Tomeshiro Akite franchit le seuil de la porte, Temari ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Elle détestait vraiment l'air sournois et vicieux de ce type. Il paraissait frêle avec son nez aquilin et ses sourcils trop grand mais ce n'était qu'apparence, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté. Ce type était apparu dans le sillage de Ryoku Katori à l'instar d'une ombre du clan Nara : indésirable mais indispensable.

Il soupira tenant quelques fiches dans ses mains. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il ne disait rien. Alors c'est elle qui parla :

- On sait pas déchiffrer les ordres du patron ? Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ?

Il eut un rictus. C'est ce à quoi il s'attendait venant d'elle.

- Volontiers. Ho mais j'y pense ! Le Kazekage est arrivée ce matin donc je crains que l'on ne puisse plus jouer ensemble. Tout ça va me manquer !

- Parle pour toi, grommela-t-elle.

- Enfin bref, continua-t-il, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais pas vrai ?

A peine eut-il finit qu'il lui glissa le feuillet sous le nez.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible.

- Si c'est très possible, affirma-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu es enceinte.

***

Il se réveilla en sueur, la cicatrice de sa Marque Maudite brûlant encore dans son cou. Instinctivement, il plaqua une main moite dessus pour la calmer. Progressivement il se détendit et ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond blanc semblait encore plus inintéressant qu'à l'accoutumé et la place près de lui encore plus froide. C'est là seulement qu'il remarqua que la place près de lui était _réellement_ froide. De deux solutions l'une : soit Sakura n'était pas venue se coucher, soit, il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. A force de boire du saké de la cuvé personnelle Uchiwa, il en avait perdu la notion même de réalité.

Il avait une excuse- même si un Uchiwa n'a pas besoin d'excuse : cela faisait aujourd'hui dix ans, jours pour jours que sa famille avait été entièrement décimée. Il souffla. Oui dix ans. Il s'en était passé des choses en dix ans. Avant même que le moindre souvenir ne vienne le troubler, il balaya le tout et se leva. Il était trop tôt pour que Sakura se soit levée et trop tard pour qu'elle soit toujours à l'hôpital surtout qu'elle devait se ménager après ses malaises.

Il n'avait pas eut cette désagréable sensation depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas cette tension comme lorsqu'il était avec Orochimaru ou encore cette appréhension comme face à son propre père, ni même ce sentiment de menace qu'il côtoyait chaque jour en tant qu'ANBU, c'était autre chose. Un mélange de tout et de rien à la fois.

Silencieusement, il sortit de la chambre pour jeter un œil à son fils. Au milieu du lit, il dormait tel un loir, les couvertures repoussées et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles contre sa grand-mère. Il le laissa et ressortit longeant le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Assise dans le sofa, les jambes pliées sous elle, elle buvait du thé ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Elle fixait les flammes de la cheminée sans vraiment les voir.

Cela faisait six ans qu'ils étaient mariés et leur seul point commun n'était autre que leur fils. Il se souvenait des premières années où elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire de leur couple quelque chose de solide, mais il ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait arrêté. Quand elle avait abandonné.

Il la fixa encore car étrangement, cela le calmait. Il ne l'avait vu s'effondré que deux fois dans toute leurs vies et celle des funérailles de Naruto était curieusement le plus vivace de ses souvenirs. Il jeta un œil aux papiers négligemment laissés sur la table alors qu'elle s'endormait. « Demande de divorce ».

Six ans à faire semblant, c'était forcément long.

* *

*

Il est temps pour les masques de tomber et pour les visages d'être révélés. Voyez leurs vraies natures…

** Blabla de moi**: J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	17. La Volonté du Feu

**La Volonté**** du Feu**

***

Setsuna fixait la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Son regard déjà aussi intense que celui de son père quand il le voulait, n'en était que plus perçant. Depuis quand sa grand-mère acceptait-elle que des étrangers viennent loger chez elle ? Et cette agaçante gamine aux cheveux blancs qui le regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un être humain.

- Comment tu fais tenir tes cheveux comme ça ? fit-elle en touchant ses mèches dressées à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Comment est-ce qu'une gosse -d'un an son ainée tout de même- avait bien pu faire ça ?

- Shirin-chan, fit platement Yume.

Shirin retira la main qui allait s'enfoncer dans la chevelure du jeune brun et fit la moue.

- Tu as compris ? demanda Tsunade à Setsuna.

Compris ? Compris quoi ? Il n'avait strictement rien écouté. Il n'était pas venu pour ça et cette fillette qui…

- Setsuna ?!

Là il ferait mieux d'écouter.

- Tu vas t'entrainer avec Shirin-chan.

- Quoi ?!

Tsunade sourit. Cette fois il avait écouté. Comme quoi, plus les phrases sont courtes, plus un Uchiwa est attentif…n'était-ce pas là ce que l'on disait d'un Uzumaki ?

- Tsunade-hime intervint la voix douce de Yume la sortant de ses réflexions, est-ce une bonne idée ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Bien-sûr que c'en est une et tu vas même superviser leur entrainement !

- Moi ? Hoqueta-t-elle…mais je…je…

- Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais rien aux techniques Uchiwa et à Shirin-chan.

Yume baissa les yeux. Tout n'était pas question de technique dans la vie. Parfois c'était juste cette voix à l'intérieur, celle sensée vous pousser en avant, qui manquait à l'appel.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir, proclama Tsunade. En attendant, je vais me reposer un peu. Ces derniers temps…

- Obaa-san ?

Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle avec cette voix triste, elle lui rappelait tellement Sakura.

- Hmm ?

- A propos de Ka…enfin Tenshi Hyuuga tu sais si…

- Il est à présent l'héritier du clan Hyuuga.

- Lui ?! fit Setsuna abasourdi.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait massacré ces types ? Il serait devenu encore plus fort ?

Il se maudit de perdre autant de temps en discutions inutiles. Pas que Tenshi soit réellement son ennemi mais disons que l'orgueil était un trait bien visible malgré son caractère détaché parfois.

- Et…Kagome-chan ? osa-t-il enfin.

Pourquoi cela lui coutait tant de dire un simple prénom ? Sans doute l'intuition…ou pas.

Il vit Tsunade se tendre, puis elle soupira d'un air plus las encore qu'habituellement.

Elle porta la main à sa tête. Cette fois ce n'était pas un tic nerveux mais bien un malaise.

Setsuna vit sa grand-mère s'effondrer aussi sûrement que son inquiétude grandir lorsqu'il avait entendu ses derniers mots : « elle fait partie de la Bunke ».

***

Si Tenshi Hyuuga se tuait à la tâche chaque jour, ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire plaisir à Nasashi. C'était de sa faute. A lui et à lui seul. Le regard éteint de sa sœur c'était sa seule faute. Il n'aurait pas dû s'opposer _encore_ à ce type. Il aurait dû faire comme tous les autres, baisser les yeux, courber l'échine et dire oui. Oui à sa proposition, celle de devenir son fils adoptif. Même aujourd'hui, il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait cette proposition car de toute façon ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Lui ne craignait pas ce type contrairement aux autres, lui l'avait défié, parce qu'il avait tué sa mère, parce qu'il emprisonnait sa tante et sa sœur. Parce qu'à part lui, il n'y avait personne sur qui déverser sa colère.

Il répétait une énième fois les Kata de son professeur sentant tout cela inutile. Sa tante le lui avait déjà appris à une autre époque. Il connaissait par cœur ces gestes depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Il maitrisait déjà son chakra et bientôt il maitriserait le Poing Souple. Parce qu'il le fallait. Pour elles et pour lui. Pour qu'Hanabi-san retrouve son sourire si fragile, pour que sa sœur se remette à parler…pour qu'ils soient libre simplement.

Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers les poteaux d'entrainement. Son regard croisa celui de sa sœur toujours assise sur le rebord de la terrasse caressant son ours en peluche. Les images de la nuit (ou plutôt des nuits précédentes) lui revinrent. Chaque nuit depuis que ce taré de Nasashi avait imposé ce stupide sceau à sa sœur, il l'entendait pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'activer son Byakugan pour le savoir. Elle se recroquevillait contre son oreiller croyant être assez silencieuse pour qu'il ne l'entende pas dans la chambre d'à côté. Et lorsqu'un adulte s'approchait, il activait rapidement son Dojutsu…juste pour être sûr. Souvent, Lisara-chan venait la consoler et même Hanabi-nee-san.

Lorsqu'il l'entendait appeler leur mère dans ses cauchemars, c'était pire encore. Il voulait juste pouvoir l'aider mais on le lui avait interdit et il avait assez bravé les interdits. A défaut il voulait se boucher les oreilles, ne plus rien entendre, juste disparaître. C'était tellement égoïste que parfois il se dégouttait lui-même, tellement lâche, tellement égoïste…tellement jeune.

Alors quand la veille au soir, il avait entendu les pas lourds de Nasashi traversant le couloir, un sentiment de panique l'avait habité. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais avait pris conscience d'une chose certaine : sa sœur était et serait toujours prisonnière des Hyuuga. Et lui ne serait jamais assez fort pour la sauver.

La colère l'envahit et il ne put que mettre encore plus de chakra dans ses coups alors qu'il en manquait déjà cruellement. Bientôt, ses doigts saignèrent, ses tibias déjà bleuis par les entrainements précédents prirent une teinte rougeâtre comme à deux doigts de céder sous la pression. Il se haïssait. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout cela arriver ! Il lui avait promis de la protéger, il avait dit que rien de mal ne lui arriverait ! Il avait tellement menti, il s'était tellement trompé !

Finalement, il se laissa choir sur le sol poussiéreux, le souffle court. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais il ne restait que cet ours qu'elle ne quittait pas. Il referma les yeux, épuisé. Non, elle ne quittait jamais cet ours. Il se releva endolori et trop vite. Bien trop vite. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

***

Gaara malgré son air aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumé était énervé. Très énervé. Si Shukaku était encore en lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait rasé ce village et tous ses habitants. Mais son démon n'était plus et lui était Kazekage.

Il continua de fixer le paysage se disant que même des années plus tard, il continuait de penser à lui comme à un vieil ami -ce qu'il avait été. Dans quelques minutes cela ferait une heure que Ryoku Katori le faisait patienter dans cette antichambre. Et cela ferait cinquante-cinq minutes qu'il avait perdu patience.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur le responsable de son attente. Avec un large sourire, il s'assit à la table et quémanda une boisson, puis renvoya les ANBU.

- Gaara, fit-il finalement…

- Kazekage-sama, rectifia celui-ci.

- Veuillez m'excusez, reprit-il, je pensais que…Mais passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Et en plus il jouait aux idiots.

- Ma sœur, Temari, est dans l'une de vos prisons.

- C'est exact, quel malheur, fit-il d'un air contrit, malheureusement je ne peux rien faire.

- N'êtes-vous pas le dirigeant de ce village ? fit-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Si, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Elle est accusée d'espionnage et de traîtrise. Et le châtiment des traitres est la mort…

Gaara resta de marbre. Tuer la sœur d'un Kazekage même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde n'était sûrement pas…

- Mais par égard pour vous et nos relations si…

Tendues, épineuses, conflictuelles, catastrophiques, calamiteuses, inexistantes…

- … Etroites, elle ne sera qu'enfermée à vie.

Pffiou…Quel soulagement ! Avec ça il pouvait retourner tranquillement à Suna avec sa petite famille.

Ses poings se contractèrent et inconsciemment -ou pas- les grains de sables se mirent à virevolter autour de lui.

C'est là que tout bascula.

La fenêtre explosa. Une fumée dense envahit la pièce en quelques secondes. Les ANBU entrèrent en trombes.

Finalement, la fumée bleutée se dissipa mais il aurait largement préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Le corps inerte gisait à quelques pas de lui. La marre de sang qui prenait sa source à la carotide tranchée de cet homme, s'étendait, poisseuse et odorante.

Un cri vint du couloir, il s'y attendait : une assistante tombait dans les pommes. En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu fut le « le Kazekage a tué le Représentant du Daimyo ! ».

***

Dans ces moments là, Kurenai Yuhi haïssait Asuma, le défunt père de sa fille. En fait, elle haïssait tous ceux de sa famille, de sa lignée, de son sang…tous ces ancêtres qui avaient transmis ce don aux générations suivantes. Ensuite, elle se haïssait elle-même pour ses dispositions au Genjutsu.

Ce n'était au début que des rêves comme le vieux Sarutobi en faisait parfois mais plus Asuka grandissait et plus les rêves se manifestaient durant la journée, la coupant littéralement du monde réel.

Elle avait rit quand Asuma lui avait dit que peut-être, leur fille pourrait voir l'avenir. Il l'avait mentionné une fois disant que son père était le dernier de leur famille à pouvoir le faire. Et puis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. C'était inutile. Après tout, ce n'étaient que quelques intuitions et ils auraient toute la vie devant eux…Une vie trop courte.

Quiconque aurait regardé Asuka à cet instant aurait dit qu'elle était : possédée pour les plus incultes et folle pour les moins méchants. Asuka Yuhi voyait l'avenir. Rien de précis ou de très significatifs en temps normal mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Depuis quelques temps déjà, la Kunoichi avait senti le changement. D'une enfant gaie et rêveuse, elle s'était un peu renfermée mais là encore rien de très significatif. C'est lorsqu'elle vit sa fille lui lancer un sort de Genjutsu sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle comprit. Pire encore, quand elle vit les images de Konoha en pleine guerre civile. Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard, que le message qu'on lui avait fait parvenir quelques heures plus tôt n'avait rien d'anodin.

Elle soupira. « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop » dit le proverbe, alors là c'était même aux triples galops…

***

« Tu es assez mal placée pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis ». Sakura y songeait encore. C'était mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Hanabi à l'hôpital. Ces paroles avaient tourné en elle, lui rappelant sans cesse ses choix. Hanabi n'avait fait que lui renvoyer ses propres actions en plein visage. Elle aurait pu continuer à se battre, à faire face…mais elle avait choisi de ramener Sasuke. Avec lui, -même sans Naruto- le village connaitrait la paix juste par le nom de l'un de ses guerriers. C'était lâche. C'était loin des principes du si grand Village de la Feuille. Il lui avait fallu six ans et une Hyuuga acculée par des lois insensées et un clan dément pour le lui faire comprendre.

C'était là qu'elle avait pris conscience que la Konoha de son enfance, celle qu'elle avait défendu bec et ongles six ans plus tôt, n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Un Conseil fantôme, des attaques de partout, une hiérarchie corrompue et peureuse…Il avait fallu que les paroles d'Hanabi la glace jusqu'au sang, que ses yeux blancs la transperce de leur pureté et de leur douleur amère pour qu'elle comprenne que ça n'en avait pas valu la peine.

Non ça n'en avait pas valu la peine. Elle le savait désormais. La réunion qu'elle avait eu il y avait déjà deux jours la confortait dans cette idée bien que cela lui déplaise énormément. Il n'y avait plus de Conseil et donc plus de racine à l'arbre qu'était Konoha. Après les Nara, les Inuzuka avait subi le même sort pour la même raison : traitrise. Mais qui trahissait le plus les principes qu'on leur avait inculqué à l'Académie ? Sûrement pas eux.

Pourtant, elle avait dû réviser son jugement. Elle ne s'était pas attendu la veille à voir rentrer son fils en claquant la porte, marchant à grand pas vers son père. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait réellement vue déterminé et lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Sasuke, elle avait cru retomber des années en arrière.

- _Tu es le plus fort que je connaisse. Apprends-moi à me battre,_ avait-il lancé de but en blanc.

Ce haussement de sourcil de son mari elle le connaissait. Entre l'irritation et la curiosité.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Elle s'était attendue à tout mais pas à cette suite :

- _Je veux devenir le plus fort parce que je veux défendre les plus faibles,_ avait-il fait les poings serrés, _je_ _veux pouvoir aider mes amis. C'est ça mon nindo_.

Elle avait jeté un regard à Sasuke qui semblait -même si seul un œil expérimenté aurait pu le voir- surprit et agacé. Sûrement pensait-il que Tsunade avait encore gavé son fils d'histoires à dormir debout. Quand à elle, un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres fines. Curieusement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le pousser plus loin. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller cette _ressemblance_…

- _Mais il y aura toujours plus fort que toi…_

- _Grand-mère…_avait-il fait hésitant, _Grand-mère dit qu'il n'y a personne de plus fort que l'Hokage… Alors je serais Hokage. _

Son cœur s'était serré à l'étouffer. Elle ne savait certes pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son fils mais sa détermination lui rappela celle d'un blondinet qu'elle n'avait pas voulu oublier.

La Volonté du Feu brûlait en son fils…aussi sûrement qu'elle avait brûlé en Naruto.

***

« Ils ne te tueront pas n'est crainte. Tu es la sœur d'un Kazekage et puis, ils ont besoin de sang neuf…» Si ce bon vieux Tomeshiro le lui avait dit lui-même, elle n'aurait pas sourcillé -quoique- mais là. C'était une parfaite étrangère qui venait de lui dire -même à mot couverts- qu'elle savait qu'elle était une personne importante et qu'en plus elle attendait un enfant alors qu'elle-même ne le savait pas une heure plus tôt.

Le sourire de la rousse s'étira fin et sans retenue face au silence de sa voisine de cellule. Elle ne pouvait certes pas voir la tête de Temari mais elle pouvait aisément la deviner.

- Co…comment sais-tu ?

- Intuition féminine…fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Su-per. Dans ce cas, la blonde en manquait sérieusement.

***

Ino fixa la tasse qui venait de se briser entre ses doigts. En bonne Kunoichi, elle avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct mais elle n'était pas adepte des superstitions et autres croyances populaires. Pourtant, instinctivement, elle passa une main sur son alliance. De tout cœur - car il le fallait- elle espérait que Gaara revienne. Même si au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait que tout ne serait pas facile. Elle croyait en lui et lui croyait en elle, alors elle ne pouvait que l'attendre.

Elle caressa son ventre en repensant à ce que le médecin lui avait dit plus tôt : elle n'aurait pas d'autre enfant au risque d'y laisser la vie. Elle s'y était presque attendue. Elle aurait tout fait pour que ce médecin se trompe mais elle l'avait su au fond d'elle.

Elle caressa la tête de sa fille dont les petites mèches rousses rappelaient son père. Beaucoup parmi les conseillés spéculaient sur le fait qu'elle deviendrait blonde comme la sœur du Kazekage et sa mère mais elle ne le croyait pas. Elle riait toujours face à leurs théories plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Déjà, alors qu'elle aurait dû mourir, elle avait survécue et respirait la santé. Sa fille était une battante et l'essentielle était qu'elle soit là.

En revanche, ce qu'elle craignait, et à voir comment sa fille de quelques jours avait méchamment amoché un des assassins venus pour la tuer - dire complètement déchiqueté serait plus réaliste mais elle paraitrait alors pour un monstre- c'est qu'elle ait d'autres caractéristiques de Gaara, à savoir, la maîtrise du sable offerte par Shukaku.

***

Il courait. Loin de le faire à en perdre haleine mais l'allure restait bien trop soutenue pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas un problème. Hinata le suivait, silencieuse ombre à la chevelure emportée par le vent. Le paysage ne faisait que défiler devant ses yeux blancs et elle était persuadée que si elle se permettait de le détailler même l'espace d'un instant, elle perdrait de vue Naruto. Alors elle avançait. Il lui avait certes expliqué leur plan pour aider Temari et Gaara mais même sans cela, elle l'aurait surement suivit. Où était passé sa dignité, son courage, son ton glacé et hautain parfois ? Perdu quelque part dans une autre vie.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, elle distingua la forêt de Konoha. Derrière elle, il y avait le village. Son village.

- On campe ici pour la nuit, fit Naruto.

Elle se sentit glacée. Où était l'adolescent turbulent et heureux d'autrefois ? Où était son sourire ?

Elle n'entendit que le résultat de sa technique de clonage trop absorbée par sa propre réflexion. Les clones s'activaient autour d'elle : allumant le feu, montant les tentes, préparant à manger… Enfin, ils s'assirent face aux flammes. Les autres lui disparurent de son champ de vision immédiat. Lui jouait avec les braises. Elle se rappela Ero-Sennin et son cœur se serra. Avec lui venait Yume, Naoru, la petite Shirin et toutes les jeunes femmes du Lotus de Neige. La brise légère sembla la glacer de l'intérieur et elle frissonna. L'endroit était calme et serein. Il faisait nuit noire et les arbres alentours étaient une parfaite cachette. Ces arbres qu'ils avaient si souvent côtoyés sans savoir que leur odeur viendrait à leur manquer.

Elle avait pris sur elle toute journée, tout au long de ce voyage mais maintenant qu'ils étaient aux portes de la patrie qui les avaient vus naître, il était temps d'aborder des sujets délicats.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprenant le blond.

Il se tendit. Ce n'était pas le moment des explications larmoyantes. Déjà qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu la mêler à ça. Oui, il n'aurait voulu d'Hinata-chan pour cette mission pour rien au monde mais elle était aussi l'Ange et cela il semblait trop souvent le négliger au goût de la brune.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

C'était une bonne question. Epineuse, franche, larmoyante à souhait. Il soupira. Que dire ? Qu'il avait presque faillit tuer tout le monde -encore- ? Qu'il avait réussi à faire rester Sasuke dans ce maudit village ? Qu'il voulait voir du pays ? A voir les yeux de la brune, aucune réponse ne serait satisfaisante alors il éluda par un :

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Après la mission je te raconterais tout.

Il crut avoir gagné la partie lorsqu'elle soupira.

- Bien alors dit moi pourquoi tu reviens.

Deux questions épineuses dans la même conversation…Le pire étant que lui-même n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

- Tu y crois toujours n'est-ce pas.

- De quoi parles-tu, fit-il agacé par le ton indolent qu'elle avait prit.

- D'elle, fit-elle en fixant le foyer d'où émanaient les flammes jaunes et rouges, la Volonté du Feu.

* *

*

_Les enfants ne devraient jamais payer pour les dettes de leurs parents, aussi élevées soient-elles._

***

Un tout nouveau chapitre, un peu moins bon malheureusement car je suis malade...mais je crois qu'il y a assez de suspense pour ceux qui ont su lire entre les lignes...

Bisous!


	18. Renouer les liens

**Renouer les liens**

La nuit était douce, à peine moins froide que les précédentes. Yume était assise dans un fauteuil à bascule fixant les ombres du jardin. La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages tandis que le vent sifflait doucement. Elle se rappela les nombreuses nuits au Ryokan : fraiches, humides, jamais silencieuse. Elle aimait cette effervescence mais aussi ce calme venant avec la noirceur suivant la dernière bougie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent face à ce souvenir agréable. Shirin venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Se balançant doucement dans le fauteuil d'osier, elle contempla la lune. Près d'elle la constellation du cancer. Elle pensa alors à son grand-père. Serait-il fier d'elle aujourd'hui ? Elle frissonna en fermant les yeux et une douce couverture se posa sur elle et la petite. Elle releva les yeux et vit Gai regarder au loin. Il avait toujours eut le don de par sa présence de la rassurer, d'éloigner les fantômes et autres monstres qui auraient pu se terrer sous son lit. Cette pensée la fit sourire de nouveau. Elle devrait se réhabituer doucement à sa présence désormais. Qui mieux que lui pourrait s'occuper d'elle et de Shirin ?

Elle posa les yeux sur la lettre encore ouverte sur la table. Il avait encore disparut. Elle aurait voulu frapper cet imbécile de Jiraiya mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait tout de même eut la délicatesse de laisser ce mot. C'est Gai qui l'avait apporté en même temps qu'il était devenu leur nouveau garde du corps à toutes les trois. Oji-san était sûrement un pervers pas net mais il avait toujours prit soin d'elle sans contrepartie. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Shirin mais au fond, elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux avait, à l'époque, eut le plus besoin de l'autre.

Shirin renifla. Elle lui avait lu la lettre. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû mais elles ne s'étaient plus rien caché depuis Naoru ; parce qu'elles n'avaient plus rien, parce qu'elles étaient tout l'une pour l'autre.

- Tu veux que je la couche ? demanda soudain Gai.

C'était une scène étrange. C'était comme regarder sa propre vie sans vraiment la vivre. Comme un rêve un peu éveillé. Car oui, elle en avait rêvé, des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Elle avait rêvé d'une vraie famille, de bras protecteurs, d'amour sans condition, de vieillir avec quelqu'un…et c'était exactement ce qu'on lui offrait aujourd'hui.

La main de Gai se posa doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme essuyant la larme qui commençait à y glisser. Il lui embrassa la tempe et prit Shirin de ses bras pour la porter à son lit.

En sortant, il croisa Sakura. De là où elle était, nul doute qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène… Elle se contenta pourtant d'un :

- Donne-lui du temps…

Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Il l'attendrait tout le reste de sa vie maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

***

Karine huma l'air bien malgré elle. Cette prison humide et sale lui donnait des hauts le cœur à chaque fois que ses capacités venaient à être utilisées. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été la Gardienne des prisons d'Orochimaru pendant longtemps mais tout cela c'était du passé. C'était une époque qu'elle aurait aimé oublier à défaut de pouvoir l'effacer. Elle tournait en rond dans cette maudite cellule. Neji avait dit d'attendre le signal mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Certes son impatience légendaire y était pour quelque chose mais tout de même. Elle sentait, elle _savait_ que les choses s'étaient accélérées en haut. Tous ces Chakra différents, toutes ces nouvelles personnes, tout ce déploiement de force…largement suffisant pour lui donner des migraines pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle se retourna brusquement Tomeshiro était de retour inhabituellement tôt dans les locaux de la prison. Elle sentait toute l'agitation des gardes de bas étage et le calme de leur supérieur. Cette sensation étrange la prit à la gorge. C'était un mauvais pressentiment, et croyance populaire ou pas, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto, elle leur faisait une confiance aveugle. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Il fallait une solution pour sortir d'ici et vite.

Il lui sembla alors que deux Chakra venaient de s'éteindre. Le premier était un peu trop loin pour qu'elle en soit certaine malgré ses capacités. De plus celui à qui il appartenait, elle ne le connaissait pas et s'en fichait un peu malgré sa puissance. En revanche, celui de sa voisine de cellule de gauche, elle avait cru une minute qu'il avait disparut. Les gardes -de vraies commères- avaient laissé échapper qu'elle était une Inuzuka. Elle devait être de la famille de Kiba et le connaissant de longue date maintenant, un Inuzuka enfermé dans deux mètres sur deux ne survivait pas bien longtemps. Pourtant, cette fille comme Sasuke et Naruto, Kiba ou Neji, était de Konoha, elle aurait dû être bien plus résistante…mais qui sait depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Elle secoua la tête chassant les pensées parasites. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de cette femme ? En fait non, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à elle mais plutôt à Kiba. Elle se souvenait de son regard à son entrée de réunion. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler, expliquer ou quoique se soit d'autre. Sa vie sexuelle ne regardait qu'elle ! même si…même si elle avait crue voir ce regard, celui un peu coupable ou triste. Rrrrr. Les sentiments tout le monde le sait n'avait jamais été son truc ! Se laisser guider par les Chakra ça elle savait faire. Se prendre la tête avec Konohamaru ça c'était facile. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi tout était toujours trop compliqué…

Elle entendit faiblement la Inuzuka tousser. Les variantes de son Chakra étaient impressionnantes de faiblesse. Elle avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, que Kiba était encore vivant, que dans quelques jours elle serait dehors et que… Le Chakra faiblit encore et elle sentit Temari aussi se tendre.

- I…Inuzuka, fit doucement Karine au travers du mur.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler. Elle se tut au bout de plusieurs essais. Certes cette fille n'était pas sa mission principale mais comment allait-elle annoncer à Kiba qu'elle aurait pu aider cette femme mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait…

Elle sursauta. Un crissement d'ongles sur la pierre dure la fit presque grincer des dents mais elle esquissa un sourire. Les Inuzuka ne mourraient pas aussi facilement, elle aurait dû s'en douter…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. C'était pour l'une d'entre elles que ce bon vieux Tomeshiro venait et il était hors de question qu'elle passe entre ses mains. Quand à la Inuzuka, pas sûre qu'elle survive à une autre séance de torture. Et la No Sabaku ? Autant dire que c'était jouer avec le feu que de laisser ce type la toucher. Elle se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort. Feignant le malaise, elle héla le garde en faction. C'était un vieux tour mais il avait marché lors de sa dernière mission et puis qui se méfierait d'elle alors que les menottes l'empêchaient de malaxer son Chakra ?

Les hommes était tous les mêmes : montrez leur une gorge un peu trop exposée, une jeune femme en détresse à la limite de l'inconscience, pour peu qu'ils puissent toucher, ils ne vont pas se gêner.

Elle recula en entendant la clé tourner. L'un d'eux resterait dehors tandis que l'autre vérifierait. Elle s'assit dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, le chemisier entrouvert et un air naïf -à peine crédible aurait dit Konohamaru- sur le visage. La main sur la gorge, elle fit semblant de manquer d'air. Alors que d'un œil elle le regardait approcher, elle feignit l'évanouissement. C'est là que tout devait se jouer. Ou bien il découvrait la supercherie ou bien il se faisait prendre.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour tâter -son pouls- elle le saisit à la gorge. Elle sentit le Chakra du garde affluer en elle comme une énergie nouvelle mais aussitôt aspirer vers les menottes. Ses menottes étaient vraiment bien faites.

- Appel l'autre type, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu ne le fait pas tu crèveras pour rien alors fait le. De toute façon je sortirais avec ou son ton aide.

Il héla son collègue. Celui-ci ne voyant rien de la scène s'approcha. S'amuser avec les prisonnières ce n'étaient pas nouveau. D'un revers elle assomma l'autre avec le pied. Elle les laissa en vie. Elle n'avait aucune raison de les tuer, pire encore, on découvrirait trop vite sa disparition si leurs Chakra s'éteignaient soudainement.

Elle était décidément douée…ou alors ces types ne l'étaient pas. Non, elle était douée. Elle chercha les clés de ces stupides menottes mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Utiliser son Dojutsu à, à peine, 10% de sa capacité ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait appeler 'utiliser'. Elle passa la tête discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle fut saisie par les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous disait, 10% c'est vraiment trop peu pour se battre à la régulière… Elle se dégagea souplement et fixa son adversaire. Grand, plutôt imposant, assez vieux. Avec lui les tactiques de filles éplorées, elle doutait de leur efficacité. Tant pis, elle allait la jouer à la Naruto. Autrement dit, foncer tête baissée et espérer le meilleur.

Fichues menottes ! Elle était à bout de souffle. Certes le type était à terre mais à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait survenir. Le point positif était qu'elle avait réussi à les briser en parant un coup de massue. Donc plus de menottes. Elle saisit la gorge du type et aspira le Chakra qu'elle estima nécessaire. S'entrainer avec Naruto avait du bon, cette idée venait de lui : travailler son Dojutsu à l'envers, il fallait y penser.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se congratuler. Dans moins de quelques minutes les autres allaient rappliquer et il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie avant. Avoir eu Suigetsu comme compagnon de cellule avait du bon. Ah non ! pas le moment non plus de partir dans les souvenirs !

- Temari-san ? fit-elle à voix basse.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Temari recroquevillée dans un coin releva la tête. Karine se tendit malgré elle. Est-ce qu'elle était en retard ? Non, elle l'aurait sentit si ce type avait posé ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ce sous-sol humide. Elle tremblait pourtant, c'est avec une détermination farouche qu'elle fixa la rousse. Il ne fallu d'ailleurs pas longtemps à la rousse pour comprendre que celle-ci était fiévreuse et faible. Qu'elle idée aussi d'enfermer une femme enceinte dans ce genre d'endroit.

Karine se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule de la Inuzuka. Déjà elle ressentait l'agitation plus forte et la tension se faire au dessus d'elles. Ils seraient tous bientôt là. En ouvrant la cellule, l'odeur lui souleva le cœur. Entre sang, urine, chair en putréfaction et drogues en tout genre, elle peinait à croire que cette femme était encore vivante. Oui, elle avait été chanceuse que Tomeshiro n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder. Elle avança vers le corps amorphe allongé sur la paillasse. Elle se souvenait d'une époque où Konoha traitait bien mieux ses prisonniers…

Hanna releva les yeux n'y croyant pas vraiment. La rousse, celle qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt était en face d'elle. A voir sa tête, elle devait vraiment être mal en point. Difficile de l'évaluer avec toutes les drogues qu'ils lui avaient injectées, sans compter les genjutsu qui emplissaient sa tête de rêves affreux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait fermé l'œil ou même quand elle avait mangé.

Karine jaugea la situation. Temari était de nouveau d'attaque mais Hanna n'était pas en état de marcher et encore moins de se battre. Elle pouvait -devait- la laisser là pour le bien de la mission. Oui, c'était bien plus sûr pour tous…mais pas pour cette pauvre fille. Elle et Kiba avaient les mêmes yeux remplis de fierté. Comme si elle comprenait le choix que devait faire la rousse, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Va-t-en, murmura-t-elle.

Karine hésita mais finit par sortir allant rejoindre Temari qui faisait le guet.

Hanna soupira. Quand ils verraient que les deux autres s'étaient enfuies, elle en verrait de toutes les couleurs. Elle comprit que la flamme qui brillait en elle s'éteignait peu à peu. Son feu intérieur ne brûlait plus assez pour la maintenir en vie, pour lui donner la volonté de survivre. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur l'image de Kiba et de sa mère. Elle mourrait seule comme chacun des membres de sa famille.

***

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais elle était encore vivante. On ne ressent pas la douleur quand on est mort. Des mèches rousses lui barraient la vue même si elle était presque certaine que c'était cette fille qui la transportait sur son dos.

- Hanna, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit froidement l'autre. C'est pas le moment.

Se laissant porter sans rien ajouter, Hanna remercia doucement son sauveur.

Quand elle se réveilla une autre fois, Hanna tenta de regarder autour d'elle. C'était déjà un effort douloureux. Assez douloureux pour lui faire perdre connaissance de nouveau. Une douleur franche sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité.

- Il va falloir que tu marches, lui grinça Karine. Alors reste éveillée !

Marcher ! elle a perdu la tête l'autre ou quoi ?

- Hanna !

Elle ré-ouvrit des yeux hagards.

- Mord !

Une mimique d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

- Mord, répéta-t-elle en lui tendant son bras.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et mordit dans la chair blanche et offerte.

Karine observa les blessures se refermer doucement. Voilà où ça menait d'écouter Konohamaru et de suivre Naruto : au fond d'une galerie miteuse à se faire pomper son Chakra par une femme à moitié chien, poursuivi par des ninja qui veulent sa peau !

***

Setsuna marchait sans vraiment avoir de but. Depuis le malaise de sa grand-mère, il avait du mal à avoir les idées en place. Enfin pas complètement. Il avait tout de même réussi à demander à son père de l'entrainer. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu et en fait, il se fichait un peu de la réponse. Il connaissait à peine cet homme et ce n'était que par pur intérêt qu'il avait fait appel à lui. Il aurait pu demander à sa mère mais tout le monde sait qu'une Kunoichi ne sera jamais l'égale d'un Shinobi…

Son père de toute façon serait trop occupé pour lui consacrer du temps. Déjà, presque à la minute même où il avait fini sa phrase, son père s'était fait appelé en urgence comme pour éviter de lui répondre. Il voulait accepter la proposition de sa grand-mère, c'est-à-dire se faire entrainer par Yume ou même par elle -enfin plus que maintenant- mais il devait avouer que le remord le tenait. Elles n'étaient ni assez fortes, ni assez en forme pour le faire.

Il soupira continuant d'avancer.

Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas « trainer » dans les rues, pourtant il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il poussa finalement la petite barrière blanche de la maison de sa grand-mère. C'était définitivement l'endroit où il se sentait bien.

Il lui sembla alors que la demeure fut trop calme. Avec cette fille -folle- aux cheveux blancs qui saute partout s'était étrange…trop.

Il frappa à la porte rouge et presque immédiatement le visage fatigué de Yume lui ouvrit.

Cette fois, il ne se sentait vraiment plus chez lui -même si techniquement ça ne l'avait jamais été-. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et le fit entrer.

- Ta mère est…

- Setsuna ! Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison, non ?

Aie. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Sa mère. Pour une raison quelconque, elle et sa grand-mère ne se parlaient quasiment plus. C'était parti pour les sermons sur « la nécessité en ces temps troubles de faire attention » et de « la dangerosité des rues ». Alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver une raison quelconque qui le disculperait -même un peu- aux yeux de sa génitrice, il réalisa soudain une chose. Si sa mère était là, c'est que sa grand-mère était _réellement_ malade. Il n'osa rien dire et Sakura sembla deviner ses pensées sombres.

- Elle va mieux, murmura-t-elle. Elle dort encore mais elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. Yume, il faudra la surveiller. Tsunade a tendance à croire qu'elle a encore 30 ans…

Yume eut un petit sourire face à la familiarité de cette jeune femme.

- Merci d'être venue Sakura-san, fit-elle, Jiraiya-san m'avait dit de vous appelez en cas de besoin.

Sakura esquissa une sorte de mimique qu'elle crut bon de prendre pour un sourire. De toute façon, tout était encore trop confus et trop récent pour qu'elle puisse faire autrement que gérer les choses au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée.

Setsuna s'était éclipsé pendant la discussion des deux femmes. Il était devenu très fort à ce jeu depuis que Tenten-sama ne leur faisait plus la classe. Il devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Ses longues descriptions du « temps d'avant » aussi lui manquaient. Leur nouveau professeur était un ninja retraité qui semblait-il n'avait jamais enseigné. Il avait pensé à demander à sa mère des cours particulier comme le faisait beaucoup d'autres enfants désormais mais une voix au fond de lui le lui avait empêché. Sans doute s'attendait-il encore à revoir son rival et sa petite sœur mais c'était peine perdue.

Il se glissa rapidement dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Elle était pâle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi pâle et fatiguée. Ses longs cheveux dorés s'étalaient sur le lit tandis que son souffle régulier brisait le silence de la pièce. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et lui prit la main. Elle était la personne qui l'écoutait et l'encourageait -à sa manière- et la voir ainsi lui était douloureux.

- Tu es sensé t'entrainer, fit la voix fatiguée de Tsunade.

Il releva la tête essuyant d'un revers de main ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Et toi t'es pas sensé m'aider, fit-il du tac-o-tac ?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire en se redressant.

- Obaa-san…je veux pas que tu meurs.

- Qui a dit que j'allais mourir ? Je suis juste fatiguée. En revanche, je ne pourrais pas t'entrainé mais Yume peut le faire.

- Je sais, fit-il d'un air coupable.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- J'ai demandé à Sasuke.

- Papa, coupa-t-elle.

- Enfin bref, je lui ai demandé de m'entrainer.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a été appelé en urgence.

Tsunade soupira. Quand tout cela finirait-il ?

***

La pluie. Hanabi Hyuuga l'avait toujours aimé. Elle était plus que quelques gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel, elle était amie, confidente, secret. Car d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les seules fois où elle s'était laissée aller à pleurer, c'était des jours de pluie. Les larmes chaudes se mêlaient sans retenue aux averses glacées, préservant son honneur et sa dignité. Offrant son visage au ciel, la jeune femme n'aurait voulu qu'une seule chose aujourd'hui, que tombe la pluie. Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle. Il commençait à faire froid et le silence du cimetière était plus assourdissant que toutes les réprimandes de Tsunade.

Face à elle trois tombes semblaient la narguer de leur froideur. En fait c'était plus de l'indifférence. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici, elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté que son frère, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie où qu'ils soient puisse l'entendre. Jamais jusqu'à il y a peu…

Agenouillée, elle sentit le regard de son garde-du-corps -ou gardien- sur elle comme un jugement sans appel. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Elle se sentait assez coupable et inutile pour se faire elle-même des reproches. Elle caressa la tombe de Tenten d'une main lasse. Elle soupira. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce geste ?

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Tenshi ne viendra pas. Il refuse de venir.

Et elle ne l'en dissuaderai pas…parce qu'il valait mieux qu'il en veuille aux morts plutôt qu'aux vivants. Elle ne -_sur_-vivait que pour eux, pour Kagome et Tenshi et si l'un d'eux venait à la haïr, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer à vivre. Elle pria se concentrant pour oublier tout le reste : la colère qui consumait le jeune garçon, le désespoir qui la tenait, la peur du lendemain, mais surtout cette sensation oppressante de saleté, de s'être vendue, de s'être trahie.

Elle se releva doucement refusant de laisser cet abrutissement s'en aller. On la saisit alors par la taille et une main l'empêcha de crier. Que se passait-il ? Son gardien aurait dû empêcher que cela n'arrive…à moins que… Elle paniqua. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Elle continua à se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Son ravisseur qui l'avait déjà trainé à l'abri, dans la pénombre, la tenait fermement.

- Arrête de gigoter, fit-il agacé, je ne te veux pas de mal Miss Prétention-sama.

Elle s'arrêta. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça…enfin si mais lui avait déserté. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit…

- Je vais te relâcher mais ne t'avise pas de crier.

Elle resta dos à lui. Si ce n'était pas lui, se serait une déception de plus et elle refusait que s'en soit une. Pas là, ni maintenant. Pire encore que dirait-il en la voyant ? Que dirait-il en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue ? Elle préféra alors que ce ne soit pas lui, que se soit n'importe qui d'autre.

- Hanabi-chan, souffla-t-il.

Il lui prit l'épaule et la retourna doucement ne croyant pas lui-même à la revoir. Elle releva ses grands yeux de neige sur lui.

- Ko…Konohamaru-chan…

Elle le fixa indécise. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Et lui, que faisait-il là ? Elle préféra se taire. De toute façon, ses idées n'étaient pas assez claires pour se formuler correctement et sortir de sa bouche. Il avait grandit. Son visage s'était affiné devenant à peine plus anguleux, ses cheveux étaient plus grands aussi et ses jouent un peu plus creuses. Sa carrure impressionnante n'était pas imposante, plutôt protectrice et rassurante. Sa voix aussi était un peu différente et elle ne l'entendait que maintenant. Elle vit la balafre de son œil et sa main instinctivement voulu s'y poser comme si elle aurait pu effacer cette trace sûrement douloureuse de son visage. Elle se ravisa à mi-chemin. Si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, alors il disparaitrait. Elle préféra qu'il soit une illusion, un genjutsu auquel elle s'accrocherait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas en sortir.

Ils furent surpris mais pas de la même manière. Elle avait vieilli. Non pas grandit ou murit mais vieillit. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de cacher les cernes de son visage car ici personne ne la regardait. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux car personne ne le remarquerait. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas peintes d'une couleur pêche trop mure et ses yeux maquillés d'un trait fin. De tout son corps émanait un sentiment puissant de fatigue et de tristesse. Cette souplesse dû aux entrainements, cette noblesse…il ne les retrouva pas. Il fut presque prit de honte de la voir ainsi exposée et sans défense. Seuls ses yeux de neige étaient restés les mêmes. Il reconnu cette lueur de surprise comme le jour où il l'avait battu à l'examen Chûnin, qui fut vite remplacée par cette peine qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Blessé ou plutôt meurtri. C'était définitivement ce que chacun voyait chez l'autre. Dans la peine qui transparaissait de tout le jeune homme et dans la profonde tristesse des yeux de la jeune femme. Dans les soubresauts annonçant les larmes d'Hanabi et dans les tremblements de Konohamaru. Oui ils lisaient en l'autre, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas leurs propres troubles.

Il se réveilla finalement de sa torpeur. Ils avaient moins de quelques minutes avant que l'autre Hyuuga ne se réveille. Il l'avait retrouvé par hasard alors qu'il furetait dans le coin, il devait en profiter.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, commença-t-il…

***

Naruto ne dit rien, évitant volontairement le regard de la jeune femme. Car oui, si l'étourdit, bruyant et immature qu'il avait été ne l'avait pas remarqué, Hinata était une fille et désormais une femme. Il commença à se perdre dans ses souvenirs ou plutôt tenta de ne pas le faire. C'était étrange comme elle lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité, surtout lorsqu'elle employait des mots sortis du contexte qu'était cette époque à peine douloureuse. Etrange était bien le mot. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant six ans. Déjà que dans leur adolescence troublée, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, sinon qu'elle appartenait à un clan prestigieux et qu'elle était considérée comme faible, mais aujourd'hui, elle était une parfaite étrangère. A vrai dire, sa force nouvelle ne l'avait pas tant surpris car il était normal que tous progressent même si, elle était définitivement bien plus forte, endurante et intelligente qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était plus cette espèce de froideur qu'il avait sentit dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle lui semblait être son propre reflet, une sorte d'ombre de lui-même, lui mais pas lui à la fois. Enfin disons une personne différente de leur passé commun.

Il remua les braises d'un geste lent. Il se remémora les paroles de Neji. Celui-ci lui avait fait un topo de la situation avant qu'ils ne se séparent et pour avoir lui-même perdu ceux qu'il aimait, il savait que c'était difficile de ne pas sortir indemne de leur vie de ninja…même si la leur n'était pas encore finie. Il s'obstina à garder bouche close et yeux vers le foyer, tous les sens en alerte. Neji et elle avaient discuté sans vraiment se retrouver. C'est ce que lui disait une petite voix au fond de lui. Pour avoir connu Neji dans les heures les plus sombres de l'Après-guerre, il connaissait parfaitement les infimes vibrations de sa voix. Il avait laissé l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, réapparaître cette incertitude qui avait mis tant de temps à se dissoudre dans le nouvel homme qu'il était. Instinctivement, il sentit qu'il en voulait à cette femme. C'était idiot. Il n'était plus un gamin et elle n'y était pour rien, néanmoins, il savait à quel point le Hyuuga avait été -et était toujours- torturé par la mort des héritières qu'il était sensé protéger.

Il inspira espérant qu'elle ne visse pas son trouble. Trouble en partie dû -et ça il devait réellement se l'avouer- à elle. Juste elle. Il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis leur départ -et d'ailleurs n'avaient quasiment pas parlé- mais il devait l'admettre, ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Certes il avait aimé Sakura…et avait appris bon nombre de choses en quelques années mais Hinata était d'une douceur qu'aucune autre n'avait jamais eut envers lui. C'était définitivement troublant. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps. En fait non, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça.

- La Volonté du Feu…murmura-t-il doucement. Et toi, tu y crois ?

- Quand je te vois, répondit-elle après un moment, je ne peux qu'y croire.

Il ne dit rien ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles…pourtant n'était-ce pas là ce que la vieille Tsunade lui avait dit un jour ?

***

Un frémissement. Un bruit à peine plus audible que le vent dans les feuilles d'automnes. Hinata se retourna brusquement la main sur un kunai tandis que Naruto déjà debout fermait les yeux pour ressentir ses clones. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien senti.

- Alors les jeunes on s'amuse ?

La voix rauque et vieillie, malgré le visage souriant l'accompagnant, était trop grave pour être enjouée.

- Je voix que finalement tu n'es pas mort…

Naruto ne put que le prendre comme un reproche : celui d'avoir disparut sans doute ou celui d'avoir tout laissé…mais surtout celui qu'Hinata ne lui avait pas encore adressé.

- Vous non plus Ero-Sennin.

Elle se rassit laissant les deux mâles décider qui serait le dominant. A cette pensée, elle se permit un sourire. Franchement, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Finalement, ils cessèrent leurs enfantillages et c'est avec joie qu'elle retrouva les bras protecteurs de son maître.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il en la serrant.

- Vous aussi.

Il caressa ses longs cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette chaleur, cette proximité, cette complicité lui avait manqué durant ces longs jours de voyages.

Jiraiya osa un coup d'œil à Naruto. Etait-ce de la jalousie qui se trouvait dans son regard ? il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme narguant son ancien apprenti.

- N'en faite pas trop quand même, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il soit jaloux ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres l'air aguicheur.

- J'ai dû trop t'en apprendre sur les hommes, murmura-t-il.

Il finit par la lâcher non sans esquisser un sourire satisfait. Son apprentie était définitivement douée dans tous les domaines…

* *

*


	19. Quand tout bascule

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec des mois de retard. Pardon. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année et espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

**Quand tout bascule…**

***

Un Shinobi n'est pas un Homme, c'est une arme. Sa famille est sa patrie. Son visage toujours vide de toute expression, dans son cœur et sa tête ne résonnent que son devoir.

Un ANBU est un fantôme. Ses pas ne sont que silence, son souffle imperceptible. Son regard est et sera toujours de glace. Il n'a ni passé, ni future ; son seul présent fait de lui un être tangible. Il est le bras vengeur et le bouclier.

Un Hokage est la personne la plus forte du village ; aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il choisira toujours son village plutôt que ses proches. Sa seule famille est celle qui vit sous sa protection et son commandement. Il est le phare qui guide le village tel le Daimyo guide la nation.

C'est en oubliant tous ces préceptes inculqués dès l'enfance qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

***

Ce soir là, Konohamaru avait cru à une apparition, un fantôme mais avait dû regarder la vérité en face : elle était réelle, différente mais réelle.

Ce soir là, Hanabi avait cru sa fin proche mais avait dû faire face à un futur auquel elle ne s'attendait pas : il était vivant et avait besoin d'elle.

Cette nuit là, Gai s'était rendu compte à quel point elle avait souffert.

Cette nuit là, Yume avait compris que lui seul pourrait faire disparaître ses blessures.

Dans les Ténèbres d'une prison, Hanna avait attendu sa dernière heure…elle n'était jamais venue.

Dans ces mêmes Ténèbres, Temari avait appris qu'elle portait en elle la future génération.

Et enfin dans les Ténèbres de cette même prison, Karine s'était redécouvert certains sentiments.

Avant la moitié de la nuit, Sakura et Tsunade s'étaient reparlées et refaites un tant-soit-peu confiance.

Avant la moitié de cette même nuit, Sakura et Tsunade avaient réalisé pourquoi elles ne se parlaient plus et ne se faisaient plus confiance.

Avant l'aube de la journée suivante, Hinata avait demandé « pourquoi » réalisant que c'était une question dont elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

Avant l'aube de cette même journée, Naruto avait réalisé qu'à ce « pourquoi », il ne pourrait jamais donner de réponse.

***

En quittant Hanabi, il se demanda s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il l'avait revu. Comment la fille qu'il avait connu, cette arrogante petite peste qu'il avait embrassé, était-elle devenue un fantôme, l'ombre d'elle-même. Qu'avait-elle vécu pour être ce qu'elle était, ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'était plus ?

Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à lui demander son aide. Elle avait tressaillit en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire pour les autres, qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour agir. Il en avait honte mais son visage appelait tellement à croire, à espérer, qu'une autre déception la briserait. Il en était certain. Alors, il avait menti, sous-entendant qu'il agissait seul pour le compte de Gaara. Elle avait semblé déçu mais lui avait tout de même sourit en promettant que le moment venu il pourrait compter sur elle. Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais était quasiment certain qu'il en coûtait beaucoup à la jeune femme de promettre une telle chose. Elle était tellement différente et ses yeux. Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils cette teinte étrange qui leur donnait l'air si triste ? Et pourquoi Hinata n'était-elle pas avec elle ? Pourquoi…pourquoi…

_Son_ _kimono_.

Il réalisa soudain une chose qui le fit brusquement stopper sa course vers le camp. Il s'appuya contre un lampadaire.

_Sa_ _bague_. L'air se raréfia.

_Son_ _collier_. Il eut un vertige… elle était…non impossible. L'air lui manqua presque.

Il reprit sa course enfermant cette idée stupide dans un coin de sa tête. Impossible qu'Hanabi Hyuuga soit mariée.

***

Il avait parcourut tout le domaine mais pas une trace. Où était donc passé Hanna et pourquoi les chiens étaient-ils tous si excités ? Son odeur ne subsistait même pas. C'était donc qu'elle était partit depuis plusieurs jours ; mais où ? Marchant encore il chercha une quelconque réponse mais il n'y avait rien.

Se faufilant à travers la nuit, il atteint sans mal le cabinet où il savait que sa sœur intervenait parfois. Son odeur était certes plus forte mais toujours aussi diffuse. Il fouilla jusqu'à remarquer que seule sa sacoche avait disparut, son manteau et ses chaussures de ville étaient toujours à leurs places. Il sortit car ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, l'alarme se déclencha. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle avait retentit.

Il se précipita dans au dehors et se dirigea vers la prison. C'était là que devait commencer ce « sauvetage » même s'il avait plus l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup qu'autre chose.

***

Elles étaient encerclées. Qu'attendaient les autres pour intervenir ? Karine maudit sa bêtise. Elle n'oublia pas Konohamaru et ses histoires d'amitié et de liens et Kiba pour être le frère de cette fille. Elle leur ferait payer à tous les deux de lui avoir fait croire en de telles conneries.

Les masques la fixaient comme les fantômes qu'ils étaient. L'un d'eux s'avança et automatiquement elle se mit en position de défense. Sans doute n'était-elle pas assez impressionnante car l'autre ne se prépara pas plus gardant son air nonchalant.

« Nonchalance » était bien le mot qui émanait de lui. Même son masque était différent : ni blanc, ni bleu juste quelque chose d'envoutant entre les deux.

- Rendez-vous, lança-t-il. De toute façon tu n'as jamais su te battre Karine, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire au _creux de son oreille_. Déstabilisée, elle le repoussa comme n'importe qu'elle femme civile et surprise l'aurait fait : avec les deux mains et en lui hurlant dessus.

- Non mais ça va pas d'être aussi près !! et d'où tu connais mon nom ??!! Espèce de pervers !

Il se mit à rire puis se stoppa net donnant les ordres :

- Prévenez Uchiwa-sama qu'on les a retrouvés.

- A vos ordres !

Alors seulement il se tourna de nouveau vers Karine qui fixait l'épée accrochée à son dos.

Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Elle l'avait abandonné des années auparavant espérant ne plus jamais la revoir, espérant enfouir avec elle des souvenirs et des sentiments naissants.

- Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié, fit-il avec un sourire qu'elle devina sans peine sous son masque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait.

« Ho Naruto, pria-t-elle, tu as intérêt à arriver et vite. »

***

A présent qu'elle s'infiltrait furtivement dans Konoha, que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que son souffle était aussi silencieux que ses pas, elle pensa à sa nouvelle vie, ou plutôt l'ancienne. Embrasser Naruto avait été juste impulsif. Comme si toutes ces années durant, elle avait attendu ce moment pour pouvoir tourner la page et vivre à nouveau et non plus survivre.

Elle retint son souffle au moment où le garde passa près d'elle. A deux centimètres près, il l'aurait sentit. Elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée et pourtant c'était sur elle que comptait Ero-Sennin et les autres. Il s'était porté garant de ses aptitudes à l'infiltration -le combat n'ayant plus à l'être-. Même si leur chef d'équipe -à savoir Naruto- n'avait pas paru convaincu, il avait acquiescé. Comme quoi, il subsistait finalement peut-être quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Elle avait passé les six dernières années à panser ses blessures, à devenir plus forte et au moment où elle croyait avoir atteint son but, il était réapparut.

Combattre sa destinée c'est quelque part y croire même un tout petit peu. C'était donc le destin qui les avait de nouveau réunis. Sans la disparition d'Ero-Sennin, elle ne les aurait pas rejoints…ou peut-être que si. Il y avait trop de variable pour répondre à cette non-question. Destin ou pas, elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Kiba ou de Neji. Les épreuves avaient fini par forger une femme forte et sûre d'elle. A présent, elle allait faire ses preuves et oublier cette Hinata pour de bon.

Elle avança encore dans la nuit noire. Agile presque féline, elle atteint son poste sans mal. Dissimulée par la pénombre, elle surplombait tout Konoha.

Elle aperçut Karine au loin. Et si elle l'avait vu, les autres aussi. Il fallait admettre qu'elle n'était pas super discrète. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyaient étrangement sous la lune. Elle préféra avoir mille fois tort que de voir une équipe de six ANBU entourer les trois jeunes femmes. Elle s'élança mais se stoppa au bout de quelques mètres, elle aussi on l'avait repéré.

Elle n'essaya même pas d'esquisser la fuite, c'était inutile. La vitesse à laquelle l'ANBU avait atterrit là en disait long sur son niveau.

Hinata fit un bon de côté. Elle avait faillit se faire découper par le sabre de la jeune femme. Revenant à l'assaut, elle enchaina les coups avec précision et rapidité. Dans l'ensemble, ils ressemblaient aux siens avec cette retenue en plus, cet automatisme presque effrayant. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas. Sa lame et son style étaient deux choses en exact opposé. Une lame gravée par des dessins féériques, un pommeau rappelant presque les ailes d'un ange. Alors qu'elle esquivait une énième fois, elle vit avec effroi la femme -car s'en était une- se retourner et repartir à l'assaut. De justesse, elle évita de se faire trancher mais ne réussit pas entièrement à éviter le tranchant et une infime éraflure vermeille fit son apparition alors qu'un immeuble s'effondrait non loin d'elle.

***

A peine bifurqua-t-il qu'il se prit une rousse de plein fouet. Il reconnu Karine dans la jeune femme qu'il venait de projeter à terre. Derrière elle, Temari No Sabaku et … celle là il ne la connaissait pas. Et comment Karine ne l'avait-elle pas senti ??

Elle se releva et vit avec soulagement que s'était Konohamaru.

- Genjutsu, cracha-t-elle, cinq minutes maximum.

Karine n'aimait pas parler, pas en mission. Moins elle en disait et plus elle pouvait se concentrer. Le reste du temps si propos sarcastiques et moqueries diverses signifiaient parler, alors elle adorait ça. Et c'est ce que craignait Konohamaru, qu'elle ne dise rien. C'était comme ça seulement lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou tendue et au final ça ne donnait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il sentit les Chakra ANBU -car ça ne pouvait être qu'eux- approcher avec une vélocité effrayante, il comprit qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Tout au sud, une explosion retentit, à l'ouest, les sirènes à incendies se déclenchèrent. Voilà une motivation suffisante pour reprendre sa course.

Konohamaru réfléchissait tout en courant. A voir l'état de Karine et celui de cette fille, l'avantage n'était certainement pas de leur côté -et lui avait déjà tâté du sabre du Uchiwa, alors merci, mais non merci-. Karine ayant foiré le plan A, il ne restait plus qu'à passer au B. Sauf qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle soit aussi rapidement à court de Chakra !

Il tira Karine par le bras et ils tournèrent dans une ruelle. Aussi vite que cette idée lui vint, elle lui sembla complètement idiote. Il n'avait aucune garantie, aucun plan de secours en cas d'échec, aucun moyen de prévenir les autres. Il sentit la main de Karine se faire plus lourde. Y-avait-il d'autres choix ?

***

Sakura quitta l'hôpital où elle avait finit sa garde. Elle avait laissé son fils chez Tsunade pour ce soir. La tension parcourant le village avait tendance à la rendre paranoïaque et puisque son fils aimait tellement Tsunade, qu'il reste chez elle. Après tout, il y serait bien plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs et plus confortable qu'à l'hôpital.

Une vague de Chakra lui donna des frissons. Elle se concentra un peu et comprit que ce n'était nul autre que le lieutenant de Sasuke. L'alerte n'avait pas était donnée, elle en conclu qu'il devait sûrement s'entrainer.

Elle le savait capable. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui mais l'un et l'autre était complètement « dissociable ». Il était bien plus capable que la plupart des soldats en faction à l'extérieur du village mais aussi plus redoutable, sadique et intelligent.

- Uchiwa-san, fit-on derrière elle, quelle surprise de vous voir. J'aurais cru qu'une aussi belle femme que vous serait plus occupée aux affaires conjugales…

Elle grinça des dents. Alors lui, c'était l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

- Que dois-je donc dire de vous Hyuuga-san, une aussi jeune femme doit sûrement vous fatiguer.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux. Et puis, moi, je veille sur les miens, fit-il d'un air entendu. A bientôt Uchiwa-san, fit-il avec un signe de main.

La phrase la glaça sans qu'elle ne sache réellement où il voulait en venir.

Une explosion retentit.

Elle rebroussa chemin. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle se précipita vers la petite maison de Tsunade. Les mètres semblaient une éternité. Plus elle avançait et plus elle le sentait : des Chakra inconnus.

Elle franchit le portail blanc et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme masqué tenant en main un kunai ensanglanté.

- Setsuna…murmura-t-elle.

***

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au puissant Sasuke Uchiwa. Non pas d'un sourire radieux et rassurant comme il en faisait si peu souvent mais de ceux qui exprimait tout le dégout et l'amertume que les mots ne pourraient jamais assez bien exprimer.

Debout au milieu de la pièce vide, il n'était pas attaché. Tout juste une dizaine d'ANBU et une prison recouverte de ce métal mangeur de Chakra -technologie que Konoha avait subtilisé à Akatsuki et elle-même au Village de la Brume du Pays de l'Eau. Il n'irait nulle part de toute façon.

Suna n'était pas prête pour une guerre…quelque soit toutes les façades et autres comédies que les anciens et lui-même avait pu jouer. Tout ceci n'était que mascarade et peu importe qui avait tué le représentant du Daimyo, c'était somme toute un piège grossier. En revanche, ce qui le mettait presque hors de lui, et c'était de là que venait son sourire, c'était le fait que les habitants de Konoha croient en ces fadaises qu'on tentait de leur faire avaler. Sasuke, maître des serpents, était-il assez dupe pour avaler de telles couleuvres ? Ou alors attendait-il le bon moment. Le moment où _il_ apparaitrait.

- Si tu penses à Naruto, tu n'as pas tort.

Gaara ne releva même pas. Il était dans un Genjutsu Made in Uchiwa depuis plusieurs minutes et ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Je vois que tu as amélioré ta technique.

- Hmm

- Mais pas ton vocabulaire…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ici il n'y avait personne. Personne à part eux deux ne pourrait savoir ce qui se disait là.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai tué ce type n'est-ce pas.

- Pas une minute.

- Le contraire m'aurait déçu. Alors que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas du genre à exécuter les ordres sans…

Il se tut. Son sourire s'agrandit presque malgré lui.

- Ce n'est que pour te mesurer à lui ?! Dans ce cas tu es…

« Pitoyable » aurait-il aimé dire mais dans ce cas lui aussi l'aurait été car lui aussi aurait aimé se mesurer à son ami.

- Pire que moi, ajouta-t-il. Moi je ne sacrifie pas mes principes pour un combat.

- Juste ton honneur de Kazekage.

- Voilà que tu me fais la leçon…

Le Genjutsu fut rompu. Une explosion avait retenti non loin. Le combat allait enfin pouvoir débuter.

***

Ino sortit de la salle de réunion du conseil un poids sur le cœur. Elle avait souvent assisté aux réunions et y avait parfois représenté son mari mais tout ça s'en était définitivement trop pour elle. Elle voulait juste retrouver ses bras et avec sa fille et son fils vivre paisiblement. Gaara avait travaillé si dure pour obtenir la confiance du village. Il avait amené prospérité et sérénité à ce bout de terre aride, sacrifiant même sa propre famille et maintenant tout était remis en question. C'était à peine si ces petits jeunes aux dents longues ne lui avaient pas craché à la figure sous-entendant que seul un traitre aurait pu épouser une femme d'une autre nation que la sienne.

Mais eux ne savaient pas. Aucun d'eux ne savait toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés, tous les malheurs de Gaara et ceux de la jeune femme. Elle aurait aimé tous les envoyer balader avec leurs remarques et leurs sermons mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un statut et un honneur à préserver.

Pourtant, en sortant, quand l'un des membres les plus farouches à leur union lui avait lancé tout bas qu'elle était chanceuse de pouvoir garder sa fille, elle avait presque eut envie de lui rire au nez. Si ces stupides membres du Conseil voulaient lui prendre sa famille, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre un ticket car la liste des prétendants à ce titre était aussi longue qu'un parchemin d'invocation de Jiraiya.

- Gaara, souffla-t-elle, revient vite…

***

Le cœur. Son cœur. Orochimaru dans sa douceur légendaire le lui avait dit avec un sourire mesquin : « un jour il te perdra… » Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit ainsi. Il avait toujours était son point faible : son frère Nawaki, Dan, Naruto, Setsuna chacun à leur tour avait été un souffle nouveau qui l'avait fait battre, supporter le poids des années. Il les avait perdu un à un mais il continuait de battre.

Pourquoi était-ce aujourd'hui qu'il devait s'arrêter ?

Elle continuait de faire face à l'ennemi pourtant elle sentait les battements de plus en plus lents, la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait les symptômes. Elle était med-nin…et ce n'était pas la première fois. Instinctivement, sa main se plaça sur sa poitrine s'auréolant d'une lueur verte. La douleur lui coupa le souffle malgré tout. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas un ninja de pacotille qui allait lui faire mordre la poussière !

La douleur lui coupa à nouveau le souffle la faisant plier. Non elle devait tenir. Et elle tiendrait.

L'ennemi lança une salve de kunai. Elle pivota mais trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Sa blonde chevelure était à présent teintée de sang écarlate. Yume. Elle avait réussi à empêcher le pire. Son cœur la rappela à elle. La douleur la fit vaciller. Elle vit l'ennemi se rapprocher lentement dégainant dans un bruit sinistre son sabre. Elle savait que son heure était venue mais elle ne le laisserait pas vivre. Elle l'emporterait dans la tombe avec elle.

***

Yume regarda sa poitrine percée par un kunai. Elle ne sentit pas ses poumons se remplir. Portant sa main tremblante à sa bouche, elle ne put que constater le filet de sang qui y perlait à défaut de le sentir. C'était là que tout devait s'arrêter finalement. Quelle fin étrange. En fait non. Elle était ninja. Elle se devait de mourir sur le champ de bataille.

Elle ne les avait pas entendu entrer et si Gai n'avait pas donné l'alerte, ils les auraient sans doute assassiné. Elle l'avait vu se battre à trois contre un. Elle ne savait pas où il était. En retournant à l'intérieur chercher les enfants, elle avait vu ce quatrième homme s'en prendre à Tsunade-sama. Réflexe de ninja…ou pas, elle s'était interposée.

Elle toussa s'étouffant dans son propre liquide de vie. Elle tenta de retenir le sang qui jaillissait de sa bouche mais c'était peine perdue. Une gerbe souilla le sol du couloir d'un vermillon funèbre. Elle s'affaissa, glissant contre le mur. Elle pria. Etrangement ce ne fut pas pour Shirin ou pour elle mais pour Gai. Egoïstement, elle souhaita qu'il soit mort. Elle pourrait ainsi le rejoindre par delà la mort. Si tenté qu'il y ait un après.

Ses paupières d'une lourdeur effrayantes, commencèrent à se fermer. Dans un sursaut, elle fixa Tsunade. Certes ses sens mourraient un à un comme le ferait bientôt le reste de son corps mais elle voyait encore clairement cette femme lutter. Une autre gerbe de sang jaillit alors que le monde se mettait à tourner. Elle avait réussi au moins une chose, Shirin ne devait pas souffrir. Pas elle. Elle avait réussi à fuir. Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Elle reverrait sûrement Gai dans l'Au-delà car il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* *

*

…**On ne sait jamais si c'est le début ou la fin.**


	20. Tous mes regrets, toi seul aurait pu les

Désolée pour l'attente. Bonne année du Tigre à Tous!

* * *

**Tous mes regrets, toi seul aurait pu les effacer.**

*** ***

*****

Setsuna avait beau avoir confiance en Tsunade, Yume et en cet étrange bonhomme à la coupe ridiculement laide, il ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de se faire plus fort à chaque pas. Comment ne pas en être autrement ? Il avait vu Gai se défendre contre trois ou peut-être quatre types masqués. Quand il avait entendu la fenêtre de la cuisine se briser, son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter vers sa grand-mère -c'était pas la peur mais pure réflexe de protection envers sa grand-mère. Sans l'intervention de Yume, il se serait sans doute prit un Kunai dans le ventre. Pour la première fois, il avait vu le visage doux de cette femme prendre des traits presque mauvais -non _vraiment_ mauvais. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, et avec l'agitation régnant autour de lui, s'accrocher à elle avait été son meilleur -et seul - recours. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. Elle avait repoussé plusieurs intrus à coups de…, de…, de quoi au fait ? Ces trucs plantés dans le mur ressemblaient plus à des limes à ongles qu'à des Kunais. On ne se bat pas avec ça quand on est ninja ! On fait comme tout le monde : Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon mais on n'utilise pas des armes à moitié Kunai-moitié Senbon ! Il aurait le temps de les étudier puisqu'elle lui en avait donné quelques un -enfin s'il n'avait pas à les utiliser d'ici là.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Shirin. Comment pouvait-elle dormir sur son dos alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine ? Yume avait dit de s'occuper d'elle. Pfff. La poisse. Bon d'accord s'était quand même mieux que de se battre mais un Uchiwa ne recule pas devant le danger. Yume avait aussi dit qu'il serait en sécurité au domaine Uchiwa…elle n'avait pas précisé quoi faire si les obstacles sur sa route mesuraient au moins 2m, portaient des armes et ressemblaient à un chien plus qu'à un homme.

Il recula instinctivement mais ce fut d'autres hommes armés qui lui bloquèrent le passage. Il se maudit de s'être fait prendre en étaux comme un bleu. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté il pourrait s'enfuir. Sa grand-mère disait de ne jamais se fier aux apparences, donc ne pas attaquer sans évaluer son adversaire même s'il était seul. Il posa doucement Shirin au sol. Alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat, il se demanda encore pourquoi elle dormait comme une bienheureuse.

- Attrapez-les vivants !

Quand le premier type fonça sur lui, il n'hésita pas à utiliser les armes de Yume. Etant moins lourdes qu'un Kunai, elles n'atteignirent que partiellement leur cible. Ces soldats en uniforme ne semblaient pas faire cas de cet homme aux allures de loup. Etaient-ils ennemis ? Il n'y pensa plus quand un second groupe fonça vers Shirin. Sans plus réfléchir il lança un :

- Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

Les deux premiers hommes n'eurent pas le temps de reculer de trop et se firent prendre par les flammes.

- Digne de son père on dirait.

Setsuna darda son regard sur l'autre type qui visiblement voulait évaluer ses capacités -ou peut-être regarder le spectacle… Dans tous les cas, il connaissait son père.

***

Karine continuait d'avancer, ou plutôt de se faire tirer par Konohamaru. C'est pas lui qui venait de se faire aspirer son chakra et avait dû créer trois clones pour pouvoir s'enfuir !

La situation n'était pas à se plaindre mais que voulez-vous, chacun ses défauts !

Konohamaru sentit Karine trébucher derrière lui. Soutenant l'autre femme aussi, il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de ralentir. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas très rond. Il n'avait jamais vu Karine dans cet état : c'était une femme forte malgré les apparences. Elle avait survécu à l'Akatsuki, subi l'entrainement de Naruto, développer ses propres techniques, elle n'était en aucun cas faible mais elle tremblait, il en était certain. Sa main moite dans la sienne et ses sueurs, il pouvait assurément les attribuer à la fatigue, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire pour cette larme qu'il avait vu couler. Au début, il avait cru à une illusion d'optique mais elle l'avait essuyé avec tant de rage, qu'il en était désormais certain, il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous rattrapent, lança-t-elle.

- Ca je sais !

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de le préciser ? Il n'avait plus six ans. La mission avant tout et on était loin de l'avoir bouclée !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. _Il_ ne doit pas nous attraper.

- Trop tard ! fit une voix malicieuse.

Ils se stoppèrent tous d'un seul mouvement.

- C'est pas gentil de nous fausser compagnie…même si, je dois l'avouer, tu as améliorée tes techniques…

- Tu le connais, fit Konohamaru les sourcils froncés.

- Nous sommes de vielles connaissances, répondit l'autre à la place de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Oui elle le connaissait mais là tout de suite ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Sans que personne ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, les gardes se mirent à se battre entre eux. Konohamaru jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Temari avait profité de cette petite discussion pour lancé un Genjutsu. Elle lui fit un franc sourire. Ils devaient en profiter pour partir. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes. Avant même que Konohamaru n'ai pu esquisser un pas, un kunai vint se planter près de lui. Le lieutenant de Sasuke en avait réchappé et les autres étaient déjà près. Bon et bien on dirait qu'il allait devoir se battre cette fois.

***

Même s'il gardait son visage souriant, Gai faisait tous les efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle allait encore sortir de sa vie et cette fois définitivement. Yume l'avait comme attendu. Elle aurait dû mourir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais elle lui souriait doucement. Il caressa sa chevelure tachée de sang. Il la sentait partir à chaque seconde. Déjà ses grands yeux semblait ne plus le voir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'aurait sans doute sauvé. Lui-même était blessé mais peu importait tant qu'il avait assez de force pour la tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Yume ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait réchappé à la mort une fois déjà. Son quota de chance était déjà dépassé depuis longtemps. Elle ne voyait plus Gai désormais mais elle ressentait sa présence. Depuis longtemps sa voix s'était perdue dans les méandres de ses ténèbres. Lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur la main de Gai. Elle tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Juste du sang qui l'étouffa un peu plus. Elle voulait juste pouvoir lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, que jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire de la peine, qu'à aucun moment de sa vie elle avait cru qu'il l'attendrait aussi longtemps. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait jamais à avoir honte d'elle. Qu'on la laisse vivre encore quelques secondes, qu'on lui donne la force de lui dire son plus grand regret. Qu'on lui laisse lui dire 'je t'aime'.

***

Ino se réveilla en sueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Elle ne se souvenait que d'une seule phrase et c'était largement suffisant pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas le sommeil. « J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent » La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus grosse. Cette fois, elle voulait vraiment pleurer. Pourtant, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, c'était Gaara qu'elle avait vu dans son cauchemar. Elle le voyait agoniser dans un uniforme noir, les yeux révulsé par la douleur, le corps ensanglanté. Elle déglutit. Etait-ce juste une réminiscence de son passé ou une vision de son futur ? Elle ne le savait pas et c'était ce qui la terrifiait le plus. Il avait dit avec un de ses sourires fabriqués qu'il l'a protégerait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, qu'après la guerre…Suffit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Dans son lit, Kuro et Inora dormait paisiblement. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille, Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à une autre vie. Quand les conseillers avaient découvert son affinité au sable, elle était passée en numéro un sur la liste des possibles/futurs Kazekage…à condition qu'elle survive jusque là. Plus elle pensait à tout ça et plus elle se demandait si ses choix avaient été les meilleurs. Certes Konoha n'avait plus était une option à l'époque mais elle avait choisit la facilité en restant à Suna -enfin si on exceptait le climat et la farouche rancœur de certains habitants face à Konoha ; mais tout est relatif. Elle aurait pu continuer à se battre comme les rebelles ou pire abandonner comme Sakura mais elle était restée un peu comme à mi-chemin. Et maintenant les circonstances ne faisaient que l'emporter sans qu'elle puisse contrôler cette situation.

Elle stoppa le fils de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait plus rien changer. Elle devait préparer le futur, autrement dit, le retour de Gaara. Oui, commencer par assouvir son autorité auprès des membres du conseil et des ninja. Elle pouvait compter sur certains d'entre eux mais une poignée de généraux aux soldats fidèles ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à l'influence de tout un conseil.

***

Appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, Naruto attendait. Il n'eut pas la peine d'attendre très longtemps car déjà il sentait le chakra de l'Uchiwa s'approcher. Il sentait non loin de lui le chakra d'Hinata et celui de son adversaire. Coriace assurément. Il avait perdu pendant quelques instants celui de Karin mais elle était -devenue- très douée à ce jeu là. Elle et Konohamaru avançait ensemble bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement vers où.

Enfin son adversaire paru, atterrissant élégamment près de lui dans un bon calculé.

Naruto avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa carrure plus développée : c'était un homme maintenant. Même si quelques années auparavant, il avait vu les prémices de son évolution, il resta tout de même surpris par son insolente assurance. Plus encore, il portait un masque à la Kakashi, ce qui intrigua l'Uchiwa.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas savoir qui je suis, fit le blond un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Oui, tout le monde ne pouvait pas connaître son identité…même s'il n'avait fallu à l'Uchiwa que l'équivalent d'une fraction de seconde.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Sasuke…

- Tu as toujours aimé trop parler.

- Je suis poli c'est différent.

Avant qu'ils n'aient l'un ou l'autre put avancer, une horde de soldat les entoura. Sasuke reconnut les soldats en avant poste à l'extérieur du village.

- Fantôme sur ordre du Daimyo nous vous sommons de vous rendre !

- Je m'en occupe, lança Sasuke déjà irrité d'avoir été dérangé.

- Uchiwa-sama, ceci est un ordre direct. Il ne concerne par les ANBU.

- Depuis quand la sécurité du Village ne concerne plus les ANBU ? Grinça Sasuke.

- Les ANBU ont tous était démis de leur fonctions il y a quelques minutes. Vous devez immédiatement vous rendre au QG ANBU.

Sasuke darda un regard noir sur le capitane de la garde. Il était bien courageux -ou inconscient- de lui sortir un truc pareil.

- Ca devait arriver Sasuke, ricana Naruto. « C'était prévisible » comme dirait Neji.

***

Rien ne se passait comme prévu et s'il avait pu, Neji aurait depuis longtemps maudit sa destinée ; mais il n'y croyait plus alors ses coéquipiers feraient bien l'affaire. Le domaine Nara était vide de toute trace de vie. Il s'y était rendu discrètement avec l'un de leurs compagnons récemment rentré. Encapuchonnés, ils marchaient à présent vers le point de rendez-vous. Autour d'eux, l'agitation était palpable et bruyante. Souvent, ils devaient se pousser de côté pour éviter un chariot ou un passant trop pressé. Lorsque l'explosion détruisit une partie du mur d'enceinte, ils décidèrent que jouer cette comédie était à présent inutile.

Le premier chakra qu'ils ressentirent, fut celui de Hinata. Elle était en plein combat. Il ne pouvait pas voir la scène mais se doutait bien qu'elle et son adversaire se ruaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils bifurquèrent mais firent face à un mur.

- Pourquoi n'avances-tu pas ? Où sommes nous ? demanda alors Neji.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce mur n'est pas sur la carte et il n'y était pas non plus dans mes souvenirs.

Et lui non plus ne se souvenait pas d'un mur à cet endroit.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Sur le Domaine Hyuuga. Et vous n'avez rien à y faire.

Ils se retournèrent derechef. Son clan n'avait finalement pas disparu. Devait-il s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter ?

- Révélez votre identité ou vous serez exécutés !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était impressionné mais mieux valait la prudence.

- Je souhaite parler à votre chef de clan, demanda-t-il, nous ne révélerons notre identité qu'à lui seul.

Et c'était vrai. S'il pouvait mettre le clan Hyuuga de leur côté alors ils auraient tous sûrement plus de chances de vaincre.

- Alors soit, fit une voix un peu plus vieille. Je suis là. Mon nom est Nasashi Hyuuga et j'attends toujours le votre.

Neji serra les poings. Alors c'était lui qui avait repris la succession à la mort des deux sœurs. Il se souvenait de cet homme. Il était de la Soke et pas des plus aimables. Ils s'étaient affrontés maintes et maintes fois dans leur enfance mais avaient dû faire équipe pendant la guerre. Il devait admettre que ses qualités de leader et de tacticien étaient presque comparables à celle de Shikamaru mais sa cruauté était vraiment d'un autre registre.

- Pars, souffla-t-il à sa coéquipière. Je m'occupe d'eux.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il affirma de la tête et la rousse disparut de la vue de tous.

- Retrouvez là ! hurla le chef du clan

- Elle est déjà loin. Je me présente à mon tour : Neji Hyuuga, fit-il en abaissant sa capuche.

On pouvait non seulement lire de la surprise mais aussi de l'incompréhension, de la colère…autant de sentiments que d'hommes.

- Abattez-le, siffla Nasashi.

Si une seconde -ou un peu plus- ils avaient presque tous hésités, maintenant, ils se ruaient sur Neji qui les éliminaient un à un. Même aveugle, il était un redoutable adversaire.

Nasashi en était certain, Neji était aveugle alors pourquoi aucun des membres Hyuuga ne pouvaient-ils l'atteindre ? Il eut un rictus. Devait-il vraiment parler de 'pouvoir' ou 'vouloir' était-il plus approprié ? Peu importe. Neji était une tâche sur le blanc de son honneur depuis toujours. Il était temps d'en finir.

Alors que les corps s'entassaient dans un coin de la cour, il s'avança à son tour.

- Je vois que tu as encore progressé.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi lâche à envoyer les autres à ta place. Je me souviens que déjà tu faisais ce genre de choses lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

- Faux. J'utilise toutes les armes à ma portée.

Neji grinça des dents. Tous ces ninja n'étaient pas des armes mais des humains, avec une famille, des amis, une vie propre. Tout comme lui n'était pas simplement le jouet du destin.

Soudain, Nasashi commença ses attaques. Kunai et Shuriken. Même à cette distance et sans la vue si précieuse aux Hyuuga, il les évita sans peine. Il ne serait pas facile à battre. Alors autant utiliser _toutes_ ses armes.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Neji ?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

- Elle aurait été contente de te revoir, fit-il d'une voix presque -PRESQUE- innocente. Elle allait souvent sur ta tombe.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Quoi ? tu as aussi perdu une partie de la mémoire ? Je parle de cette beauté brune, celle qui était dans ton équipe de gennin. Tenten-_chan_.

Neji se contenta de se concentrer sur son combat qui s'intensifiait un peu plus. Ils échangeaient les poings, les pieds, les techniques de taijutsu…et il devait admettre que Nasashi avait progressé.

- Sache que tu lui as manqué.

A lui aussi elle avait manqué. En six longues années il n'avait aucunement oublié la douceur de sa peau, son parfum de pomme et de rosée, le soyeux de ses longs cheveux, tous les timbres de sa voix lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom…

- Peut-être veux-tu savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Oui, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir, pour la voir, la toucher encore.

- Tu lui as manqué, mais elle a finit par se consoler dans les bras d'un autre…

Neji en perdit sa concentration. Une lame vint se poser près de son cou. Avec qui avait-elle bien put l'oublier ?

Alors qu'il résistait encore, Nasashi acheva dans le creux de son oreille par un :

- Crois-moi, elle n'a jamais hurlé ton nom comme elle a hurlé le mien…

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Il se sentit tomber, s'effondrer. Comment avait-il pu toutes ses années croire en cet amour, croire qu'elle l'attendrait ?

S'il n'avait pas entendu Hinata dans l'oreillette, il n'aurait pas sentit la main de Nasashi s'approcher dangereusement de son cœur. Encore une seconde et sa vie se serait arrêtée ici. En pivotant sur le côté, il avait évité le pire. Les autres comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de mourir maintenant. Là tout de suite, il ne sentait plus son bras droit et sa jambe était dans un sale état. Les attaques répétées sur ses points de chakra avaient eu l'avantage de le déstabiliser et l'affaiblir.

Nasashi jura. Maudit soit-il. Il avait encore évité son attaque. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose pour le déconcentrer. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans un tête-à-tête dangereux, il ajouta :

- Et c'est mon nom qu'elle a prononcé avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

- Q…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est clair non ? Elle repose en paix depuis trois mois.

Le souffle lui manqua. On l'étouffait. Oui on le tuait seulement avec des mots. Elle était morte. Morte. MORTE.

Il sentit à peine le poing qui lui écrasa l'estomac, la lame qui s'enfonça dans son bras, celle qui meurtrie sa chaire. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu pendant six ans n'avaient plus aucun sens. C'était pour vivre dans un monde meilleur avec elle qu'il avait pris tous ces risques, accepter cette stupide mission. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient dû se retrouver. Combien de fois avait-il voulu lui écrire, lui parler, ne serait-ce que lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort ? Trop de fois. Trop de fois sa raison avait repris le dessus. Trop de fois l'intérêt commun était passé avant le sien.

Il se sentit si vide, si démesurément seul. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Même les cris d'Hinata et ceux de Kiba n'arrivaient pas à le réveiller de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Alors qu'allongé dans la poussière il attendait -patiemment ?- que Nasashi lui ôte la vie, une image floue se dessina devant lui. C'était des souvenirs. Les plus beaux de toute sa vie. Ceux de cette nuit. Cette unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il se souvenait de son visage, de sa peau, de son sourire, de la fougue dans laquelle ils s'étaient aimés avant de se dire adieu. Il se rappelait ses cheveux qu'il caressait et qui se mêlaient aux siens. Il se souvenait de leur étreinte qu'ils savaient être sûrement uniques en ces temps troubles. Il se souvenait de sa voix appelant son nom.

- Neji, Neji…

Il l'entendait si belle, si lointaine…

- Neji ! Réveille-toi !

Bientôt la voix se superposa à une autre. Une autre qu'il croyait oubliée.

- Neji-nii-san ! Réveille-toi !

- C'est trop tard, gronda Nasashi, si tu crois que ce moins que rien va lever le petit doigt pour toi Hanabi, tu te trompe lourdement. Tu crois qu'il est encore en mesure de se battre ? fit-il en le soulevant par le col de son kimono déchiré. Laisse-moi rire.

- Neji-nii-san ! Ne me laisse pas, hurla-t-elle.

* *

*


	21. Manipulé

Manipulé.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent les hommes de Naruto paraître à leur tour. C'était un cercle concentrique: eux deux, puis les soldats et finalement les hommes de Naruto. Les armes glissaient des fourreaux quand elle ne cognaient pas entre elles. Bientôt une sorte de grondement naquit de la noirceur de la place. Etait-ce là uniquement les armes ou entendait-on aussi les cœurs battre la chamade? Chacun était prêt à se battre pour celui en qui il croyait : d'un côté les rebelles, ceux suivant le « messie » venu sauvé Konoha et de l'autre, les « protecteurs » de la cité, envoyé du Daimyo.

Tout cela promettait d'être terriblement ennuyeux et Sasuke soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les contre-temps, les discussions inutiles et moins encore les traquenards visant à le dévier de son objectif. De l'autre côté, la situation pour une raison quelconque, semblait amuser Naruto, mais lui s'était toujours amusé d'un rien. Tout son contraire. C'était sans doute pour ça que Sakura s'était éprise de lui, parce qu'il était toujours si positif et si blagueur. Il le savait pertinemment. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir dans cette chambre, affalée sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps : le lendemain de leur mariage - et en l'occurrence de leur nuit de noces. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne. C'était la seconde fois où il l'avait vu pleurer. Pas un instant, il n'avait douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Pas un instant, il avait cru qu'elle l'avait épousé par amour. Il était loin le temps de la fillette et des « Sasuke-kun ». Elle était intelligente et plus encore dévouée à ce maudit village auquel il était attaché par une stupide promesse. Calculatrice? Peut-être pas mais chacun était seul juge de son propre dévouement.

Quelque chose se mit en place tout seul, comme un rouage jusque-là gêné par un grain de sable: savait-elle que Naruto allait revenir? Etait-ce pour ça la demande de divorce? Allait-elle déserter avec lui ou allaient-ils rester et vivre avec elle sous son nez ?

Comme un feu, brûlant, dangereux, vicieux, la colère se mit à le consumer de l'intérieur. C'était surement à lui qu'elle pensait dans ses bras, à lui quand il lui faisait l'amour, quand il la caressait. Que croyait-elle? Qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses vieilles photos cachées dans un tiroir secret? Avec combien d'autre avait-elle oublié le blond? Et Setsuna, était-il réellement son fils? Beaucoup de monde à Konoha à l'époque avaient les cheveux noirs, y compris le propre père de Sakura.

Sa marque – du moins sa cicatrice- lui brûla comme jamais. Jalousie ou danger, seul le destin saurait le dire.

***

Setsuna sentit sa tête bouillir. Quels genres de techniques pouvaient bien utiliser ses types pour lui faire aussi mal ? Sa vue se brouilla. C'était rouge, tout rouge, juste rouge, comme si le pourpre était désormais partie intégrante de la scène. Il avait mal. Ses yeux, eux-même qui lui faisaient tellement ressembler à son père, lui faisaient mal. Une douleur atroce, cuisante, exponentielle. Les quelques secondes qu'il les ouvrit furent des poignards qui traversèrent son pauvre cerveau comme un couteau dans du beurre mou. Exactement, son cerveau n'était qu'une partie molle et inconsistante de son être. Un endroit à part, détaché de lui même...du moins il l'aurait aimé. Il referma de nouveau les paupières mais ce fut plus douloureux encore, comme si tout ce qui faisait cette effroyable souffrance cherchait à sortir de lui. Il les rouvrit et tout fut...différent. Les images n'étaient que des ralentis de la réalité, des calques mal superposés. Un poing vint à sa rencontre – oui il était toujours entrain de se battre- et il recula mais trop tard. Le poing passa à travers lui. L'instant d'après le même poing revint vers lui, plus réel que jamais...mais ne le toucha jamais. Tout ça c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

***

Qu'y avait-il en cet instant de plus frustrant? Rien. Absolument rien. Setsuna avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas. Cet homme aux allures de loup venait de lui sauver la vie à lui et à Shirin alors qu'il s'était évanouie. Il devait sa -misérable?- vie à un parfait inconnu. Passe encore pour le côté inconnu mais il n'était même pas essoufflé alors que lui pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Bon d'accord, il n'était qu'un gamin mais n'arrêtait-on pas de lui répéter qu'il était un génie digne de son père? Le coup du « je me pose en héros » il le voyait venir à des kilomètres. Et Shirin qui dormait encore.

Il lança à la gamine un regard plein d'amertume et de jalousie. Lui aussi il aurait aimé dormir! Y'a pas qu'elle qui fera des cauchemars! Il aurait aimé dormir plutôt que de voir le regard de Yume. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet et plein de doute. Craintif sans doute aussi. Pourtant elle n'avait pas flanché au moment d'invoquer la technique qui les avaient tous les deux projetés à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle avait à peine une fois tourné la tête dans la direction du jardin sans doute pour voir Gai. Comment pouvaient-ils réellement être ensemble ces deux là? Argh, les goûts ne se discutent pas c'est bien connu.

Il soupira. A quoi bon ruminer tout ça ? Autant s'en prendre aux vrais ennemis -même si ceux-ci font office de géant face à vous.

– Tu dois être le fils de Sasuke c'est sûr avec des techniques pareilles! Tu pourrais quand même dire merci.

D'un « Tss » plus que dédaigneux, il remercia Kiba. Pas son genre d'être impoli mais ce type lui portait réellement sur les nerfs.

– Alors toi, t'es vraiment trop comme ton père! Arrogant, imbu et incapable de dire merci! Vraiment je vois pas...C'est bon, c'est bon, je me dépêche! Oui j'ai compris!

Voilà que l'autre se mettait à parler tout seul. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait appris à pas parler aux inconnus.

Setsuna se mit à ramasser rapidement ses affaires mais la fatigue qu'il avait combattue jusque-là se rappela à lui.

Il perdit connaissance.

***

Karine suffoquait. Était-ce sa technique ou juste l'effet de revoir cet homme ? Souvent dans ses rêves -cauchemars- elle le revoyait. Elle revoyait leur aventure auprès de Sasuke. Elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le brun, n'avait ouvert les yeux que trop tard. Il avait fallu que leur dernier coéquipier lui fasse comprendre. C'était un moyen sans retour qu'il avait utilisé, un sacrifice bien inutile qu'elle regrettait plus que tout. Sa vie ne valait pas qu'on meurt pour elle, elle n'avait jamais valu.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même tandis que Konohamaru prenait l'ampleur de l'influence de leur ennemi sur la rousse. Elle n'entendait même pas ses appels.

– Alors, comme ça tu m'as oublié Karine ? Je suppose que tu as aussi oublié comment Juugo a donner sa vie pour toi...

– Ne dis pas de bêtises Suigetsu! Je repense à ce jour chaque minute de ma vie! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je me sens pas coupable? Fit-elle avec rage. Je sais parfaitement ce que je lui dois et ce que je _te_ dois.

– Tu ne me dois rien, coupa-t-il sèchement. Nous étions dans la même équipe.

– Mais plus maintenant, souffla-t-elle presque avec regrets. Konohamaru, fit-elle sans le regarder, la mission avant tout. Je m'occupe de lui.

– Mais Karine tu n'es pas en état ?!

– Nous avons des comptes à régler.

Et puis, elle aurait dû mourir il y avait six ans. Ce n'était que juste retour des choses.

Konohamaru ne discuta pas. Il savait qu'elle était une femme secrète et en moins d'une minutes il en avait appris plus que pendant toutes ses années à la côtoyer. Il connaissait aussi la douleur de voir un autre se sacrifier pour soit. Si elle avait des choses à régler avec cet homme, il ne l'en dissuaderait pas. Aussi, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec les autres jeunes femmes. Aussitôt, le reste des ANBU disparut laissant les deux ex-compagnons se faire face.

Elle se souvenait de cette journée qui avait somme toute commencée comme habituellement : les disputes entre elle et Suigetsu, les demi-sourires de Sasuke et les phrases plus ou moins philosophiques sur la beauté de la nature de Juugo.

En fait non. La journée n'avait pas commencé tout-à-fait comme ça. Çà s'était plus ou moins la veille ou peut-être l'avant veille, surement avant qu'ils ne reposent le pied aux alentours de Konoha.

Cette journée là, ou du moins ce matin là, elle sentait le sang collé souillant toute la longueur de sa jambe. Elle se rappelait les courbatures, l'odeur nauséabonde du champ de bataille. C'était sa première fois par ici et vue toutes les descriptions faites pas Suigetsu, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à _ça_. Et par _ça_ il fallait comprendre les ruines qui s'étalaient même par delà la grande forêt. Elle avait eu ce genre de frisson d'appréhension en arrivant, celui qui vous dit de retourner d'où vous venez sans plus regarder en arrière. Étrangement, ils avaient tous comme accéléré l'allure vers l'inconnu, le danger – à croire qu'ils aimaient ça.

Du reste, elle se souvenait surtout de ses sens en alerte comme incapables de revenir à la normal et du regard de Sasuke. C'était un regard rempli de haine, celle émanant de quelqu'un de trahi. Akatsuki s'était jouée d'eux en les envoyant au loin pour s'occuper du Kyuubi. Ils n'avaient pas plus confiance en cet Uchiwa qu'en l'autre -et on pouvait le comprendre!- Malheureusement pour elle, si ses sens étaient encore en alerte, son corps avait bien trop souffert et bouger le moindre muscle était non seulement un supplice mais aussi d'une lenteur extrême. Quand elle sentit le danger, elle sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l'éclair bleu déferler vers elle. Et dire que tout était supposé être fini, que Naruto et Sasuke étaient tous deux venus à bout de l'autre taré! Non il avait fallu que ça tombe encore sur elle!

Et puis tout était allé très vite. Trop vite surement: Juugo s'était interposé. Il avait juste fait comme d'habitude, il s'était juste posé en défenseur, en protection.

Karine regarda le ciel pleine de reproches. Elle ne méritait pas que l'on meurt pour elle. Ses mains pleines de sang, ça aussi elle s'en souvenait. L'odeur acre de la sueur mêlée au vermillon, n'était plus très loin non plus. Elle ne savait plus alors vers qui se tourner. Elle avait demandé à Suigetsu pourquoi s'était Juugo qui était mort et lui avait compris pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était mort. Elle avait déversé sur lui tout se qu'elle contenait de rage et de désespoir accumulés en quelques jours. Comme si tout était sa faute, comme s'il avait pu empêcher ça. Et lui, sans réfléchir comme d'habitude avait juste répondu « il voulait juste te protéger » et elle avait compris « ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il est mort ». Et là, ça avait été le coup de grâce. Elle était responsable de la mort d'un des leurs. Elle l'avait tué en quelque sorte.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de _l'Après _: qui l'avait soigné, comment elle s'était retrouvée à la même table que Naruto ou encore quand elle avait définitivement quitté ce groupe de gens trop « joyeux ».

Elle se souvenait seulement que Naruto dégageait la même chose qu'elle, de la culpabilité. Pour les gens comme eux, revenir à Konoha – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait à l'époque- n'était plus envisageable. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé: ne plus revenir à Konoha.

Karine sortit de ses pensées et Suigetsu le sentit. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça : sachant pertinemment la réaction de l'autre, sachant ou frapper et à quel moment mais depuis ce jour quelque chose était différent. Elle émergea lentement et il la laissa faire. Toute la rancune accumulée ou plutôt les non-dits étouffants avaient eu raison du reste.

***

Hinata mordit une nouvelle fois la poussière sans oublier de rendre la pareille à son adversaire. Depuis qu'elle s'était faite érafler par cette garce d'ANBU, elle sentait son chakra filer à une vitesse folle. Elle avait beau se concentrer mais rien n'y faisait. Profitant d'un _moment_ _d'inattention_, elle avala une fiole de contre poison. Pas sûr que cela suffirait mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

Elle restait encore ébranlée par la conversation de Neji et Nasashi Hyuuga. Dans l'oreillette, elle avait entendu le combat de Neji -enfin plus ou moins, étant elle-même assez occupée- et connaissant son amour pour Tenten, elle avait su que toutes ses révélations ne le laisserait pas indifférent. Elle ne la connaissait pas bien mais elle se souvenait que les seules fois où elle voyait un semblant d'espoir dans les yeux de son cousin, s'était en présence de cette jeune fille. Elle même avait été touché quand sa famille et celui qu'elle aimait avait disparut. Elle, elle n'était pas sûre de sa mort. Neji lui, venait de voir l'ensemble de ses espoirs réduits à néant en quelques minutes seulement.

Si elle avait su plus tôt peut-être que...Non, avec des 'Si' on refait le monde et elle donnerait tout pour reconstruire le sien alors pas la peine d'y penser.

Replongée dans son combat, elle remarqua un détail troublant. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir touché à la tête cette femme et c'était pourtant là qu'elle se tenait comme si une migraine insoutenable l'assaillait. Pendant tout le combat son adversaire s'était montrée d'une résistance effrayante, ne reculant devant aucune attaque, risquant même les blessures mortelles. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'ANBU se redressa aussi vite qu'il s'était stoppée et fonça droit sur elle. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Si elle n'employait pas les grands moyens, Hinata finirait par perdre et faire rater la mission.

***

Karine repoussa une nouvelle attaque d'un coup de Kunai. Elle savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas la taille de l'arme qui en faisait le danger mais comment on s'en servait. Elle avait assez joué et d'un accord commun, ils passèrent aux choses plus sérieuses. Elle sortit d'un parchemin d'invocation un fouet, cadeau de Konohamaru, qui avait trouvé qu'il lui irait bien puisqu'elle « pouvait dresser les chiens même enragés ». Loin de se démonter, elle avait appris à s'en servir comme d'une arme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de ses paroles et s'en fichait. C'était juste « des trucs de mecs » comme disait Kiba.

Suigetsu fit un large sourire. Elle était « bandante » comme ça. Quelque soit le dieu qui avait mit cet objet sur sa route, il l'en remerciait grandement.

Le fouet claqua trop près de lui et lui égratigna la joue. Recouvert de chakra, il était une arme redoutable. Ca lui apprendrait à la trouver « bandante ». C'était carrément du délire!

***

Il avait beau daté de plus de six ans, son bras greffé était parfois encore bien trop douloureux. Même si la douleur ne le gênait plus outre mesure, sa signification il la connaissait par cœur: quelqu'un qu'il aimait était en danger. Discuter avec Tsunade n'avait pas que de bon côté. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient ouvert une – cinq mais ce n'est qu'un détail- bonne bouteille et avaient parlé du bon vieux temps mais tout cela l'avait fait se remettre en question et remettre en question ses choix. Il avait revu ce sentiment d'amertume et de peine dans ses yeux. Elle ne s'en était jamais débarrassé depuis la mort de Dan. Elle ne semblait même _être_ que lui. Il avait essayé pourtant. Dieu qu'il avait essayé de faire disparaitre cette ombre dans ses yeux et dans son coeur. Mais elle revenait toujours plus forte et vivace à chaque fois. Aussi cette fois la décision serait radicale et sans appel. Il resterait auprès d'elle. Peu importe ce que dirait le reste du monde, il avait toujours vécu à sa guise et le ferait toujours. Yume lui en voudrait surement mais rien ne l'empêchait désormais de vivre à Konoha. Et Gai saurait surement la convaincre. A défaut, il ne la priverait jamais de Shirin, peu importe ce que disait Tsunade ou Sakura à propos de la petite.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, il mit enfin pied sur les dernières collines avant Konoha. Il avait hâte de rapporter ses informations à Naruto. Son espion de Suna avait été pessimiste sur la situation. Il connaissait assez bien Ino pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas influencer par quelques conseillers mal avisés ou véreux. La question majeure étant combien de temps tiendrait-elle au pouvoir avant d'être évincée ?

La vue le sidéra. De larges colonnes de fumées s'échappaient de part et d'autre de la ville, les cris, les hurlements, la panique. Il n'était parti que quelques jours et déjà la situation avait complètement tournée au drame. Une lumière aveuglante traversa le ciel. Non, non, non! Hinata. Il l'avait formé, moulé, il la connaissait par coeur alors autant dire qu'il était certain que ce soit elle. Ses jambes se mirent d'elles-même en mouvement. Cette sotte avait utilisé une technique à haut risque. Elle n'avait rien appris ou quoi ?! Il grimaça en entrant dans le village. Un Henge de sa composition lui permis d'éviter de se faire arrêter par on ne sait quel ami ou ennemi. Le plus court chemin restait encore le quartier Hyuuga. Il se faufila entre les murs écroulés mais se stoppa rapidement.

Qu'y avait-il de plus inquiétant: savoir qu'Hinata était épuisée et peut-être à la merci de son ennemi ou voir un homme encapuchonné porter Shirin sur son épaule? - Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de petites filles aux cheveux blancs dans tout Konoha. Il ne savait pas et n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix de toute façon. Il se posa devant eux et vit que les réflexes de cet homme étaient aussi bon que les siens. Un ninja et pas un simple Gennin. Il reconnu presque instantanément cette crinière: un Inuzuka et il n'en connaissait que deux de vivants.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu portes Shirin?

– Qui ? Ha! la petite. Elle allait de paire avec celui-là, fit-il en sortant Setsuna de dessous son manteau.

– Setsuna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

« Du tourisme » fut-il tenté de répondre alors qu'on le secouait pour le réveiller.

– Jiraiya-sama? Fit l'homme. Vous connaissez ce garnement?

– Question garnement, tu en connais en rayon pas vrai?

Kiba se permit un sourire. La situation n'était pas à sourire mais peu importait.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec Kiba?

– J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi.

– Question de point de vue...murmura Setsuna.

– Je repose ma question, Setsuna pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec...

Un frisson glacé le parcourut. Un vertige digne des plus hautes montagnes. Yume n'aurait pas permis que Shirin parte sans elle connaissant la fragilité psychologique de cette petite et Tsunade...Non impossible.

– Où sont-elle?

C'est à ce moment que Shirin se réveilla.

Comme un mauvais pressentiment, un goût amer, une voix dans sa tête. Jiraiya se tendit.

– Elle est où Okaa-san? Demanda Shirin en se frottant les yeux. Et t'es qui toi? Fit-elle à Kiba.

Elle n'attendit pas les réponses et sauta de l'épaule de Kiba.

– Jiji-sama! Tu es revenu! Alors ? Elle est où Okaa-san?

La réponse était évidente tant il avait sentit la puissance du genjutsu de Yume sur Shirin se briser. Il avait presque pu voir les particules de chaines invisibles éclater dans les airs. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'avenir – ou le non avenir – de Yume. Pourtant, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, Shirin n'avait pas ressenti l'absence du chakra de cet être cher. Avait-elle finalement réussit à finir son sceau ? Quand Shirin se retourna vers la direction de la maison de Tsunade, il sut que non. Avant même que la petite eut fait un mouvement, il l'assomma. Il valait mieux régler un problème à la fois. Et si tout ce qu'il savait sur cette gosse était vrai, ils en auraient des problèmes...

***

Hinata fixa son adversaire encore à bout de souffle. La jeune femme ne s'était pas relevée. Elle plia genou à terre. Si cette fille n'avait pas dévié son attaque par un bouclier remplit de chakra, elle serait en morceau à l'heure actuelle. Sa technique n'était vraiment pas au point. Il faudrait vraiment travaillé sur le manque de chakra. Le vieil ermite avait raison pour une fois. Même avec tous les entrainements de Neji et Naruto, elle était complètement à plat. Elle se releva tout de même. Il fallait rejoindre le point de ralliement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle serait capable d'y faire quoique ce soit mais Konohamaru avait dit que se serait un point de ralliement _assez_ sûr. Il la retrouverait là-bas avec la soeur du Kazekage. Le reste n'était pas de son ressort.

Elle tituba encore sur quelques mètres. Tout cela tournait au véritable fiasco. Elle devait être le soutient de Karine et de Konohamaru et voilà que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle était sensé être devenue plus forte non? Elle était l'Ange. Elle reprit ses esprits. Neji avait besoin d'elle. La fin du combat, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, son oreillette ayant volée trois mètres plus loin après un coup de poing -trop- bien placé. Elle devait avant tout rejoindre le manoir Hyuuga. Elle marcha encore, mettant toutes ses forces dans ce but presque impossible.

***

Tout cela prenait une ampleur qui allait au delà de leur petit duel fratricide. Ils entrainaient leurs amis, leur famille. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Si Temari n'avait pas été emprisonné et Gaara à la merci de Konoha, personne n'aurait eut à revenir, chacun vivrait encore dans son petit monde respectif. Les deux légendaires Ninja n'auraient pas eut à se battre et entrainer le monde ninja derrière eux pour une lutte à mort. Tout ça à cause du massacre de Naoru.

Encore une fois Shikamaru, tu as bien tort d'être si intelligent...

* *

*


	22. Clarté

**Clarté.**

Le ciel jusque là constellé d'étoiles scintillantes, s'était mué en un mur opaque, brut. Il faisait encore nuit noire mais les différents incendies, les lampes des villageois ainsi que la cohue des fuyards illuminaient Konoha toute entière.

La bataille avait commencé bien loin d'eux deux, quelque part au fond des rangs. Les bruits avaient grossi et s'étaient transformés en un vacarme infernal. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent encore. Si eux devaient commencer un duel, le minuscule espace octroyé par leurs forces respectives ne suffirait assurément pas.

Il s'éclipsèrent à quelques mètres plus loin.

Stupide promesse, stupide Konoha, stupide sentiments. Jamais autrement que dans l'urgence il ne se serait avouer ses propres sentiments. Et c'est exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait sentit en se posant sur ce vieux toit. Son fils et sa femme étaient en danger. Rien à voir avec les paroles de bonnes femmes -vous savez, celles qui vous donnent des conseils même quand vous n'en avez pas besoin- strictement rien à voir. Là, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes, de son coeur et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa marque lui lançait étrangement. Le dilemme n'en était pas vraiment un.

Naruto ? il aurait bien le temps de le combattre, car s'il était là, c'est qu'il voulait se battre. Autrement, il aurait dû rester dans sa grotte quelque part au fond d'un trou perdu. Au moins, il ne se poserait pas des questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Ce qui le préoccupait un peu plus, c'était ce que faisaient ces hommes. Suigetsu et son équipe pas besoin de demander, on sentait leur chakra à des kilomètres. C'étaient ceux dont, certes il s'occupait moins, mais dont il était certain du potentiel. Et que faisaient ceux chargés de s'occuper des civils ? Des enfants. De son fils.

Un battement de paupière. Il scrute les alentours. Cherche.

La tour des Hokage. Même d'ici, il voyait que plusieurs groupes y convergeaient et qu'un autre attendait ce même groupe. Tout ça ressemblait trop à un piège pour ne pas en être un.

_Tu le vois aussi n'est-ce pas ?

_Hn.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes hommes. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls. Et si tu veux le savoir, ton fils est avec Kiba. Il est en sécurité... Il doit être affaibli, fit Naruto avec une pointe de connivence qui agaça profondément Sasuke.

Il lisait dans les pensées celui-là maintenant ?

_C'est aussi un petit prodige. Tu dois en être fier.

Franchement ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Sans doute tout le reste était venu parasiter son jugement quant aux aptitudes de Setsuna. Particulièrement cette idée -absolument saugrenue- de devenir Hokage. Les pommes ne tombent jamais loin du pommier mais là il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il avait négligé les fruits de son propre jardin.

_Peu d'enfant s'éveille au Sharingan aussi tôt, coupa Naruto.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Bien sûr que Naruto l'avait sentit. A peine quelques minutes, mais suffisamment pour qu'eux deux le ressentent. Tout comme les plus performants des ninja qui en aucun cas n'hésiteraient à s'en prendre à son fils.

Sasuke ragea.

***

La voix d'Hanabi se perdit dans la froideur de la nuit. Nasashi n'avait vraiment pas apprécié son intervention. Comment avait-elle pu s'opposer à lui ? N'avait-elle pas comprit la première fois ? Elle n'était pas de taille face à lui et même si, par surprise et dans son angle mort, elle avait réussi à lui faire lâcher sa prise sur Neji, elle ne pourrait jamais le battre. Elle n'était et n'avait d'ailleurs toujours été que le pont menant au pouvoir légitime. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Lisara se précipita dans la cour et prit Hanabi doucement dans ses bras. La jeune servante connaissait les risques. Si un autre membre de cette famille avait été à la place de la jeune Hyuuga, elle aurait sans doute agit comme les autres : rester prostrés derrière les portes en papier de riz, observant de loin. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas agir quand elle voyait le visage de Tenshi tendu et celui de Kagome crispé ?

Hanabi quand à elle, restait inconsciente, un fin filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Consciente du regard des enfants sur elle, Lisara se retourna doucement vers la maison et leur fit un sourire confiant. Elle leur mentait. Le pouls de la Hyuuga était faible et ses blessures internes semblaient sérieuses. Pas besoin d'alerter les enfants pour le moment.

_ Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Neji, lui aussi salement amoché.

_Ca ira, fit Lisara d'une voix tremblante que remarqua aussitôt Neji.

_On va y remédier tout de suite alors, lança Nasashi. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à rester à sa place !

Aussitôt avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Lisara n'était pas une combattante. Elle était naturellement douce. Elle était encore une fois complètement impuissante. Elle se recroquevilla sur le corps d'Hanabi pour le protéger avec le sien. Sa respiration se coupa comme si se simple geste pouvait empêcher la douleur des coups. Coups qui ne vinrent jamais. Elle releva les yeux. A à peine quelques centimètres, il l'aurait touché. Au vu de l'électricité présente dans l'air, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Un homme à l'allure étrangement familière s'était interposé. Le soulagement se lut malgré elle sur son visage. Elle respirait à nouveau. Peu importe qui il pouvait bien être, il était un envoyé du ciel et c'était la seule chose qui importait

Nasashi se dégagea d'un geste brusque faisant se tendre Lisara une nouvelle fois.

_Neji, héla l'autre homme, tu crois qu'on a le temps de jouer ? fit-il d'une voix dure.

'Jouer ?' Était-ce là un jeu que de se battre ? N'était-il pas évident que des vies étaient entrain d'être détruites ?

_Tenten...murmura celui-ci.

Elle allait répliquer mais se tut. Elle se souvenait vaguement de cette fille aux cheveux en macarons. Comme tous les autres, elle avait entendu dire que Tenshi et Kagome étaient ses enfants. A elle et à Neji-san. Pour Tenshi cela ne faisait aucun doute. Non seulement il ressemblait au prodige Hyuuga physiquement mais il en avait aussi toutes les aptitudes. Mais Kagome, même si elle avait sans aucune hésitation la grâce d'une Hyuuga malgré son jeune âge, la ressemblance s'arrêtait bien là. Peut-être qu'à la réflexion, elle ressemblait un peu à Hinata-sama par sa timidité. Pour tout le reste, même les caractéristiques dites « héréditaires » semblaient se faire désirer.

Kiba frissona. Il connaissait cette voix. Quand Neji parlait d'Hanabi ou d'Hinata quelques mois plus tôt c'était exactement la même. Quelque chose rempli de regrets et de tristesse à la fois. Il ne releva donc pas et se contenta d'un :

_Je vois. Que dois-je dire au bosse ?

Un silence trop lourd lui répondit. Le vent se mit à souffler doucement alors que Neji se murait dans un silence de mort.

_Je ne vous gêne pas trop ? Lança Nasashi.

_Toi, ferme-là, coupa Kiba sans hésitation.

Lisara en resta perplexe. Savait-il à qui il s'adressait ?

_Nii-san ? fit une voix faible.

Lisara se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle était complètement perdue, les yeux à peine ouverts.

_ Hanabi-sama, ne vous agitez pas, vous êtes gravement blessée.

_Neji-nii-san ? Appela-elle de nouveau.

_Calmez-vous, tout va bien.

Kiba reconnu enfin Hanabi. C'est vrai qu'avec six ans de plus et un kimono, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la petite soeur égoïste et hautaine d'Hinata. Elle était une femme et apparemment aussi courageuse que sa soeur.

Pendant ce temps, Neji s'était redressé. Le choc passé, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement dans cette histoire, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. C'était sans doute le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu qui empêchait son cerveau de réfléchir correctement. Peu importaient les circonstances, son rôle à lui avait toujours été de protéger les deux soeurs et c'est ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire maintenant : rattraper le temps perdu.

_Restez en arrière, annonça-t-il.

***

Jiraiya pénétra dans la propriété vide. Hinata ? Il ne l'avait pas croisé dans la cohue et la populace terrorisée. Il était inquiet certes mais bien plus pour Tsunade. La Godaime était sans défense. Quel paradoxe. La vérité était pourtant simple. Il lui devait une fière chandelle et cette dette, il ne pourrait jamais la rembourser. Impossible. L'Akatsuki avait fait bien plus que détruire quelques immeubles et des visages de pierre. Ils avaient définitivement écrasé des rêves, anéanti le futur d'innocents, détruit des espoirs. Juste comme une pierre dans une mare, invisible à présent mais toujours au fond de celle-ci. Comment avait-elle pu utiliser ses dernières forces pour le sauver lui ? Stupide petite Tsu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Peut-être cachait-elle un peu mieux ses larmes à présent.

Il traversa le jardin dévasté et entra dans la maison. Il y avait eu combat sans aucun doute. Les traces cramoisies désormais sèches, les meubles renversés et cette nouvelle ouverture dans le mur du fond : assurément. Il parcourut rapidement le salon et la cuisine sans succès. Finalement il entra dans la chambre de Tsunade. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été bien moins sur ses gardes. Six ans plus tôt, bien plus enthousiaste. Vingt ans, plus excité. Trente ans ? Trop loin pour y penser.

Le mur avait une teinte nouvelle entre le pourpre et le carmin. L'odeur particulière de son parfum avait aussi disparu. Quelque chose d'acre et fort avait remplacé les notes fraîches de menthe acidulée.

Il changea de pièce l'angoisse et la peur sans doute aussi à leur paroxysme. Au moins, il n'avait pas trouvé de cadavre.

Il continua vers la chambre de Yume. Il entra préparé à l'idée de ne retrouver qu'un -voir deux- cadavre. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Une main dépassait de dessous un pan de mur écroulé. Pas une femme, un homme. Il souleva rapidement le tout et retrouva le garde du corps qu'il avait lui-même assigné. Il n'hésita pas à lui assener une paire de gifles pour le réveiller de son inconscience.

Gai ouvrit les yeux, hagard. Pas tout à fait remis -voir pas du tout- il chercha pendant un moment à comprendre.

_Où, ...où est Akemi ?

_C'est à toi de me répondre ! Il n'y a personne. La maison est complètement vide.

_Je...je ne me souviens pas. Ils n'étaient pas sensés être aussi fort. On...on s'est surement fait débordé.

Ça, c'était certain ! Vu les dégâts et la disparition des deux femmes.

_Est-ce que tu sais si elles sont … vivantes ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sakura-san est arrivée, ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien.

Il soupira doucement. Ce n'était surement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Ils fouillèrent encore mais aucune trace.

***

Dans la pénombre du bureau, on distinguait à peine les silhouettes. L'une se tenait près du bureau, une seconde assise et enfin une troisième, genou à terre attendait les ordres.

_Parle, fit celle assise.

_Tout va selon vos plans. Le groupe du Kyuubi atteindra bientôt la tour des Hokage. Les hommes sont prêts à les accueillir.

_Et Uchiwa?

_Uchiwa Sasuke est auprès du Kyuubi. Il semblerait qu'ils soient prêts à s'affronter.

_Tant mieux. Cela nous évitera des tracas.

_Toutefois...

_Toutefois ?

_Suigetsu-san est devenu incontrôlable et ne répond plus aux ordres. Il affronte en ce moment même une certaine Karine. Selon nos informations, elle faisait partie de la team Hebi.

_Je vois... et qu'en est-il des autres ?

_Temari No Sabaku a réussir à s'enfuir et une équipe de Junnin la maintient à l'intérieur de la ville avec ses compagnons. Nous avons pu retrouver la trace de la petite Shirin et préparons en ce moment même de quoi la contenir. Il...il me semble, hésita-t-il, que vous devriez attendre de...

_Tu n'es pas là pour penser ! Tu peux t'en aller.

L'homme sembla satisfait de toutes ces nouvelles mais remarqua le messager toujours à sa place.

_Quoi d'autres ?

_Et bien...hésita-t-il.

_Parles ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

_Nasashi Hyuuga semble en difficulté. Selon nos rapports, Neji Hyuuga aurait ressurgit d'entre les morts.

_Tient, tient, voilà une nouvelle inattendue. Faite en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune rencontre fâcheuse et / ou inopportune. Quand à Nasashi, il m'a bien servit...mais comme pour toutes les branches pourries, il faut les couper si elles ne tombent pas d'elle-même.

_A vos ordres !

Le messager disparut dans un nuage de fumée opaque qui dissimula le sourire de l'homme.

_Et bien très cher Daimyo, vous auriez dû abattre ces monstres quand je vous l'avais conseillé, au lieu de m'envoyer dans ce village perdu au milieu de nulle part. A présent nous allons voir qui de nous deux regrettera sa décision...

L'homme se retourna vers son adjoint entièrement satisfait cette fois.

_Où en est-on avec les prisonniers?

_Shikamaru Nara ne dira plus rien. Quand à Gaara No Sabaku, il a été fait selon vos plans.

_Bien. Il me reste encore un point à réglé.

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha quelques minutes le long des couloirs pour la plupart à peine éclairés. Il entra finalement dans une autre pièce tout aussi sombre que la première. Au centre, un lit avec une femme brune aux bandages déjà rouges malgré les soins. De l'autre côté, un autre lit, une autre femme plus vieille, blonde ; inconscientes toutes deux.

_Comment vont-elles ?

_Tsunade-sama va s'en remettre, elle a la peau dure. Quand à Akemi Atanari, c'est un miracle qu'elle respire encore, elle a été réanimé deux fois déjà. Son corps ne supportera pas un troisième arrêt.

_Maintiens là en vie coûte que coûte, je compte sur toi.

_Bien. Je ferais mon possible.

***

C'était à lui qu'il voulait ressembler. A cet homme aux cheveux longs. Son Byakugan activé, il avait encore du mal à suivre Nasashi et son adversaire. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que Nasashi semblait avoir du mal à riposter. C'était définitivement à lui, son adversaire, que Tenshi voulait ressembler. Le combat semblait être une deuxième nature tout comme pour Uchiwa Sasuke. Ses réflexes de combat étaient rapides et il était agile. Il avait aussi la même grâce que sa tante Hanabi et la même force que sa mère. Même aveugle, il pouvait parer et esquiver les coups. Assurément, c'est à cet homme qu'il ressemblerait un jour.

Il chercha sa tante du regard. Lisara l'avait mise à l'abri quelques mètres plus loin. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien sa soeur à côté de Lisara et sa tante. Il jura. Il aurait dû mieux la surveiller. « Les gens les plus dangereux sont ceux qui ont un coeur » avait-il lu quelque part et celui de sa soeur était énorme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à cette lumière douce et chaude pour faire sa réapparition et il vit avec effroi que le reste de la famille observer avec attention la petite Kagome de même que le nouvel arrivant. Il se faufila au travers des jambes des adultes et rejoignit sa soeur.

***

Konohamaru respira enfin. Près de lui, assise à même le sol, Temari avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_Ca va ? Demanda t-il finalement.

_Oui, oui. Juste que je manque d'entrainement, fit-elle.

Il regarda ses compagnons qui s'affairait autour d'Hanna pour lui prodiguer des soins.

_Sans cette fille, Karine, elle serait morte.

Konohamaru acquiesça. Et sans ses compagnons, c'est surement eux qui seraient morts ou à défaut capturés, ce qui revenait au même à la fin.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Ca ira, lança le « médic-nin » sans se retourner. Ils l'ont salement amoché, mais elle tiendra.

_Je me demande pourquoi Karine a voulu sauver cette fille ? Fit Konohamaru songeur. Temari-sama savez-vous qui est cette femme ? Temari-sama ?

La jeune blonde semblait complètement ailleurs. D'ailleurs il vit clairement le frisson qui la parcourut et comme pour chasser quelques chose, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Il fallait qu'elle enlève ce sentiment, cette pensée de son esprit. Elle n'avait eu de nouvelle de Shikamaru depuis trop longtemps. Voilà ce qui la travaillait. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient disputés et puis il y avait aussi cette -heureuse ?- nouvelle. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Non, Shikamaru allait bien. Sa priorité restait son frère.

_Temari-sama ?

_Oui ?

__Savez-vous qui est cette femme ?

_C'est Hanna Inuzuka. Elle était membre du conseil de Konoha et seule héritière des Inuzuka.

Konohamaru sentit le mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

_Karine, grinça-t-il.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Rien, rien. Mettez-là à l'abri, lança-t-il à ses compagnons. Temari-sama, accompagnez-les, je dois y retourner.

Temari sembla soucieuse et Konohamaru, bien que peu observateur, le remarqua.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Je...avez-vous des nouvelles de mon frère ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait arrêté mais …

_Désolé. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mon rôle était uniquement de vous éviter de vous faire tuer.

__Je comprends, fit-elle.

_ Dès que j'en saurais plus, je vous enverrais des informations.

Elle acquiesça et se tut concernant le père de son enfant. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il valait mieux garder cela pour plus tard.

***

Kagome fronça les sourcils de concentration. Elle ressemblait tellement à Tenten avec ses macarons, que Kiba en eut mal au coeur. Au loin, il distingua un autre garçonnet. L'autre arriva et fronça de même les sourcils. Ils se ressemblaient et pourtant lui, lui faisait plus penser à Neji. Si ces deux là avaient pu finir ensemble, ils auraient sans doute eut des enfants comme eux.

Kagome ne releva pas les yeux malgré la fin de sa tâche. Elle était épuisée mais resta immobile, n'osant ni s'asseoir, ni s'avancer vers son frère. Il allait surement la réprimander pour s'être enfuie et elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de répliquer.

_Setsuna ?

_Tenshi ?

Kagome se retourna et effectivement, Setsuna Uchiwa était là. Son frère et lui n'avait jamais été de « bons amis ». Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux garçons ne comprenait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient à nouveau mais quelque part, tous deux trouvaient cela plus ou moins rassurant. Elle reporta son attention sur Hanabi qui se réveillait à peine, laissant les garçons à leurs explications.

_Nee-san, murmura Kagome.

Hanabi sourit malgré toutes ses blessures. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette petite voix depuis si longtemps.

_Kagome, fit-elle en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Hanabi se redressa doucement. Plus elle se remettait, et plus les plans se juxtaposaient. Tout d'abord, près d'elle, il y avait Lisara et Kagome qui avaient bravé les dangers pour elle. Ensuite, Tenshi et le fils Uchiwa qui pour une raison quelconque, se fixaient en chien de faïence. Près d'eux, elle distingua une fillette et un homme qui lui rappela étrangement un garçon qu'elle avait connu. Enfin, en arrière plan, il y avait le combat.

***

L'attention de Neji jusque là à son paroxysme dévia d'objectif quelques secondes. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas le seul. Certes il ne voyait ni forme, ni couleur mais il pouvait distinguer les personnes par leur chakra. Ce n'étaient que nuages informes pour les plus faibles, mais plus l'adversaire était fort, et plus les contours de sa silhouette apparaissaient clairement. Toutefois, cette technique lui coûtait beaucoup alors, il ne l'utilisait que rarement. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser sa techniques, la personne qui utilisait son chakra pour soigner Hanabi, était clairement distinguable...même avec ses yeux d'aveugle. C'était un nuage, ensuite rétrécissant, c'était une enfant et enfin, un fin fil allant d'un corps à un autre, soignant le second.

Les Hyuuga avaient toujours eut le don d'engendrer des enfants prodiges.

Nasashi grimaça. Certes il y avait la position peu enviable dans laquelle il se trouvait ; c'est à dire à la merci de son ennemi mais surtout cette gamine. C'est lui qui avait été complètement aveugle. Depuis quand cette gosse possédait autant de chakra ? Où avait-elle apprit à s'en servir ? Avec amertume, il réalisa que peu importe le père de cette petite, elle possédait un potentiel qu'il avait bien trop négligé jusque là. Comment cette garce d'Hanabi avait-elle pu caché son pouvoir ?! Mais Hanabi attendrait ; Kagome aussi. Le plus urgent étant de trouver comment sortir de cette situation. En fixant cette gamine, il eut une idée. Son adversaire était aveugle mais pas sourd...

_Si tu pouvais la voir, commença Nasashi essoufflé, elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Tenten serait fière d'elle et de notre fils.

Neji se reconcentra sur le combat, voilà qu'il se remettait à parler de Tenten.

_Les mêmes macarons, le même petit nez. Elle a ses yeux aussi.

Neji grimaça. Combattre et ne plus penser à rien. Voilà ce qu'il devait désormais faire. Il enchaina donc coups et techniques plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix mielleuse de Nasashi. Ce ton pervers décrivant son aimée. Pire encore, c'était la description de cette petite fille. Il aurait aimé lui aussi que Tenten lui laisse quelque chose de leur amour. Il lui en voulait, mais s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir cru en elle. Quand avait-il oublié la désillusion d'une trahison ? Quand avait-il oublié le mal que cela faisait de perdre ses rêves, ses espoirs ? Lui qui avait perdu son père, comment pourrait-il enlever à ces enfants le dernier parent qui leur reste ? Nasashi finalement à terre, à sa merci, il ne put frapper comme il aurait dû. Il regretterait surement mais il avait trop connu cette souffrance pour la leur imposer.

Il se redressa et rangea son kunai qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, aurait transpercé la carotide de son ennemi. Les secondes s'égrenèrent ainsi et d'autres Hyuuga firent leur apparitions car ce combat était définitivement terminé.

__Soudain, Neji fit volte-face et arrêta -presque trop tard- celui qui réussi à touché Nasashi toujours à terre. Encore un centimètre et il y passait.

_Laisse-moi le tuer ! Il a tué ma mère ! Hurla Tenshi. Il a tué ma mère !

_Sale gamin ! J'aurais dû en finir avec toi la dernière fois ! Marmonna Nasashi en se redressant.

_T'es qu'un meurtrier !

_IL SUFFIT ! Gronda Itame Hyuuga, matriarche de la famille. Cette fois, j'exige des explications sur ce qu'il se passe.

Les Anciens, toujours là quand il faut pas !

Nasashi se redressa rapidement et fit quelques signes discret. Une poignée de gardes fidèles fit son apparition et l'entourèrent. Il était vulnérable et en était pleinement conscient. Il réglerait ça plus tard avec l'autre. Se confronter à la vieille bique risquait sérieusement de tourner à son désavantage maintenant que leur petit prodige était revenu. Un repli tactique était de mise.

_Tu es comme ta mère ! Lacha t-il tout de même à voix basse. Au moins là où elle est, elle ne risque plus de me gêner !

Neji resta perplexe. Nasashi réussit à s'enfuir grâce à ses hommes de main malgré l'intervention des membres Hyuuga.

***

Karine, à bout de souffle, se releva tout de même. En face d'elle, Suigetsu n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour abandonner maintenant. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait certainement laisser Suigetsu la délivrer de cette vie mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle avait prêté serment et se devait d'accomplir sa tâche. Elle ne faillirait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Le fouet claqua une fois encore, électrisant l'air. Ca avait du bon d'avoir un chakra « anormal », au moins, aucune technique ni élément ne prenait le pas sur un autre. C'est ce qu'avait aussi constaté Suigetsu après une attaque Katon et une autre Raiton. Bien qu'assez faibles, elles avaient au moins eu le don de le surprendre. Et il détestait les surprises.

Elle revint à la charge une nouvelle fois et il se liquéfia emprisonnant le fouet et son propriétaire dans une bulle d'eau. Elle s'était faite avoir facilement. Soudain, la chaleur lui fit lâcher sa proie qui, même enfermée, était en train de l'attaquer. Se retournant, il comprit être pris en étau. Une vraie et un clone, deux attaques Katon. Celles qu'il détestait le plus. Il disparut en une flaque et se redressa un peu plus loin. Au centre de leur « ring » de combat. Karine crachait encore l'eau de ses poumons. Ce n'était donc pas un clone qu'il avait prit.

Karine s'écroula à genoux tentant de recracher le liquide. Elle se sentait se noyer. Une sensation horrible d'être sans défense. Il n'y avait aucune solution pour faire disparaître ce liquide visqueux sinon une invocation Katon, mais elle ne les maîtrisait pas assez. Elle toussa encore plus fort alors qu'elle voyait Suigetsu s'approcher. D'ailleurs, plus il s'approchait, et moins elle pouvait respirer.

_C'est fini, déclara-t-il. Tu as perdu. Tu va t'étouffer de l'intérieur, te noyer et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Elle tenta de manipuler son chakra pour le blesser, mais il sembla que cette chose en elle grossissait encore.

_Ce liquide se nourrit de ton chakra. Tu mourras noyer ou de faiblesse. Dans les deux cas, la fin reste la même.

Il s'effondra aussi.

_Je...t'emp..porterais a...avec moi, réussit-elle tout de même à prononcer.

C'était surement le cas. Suigetsu semblait totalement desséché au sens premier du terme. Les deux attaques l'avait épuisé en chakra et sa gourde, traitresse, était désespérément vide.

_On dirait bien, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel comme absorbé par l'aube naissante.

Il se retourna vers Karine à bout de force. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire mais après tout, il avait toujours fait comme bon lui semble. La saisissant par la hanche, il l'embrassa, aspirant par là la raison de ces tourments.

* *

*


	23. Démons intérieurs et peurs secrètes

Démons intérieurs et peurs secrètes

Elle se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. C'était comme rester trop longtemps dans les bains de vapeur. Ca tournait. C'était froid et chaud en même temps. Shirin cligna des yeux un instant et retrouva doucement ses esprits. Où était encore passé Jiji-sama ? Et pourquoi Oka-san n'était-elle pas là. Instinctivement, elle renifla l'air. Pas de trace. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'y avait réellement pas de traces. Pas une seule. Ses larmes montèrent. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, perdue, sans personne pour la guider ou la protéger. On l'avait abandonné, encore une fois. Jiraiya avait dit que cela n'arriverait plus. Yume avait dit qu'elle la protégerait toujours, qu'elle serait sa fille. Quel genre de mère abandonnerait sa fille en pleine guerre ? La tristesse se mua doucement en colère asséchant ses larmes.

***

Kiba avait toujours eut un don, au delà de son odorat hyper développé, de sentir le danger. C'est pour cela qu'enfant, il faisait très souvent le guet. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Cette fois-ci, malgré la confusion, quelque chose lui disait que le pire restait encore à venir. Il vit s'avancer la gamine qu'il avait sauvé, celle qui allait avec le fils Uchiwa. Elle s'était réveillée et il se souvint des conseils de Jiraiya de ne pas la laisser se réveiller et le cas échéants éloigner le plus vite possible les non combattants.

Lentement, le changement s'opéra. L'air devint brûlant, acide...pour une fois, le vieux Sannin avait raison. Sa main se mit à trembler. Il connaissait cette sensation. Akamaru était mort la dernière fois qu'il l'avait ressenti.

– Mettez-vous à l'abri, lança t-il lentement à ces compagnons qui se remettaient doucement.

Neji se tendit. Lui aussi connaissait cet espèce d'étrange sentiment d'oppression sans vraiment en être un. Cette peur soudaine, incontrôlable qui vous prend aux tripes. Il l'avait déjà vécu.

Kiba observa cette petite. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même. Ses cheveux avaient prit la forme d'une crinière. Son visage se durcissait tandis que ces magnifiques yeux mauves prenaient une teinte carmin. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et son corps se mua doucement en celui d'un animal dans un cri déchirant.

– C'est...c'est..., murmura Itame. FUYEZ ! Ordonna t-elle. FUYEZ !

Tout le monde se mit à courir. La panique gagna chaque personne.

– Je croyais que le dernier était Naruto ? Murmura Neji.

– Crois-moi, si tu voyais ce que je vois, tu en serais moins persuadé.

La petite Shirin, n'était plus. C'était un animal aussi grand qu'un homme et elle grandissait encore. D'une seule patte, elle envoya valser le mur le plus proche. Sa mâchoire aiguisée ne demandait qu'à se planter dans la chair.

Franchement, cette mission, il la regrettait depuis la première minute, mais là, il n'y avait pas photos.

***

Tenshi se fit prendre par la foule fuyante. Il put quand même voir au loin, le monstre à la fourrure blanche s'approcher de Kiba et de l'autre Hyuuga. D'où sortait ce truc ? Soudain, il se retourna. Kagome ne le suivait plus. Affolé, il l'appela mais la cohue était si forte qu'il n'entendit rien en retour. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Il ne partirait pas sans elle. Il recula mais fut attrapé par son professeur.

– Lâchez-moi ! Kagome est restée là-bas !

– Tais toi. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle !

Il se débattit encore mais se prit un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma.

Il ne manquait plus que le dernier héritier Hyuuga se fasse tuer !

***

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à hésiter devant un combat mais là, il devait avouer que bien d'autres choses le préoccupait. Il observa Naruto. Lui aussi semblait soucieux.

Naruto grimaça. Kiba de l'autre côté venait de lui confirmer une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Quelque chose lui disait que tout cela n'était en rien des coïncidences.

– Sasuke...

– ...On remet ça à plus tard, continua t-il.

Encore une fois, ils se mirent à filer à une allure soutenue.

Le manoir Hyuuga était en vue. Naruta accéléra le pas. Plus loin, il vit d'autres ombres se diriger vers le même point. Parmi elles, il distingua clairement Konohamaru. Apparemment, il était blessé mais rien de mortel. Pas d'Hinata, ni même de Karine. Il ne sentait pas même leur chakra. Il pensa un instant à dévier de route mais n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles aillent bien. Cette chose passait avant tout. Il y avait aussi Jiraiya qui se dirigeait vers eux, suivit de prêt par celui qu'il reconnu comme étant Gai Maito. Une flopée de souvenir envahit sa tête en repensant à Lee. Stupide. Le passé était le passé. Une horde de combattant les suivait tous attirés par la tempête de chakra. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour tous atteindre le centre des hostilités.

Il se stoppa net. Neji était blessé et Kiba n'en menait pas large. Cette bête semblait s'être amusée avec eux. A présent elle se tournait vers eux. Vers lui. Il eut cette désagréable sensation qu'elle lisait au fond de lui, qu'elle pénétrait ses pensées les plus profondes, s'immisçait en lui.

– Naruto ! Gronda Sasuke, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

– C'est...c'est à ça que je ressemblais, fit-il comme absorbé.

Oui. Six ans plus tôt c'est à ça, cette chose au chakra brûlant, qu'il ressemblait.

– Non, non, non ! Grinça Jiraiya.

Naruto se retourna. Le Sannin bouillait de rage.

– Ero-...

– J'arrive trop tard.

– Vous connaissez cette chose ? Fit Gai.

– Shirin, fit-il avec amertume.

Gai regarda profondément mais ne vit aucune trace de la petite fille gaie et rêveuse dans cette chose au sourire sadique.

Jiraiya baissa la tête. Il avait échoué.

– Elle arrive, fit doucement Sasuke en la voyant prête à bondir.

En une seconde, elle atterrit au milieu d'eux. Il sautèrent tous de côté mais les moins rapides des soldats n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter. D'un revers de patte, elle les fit valser à des centaines de mètres. Lentement, elle se retourna vers Jiraiya. Malgré son état animal, elle semblait en vouloir au vieil homme tout particulièrement. Elle avança doucement puis soudain, fonça tête baissée fissurant le sol de ses pattes imposantes. Il l'évita mais une flammèche de chakra lui égratigna le bras. Elle était bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il aurait du prévoir tout ça. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Mais le moment n'était pas aux reproches inutiles.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en prend à vous ? hurla Naruto de l'autre côté de la rue dévastée.

– Elle me connait.

Ou il avait réellement manqué un truc ou Jiraiya était sénile.

– Ca répond pas à ma question !!

– Je l'ai laissé à sa mère mais...elle est surement morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'avais promis de m'occuper d'elle. C'est...elle n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ce...ce n'est pas un Bijuu. C'est...c'est...

Ils évitèrent une nouvelle attaque mais durent sauter de nouveau quand la patte de l'animal fit s'ouvrir une tranchée. Agacé, Sasuke n'hésita pas à répliquer par une technique Katon...complètement inefficace. Non seulement cette chose avait traversé son mur de flammes mais en plus elle lui faisait un sourire vainqueur

– Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup, fit Sasuke en évitant un pan de mur lancé vers eux. Alors ce truc c'est quoi et comment on en vient à bout ?

– C'est la fille de Akemi Atanari et ma filleule.

– Abrégez ! Fit Konohamaru essouflé.

Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus soutenues et aucun d'eux n'était épargné. C'était comme si elle avait des yeux derrière la tête.

– C'est une créature d'Orochimaru, grimaça-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi cette fichue cicatrice lui brulait depuis sa rencontre avec cette chose.

– C'est une sorte de déviant, de raté d'une tentative de contrôler un bijuu. Elle est intuitive et rapide.

– Et comment on l'arrête ? Fit Gai encore sous le choc.

– Nous avions commencés un sceau mais...

– Vous avez pas un truc plus simple ? Fit Konohamaru.

– La tuer, fit gravement Naruto.

Su-per, ça allait pas être de la tarte.

***

Nasashi atteint enfin la tour de l'Hokage. Il souffla une minute avant de reprendre une allure plus digne. Personne ne le suivait. Il grimpa rapidement les marches et frappa au bureau de Ryoku Katori. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, il le fit sans plus attendre.

– Où est-il ? Fit-il au secrétaire, je dois le voir, notre plan commence à sentir mauvais.

– Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris dans « en cas d'urgence », grinça le secrétaire.

– Ne m'énerve pas l'avorton, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

– Vous n'avez sans doute pas eut votre séance matinale ? Fit-il ironique.

Nasashi allait prendre le secrétaire par le cou quand, par une porte secrète, le Représentant du Daimyo sortit l'air agacé.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

– Votre plan foireux a échoué.

– Explique toi.

– La gamine s'est transformée en un monstre comme le Kyuubi. Maintenant on en a deux sur les bras.

Ryoku eut un rire sadique.

– Quel retournement de situation n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment romanesque. Je laisse le soin à ce cher Jiraiya de rattraper ses conneries. Je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix s'il veut revoir _sa_ Tsunade. Et en ce qui concerne la gamine, j'ai de quoi l'arrêter si elle s'en prend à nous.

– Que...?

– Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais faire entrer cette gamine dans Konoha sans un minimum de sécurité Nasashi ?

Celui-ci se tendit. La pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix et ce manque de respect n'annonçait rien de bon.

– J'avoue que ce cher Kyuubi n'était pas au programme mais il sera bien plus efficace que le Kazekage et Sasuke Uchiwa réunit si mon arme ne marche pas. Quand à toi, tu m'a bien servit.

Nasashi recula d'un pas. Le piège se refermait mais pas uniquement sur leur ennemi mais aussi sur lui.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– A çà.

Nasashi se recula mais trop tard. Le timide secrétaire lui avait déjà ouvert l'estomac.

– Nettoie ça, fit le Daimyo

– Même supposé mort il est insupportable, souffla le secrétaire une fois l'autre partit.

***

Le combat avait bien commencé mais surement pas entre les deux ninja légendaires. Si Sasuke avait eu un-temps-soit-peu d'influence sur Kyuubi, sur ce monstre son Sharingan était totalement inefficace. Il avait déjà essayé maintes fois d'entrer dans son esprit mais c'était comme si celui-ci réussissait à se fermer en quelques secondes. Jiraiya blessé, restait un peu à l'écart. Rien qu'à la vue du vieil homme, le fauve devenait encore plus mesquin et déchainé. Il repartit à l'assaut avec Naruto mais encore une fois, ils valsèrent dans le décor. Impossible de l'arrêter sans lui faire du mal.

Kiba avait prit Neji sur son épaule et s'était mit à l'abri un peu plus loin. Même si cet endroit n'était que provisoire, ils étaient assez éloignés pour reprendre leur souffle. Il vit la petite brunette aux macarons s'avancer vers eux. Elle n'avait pas même l'âge d'être aspirant gennin mais elle parcourait la distance aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Avec horreur, il vit la bête se retourner sur elle.

Kagome resta figée. Cette chose la regardait. Elle la voyait se lécher les babines laissant de longues dents effilées briller au soleil déjà chaud. La chose prit son élan. Sa respiration se figea dans sa gorge. Ses yeux voyaient cette bête s'avancer mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Son corps entier était paralysé par la peur. Soudain, on la projeta de côté, évitant ainsi d'être écrasé par la chose.

***

Sasuke blêmit. Son fils était blessé. Il tenait sa jambe douloureuse d'une main tandis que la gamine qu'il avait sauvé l'aidait à se relever. Les deux enfants tentaient tant bien que mal de se reculer mais c'était sans issue. A cette distance, elle les aurait croqué avant même qu'il n'arrive. Sasuke s'élança mais il fut devancé. Entourant la bête, six hommes faisaient des mudras autour d'elle. Comme sentant sa fin proche elle tenta de s'enfuir mais fut vite arrêté. Il jeta un oeil à Naruto qui lui aussi semblait surpris par cette arrivée. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la bête semblait agacée. Elle tournait en rond dans ce qui était désormais une cage de chakra. Six parchemins volèrent au dessus du dôme pour le recouvrir. Tous pouvaient voir la prison se refermer s'approchant dangereusement de la bête. Elle se mit à se débattre et à cogner contre les parois.

– Tenez bon ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille.

Le dôme rétrécit encore et finalement les parchemins ligotèrent le monstre lui aspirant son chakra. Ils virent tous avec soulagement la gamine reprendre sa forme originelle de petite fille. Les six ninja se félicitèrent et s'avancèrent vers leur butin.

– Je me souviens de vous, lança Naruto, du moins de votre uniforme. Vous nous avez eut par surprise ce soir là.

– Vraiment, fit une voix féminine. Si tu parles de ces bon-à-rien que tu as affronté dans la plaine près de Kusa, tu te trompes. Ceux-là, je les ai moi-même entrainé. Ils sont la crème de Konoha.

Elle s'avança. Pantalon noir sous un uniforme d'ANBU mauve, elle ressemblait parfaitement aux autres.

– Inutile de porter ça plus longtemps puisque tu m'as reconnu Uchiwa.

Quand elle enleva son masque, un frisson le glaça. De tous ces cauchemars, ses peurs insensées ou non, ses quêtes désespérées ou pas, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un obstacle. Pas un de ceux auxquels il devait se mesurer avec pour seul devise tuer ou être tuer. Jamais. Les longs cheveux descendaient sur ses épaules frôlant son arme accrochée dans son dos.

– Maman ?! Fit Setsuna

Elle se retourna à peine un quart de seconde et lui fit un sourire mauvais. Sasuke se réveilla mais trop tard, elle était déjà près de lui. Elle allait s'en prendre à leur fils.

– N'y pense même pas Uchiwa. Si tu bouges, je l'égorgerais moi-même. Bon, tout ça c'est bien gentil Messieurs, fit-elle après plusieurs minutes, mais je dois vous laisser.

Elle leur fit un beau sourire et donna l'ordre de repli. Il prirent Shirin mais c'est Jiraiya qui s'imposa.

– Couché papi ! Lança-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

– Vous n'irez nulle part, fit Naruto.

– C'est là où tu te trompes encore une fois...Kyuu-bi.

Elle lui fit un signe du menton et Naruto se retourna.

– Ca faisait un bail Naruto.

C'était un cauchemar. Son meilleur ami était là en face de lui. Gaara No Sabaku l'air plus mauvais que jamais le regardait avec une véritable envie de se battre. Quand à son ancienne coéquipière, elle lui faisait un sourire triomphant en menaçant son propre fils. Qu'était-il arrivé à Konoha bon sang !

Sasuke s'avança mais elle resserra l'étreinte sur Setsuna.

– Ne me tente pas Uchiwa. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer.

Il vit Setsuna grimacer.

– Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, lança Sasuke, si tu touches à mon fils...

– Tu feras quoi ? Vous ! Lança-t-elle à ses subordonnés, vous faites quoi encore là ?! J'ai donné un ordre non ?

Ils se déplacèrent mais furent rejoint par Jiraiya, Konohamaru et Gai.

– Vous n'irez nulle part on te l'a déjà dit. Laisse Setsuna.

Elle soupira lourdement et relâcha le gamin à moitié inconscient.

– Ecoute bien Uchiwa, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

A peine soulagé, Sasuke resta sur ces gardes. Plus tard il se poserait des questions. Pour le moment, l'arrêter était sa priorité.

– Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter...Chérie ?

– Pour toi se sera Sakura-sama, fit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

***

Temari mit de la distance entre elle et le reste de l'équipe avant de disparaître dans la cohue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui de son frère ou de son amant elle voulait le plus retrouver. Gaara et elle étaient en terme « cordial » depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Konoha. Il avait mal prit le fait qu'elle le décide seule mais rester à Suna était devenu impossible, pas après la mort de Kankuro. Elle savait que Gaara n'avait pas eut le choix de le tuer, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner. Objectivement parlant, il n'avait fait que la protéger, elle et Ino mais c'était leur grand frère à tous les deux, le père de Kuro. Pouvait-on réellement pardonner d'ôter la vie à un membre de sa famille ? Pire encore, pouvait-elle se pardonner de n'avoir été qu'un appât ? Elle soupira. Tout ça c'était trop loin derrière elle. Seul le présent comptait, seul retrouver sa famille comptait.

Elle continua d'avancer récupérant au fur et à mesure armes et énergie. Après ce combat, même si les pilules du médic étaient efficaces, ce n'était pas le moment de se dépenser inutilement. Les rues étaient calmes désertes et plus elle se rapprochait de son objectif et moins le bruit de la foule se faisait entendre. Les chariots renversés, les poupées de chiffon oubliées, les plats encore chauds, tout sentait la précipitation, la peur et la fuite.

Brusquement, elle se retourna. Doucement, elle s'avança. Contre un mur, assise, soignant ses blessures, elle vit une jeune femme. Quand elle se tourna vers elle, Temari crut défaillir.

– Hinata ?

Les yeux blancs la scrutèrent et s'emplirent d'une lueur nouvelle, chaude, confiante. C'était bien elle.

– Temari ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où sont les autres ?

Temari fit un sourire vainqueur.

– Je me suis éclipsée, fit-elle. Je dois retrouver mon frère et Shikamaru.

– Shika...? comment ça tu t'es éclipsée ?

– Pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant. Tu te sens d'attaque pour y retourner ?

Hinata se releva et partit à la suite de Temari écoutant les explications de la blonde. Tout ça promettait des surprises...et pas que des bonnes.

***

Depuis la première seconde où sa marque avait commencé à faire des siennes, la minute où il avait senti Naruto, son sang s'était mis à bouillir, ses muscles à se crisper d'impatience. Une envie indescriptible de se mesurer à cet ennemi, cet ami, son alter-égo. Cette vie qu'il avait maintenant, il la lui devait. Il n'était pas dupe, il n'avait jamais été digne d'elle. Une maison, un nom, une famille, tout ça sans Naruto, il ne l'aurait jamais eut. Pendant longtemps, il l'avait haït pour l'enchainer à ce village. Aujourd'hui que son monde s'effondrait trop vite pour qu'il ne le comprenne, il le haïssait encore plus. Il avait fini par croire qu'il pourrait un jour oublier, pardonner, passer à autre chose mais il était Uchiwa. Sa famille était sans doute faite pour s'entredéchirer, pour trahir les membres qui la compose, pour mourir de la main d'une personne du même nom.

Il se décala de côté en manquant de se faire arracher la tête. Sakura l'avait suivit sur un des terrains d'entrainements. Ici au moins ils pourraient tous deux se donner à fond. Son fils n'était plus dans le champs de cette bataille. Il n'y avait bien que deux personnes encore vivantes capable de lui résister : Naruto par son chakra démesuré et Sakura qui savait parfaitement éviter ses illusions. Mais il suffirait d'une seule illusion pour qu'il retourne auprès de son fils. Comment avait-elle pu s'en prendre à Setsuna. La colère le gagna de nouveau et il attaqua avec force l'envoyant dans le décor. Elle se releva comme de rien et repartit à l'assaut. Ils enchainèrent les coups et même si Sasuke avait un léger avantage, à chaque coup qu'il prenait, c'était comme en recevoir dix, cinquante, cent.

– Et bien Uchiwa, on fatigue ?

Il releva la tête avec un sourire mauvais sortant son sabre. Trop proche, Sakura ne put dégainer le sien avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle riposta avec un kunai mais comprit rapidement qu'il ne suffirait pas. L'épée prit une teinte bleutée, celle des éclairs qu'il ne maitrisait que trop bien. L'arme de Sasuke traversa le kunai comme un couteau dans du beurre et la blessa au bras avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager. Elle tenta de se soigner mais n'y arriva pas. Son chakra jouait le rôle de poison dans le sien.

– Et bien Sakura, on fatigue ? Fit-il sur le même ton.

Elle revint plus furieuse que jamais. Les minutes passaient, les attaques étaient lancées, les corps se couvraient d'équimoses mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à réellement prendre l'avantage. Finallement, il la vit faire des mudras tout en grimaçant. N'importe qui d'autre supplierait déjà qu'on l'achève, mais pas elle. Une pointe de fierté pour la femme qu'elle était devenue lui étreignit le coeur. Elle essuya le sang de sa lèvre et la passa sur un parchemin d'invocation. On passait aux choses sérieuses.

Katsuya, l'immense limace s'éleva dans le ciel écrasant les arbres dans une fumée opaque. Sakura sur sa tête, dominait largement Sasuke et l'ensemble du village. La limace regarda autour d'elle. Konoha semblait telle que dans ses souvenirs : un village en reconstruction ou plutôt ici en pleine démolition. L'Uchiwa lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux rouges, elle les connaissaient bien pour les avoir affronté. En revanche, les perturbations dans le chakra de son invocatrice, elle en avait moins l'habitude.

– Sakura que se passe-t-il ?

– Je dois le tuer, fit-elle d'une voix glacial.

– Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ton époux ?

– Ferme-là. Je veux l'abattre un point c'est tout.

Katsuya se tut. Jamais Sakura ne lui avait parlé ainsi et si elle n'était pas autant blessé, elle l'aurait abandonné à son sort.

Même s'il répugnait à le faire, lui aussi invoqua sa créature. Nande, les écailles brillantes et le sourire mauvais se mit à hauteur de Katsuya. Rapidement les deux créatures se mirent à se battre à coup de jet de poison et de ninjutsu. Toujours affaiblie, Sakura s'effondra sur la tête de Katsuya.

– Sakura ! Fit l'immense limace. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, ça...ça va...

– Je vais te soigner.

Lentement, Sakura se sentit aspirer dans Katsuya comme dans des sables mouvants. Trop faible pour résister, elle se laissa avaler par la chair.

De loin, Sasuke la vie s'effondrer. C'était le moment d'en finir. Nande s'élança et lui sur son dos. Rapidement, il repéra Sakura à l'intérieur de l'animal. Alors que le serpent mordait la limace, Sasuke se surprit à hésiter à brandir son sabre. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Sakura lui lança une attaque qu'il ne put éviter qu'avec un coup sec, froid, mortel. Un coup de sabre dans le ventre de sa femme.

***

Un chakra irradia le village dévasté, suivi d'un cri perçant, glaçant jusqu'à l'âme. Chacun le connaissait. Cette douceur, cette chaleur fébrile, elle avait au moins une fois réparé un bras cassé en mission, soigné un genou entaillé en jouant, un ninja blessé. Ils l'avait tous sentit. Cette souffrance, cette douleur à peine supportable.

Toute activité cessa. Les villageois dans leur précipitation à la fuite restaient désormais stoïques. Ils craignaient le pire tout comme les Ninja. Ils connaissaient bien cette Kunoichi. Celle que l'on disait la seule capable d'affronter l'Uchiwa. Tous avaient eu ce même frisson. C'était retourner six ans en arrière, quand l'Akatsuki avait semé la mort, quand « demain » n'était qu'un mot vide, une illusion. Ils l'avaient tous ressentit, comme si la douleur étaient leur, comme quand leurs proches avaient disparu, mort avec leurs espoirs. Elle seule s'était dressée pour réparer, reconstruire ou à défaut construire un nouveau chez eux. Ils fuyaient tout ce qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à de nouveau appeler « chez eux ».

Sans s'en rendre compte, la foule des fuyards fit marche arrière. Lentement, doucement, silencieusement, elle marcha. D'abord entrainée par l'un ou l'autre, peureuse. Bientôt, elle grossi et se teint droite, fière. C'était son village, sa vie, sa terre. Croyaient-ils vraiment tous ces soldats de pacotille que Konoha se rendrait aussi facilement ? Un Démon, l'avait défié. Un Sannin avait voulu s'en emparer. Une organisation avait voulu la raser. N'était pas né celui qui viendrait à bout de la Volonté du Feu.

* *

*

**La vie est une larme qui coule sur la peau et qui s'en va mourir, épuisée, sur le sol de la destinée. **

_Anthony Dacheville, _


	24. Vivre

Vivre

Naruto fixait Gaara toujours incrédule. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait appel à son équipe ? Au loin, entre les hommes de Sakura et les siens les échanges n'étaient pas tendre. Une lame de vent passa près d'eux. Trop proche. Il faudra en toucher deux mots à Konohamaru. Dans le regard de Gaara, malgré sa froideur habituelle, il discerna une lueur, celle née il y avait longtemps. Les lames de vent fusèrent aussi vite que les mains de sables. En quelques secondes, ils avaient déjà pris goût à l'affrontement. Tant pis pour Sasuke, il aura sa chance plus tard...

Les clones apparaissaient autant que Gaara en détruisait. Surprenant tout le monde, des clones de sables firent leurs apparitions trompant l'ennemi. Bientôt toute la place se retrouva submergée et il fut impossible de reconnaître les vrais des faux. Gaara et Naruto, au milieu de la cohue et de la poussière s'arrêtèrent.

– Ils me font chanter, murmura Gaara.

Cette accusation aussi factice que le goût des ramens du supermarché, Naruto savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pesée longtemps dans la balance.

– Nous nous sommes déjà occupé de Temari.

– Merci mais Ino ? Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai envoyé quelqu'un juste au cas ou il se passerait quelque chose. Quelqu'un de confiance, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de Gaara.

– Plus la peine de faire semblant...

– Laissons les clones donner le change encore un peu, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Hinata bien que sans Byakugan, observait les alentours. Rien. Pas un soldat. Il semblerait que tous se soient dirigés vers Naruto et les autres. Elle était finalement contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle n'aurait été qu'une gêne. Maintenant, elle avait assez récupéré et cette vieille cicatrice dû au Rasengan lui faisait déjà moins mal. Elle vit Temari bien moins enthousiaste que tout à l'heure. Le chakra de Gaara affrontant celui de Naruto, elle aussi l'avait senti pourtant, elles continuaient d'avancer. Elle ne posa pas la question tant la réponse était évidente. Depuis le temps que ces deux là se cherchaient. Elle se demanda seulement si elles n'arriveraient pas trop tard.

Temari, soucieuse, tentait de garder les idées claires. Elle savait que son frère allait bien même si elle se demandait encore pourquoi il se battait contre Naruto. D'après Konohamaru, ce n'était pas vraiment le plan.

Elle entrèrent dans la prison alors qu'un cri résonnait dans tout Konoha. Elles tressaillirent mais aucune ne se retourna. Elles inspirèrent profondément et s'enfoncèrent dans les dédales envahies par les ténèbres. Les soldats qu'elles rencontrèrent, elles s'en débarrassèrent vite. Lorsqu'Hinata indiqua des cellules à Temari, celle-ci se mit à trembler. La situation était critique pourtant, elle hésitait. S'il était mort qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? De leur enfant ?

Elle finit par pousser une porte grinçante. Un corps inerte dans le fond de la pièce restait immobile. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir, sa gorge s'assécher, ses mains devenir moites.

– Temari ! Cria Hinata, dépêche-toi, on doit y aller !

Elle le savait. Cette voix dans sa tête, celle uniquement guidée par l'instinct de survie lui hurlait que le danger était imminent. Seulement voilà, son coeur lui, ne voulait pas connaître la suite des événements. S'il pouvait désormais s'arrêter de battre, il le ferait. Elle s'approcha silencieuse, les mots se fanant avant d'être prononcé. Elle observa le corps sous la couverture. Inerte. Elle retira le tissu sale de son visage. Son souffle resta coincé quelque part dans sa gorge. Le visage était blanc, cadavérique, parsemé d'équimoses devenues noires avec le temps. Le sang de sa tempe avait séché et l'odeur lui était insupportable. La princesse de Suna s'effondra. Elle était arrivée trop tard.

* * *

Dans les ruines du terrain d'entrainement, le combat avait cessé. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose de lourd, d'indéfinissable. Sasuke tenait dans ses bras le corps de son ennemi incapable d'en retirer la lame qu'il y avait planté.

Il s'en était rendu finalement compte. Les yeux de Sakura exprimaient ses sentiments. Ça avait toujours était son défaut, celui qu'il aurait aimé que Setsuna n'ait pas. Son coeur se serra atrocement alors que la marque d'un sceau s'effaçait près de l'oreille de sa femme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent de douleur à mesure qu'une tache noire s'étendait le long des veines et artères depuis la marque disparue. Comment était-il passé à côté d'une chose aussi évidente pendant aussi longtemps. Sakura pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde mais jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à Setsuna. Son sourire à cet instant bien que fade, exprimait tout : la souffrance, la culpabilité, l'amour ?

– Sasuke, murmura Sakura.

Il fixa son visage grimaçant, crispé par la douleur de ce poison ébène. Il dévia le regard sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante dont l'odeur lui donna la nausée.

– ...je suis...trop fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle difficilement.

Il se mit à trembler. Lui, le grand, le valeureux Uchiwa, sans peur et sans regret, tremblait. De peine peut-être, de rage assurément. Elle tendit une main vers son visage. Elle ferma ses grands yeux remplis de larmes. Des larmes de joie pour être délivrée de ce joug, de regrets pour ne pas avoir connu cet amour auquel elle aspirait tant, d'amertume pour ne plus jamais revoir son fils qui devait à présent la haïr. Juste des larmes de femmes, de mère, d'épouse, des larmes à présent inutiles.

* * *

Toute cette foule de clone lui tournait la tête...sans compter la douleur de sa jambe. Kagome avait à peine reprit des forces qu'elle essayait déjà de le soigner. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas. Etait-ce parce que cet épisode chez sa grand-mère était un coup de chance ? Il la fixa encore. Pas la peine de s'acharner au moins la douleur était plus supportable. Il vit l'un des clones s'approcher de lui et instinctivement il se tendit. Avec une jambe dans cet état, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il vit l'autre type ce Kiba, faire un sourire confiant au blond et décida que peut-être il pouvait lui faire confiance. Quand à Kagome, ses grands yeux semblaient lire les pensées de cet homme et quand il lui fit un sourire, il se détendit. La poussière les entourait et il avait du mal à savoir où étaient les autres. A commencé par Tenshi. Il ne laissait jamais Kagome seule. Jiraiya, avec toute cette poussière impossible de dire s'il était encore là. Il soupira de plus belle. Le pire était tout de même qu'il ne savait pas où étaient ses parents. D'accord il ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Même pour lui s'était l'évidence, mais sa mère avait perdu la tête. Elle était du côté des méchants. Elle l'avait pris en otage. En otage bon sens ! Même la vieille Tsunade dans ses plus mauvais jours ne faisait pas des trucs comme ça -enfin pas à sa connaissance.

* * *

Konohamaru laissa Shirin aux mains de Gai et de Jiraiya. Ils avaient eut un peu de mal avec l'équipe de Sakura mais grâce aux renforts, ils les avaient eut. Il traversa le terrain voyant la fumée se dissiper et s'arrêta finalement se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la scène qui se jouait face à lui. Hanabi, plus pâle que le jour où il l'avait rencontré étreignait Neji avec affection. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il vit son sourire lorsqu'une petite fille vint la serrer dans ses bras. Sa fille ? Oui, elle était surement mariée et cette fillette était la sienne. La ressemblance était frappante. Il voulut reculer mais les yeux d'Hanabi qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi plein de gratitude et de soulagement se posèrent sur lui. Elle formula un « merci » qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tente de se relever pour se diriger vers lui. Il préféra disparaître. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là et la mission n'était pas finie.

Hanabi n'avait pas tout compris mais une chose était certaine, les nuages noirs avaient laissé place au soleil. Elle vit Kiba lui amener Neji et elle ne put que fondre en larme. Elle retrouvait sa famille. C'était comme un rêve. Enfin, enfin tout était fini. Elle pouvait respirer et penser à l'avenir. Son future d'ailleurs avançait vers eux. Elle sourit. Quelque part, il lui avait donné un courage perdu depuis des mois. Une petite brune lui sauta dans les bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui caressa les cheveux s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien. En relevant les yeux, elle le vit se stopper au milieu du terrain dévasté. Elle lui sourit. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses forces étaient encore faibles. Cruelles, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle releva la tête mais Konohamaru avait déjà disparu.

– Onee-san est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu faible mais ça ira.

Elle se rassit à même le sol alors que la cour était désormais silencieuse.

– Hanabi-sama, fit Neji.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait si faible, si loin de l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

– Hanabi-sama, fit un autre homme l'interrompant dans ses pensées, comment allez-vous ?

– Je vais bien, qu'en est-il des autres ?

– Beaucoup de blessés et plusieurs morts dû à l'affrontement.

Elle parcourut des yeux l'ensemble des Hyuuga réunit autour d'elle. Parmi les blessés, elle vit l'un des Hyuuga porter le corps d'un enfant. Elle écarquilla les yeux sentant son souffle se faire plus difficile. Paniquée, elle se releva en prenant appuie sur l'homme près d'elle.

– Hanabi-sama, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Neji.

Elle avança vers l'enfant.

– Il...il...commença-t-elle sentant ses mots s'évanouir.

– Rassurez-vous il va bien, fit l'homme. Il est juste assommé.

Elle respira à nouveau et vit Kagome près d'elle se détendre.

– En revanche, fit-il, Itame-sama...

Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Elle discernait sans mal les autres réunis autour du corps sans vie de son ainée.

– Hyuuga-sama, nous attendons vos ordres, fit Lisara en posant un genou à terre.

Le reste de l'assemblée suivit la jeune servante et les anciens baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Elle réalisa. Elle était désormais chef du clan. Les nuages noirs avaient définitivement quitté son ciel. Elle ferma les yeux, remerciant silencieusement tous ceux qui là-haut veillaient sur eux.

– Hyuuga-sama ? fit le premier homme.

Elle inspira. Plus tard pour les morts, d'abord les vivants.

– Les non-combattants, occupez-vous de _tous_ les blessés les plus urgents. Pour les autres, sécurisez le domaine le plus rapidement possible. Attends, fit-elle à l'homme, prends une poignée d'hommes et allez aider.

– C'est un coup d'Etat, chuchota-t-il comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

– Une opportunité, fit-elle en utilisant l'un des mots préférés de Nasashi. Les Hyuuga seront toujours au service du village...pas forcement de son Hokage, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et disparut avec une poignée de ninja.

* * *

D'une seule impulsion, il quitta le champs de bataille avec, dans ses bras, le corps de sa femme. Il sentait son chakra s'affaiblir à chaque seconde, son souffle diminuer à chaque pas, sa l'étreinte de sa main sur son uniforme se faire distante. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait trouver mais c'était là sa dernière chance. Combien restait-il de medic dans tout Konoha ? Combien capable de soigner une telle blessure ? Le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le village aussi grand. Tout se mettait doucement en place dans sa tête et plus il avançait et plus sa rivalité avec le blond lui semblait lointaine. Elle servait celui qu'elle haïssait le plus incapable de se soustraire et il n'avait rien vu.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi longtemps ? Presque sept mois. Il n'avait rien vu. En fait comment aurait-il pu. Son couple était aussi bancal que sa relation erratique. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de la connaître et même si son comportement avait pu changé ces derniers mois, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. « Tu casses tout ce que tu touches » c'était donc vrai.

L'illusion dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement laissée piéger, pour ne pas dire provoquer avant de s'évanouir, leur avait donné un instant de répit. Pourtant, elle l'avait laissé lui, plus pantelant que tous leurs affrontements. Il avait pénétré ce subconscient, cette deuxième elle-même qui avait prit en otage son fils. Ce poison étrange qui se répandait sur son corps, se répandait aussi dans son subconscient l'obligeant à lutter.

La première chose qu'il avait revu était ce banc et cette fillette allongée. Une fraction de seconde suffisante pour lui rappeler la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ensuite un tourbillon d'image sans réel rapport avait voleté autour de lui. La seule qui se figea fut celle de la naissance de Setsuna. Tout le reste des souvenirs qu'il vit dès lors, se rapportèrent à la seconde Sakura, la Traitresse. Il découvrit ce labo, celui vers lequel il se dirigeait à présent. S'ils avaient pu « ressusciter » Yume et la Godaime, ils le pourraient surement avec elle. Ils le devaient.

* * *

Hinata se mit à couvert quand une explosion retentit au dessus d'elle. Temari avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle voulait en ressortir vivante. Elle sauta de côté quand une partie du plafond s'effondra devant elle. Désormais des dizaines de mètres cubes de béton jouaient les murailles entre elle et son amie. Elle avait beau hurler son nom, Temari ne l'entendait pas. Elle était de toute façon dans une impasse donc pas vraiment en danger pour le moment. Enfin, avec un peu de chance. C'était elle qui aurait de rapides ennuis si elle ne bougeait pas de là. Presqu'aucune visibilité, un terrain inconnu, qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Hinata monta d'un étage empruntant le passage créer par l'explosion. Elle osa jeter un oeil dans l'une des pièces où la porte défoncée n'avait résisté au corps d'un Shinobi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la blondeur de Tsunade. En revanche, elle eut plus de mal à reconnaître Yume dont la pâleur en disait plus que toutes les machines branchées à son corps. Près d'elle, les cheveux noirs, courbé sur un troisième corps, elle reconnu le descendant Uchiwa. Quand il se retourna sur elle, elle se surprit à reculer face à son Sharingan. Il avait un regard fou, celui d'un désespéré, celui qu'elle avait eut avant de laisser place à une sorte de léthargie. Elle distingua, bien qu'infimes, des sillons de larmes. Elle se cogna et se retourna immédiatement. Naruto de toute sa hauteur lui fit un pâle sourire. Enfin, elle distingua un médecin tremblotant dans le fond de la pièce.

– Toi ! Fit Sasuke faisant sursauter le médic, soigne-là.

Le pauvre homme était paralysé par la peur. Quand Sasuke posa Sakura sur la table, Hinata la reconnu. Elle reconnu aussi malgré les vêtements déchirés, l'uniforme de ceux qui les avaient affronté lors de sa première rencontre avec Naruto. Elle comprenait bien des choses à présent. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu la piéger ?

* * *

Elle était enfermée. Son tombeau serait le sien. Le leur. Aucune larme n'avait coulé. Elle n'avait pas encore osé toucher au corps pâle de son amant. Elle caressa finalement la joue creuse et enfin la vérité se diffusa dans sa chair, dans son esprit, son coeur. Ses yeux verts prirent une teinte sombre, bien plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais étaient. Éteins, ternes, morts. Elle s'écroula définitivement enserrant le corps fragile de toutes ses forces. Il était mort et tout était de sa faute. Sa seule et unique faute.

– Temari...fit une voix par dessus ses sanglots.

Elle crut avoir rêvé. Cette voix, elle n'avait désormais plus le droit de l'entendre.

– Tema...

Cette fois elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage n'osant y croire. Pourtant, deux yeux noisette la fixaient sans la voir.

– Shika...

Elle le prit dans ses bras l'étouffant plus encore.

– Tu...tu es blessé ?

Comme si ce n'était pas évident. Il acquiesça des yeux et immédiatement elle diffusa son chakra pour le soigner. Elle était bien moins douée que Sakura mais espérait que cela suffirait.

* * *

Jiraiya suivit les autres dans l'hôpital secret. Dans ces bras, Shirin se réveillait à peine, sur ses pas, Gai. Sasuke se tendit de même que tous les autres. Même si elle portait encore les sceaux, il pouvait voir qu'ils s'effritaient tel un manuscrit trop vieux. Certes, certains des invocateurs étaient toujours vivants, mais la principale source de son emprisonnement perdait son sang sur un lit blanc. Il reposa son regard sur le médecin. L'homme se remit au travail comme si cette interruption n'avait pas eut lieu.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais la tension à elle seule était suffisante. Hinata qui avait vécu si longtemps seule avait retrouvé plus qu'elle n'avait pu rêver. A présent tout n'était que douleur. Telle une larme, son bonheur s'écrasait sur le sol de leur destinée. Il y avait ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps tel que Sakura et il y avait les plus récentes rencontres comme la calme Yume ou l'électrique Shirin. Là tout de suite, le monde avait comme changé de visage, les choses avaient changé de place, le blanc était noir et le noir devenu blanc. Son regard passa alors sur Naruto. Elle sentait sa douleur. Elle l'avait vécu. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout irait bien, que désormais tout était loin derrière eux, que le plus dur était passé...mais c'était faux.

Gai en entrant avait paru soulagé mais elle entendait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile. Même un enfant aurait compris que cette femme mourrait bientôt. Et Shirin le comprenait. Indéniablement. Elle observa cette gamine comme si son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette crinière blanche. Inévitablement, elle vit cette ressemblance avec Jiraiya mais c'était surtout ses gestes tendres et précis qu'elle voyait.

Le dernier parchemin qui entravait encore Shirin venait de s'évanouir en millier de morceaux de poussières. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, Shirin s'échappa de ses bras. Jiraiya n'en revenait pas. Elle avait de nouveau ce regard mais ce chakra noir n'avait pas encore paru. D'un bond, elle rejoint Sakura et même Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle balança le médecin de côté. Quand elle toucha la main de Sakura une fraction de seconde, le corps se convulsa, les appareils s'emballèrent, les muscles se tendirent et puis...plus rien. Shirin s'écroula au sol en même temps que le bip annonçant le décès de la Uchiwa se faisait entendre. Ils étaient tous restés atterrés, pétrifiés aucun n'avait réagit.

Cette fois, Sasuke ne laisserait pas cette fillette en vie. Elle était un danger. Un danger qui avait mis fin à la vie de sa femme. Un danger issu de l'esprit dément d'Orochimaru. Sans doute était-ce la colère, mais certainement aussi la tristesse et l'impuissante qui avait fait briller Kusanagi dans la pièce sombre. Il allait abattre le sabre sous les yeux impuissants de Jiraiya quand une main l'arrêta. La surprise le laissa sans voix et son bras retomba le long de son corps emportant dans sa chute son épée maudite. Sakura se releva l'air absent. Comme si une entité quelconque habitait son corps, elle les ignora tous. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous trop surpris pour avoir une réaction même infime. Elle était plus rayonnante que jamais et quand elle frôla Gai, assit la tête entre les mains contre un mur, il sentit l'espoir poindre de nouveau. Un espoir aussi faible que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Elle appliqua un chakra vert sur Yume qui retrouva un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. Toutes ses blessures disparurent et bientôt, elle ouvrit les yeux. De même, elle se tourna vers Tsunade et cette dernière se réveilla peu après. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Shirin dans les bras de Jiraiya. Elle fixa le vieil homme dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire trop doux.

– Dit à Setsuna que je ne lui doit plus rien...Jiji-sama.

Il reconnu le mauve et profond du regard de sa protégée. Le temps qu'il comprenne, Sakura venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Sasuke.

* * *

Il avait beau s'être exilé et avoir fomenter ce coup d'état, il n'en restait pas moins un fils de la Feuille. Quand il vit la machine s'arrêter, il avait senti son coeur devenir si lourd qu'il serait tombé de sa poitrine. Elle était le roc de Konoha, celui sur lequel beaucoup s'étaient reposés. Il en était pleinement conscient. La main de Hinata avait alors réchauffé la sienne les quelques secondes infiniment longue qu'avait duré la scène. Sakura l'avait regardé l'air absent et elle avait sauvé Yume et Tsunade. C'était un moment des plus étranges. D'un côté, Gai souriait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Yume caressait tendrement sa joue se remettant doucement. De l'autre, Sasuke assis à terre, serrait le corps de Sakura comme il soupçonnait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Enfin, il y avait Jiraiya. Ses larmes à lui, étaient belle et bien de tristesse et la main de Tsunade sur son épaule n'y changeait rien. Il semblait encore plus vieux qu'habituellement mais elle vivrait. Cette fillette était une battante et son coeur bien que faible luttait encore.

Il recula jusqu'à sortir de la pièce. Sur ses talons, Hinata sortit aussi. Ils semblaient tous deux être de trop. La nouvelle Konoha renaissait sous leurs yeux et il semblait qu'ils n'y aient pas leur place. Gaara avait disparut depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Une horde de Hyuuga firent leur apparition. Naruto se tendit.

– Doucement, fit le chef, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous...

Ils se stoppa reconnaissant Hinata.

– Continue, incita Naruto.

Il reprit ses esprits ne quittant pas la Hyuuga des yeux.

– Nous avons découvert ceci, fit-il en balançant un homme aux pieds de l'Uzumaki, que devons-nous en faire ?

Naruto reconnu le Secrétaire de Ryoku Katori tremblant à ses pieds. Il ne porta pas attention à la larve qui se répandait en suppliques plus écœurantes les unes que les autres et ajouta un :

– Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

– Attendez ! je...je...Ryoku Katori n'est pas mort...il...

– Parles, intima le Hyuuga.

– Il s'enfuit par les souterrains.

Les Hyuuga scrutèrent les alentours et regrettèrent de posséder ce don héréditaire.

– Le...le Kazekage...

– S'en est chargé, fit le plus vieux alors que le plus jeune avait stoppé sa phrase pour vomir.

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'éloigna. Leur mission était définitivement close et il avait ses coéquipiers à récupérer ou à défaut à honorer.

* * *

Temari s'était épuisée à le soigner sans même penser qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une rafale de vent pour les sortir de là. Elle commençait à voir trouble effet sans doute de l'épuisement. Lorsque les pierres se mirent à dégringoler de la montagne qui lui barrait la route, elle remercia Hinata. Elle se pencha sur le corps de Shikamaru et le protégea attendant l'explosion. Au bout de quelques minutes elle releva la tête. Le mur de gravats se désintégrait à l'instar des dunes sous l'effet du vent. Une pierre plus grosse que les autres roula créant un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser. Elle eut du mal à distinguer le pas sûr qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle se mit debout ne sachant quoi faire.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aurait à l'usure...

Finalement, son sourire s'illumina. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Peu importe les rancoeurs passées, elle avait frôlé la mort trop de fois en quelques jours. De plus, elle aurait bientôt besoin de toute la famille et des conseils de son petit frère.

Renait de tes cendres une nouvelle fois Konoha, la Volonté du Feu vit en eux, vit en toi.

_**Perdre est une sensation définitive ; elle n'a que faire du temps. Quand on a perdu quelqu'un, on a beau le retrouver, on sait désormais qu'on peut le perdre. **_

Jean Giono

* * *

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais je l'ai déjà réécrit plusieurs fois sans réussir à trouver ce qui n'allait pas. En tout cas, la suite et fin au prochain épisode!


	25. Pardonner ou trouver sa place

Pardonner ou trouver sa place.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Konoha renaissait mais Hinata n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de faire face à Hanabi. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été heureuse de la savoir vivante, bien sûr que ces pieds étaient partis d'eux même vers elle mais finalement, quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Elle posa les fleurs contre le mausolée privée à l'écart de la propriété Hyuuga. Un honneur réservé à la branche principale. Ici, auprès de sa mère, même enfant, elle avait toujours retrouvé paix et courage. Aujourd'hui que son père reposait près d'elle, peut-être un peu moins.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle finalement pas à faire ce pas vers le bonheur ? Après avoir vécu tout cela, avoir bravé ses propres limites, avoir survécu ? Le pardon, voilà une chose elle n'avait pensé la concernant. Peut-être ce temps était-il enfin venu.

Elle se retourna au bruit sourd d'un bouquet qui tombe. Une jeune femme la fixait telle le fantôme qu'elle était. Elle portait l'habit androgyne du Chef du Clan Hyuuga. Elle avait grandi et était plus fine que dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui remontaient à bien des années. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de nouveau. Une sorte de douceur, comme si toutes les émotions de son enfance n'avaient jamais étaient qu'illusions. Hinata avait eu raison de venir ici même si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre avec sa cadette.

Elle avait imaginé des milliers de fois ces retrouvailles mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus. La jeune Hyuuga se sentait totalement perdue. Perdue entre le profond désir de serrer sa soeur dans ses bras et une furieuse envie de lui hurler toute sa souffrance, toute la rancoeur qu'elle garde au fond d'elle ; toute la peine aussi. Cette grande soeur l'avait abandonné, seule parmi cette foule d'inconnus. Elle pensait avoir enfoui toutes ces années mais c'était impossible. Comment oublier la détresse dans laquelle elle avait vécu à la perte de sa famille ? Comment oublier son errance pour fuir ce clan pourri de l'intérieur ? Ses mains tremblèrent, lui rappelant aussi la trahison de Nasashi, sa jalousie, sa brutalité. Il était définitivement mort mais ses tortures psychologiques et physiques restaient indéniablement gravées dans sa chair. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage blafard. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'ombre des conifères dans le soleil couchant.

– Hanabi...

Elle sursauta presque. C'était exactement la voix de ses souvenirs.

– Hanabi, je...

Hinata ne put finir sa phrase. Sa soeur si longtemps perdue la serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait, elle, réussi a pardonner. A _lui_ pardonner de l'avoir abandonné. Hinata n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était pas -plus- comme avant. Elle en voulait à Naruto, à Neji, à Kiba mais elle aussi était partie sans se retourner, sans chercher, sans espoir. Pourtant elle aurait du, elle aurait pu rebrousser chemin. Elle le savait, Konoha ne pouvait pas périr, ne pouvait pas mourir dans l'indifférence totale. Elle croyait qu'en cherchant la flamme, elle ranimerait le foyer, que le brasier brûlerait plus ardent. Elle n'avait pas vu que sous les cendres, les pépites rougeoyantes ne demandaient qu'à grandir et devenir ce feu auquel elle voulait tant se réchauffer.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une pièce blanche qu'elle connaissait bien : une chambre d'hôpital. Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps était lourd, comme entravé. Un bruit la fit tourner la tête et elle eut juste eu le temps d'apercevoir l'infirmière entrer et sortir. Elle tenta à nouveau de se mouvoir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ne _pouvait_ pas. Elle fixa les sangles de cuir qui la retenaient au lit. Tout était flou. Elle ne comprenait rien ou si peu. Elle vit la silhouette reconnaissable de Sasuke entrer.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Elle le regarda déboussolée. C'était quoi cette question ? Une explication d'abord serait la bienvenue non ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que...

Il fronça les sourcils et elle se mit à réfléchir.

– La réunion du Conseil de ce matin. Nous avons parlé des soldes de mission. J'ai quitté l'hôpital tard et ensuite...elle rougit.

– Quoi d'autres ?

– Je suis rentrée, j'ai pris une douche et tu es arrivée. Nous ...nous avons fait l'amour...

La seule nuit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle où ils s'étaient satisfait mutuellement comme rarement. Il s'obligea à ne pas repenser à cette nuit. Ils avaient assouvit leur besoin de l'autre comme jamais et étaient retournés à leur quotidien. C'était il y a sept mois.

– Rien d'autre ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

– Rien, finit-elle par avouer. Je ne sais pas.

C'était le trou noir. Total. Pas une seule petite image.

Il la jaugea froidement ce qui ne l'étonna pas. C'était habituel dans leur couple. Il s'appuya contre le mur du fond après l'avoir détaché et jugé qu'elle n'était plus une menace. Elle se frotta les poignets douloureux attendant une explication. Il commença son récit sur un ton monocorde et glacial. Plus il avançait et plus elle se recroquevillait sur elle même. Un pan de sa vie entier manquait. On lui avait volé sept mois de sa vie. Elle ramena ses jambes à elle mais une douleur aiguë la fit grimacer. Sasuke la laissa faire et elle releva son tee-shirt pour apercevoir une cicatrice.

– Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Tu as menacé notre fils ». Sa tête n'avait plus réfléchit et elle n'avait plus écouté à partir de ce moment précis.

C'était impossible. Sasuke voulait juste lui faire du mal. Lui faire payer ses absences, son travail ou peu importe. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en prendre à son propre fils même sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sceau.

– Tu mens, murmura-t-elle.

Sasuke se tut. Elle n'avait rien écouté de la suite de son récit ce qui l'agaça profondément surtout que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

– Tu mens, répéta-t-elle, je ne toucherais jamais à Setsuna! TU MENS!

– Sakura...

– Tu mens ! Je...je...ne...

Plus elle se défendait et plus les flashs violents envahissaient sa mémoire.

– Tu...tu mens...

Elle se tint la tête prise de migraines horribles. Se souvenir de sept mois de sa vie en quelques minutes n'étaient pas sans conséquence.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à la chair de sa chair ? Elle ne savait pas si c'était la douleur de son coeur ou celle de son corps qui était la plus grande. Ses mains tremblaient tandis que ses larmes avaient fini par couler. Elle avait trahi sa patrie, sa famille, ses amis.

– Tuer... mon fils...

Elle se revoyait très bien tenir son fils en joue et le souvenir lui creva le coeur. Pire encore quand elle se revit achever Tsunade et Yume, assommer Gai et frapper son mari. Elle s'entoura de ses bras griffant sa chaire blanche. Comment pourrait-elle un jour s'absoudre de cette faute ? Elle releva les yeux vers lui comme demandant pardon mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il l'enlaça doucement. Ce sentiment, lui aussi l'avait connu. Celui des erreurs ineffaçables que l'ont fait. Seulement lui, en était pleinement conscient.

– Cesse de te torturer. Il va bien.

Malheureusement cela ne l'apaisa pas. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme sa seule bouffé d'air.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de plusieurs minutes et Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'on entrait ici comme dans un moulin. Setsuna.

– Maman, tu vas mieux, demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit...Maman, tu as pleuré ?

Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement encore tremblante et chercha une explication auprès de Sasuke mais Tsunade entra avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

– Tu peux l'embrasser, fit celle-ci, elle va beaucoup mieux comme tu peux le voir.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil lorsque Setsuna sauta presque sur le lit pour embrasser sa mère.

– Tu m'as manqué ! Est-ce que tu as mal ? C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

Elle se rendit compte que son fils ne lui en voulait pas. Elle qui tentait de garder contenance, se remit à pleurer doucement.

– Pardon mon chéri, fit-elle en le serrant. Je t'aime très fort.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

– Tu as bien fait d'effacer ça de la tête de Setsuna, fit Tsunade sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

Du fond de la pièce où il se trouvait, Jiraya avait observé toute la scène sans vraiment écouté. « Aucun changement ». Il l'avait lu sur le visage déçu de Yume. Elle avait juste remerciée Hanabi qui avait quitté la chambre. N'importe quel Hyuuga aurait pu venir examiner les réseaux de chakra de Shirin, mais Hanabi se faisait un devoir de venir chaque jour. Chaque jour aussi, sur le toit à quelques pas d'ici, il pouvait sentir la présence discrète de Konohamaru. Sans doute leur auraient-ils fallu une autre vie pour se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Bien qu'une seule vie lui sembla trop courte.

Comme chaque jour, Yume pleurait de discrètes larmes, les seules qu'elle s'autorisait et s'endormait de fatigue après une nuit de veille dans les bras de l'ex-jonin. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, prenant sur elle toute la responsabilité. Il lisait toute la culpabilité qui l'accablait mais se sentait incapable d'en effacer même une infime partie. Ses mots ne suffiraient pas à l'apaiser, comme ceux de Tsunade n'avait pas suffi à panser son coeur.

Tsunade. Il ne savait plus trop quelle genre de relation il avait avec elle. Tout ça c'était passé trop vite. Il avait cru la perdre...une seconde fois. Comme si la première n'avait pas suffit. Comme si toutes leurs erreurs ils ne les avaient pas encore assez payées. Et cette nouvelle flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux ? Une flamme à laquelle il aimait se réchauffer. Finalement à l'instar des deux adolescents lui aussi ne savait plus. Ce petit passage par la case « guérison par un pseudo démon » avait changé la donne ; définitivement. Elle avait retrouvé une partie de ses facultés de Medic-nin. Trop peu pour être ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'elle avait été mais suffisamment pour lui redonner l'espoir. Et l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ce qui nous fait tous vivre et avancer chaque jour ?

* * *

A nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Sakura repensa aux paroles de Sasuke. Elle avait failli tuer son fils, détruire la ville avec cette gamine, s'était faite possédée par un ersatz de démon et tout ça en une seule journée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement après quelques coups et elle se retourna pour voir qui était son visiteur. Ils n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux. Après tant d'années, ils avaient des milliers de choses à se dire mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à débuter ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.

– Comment vas-tu ? Finit-il par demander.

– Bien.

– Je pensais qu'en six ans nous aurions plus de choses à nous dire.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il, désolé pour tout.

– Pour quoi ? Fit-elle sur un ton qu'il détesta.

Elle avait attendu si longtemps ce moment que la colère l'envahissait à chaque seconde un peu plus.

– Pour tout...

– Soit plus précis ! Ragea-t-elle. Pour être partit ? Pour nous avoir abandonné ?

– Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine...

– Non, ton départ m'a détruit Naruto. Il m'a anéanti comme il a anéanti Tsunade et ce village, fit-elle d'une voix morte.

– Crois-tu vraiment que j'avais encore ma place dans _ce village_ ? Comment aurais-tu pu vivre auprès d'un monstre ? D'un démon ?

Il se prit une gifle des plus bruyante.

– Je ne laisserais personne insulter Naruto Uzumaki est-ce bien clair ? Pas même toi.

Ils se murèrent dans le silence repartant dans leurs souvenirs de guerre. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop fragiles, trop naïfs. Non, en fait, ils étaient juste des adolescents à cette époque ; des adolescents qui avaient grandi trop vite.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait croire que tu étais mort ?

– Je pensais que se serais mieux ainsi, qu'on n'essaierait plus de m'atteindre à travers vous, à travers toi...

Elle se crispa. Finalement, elle n'était qu'un poids, l'appât parfait pour attirer ses deux autres coéquipiers.

– Que toi ou Sasuke n'aurait plus à jouer les anges gardiens c'est ça … C'est peine perdue tu vois, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, même quand tu n'es pas là j'arrive à être un poids pour vous.

– Sakura...

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Regarde moi en face et ose me dire que tu n'es pour rien dans le fait que Sasuke soit marier avec moi !

Elle l'avait toujours soupçonné. Comment un homme qui l'avait détesté toute sa vie pouvait-il changer d'avis en une journée ? C'était impossible. Rédemption, pardon, culpabilité ? Jamais le mot amour avait pris la première place dans l'ordre de ses réponses au goût amer.

Il avait grandi, avait muri mais n'avait jamais su mentir. Il baissa les yeux. Elle avait sa réponse.

– Je fais mes propres choix, fit Sasuke avec dédain appuyé contre la porte ouverte.

Surprise, Sakura éclata tout de même d'un rire sans joie.

– Est-ce que tu t'entends Sasuke ? Tu crois vraiment qu'après six ans je vais croire encore tes salades ? J'étais _aussi_ dans ton lit pendant ces six dernières années, tu t'en souviens ? Moi je m'en souviens. Je me souviens que tu n'étais pas là à la naissance de Setsuna, que j'ai été seul à élever notre fils, que j'ai été seul à chercher Naruto...Je me souviens aussi que de toutes les femmes de ce village c'est moi que tu as choisi pour ta _marmaille_. J'ai arrêté de croire en notre pseudo couple... Sortez tous les deux, fit-elle lasse. Allez donc vous battre et détruire la vie d'autres personnes. J'ai eu mon compte.

_Pseudo couple _c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient mais l'entendre de sa bouche était différent. Cette intonation qui disait avoir gaspiller un temps précieux, la même que lui à l'époque de cette vengeance. Il serra le poing.

– Tu as raison...commença Naruto.

Il ignora le regard noir de Sasuke.

– J'aurais dû... J'ai cru que...Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner comme je l'ai fait. Sasuke n'a fait que tenir sa promesse

– Naruto !

– Non ! Je veux savoir. Continue!

Sasuke regarda Sakura se décomposer aux dires de Naruto. Si la pensée de leur pardonner un jour l'avait effleuré, elle ne le ferait plus. Il connaissait ce regard. Elle lui en voulait déjà. Il avait détruit sa vie - pas totalement- mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. A présent, il le voyait, si elle s'était sentit « utile » en l'épousant, s'il avait ne serait-ce pu qu'effacer une partie de ses tourments, Naruto venait de tout gâcher. Alors pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas ? Parce que c'était un poids de moins sur sa conscience ? Sans doute que oui, peut-être que non.

– _Une promesse_, répéta-t-elle sentant les mots se graver difficilement dans sa tête. Est-ce...est-ce que c'est vrai Sasuke ?

Qu'y avait-il de plus a dire ?

– Tu m'as épousé parce que Naruto te l'a fait promettre ? Tout ce temps tu...vous m'avez fait croire que tu étais mort. Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien j'ai pleuré sur ta tombe ? Combien je me sentais coupable ? Et toi, Sasuke, sais-tu à quel point j'ai tenté d'être à la hauteur ? D'être ta parfaite épouse ? A quel point la disparition de Naruto m'a meurtri et toi tu savais qu'il n'était pas mort. Vous...vous avez joué avec ma vie...avec mes sentiments...

– Sakura, j'ai cru que se serait...

– _mieux _?

Les larmes se mêlèrent à ce rire malsain et terne. Elle se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle avait éclaté de rire.

– Tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne. Pour qui te prends-tu a décider de ma vie Naruto ? Et toi Sasuke ? Vous êtes monstrueux tous les deux à jouer avec la vie des gens ! J'AURAIS PREFERE CREVER! CREVER! Tu entends! CREVER IL Y A 6...

La gifle résonna dans la chambre.

Elle tint sa joue rougit. Sasuke bouillait de rage tandis que Naruto baissait la tête. Les rôles étaient inversés comme dans un univers parallèle. Pire, comme si la face du monde avait changé en une journée.

– Tu n'es qu'une idiote, grinça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle resta pantoise.

– Il a longtemps était aveuglé par la vengeance...fit Naruto...Il a toujours cru qu'il ne te mériterais jamais...Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre...

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu as fait ça pour moi...

– Tu étais amoureuse de lui et...et je ne voulais pas laisser le village sans protection. Je lui ai fait promettre de rester oui et de veiller sur toi mais tout le reste, il l'a fait de son propre chef...Je vais te laisser seule, fit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

* * *

Temari était assise attendant la réaction de Shikamaru. Pensive, elle triturait ses doigts. Elle se reprit. Elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à ressembler à Hinata-chan non ? Si. La vie leur offrait un nouveau départ, une chance de construire quelque chose de fort, de solide. Ce quelque chose qu'ils regrettaient tous deux de n'avoir jamais ne serait-ce osé imaginer. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Shikamaru. Il semblait réfléchir. Etait-ce une si mauvaise nouvelle ?

– Ce sera un garçon, prédit-il.

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Tout ça pour ça ? Elle se reprit rapidement.

– Pour qu'il soit aussi paresseux que toi ? Ce sera une fille...

Elle le lut dans ses yeux. Le marron profond de son regard l'enveloppait toute entière comme transmettant tout l'amour qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis si longtemps.

– Oui tu as raison

Il ne retint tout de même pas un « Galère ». Cela faisait une éternité que Temari ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle sourit béatement, comme si ce seul mot était le départ de leur toute nouvelle vie.

* * *

Hanna se réveilla doucement, la tête encore sonnante et le corps endoloris. Peu importe ce que lui avait fait cette fille, les effets secondaires étaient « Wahou ». Comment expliquer la présence de son frère endormi sur son lit autrement ? Elle caressa la tignasse brune et deux grands yeux la fixèrent incrédules avant de lui sourire.

– Tu m'as foutu la frousse frangine ! Comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans un pétrin pareil ?

Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Surtout lorsque, délicat, il lança un :

– Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ? Ils t'ont brûlé le cerveau ou quoi ?

– ESPECE DE FILS DE CHATTE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché que tu étais vivant ?

Il connaissait sa soeur mieux que lui même. Il était un combattant hors pair. Elle était blessée et venait de se réveiller. Alors comment expliquer que sa frangine était en train de lui mettre une raclée ? Certes, il l'avait mérité. On ne cachait pas impunément de telles chose à sa soeur, à sa seule famille, à HANNA, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

* * *

Karine ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna d'être encore vivante. Elle n'irait plus jamais à la mer. Ce goût dégueulasse de vase lui restait encore dans la bouche.

– On se réveille enfin.

Cette voix.

– Je suis en enfer...murmura-t-elle

– Presque, à Konoha.

Il s'approcha du lit et lui donna ses lunettes.

– Je croyais que...

Elle se tut et Suigetsu prit la parole.

– Je voulais te dire que...

– Je suis désolée pour Juugo, coupa-t-elle. J'aurais...j'aurais dû...

Les perles brillantes envahirent ses yeux. Il ne les remarqua que lorsque les cercles ronds se formèrent sur ses poings serrés.

– Il a fait son choix. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

– Au contraire, si j'avais été plus attentive, si j'avais été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui, si...

– Avec des scies on coupe du bois, fit-il joyeusement.

En comprenant le sens de sa phrase elle éclata de rire. D'où sortait-il ce genre d'expression ?

* * *

Sasuke bouillait de rage. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sakura avait toute les raisons d'être en colère mais pas lui. Et cette gifle. Il n'avait jamais porté la main sur elle.. Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter de la sorte. C'était incompréhensible.

Il remarqua enfin Naruto les bras croisés contre la porte. La brise souffla légèrement, les ramenant à ce même toit d'hôpital.

– Tu es revenu à cause d'elle.

– Ne dit pas de conneries !

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir protégé quand j'ai voulu la tuer. J'étais Kyuubi mais je me souviens de tout Sasuke. Ce stupide démon t'avais proposé la solution contre Madara contre la vie de Sakura.

– Hnn...Il ne connaissait pas la solution de toute façon. Et il l'a quand même attaqué.

– Et elle serait morte si...

– Peu importe ce que j'ai fait ou non.

– Elle t'aime.

– Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu sembles le croire. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

– Vraiment et qu'en sais-tu ?

– …

– Tu n'as jamais osé lui demander...Tu l'aimes ça se voit.

– Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Rien absolument rien...sauf si tu veux que ça change. Et pour ton info, fit Naruto en quittant la terrasse, c'est ton nom qu'elle a murmurer.

* * *

Hanabi commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait été prise toute la journée et en avait oublié Kagome. Même Lisara ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. On lui avait confirmé qu'elle était avec Neji mais lui aussi semblait introuvable. Elle posa ses papiers et se leva. De la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir la cour et plus loin ce qui aurait pu être à maintes fois hier, sa tombe.

– On rêvasse ? Je croyais que les Chefs de Clan étaient plus occupés que ça.

– Co...comment es-tu entré ?

– J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas entendu. Je cherche Neji.

– Il n'est pas au domaine. Je suis heureuse de te revoir avant que tu ne partes, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

– Comment sais-tu que je pars ?

– Tu faisais la même tête la première fois, sourit-elle tristement. Est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

Sa voix avait été à peine tremblante. Quelque soit la décision, la réponse, la suite de cette histoire, elle ne pouvait pas décemment en faire partie. Ses obligations la maintenaient ici et la protection des siens était plus importante qu'une amourette vieille de dix ans.

– Neji ? Réalisa-t-elle soudain. Tu veux dire...qu'il part avec toi ?

– …

– Je ne le permettrai pas !

– Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, abattue. Elle n'avait pas son mot dire. C'était vrai. Si Neji voulait partir, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

– Il...il ne va pas emmener Kagome et Tenshi n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard suppliant de la jeune femme le déstabilisa. Il avait été soulagé de savoir que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les siens mais son attachement à eux était palpable. Le reste en revanche, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. La douleur sourde de ceux qui ont tout perdu, y compris l'espoir.

– Je ne sais même pas s'il va repartir. Il n'a pas encore prit sa décision, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

– Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?

– Je n'ai plus rien ici. Je n'y ai pas ma place.

– Tout est à faire, bien sûr que tu as ta place. Et je...

– J'ai à faire. Au revoir.

En sortant, il l'entendit pleurer. Son coeur se serra alors. Il ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas rester ici et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Rien. Sauf peut-être elle.

* * *

_**Le bonheur est souvent la seule chose que l'on puisse donner sans l'avoir et c'est en le donnant qu'on l'acquiert.**_

**Voltaire**

**

* * *

**

Merci d'avoir attendu et le prochain chapitre sera aussi je pense dans 3 semaines un mois sauf surprise.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire et ceux qui me suivent savent à quel point il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et chercher les nouveaux indices...

Pour vous récompenser de votre gentillesse et de vos commentaires, je vous propose un chapitre bonus. A vous de choisir le couple (du moment qu'il colle avec mon histoire) à moi d'écrire la scène. Attention selon le couple le bonus sera différent.

J'attends vos avis.

Au prochain chapitre!


	26. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

Le soleil était encore haut pourtant, on s'affairait déjà à accrocher les lampions et autres guirlandes dans toute la cour. Jamais le domaine Hyuuga n'avait connu une telle allégresse. Il semblait souffler un vent nouveau et le sourire -même minuscule- de chacun rappelait l'époque bénit ou Dame Hyuuga donnait naissance à son premier enfant.

Neji était assis dans la cour intérieure appréciant la douceur du soleil. Il n'avait jamais été si chaud et doux. Quand avait-il appris à profiter de moments tels que celui-ci ? Surement aux côtés de Naruto, Kiba et Konohamaru.

Doucement, son esprit se perdit dans les souvenirs et invariablement il pensa à Tenten. Elle avait du se sentir seule...comme lui aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas même imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Il ne s'était jamais fait de promesses et encore moins de beaux discours à cette époque. A peine un regard plein d'espoir et d'amour. Plus aurait été trop dur pour tous les deux.

Doucement, il sentit une petite présence se glisser près de lui. Des pas fluets comme tout bon Hyuuga mais une présence douce et chaude. Même sans la voir, il devinait parfaitement que Kagome s'approchait. Un sourire calme vint éclairer son visage.

– Kagome c'est ça, demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

– Tu n'es pas avec ton frère ?

– Non, fit-elle un peu triste. Setsuna et lui s'entrainent.

Neji fit un sourire amer. Il avait beau essayer, quelque chose l'empêchait de parler avec son fils. Il le savait, leur caractère étaient si proches qu'il essuierait un rejet. Comme lui à une époque, le pardon, il ne connaissait pas...pas encore. Et puis si lui même n'arrivait à se pardonner pouvait-il attendre quelque chose d'un gamin qui avait tant vécu?

Il soupira imperceptiblement. Nasashi avait fait bien plus que détruire sa vie, il avait aussi enrayé tous leurs souvenirs le concernant, jusqu'à son nom. Il n'était rien pour eux, juste Neji-san. Il avait envie de croire que c'était mieux. Il l'avait bien fait lui, non ?

_Mais à quel prix ?_ pensa-t-il. Il était stupide de croire un seul instant que ces deux là vivrait bien mieux sans parents, orphelins...il ne le souhaitait à personne, encore moins à ses propres enfants.

Il inspira. Avec Kagome, se serait sans doute plus facile. Elle se laissait bercer par ses émotions, ses intuitions...comme sa mère. Elle voyait bien souvent au-delà des apparences sans même le savoir.

– Tu vois rien alors comment tu savais que c'était moi Nii-san ? Fit Kagome après un moment la main soutenant son menton dans une intense réflexion.

Neji sourit.

– Je vois bien plus que beaucoup, affirma-il.

– Mais tes yeux ?

– Parfois, certaines personnes préfèrent ne pas voir la noirceur du monde, quand leur chute est trop haute...

Il se stoppa. Un bruissement de tissu, des pas qui se rapprochent. Il sentit deux petites mains chaudes toucher ses yeux.

– C'est inutile, fit-il, beaucoup de Medic-nin ont déjà essayé.

Elle se stoppa avec une moue renfrognée.

– Ils disent que quand je voudrais revoir, je reverrai, fit-il sombre.

– Tu ne veux pas revoir ta famille et tes enfants ?

Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche prise en faute. Neji se tendit : qui avait bien pu lui dire?

– Lisara-chan avait dit de ne pas le répéter. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Monsieur Kiba.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est ce que je voudrais le plus au monde. Que ma fille et mon fils me laissent les serrer dans leurs bras, qu'ils me pardonnent de les avoir laissé...

A nouveau, les deux petites mains se posèrent sur son visage.

– Moi aussi j'aimerais que mon papa et ma maman me voient.

Il sentit la chaleur douce le pénétrer. En ouvrant les yeux, il espéra fort, très fort pouvoir voir cette petite fille qui n'était autre que la sienne, voir ce dernier cadeau que son âme soeur lui avait laissé.

* * *

Yume se réveilla doucement se rappelant être une fois de plus endormit dans le fauteuil inconfortable de l'hôpital. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur qui l'entourait. Il était là. Il la tenait comme une princesse dans ces bras. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et l'odeur emplit ses narines comme un calmant. Peut-être était-ce cette situation qu'elle était incapable de changer ou même d'accepter, peut-être était-ce ce douloureux passé mais elle se sentait inexorablement vide. Les bras forts l'entourèrent l'incitant à rester encore un peu dans cette position complètement inconfortable pour lui. Elle s'était endormie comme toujours mi-assise mi-couchée dans ses bras et il n'avait rien dit. Il aurait des courbatures toute la journée mais il la gardait encore près de lui.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et se délecta de cette image. Il avait un coude appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil et sa tête calée sur sa main. Il ne dormait pas et était très mauvais comédien. Elle sourit d'aise. C'était comme ne plus être dans le noir absolu, ne plus ressentir tous ses sentiments qui l'avait bercé pendant quinze ans, c'était juste être apaisée.

Elle se releva un peu et se tourna vers le lit et ce sentiment disparut. Shirin, paisible, dormait toujours dans un coma profond. Il sembla percevoir cet infime changement car il l'entoura plus fort pour la soutenir. Elle crut que ses larmes allaient se remettre à couler, mais non. Depuis une semaine qu'elle veillait sa fille, elle ne devait plus avoir de larmes. Elle se détacha de lui et alla caresser les cheveux de l'enfant. C'était comme si elle dormait. Elle se réveillerait bientôt car elle n'aimait pas les grâces matinées. Elle irait ennuyer tout le monde et dire bonjour à la moindre chose vivante sur 200 mètres à la ronde. Elle lui sauterait dans les bras...elle...

Une larme dévala sa joue. Une petite qui s'était sans doute égarée. Un peu comme elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdu depuis longtemps. Elle avait été parfois sans défense, sans repère mais jamais totalement démunie, effroyablement inutile.

Gai se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le petit bras blanc. Lui aussi ne savait quio faire, non seulement pour aidé Shirin mais aussi Akemi ou Yume...

Yume releva soudain la tête. Elle en était certaine, elle avait bougé. Elle regarda les petits doigts fins remuer doucement dans sa paume.

– Maman...fit une voix faible.

Yume n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un véritable miracle. C'était exactement ce que Tsunade lui avait conseillé de demander si jamais elle croyait encore à quelque chose. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait en désespoir de cause. Elle resta un moment figée par la couleur marron clair des yeux de Shirin. Le mauve profond de ses iris n'était plus. C'était définitivement un nouveau départ.

* * *

Ino ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire. C'est ce que lui offrait sa fille dès le réveil. Elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil du minuscule jardin ornemental de la Serre Royale. Autour d'elle, Kuro jouait avec Asuka. Kurenai apparut dans son champs de vision.

– J'ai des nouvelles de Konoha, annonça-t-elle.

– Parles, supplia la blonde.

– Ils vont bien, tous. Gaara-sama rentrera surement dans les prochains jours.

Ino soupira de joie. Enfin il rentrait de ce séjour supposé rapide. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour Inora ou Kuro ou encore pour Gaara. Elle prit sa fille qui réclamait à manger et son regard se perdit dans la verdure, un sourire éclairant son visage.

– Dites-moi Kurenai-san, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, fit-elle après un moment.

La rousse regarda sa fille jouer avec les roses du jardin et son visage se couvrit d'un voile mélancolique.

– Moi-même, j'ai encore un peu de mal à le savoir. Après Akatsuki, la disparition de mes élèves et de mes amis, le changement de gouvernement, tout est allé trop vite. Quand les _persécutions_ ont commencé, je me suis dis qu'il était tant de partir. En tant que descendante de Kage, Asuka allait tôt ou tard subir les conséquences de _nos_ choix. Et puis j'étais seule, continua-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

Elle fit une pose, se remémorant cette période instable.

– J'ai voyagé et me suis installée. Finalement, des années plus tard, je suis tombée sur Hinata et suis restée en contact avec elle. Elle m'a demandé, comme j'étais la plus proche de Suna, de reprendre du service...

– Et je vous en remercie...

– Après cela, fit timidement Ino, allez-vous rentrez à Konoha ?

Elle réfléchit mais son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle s'était posée tant de fois cette question...

– J'aime ma vie ici, reprit Ino, mais Konoha est là où je suis née, ou j'ai grandi.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi cette vie me manque.

Ino se souvint alors d'un passé lointain où elle n'était ni femme, ni Kage, juste Chunnin, juste soldat. Elle s'en était tirée de cette foutue guerre sans trop savoir comment. Elle était intacte, allongée à même le sol. Autour d'elle, la plaine était herbeuse et verte et le ciel d'un bleu azur, à nouveau. Elles étaient loin les ruines, les morts et les larmes au goût trop amer. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le destin -ou peu importait son nom- semblait se foutre d'elle.

Elle se releva et marcha sans vraiment savoir où. Plus elle avançait et plus la plaine devenait herbe sèche et arbres calcinés. Plus elle marchait et plus ses membres la faisait souffrir, comme si cette paix intérieur, ce soulagement avait masqué la douleur physique. Plus elle marchait et plus elle se souvenait du peintre qui dans un dernier effort lui avait sourit d'un sourire vrai, un filet de sang le long de ses lèvres. _J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent._ Ses derniers mots resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire tout comme leur dernière étreinte. Son monde n'était plus et ça, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Elle stoppa sa marche quand elle réalisa le combat improbable qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Lorsque le sable transperça le manteau noir à nuages rouges du marionnettiste, elle vit clairement le visage de Gaara se teindre d'écarlate. Elle vit également les larmes de cet homme si froid et si dur se mêler au sang. La main du -trop- jeune Kazekage trembla. Ce soir, à la nuit tombée, il n'aurait plus ni frère, ni soeur. Le premier ayant empoisonné la seconde. Il n'avait pas eut le choix. C'était ce qu'il se dirait des années plus tard ; mais on a toujours le choix. C'était ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard lorsqu'il regardait Kuro. Elle l'avait vu posé un genou à terre en tenant la dépouille. Elle-même n'aurait surement pas hésité. Kankuro était prêt à en finir avec Naruto qui gisait à terre et même avec sa propre soeur. Non, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

Quand l'autopsie -qu'elle avait pratiqué par faute de médecins compétents et vivants- avait révélé une manipulation avancé du cerveau de son frère, Gaara s'était effondré. Encore. Loin de tous, loin de tout, près d'elle. Elle avait douloureusement expérimenté avec lui la perte d'un être cher, elle qui en avait subi tant. Elle avait prit dans ses bras cet homme anéanti comme elle aurait aimé qu'on le fasse plus tôt avec elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, le regard pesant de Kuro sur son visage où une larme avait roulé. Un jour viendra où elle lui expliquerait. Un jour il comprendrait. Un jour il leur pardonnerait mais sans doute pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Tenshi fixait Neji l'air peu amical. Ce type débarquait dans leur vie, leur annonçait qu'il était leur père et que maintenant il s'occuperait d'eux. Quelle blague ! Où était-il pendant six ans ? Où était-il quand leur mère s'est faite assassiner ? Où était-il quand il fallait protéger leur reste de leur famille ?

Le regard flamboyant de son frère ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kagome.

– Et toi tu le crois, lança Tenshi. S'il était vraiment notre père, il serait venu plus tôt ! Il ne nous aurait pas abandonné !

Elle, à l'instant si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père, se sentait coupable d'une telle joie. Elle lâcha la main de Neji.

– Ne t'en prend pas à elle, coupa Neji. Elle...

– A vous, je ne vous parle pas !

– Ne sois pas insolent ! Intervint Hanabi.

Tenshi se tut, acculé. Il respectait Hanabi-sama. Pas parce qu'elle était Chef de Famille -un peu tout de même- mais surtout parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois. Si une seule personne -mis à part sa mère- méritait du respect c'était bien elle.

– Écoute Tenshi, fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Cette année a été difficile et...

– Non Hanabi-sama. Je suis un apprenti Ninja et...et...

Elle vit ses épaules tressauter alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Ses premières larmes depuis longtemps. Elle pouvait comprendre que se remémorer cette année n'était sans doute pas chose facile, pour elle-même c'était douloureux. Les sanglots se firent plus forts, incontrolable. Cette barrière qu'il avait mit tant de temps à forgé, cette armure qui lui permettait de défendre sa soeur et sa tante glissa au sol balayée par le flot salé. Il n'en avait de toute façon plus besoin.

– Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer tout de suite mais promet moi que tu essaieras de le connaître...pour moi et pour Kagome...fit-elle alors qu'il se calmait doucement.

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête. Hanabi sut que tout ne faisait que commencer et que se serait difficile, pourtant, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

* * *

Karine fixait l'horizon. Longtemps. Très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie _chez elle_. Certes la vallée s'était aussi chez elle mais les villages cachés au fond d'une montagne n'avait jamais connu la mode ou le tourisme.

– Je...je crois que...

– Depuis quand bégayes-tu Karine-chan ?

Elle fixa Naruto. L'heure du départ avait sonné et elle hésitait encore. Son regard se posa sur un bracelet bleu qu'elle portait depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait acheté le jour où elle avait quitté Konoha.

– Ta pénitence, souffla Naruto.

– Je...heu...

– Si tu veux rester, libre à toi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. La vie ici sera bientôt plus animée et tu pourras sans doute trouver quelqu'un qui...

– Non, si tu pars, je pars avec toi.

– Je ne te forces pas la main Karine. Beaucoup de nos compagnons vont se réinstaller ici.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de moi c'est ça ?

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit-il en la prenant contre lui. Je t'ai vu mettre ce bracelet à ton bras et le regarder à chaque fois que tu aurais pu être heureuse. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as le droit de rester et de faire ta vie comme tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'il veillera sur toi.

– Tu parles, fit-elle, il ne m'a toujours pas demander de rester.

– Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait non ?

Elle baissa la tête semblant réfléchir.

– Et Neji-san ?

– Il n'a pas encore pris de décision mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix. S'il veut connaitre Tenshi et Kagome, il devra le faire ici. Ils sont attachés à Hanabi-chan. Nous allons rentrés au village pour aider au déménagement et...

– Tu disparaîtras...encore.

– Karine-chan, ne le prends pas comme ça...

– Je le voudrais Naruto-kun, je le voudrais...mais qui s'occupera de toi ? Reste toi aussi.

Il baissa la tête.

– Tu sais très bien que...

– Et...et Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne voulais pas l'affronter ? Et cette Hyuuga ...et...et ...moi...

Elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras, complètement déchirée.

– Je ne te laisserais pas Naruto-kun. Je t'ai fait cette promesse, tu t'en souviens?

Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Il se souvenait comment il avait bu ce jour-là, comment il avait déclenché une bataille et que l'alcool aidant, les types du bar avaient eu le dessus. Il se souvenait aussi avoir atterri dans les poubelles couvert de bleus et d'équimoses. Elle l'avait porté, soigné -car Kyuubi encore affaibli par les combats ne donnait plus signe de vie– baigné et s'était occupé de lui pendant trois jours entiers. C'était bien avant le village des montagnes, bien avant de retrouver Kiba ou Neji, bien avant d'être le leader d'un groupe de bras cassés et d'espoirs brisés. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui des deux avaient guéris l'autre se jour là.

* * *

Hinata, la tête tournée vers le ciel étoilé, rêvait les yeux ouverts. Elle avait attendu toute la soirée que cette fête se finissent enfin mais elle avait eu l'air de vouloir durer. Encore maintenant, elle entendait les rires et voyait les lampions danser au rythme de la brise légère. Elle s'était éclipsée – échappée- avant la fin. Du mont des Hokage -du moins ce qu'il en restait-, elle dominait la citée d'un regard. Pourtant seul l'étendue céleste avait son attention. Tout avait un air de déjà vu. L'endroit, la nuit, les questions: _dois-je partir ou rester ? Quel est mon but ? Où est désormais ma vraie place ?_ Quelque chose d'amer dans ce déjà vu malheureusement. Elle ressentait cette force couler en elle, cette confiance qu'elle n'avait pas à l'époque. Elle était plus mature, plus expérimentée aussi. Certaines décisions étaient déjà prises. Elle ne reprendrait pas les rennes du Clan. Son père aura finalement eu gain de cause...mais à quel prix.

La tête penchée en arrière, elle laissa la brise jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était bizarre. Ce pouvoir animal qui avait couler dans ses veines pendant quelques mois avait disparu. Karine avait dit qu'elle avait le même chakra que Naruto sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Elle, elle savait. Elle avait été à peine déloyale en lui volant son chakra ce jour là. Elle n'avait pas reconnu celui du blond à cause de la fusion mais elle avait clairement ressenti sa force, sa _noirceur_. Elle avait mis un moment à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Une sorte de soif et une attraction à la fois pour lui. Elle avait cru que ce n'était que les réminiscences de fillette qui avaient refait surface mais c'était bien plus sauvage, comme une sorte d'aimant. Elle soupira. Elle n'était même plus capable de comprendre ses propres sentiments. Bien à présent tout avait disparut. Sa technique ultime avait absorbé tout son chakra, vider ses réserves comme la nettoyant de cette force qui n'était pas la sienne. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé prendre à autrui.

Des pas. Elle ne daigna pas se retourner. La lune était superbe et pour avoir eu ce chakra dans ses veines quelques temps, elle le reconnaissait à coup sûr.

– Quand pars-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

– Qui t'as dit que je partais?

– J'ai croisé Karine un peu plus tôt.

Il s'assit au pieds du banc, à même le sol, le regard perdu sur le village.

– Ero-Sannin m'en veut et Baa-chan ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Il omit de parler de la Rousse qui avait simplement noyée sa peine dans les bras réconfortant que pouvait ouvrir l'alcool.

– C'est compréhensible, après tout ce temps à te chercher.

Il soupira abattu. Oui totalement compréhensible.

– Et toi ?

Elle releva la tête. Son opinion l'intéressait ? Comment pouvait-elle juger alors qu'elle même ne savait pas bien. Elle observa sa silhouette dans la nuit. Ses cheveux flamboyaient encore de cet orangé étrange mais son dos vouté et ses bras entourant son corps en disait bien long sur lui.

– Je n'ai pas la force de rester, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai peur de faire du mal aux autres.

– Mais tu as fusionné avec...

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

Certes fusionner avec un démon ce n'était pas aussi simple que mélanger de l'eau et du sirop mais elle pouvait comprendre non ? Vu son silence, apparemment pas. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas le coeur à parler, elle n'avait pas le coeur à comprendre.

Il senti le kimono parme le frôler doucement. De dos, elle lui rappelait cette fille qui l'avait sauvé de Pein des années plus tôt. Celle qui lui avait rendu toute la confiance qu'il avait perdu. Elle ouvrit les bras comme recevant un cadeau du ciel. Les manches longues s'agitèrent doucement.

– « _Le monde est vaste et l'avenir incertain, récita-t-elle, mais je lutterais jusqu'au bout pour mon nindo »._

Il se rappela cette phrase. Où l'avait-il lu ?

– _Les aventures de Naruto_, par Jiraya. Un livre un peu niais comparé à toutes ces œuvres plus _imagées_, fit-elle avec dégout, mais il reste mon préféré.

Et celui du Quatrième.

– Quel est ton nindo ?

Il soupira. Il ne savait plus très bien.

– _Protéger ta meute..._fit une voix au fond de lui.

Cette voix. Protéger les siens c'était son but. C'était ce qu'il avait continué à faire même de loin. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment les protéger de lui-même.

– Je t'aiderais, proposa-t-elle.

Il se troubla devant le sourire doux d'Hinata. C'était comme-ci elle avait compris le fond de ses pensées.

– A deux, on est plus forts.

* * *

_**On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime.**_

Victor Huguo


	27. Bonus 1 Reste

Un petit bonus pour tous ceux qui m'ont suivi. Un autre viendra bientôt.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yume inspira pour se donner du courage. Elle lissa sa tunique d'un geste nerveux, réajusta sa mèche derrière son oreille et finalement la retira pour couvrir sa cicatrice sur la joue. Elle était nerveuse, anxieuse, complètement terrifiée à l'idée de frapper à une simple porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'ici ce qu'impliquait une _relation_. Elle n'était pas bête mais la dernière qu'elle avait pu avoir datait de plus de quinze ans. Elle soupira pour la seconde fois. Tsunade-sama avait une façon bien à elle d'expliquer les choses et si Sakura-chan et Hanabi-chan n'y avaient pas mit leur grain de sel elle n'aurait pu échapper à la longue robe rouge, moulante et fendue sur le côté. Elle examina une dernière fois sa tenue: une tunique avec de grosses pivoines blanches et roses sur le côté, un pantalon large resserré aux chevilles, le tout dans un vert tendre qui lui allait très bien. Elle arrangea son chignon et finalement frappa deux coups secs sur cette maudite porte.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Gai s'essuya les mains sur son tablier blanc et resta figé une minute. Le rouge à lèvre était surement de trop ou peut-être le khôl sur ses yeux...

– Tu...tu es très belle.

– Merci, fit-elle rougissante.

– Moi par contre...mais entre.

Gai était...différent. Chandail et pantalon noir, il avait une classe certaine.

– Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini, désolé.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je suis un peu en avance.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit le verre de vin que lui tendait son ami. Car oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire et malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Tsunade ou Jiraya -et même Shirin commençait à s'y mettre- ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Elle n'avait pas compris -ou pas vraiment voulu comprendre- mais l'important n'était pas là. Elle s'était juste -comme rarement- laissée emporter par l'instant: la musique douce, le vin, le succulent diner, les lumières tamisées et cette atmosphère romantique. Ils s'étaient mis à danser sur un rythme lent, se perdant chacun dans ses propres pensées, s'octroyant le droit de se remémorer leur histoire courte et heureuse.

La musique s'arrêta mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas vraiment compte, ou peut-être que si. Elle releva les yeux. La soirée était terminée. Elle avait passé un moment plus qu'agréable et même si quelque part retrouver ce passé heureux restait douloureux, elle pouvait désormais le regarder en face et non plus le haïr comme une époque naïve et révolue.

Là encore, elle ne comprit pas. Elle s'était laissée prendre au dépourvu par cette étreinte forte et chaude qu'elle n'arrivait que partiellement à rendre. Et comme souvent dans les films d'amour auxquels elle ne croyait plus, le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres elle l'aimât plus que de raison. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais il avait fait un geste qu'aucun n'avait fait avant lui, il avait relevé sa mèche et regarder dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu y lire c'était du désir et de l'amour. Elle ne se demanda même pas si ce n'était pas son propre reflet qu'elle voyait, elle le savait. Leurs baisers trop fougueux reprirent et rapidement, elle se retrouva sur le lit aux draps de soie. Surprise par la situation, elle le repousse et se relève rapidement. Le souffle court de cet afflux d'émotions, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle entendit le bruissement du drap. Il caressa silencieusement sa chevelure et embrassa sa nuque en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs marquant la fin définitive de cette soirée.

Hésitante, Yume se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimer plus. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin mais se sentait incapable de faire le premier pas. Sa confiance en elle et en les hommes n'était restaurée que depuis peu alors « demander » n'était pas au programme. Oui il l'aimait, oui elle voulait plus, non ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir et non il le lui ferait pas de mal. Voilà où était le véritable problème. Même des années plus tard -15 exactement- elle avait toujours peur.

– Gai, commença-t-elle timidement...

Il se détacha doucement.

– Je comprends.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Tant de fois elle avait rêver cet instant et maintenant elle le laissait partir. Elle baissa la tête honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle ne serais-ce imaginer cet homme qui l'avait attendu si longtemps lui faire du mal ?

– Gai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui mais hésita. Le miroir face à elle lui renvoyait le reflet de ce qu'elle n'était plus mais elle effaça cette image avant que son courage ne s'envole. Elle le fixa dans les yeux car même pour elle son corps n'était qu'une atrocité. Lentement, elle déboutonna sa tunique laissant apparaître un marcel blanc. Son bras jusque là caché par les manches longues était noirâtre de par en par lorsque la peau même n'était pas qu'amas de chair à la texture lisse et brillante.

Elle inspira. Il n'avait pas encore détourné les yeux devant son bras mutilé par les brûlures mais son courage faiblissait. Elle se sentait incapable de lui montrer le reste si bien qu'elle sentit une larme roulée sur sa joue. Seul Jiraya avait entraperçu l'étendue de ses cicatrices. Si elle avait pu faire autrement, elle l'aurait fait.

– Tu n'es pas obligée...

Non elle n'y était pas obligée mais pourrait-elle encore longtemps supporter ce fardeau seule ?

La tunique tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol la faisant détourner les yeux. Elle vit son bras et dans une tentative inutile le ramena vers elle pour le cacher. Il s'approcha et releva son visage vers lui avant de l'embrasser. N'importe quelle phrase dans cette situation aurait réellement fait clichée mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre le « laisse-moi t'aimer » offert par ses doigts parcourant cette cicatrice. De même, elle l'entendit encore quand ils s'allongèrent une nouvelle fois sur le grand lit.

Lentement il regarda son corps se libérer de sa prison blanche. Elle ne se souvenait pas réellement de la douleur. C'était il y a si longtemps. Elle se souvenait très bien en revanche de sa chair brûlée. Une odeur âcre emprunte de fin du monde, de fin de soi. Car c'était le cas, elle aurait du mourir dans l'incendie de la prison. Ils auraient tous crever avec elle mais ne le méritaient-ils pas ? A cette époque elle le croyait. La main de son amant sur sa hanche la ramena à la réalité. Tantôt amas de chair, tantôt cellules polies par la morsure du feu, le corps qu'elle avait eu était bien loin de celui-là. Le haut blanc fini sa course sur le plancher laissant place à une pluie de baisers. Ils semblaient tous n'avoir qu'un seul but : effacer ces marques symboles de sa chute.

Lentement le reste et l'ensemble des vêtements honorèrent le sol de leur présence. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule à porter les stigmates de son passé. La morsure du fouet n'avait pas uniquement abimé la blancheur de ses longues jambes, il avait abimé avec la même force le dos de son amant. La lame aiguisée semblait avoir joué sur lui comme elle avait joué sur elle laissant de longues entailles désormais brunes. Elle caressa une à une les cicatrices de son vis à vis lui rendant la pareil : affronter et oublier.

Les baisers devinrent doucement remède à tous leur maux, les caresses pansements sur leur blessures. Elle se sentait femme bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été, elle se sentait vivante. Un baiser plus sauvage dans son cou lui arracha un soupir. Il embrassa sa poitrine offerte, suçotant la pointe avec délectation. Il n'avait jamais vu ce sourire là, cet abandon sur son visage et prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Elle s'en rendit compte et le fixa rouge de honte. Sa main dans la chevelure noire de Gai, elle le maintenait contre elle. Il revint lentement à ses lèvres, relevant sa cuisse contre la sienne. Lentement il se glissa contre elle la fixant dans les yeux. Il vit ses lèvres trembler et son regard se voiler de tristesse puis se détourner. Son souffle court soulevait sa poitrine rapidement. Les mains de sa belle se placèrent contre ses épaules, prêtes à le repousser de toutes ses forces.

– Akemi...

Elle fut saisie par son propre prénom dans sa bouche.

– Regarde moi.

Elle le fixa toujours tremblante mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

Doucement, la chaleur regagna son bassin affolant ses sens. Seul ce regard imperturbable la guidait encore quand elle le sentit contre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. La chaleur se diffusa en elle comme le feu d'une trainée de poudre. Elle choisit de pleinement se jeter dans cet océan de promesses qu'offrait ses yeux. Sa tête pencha vers l'arrière et il décida de ce moment pour s'unir à elle. Au fur et à mesure, les mouvements devinrent plus rapides les entrainant dans une fièvre peu commune. Bientôt ni l'un ni l'autre ne tinrent plus cas des sons rauques qu'ils pouvaient émettre, se nourrissant uniquement de la chaleur et des gémissements de l'autre.

Yume se réveilla doucement. Le soleil haut perçait par les rideaux de la fenêtre. Elle se lova un peu plus dans les couvertures quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était avec Gai. Son premier réflexe fut de remonter les couvertures à elle mais elle sentit une main curieuse parcourir le chemin qui menait de sa hanche à sa poitrine et inversement. Il s'approcha les yeux toujours clos et susurra un « Bonjour » suivit d'un baiser qui la fit sourire.

– Yume, commença-t-il.

– Akemi, rectifia-t-elle.

– Qui que tu sois, fit-il avec un sourire, reste.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait demander en mariage la première fois dans ce bois reculé. Il n'était pas un extraverti ni même un beau parleur, à peine un macho. Elle n'avait compris que lorsqu'il avait ajouté « pour la vie ».

– Pour la vie.


	28. Bonus 2 Toi

Konohamaru ne dormait plus. Il se releva un peu s'appuyant sur son coude et tourna son visage vers la créature qui partageait son lit. Paisible, elle dormait à points fermés une main sous son visage. Il balaya doucement la mèche qui chatouillait son nez et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la crinière brune de sa douce. Il caressa la courbure de ses épaules et son cou offert. Elle dormait paisiblement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher encore et encore de peur que cette nymphe sortie de ses rêves les moins chastes ne s'évapore.

Il connaissait par coeur la rondeur de ses hanches et même la finesse de ses jambes. Il maudit ses draps trops blanc, trop soyeux seuls obstacles à la félicité de ses doigts curieux. Finalement, une brise souleva les rideaux transparents laissant entrer l'air frais qui aurait dû calmer ses ardeurs. Pourtant, la Nature malicieuse n'avait fait que nourrir le vice qui s'emparait de lui depuis plus d'une heure. Le drap si léger venait de glisser au bas des épaules laissant une chair blanche et infiniment parfumée des essences de jouissance de la veille.

Elle se retourna lui faisant à présent face. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Sa dulcinée se réveillait-elle ? Non. Le nez retroussé, les sourcils froncés, elle n'avait jamais aimé les réveils matinaux. Elle se colla à lui, réduisant encore cette distance qui le maintenait maître de lui même. Sa poitrine contre son torse, il sentait la douceur de sa peau si blanche. Il remonta la couverture et revit cette fine cicatrice qui ornait son cou tel un collier funèbre. Une rage sans nom emporta avec elle le reste de ces pensées de convoitise. Sa main agrippa le drap. Il maudissait tous ceux qui avant lui avait pu poser la main sur elle...qu'elle soit douce ou rude, de plein ou de mauvais gré. Il méprisait tous les hommes qui avant lui avait pu effleurer sa peau délicate et goûter à ses lèvres fragiles. Il haïssait tout ceux qui avait pu un jour lui tirer des gémissements comme ceux qu'il aimait tant. Il les haïssait tous.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux délicatement et fut surprise de la colère qui brûlait dans ceux de son aimé. Elle aimait l'éclat de vie chocolat qui dansait dans ses prunelles, la force qui émanait de lui, cette énergie qui la protégeait de tout. A cet instant, elle ne la trouva pas. Cette expression si douce reparu le temps d'un battement de cil. Il la regardait à nouveau la couvrant de tout l'amour dont il était capable. Sa main parcouru la crinière noire et elle se lova contre cette invité. Il l'embrassa comme si demain n'était qu'un mot vide de sens, comme s'il aurait fallu tout vivre aujourd'hui, comme si leur existence dépendait chaque matin de cette personne en face. Elle sourit et lui tourna le dos pour mieux sentir sa chaleur blottie à nouveau contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Tout était là, dans cette sphère protectrice. Leur monde était là.

– Tu devrais te lever marmotte, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

– Tu ne devrais pas réveiller une femme enceinte, fit-elle sur le même ton sarcastique.

Il la retourna si brusquement qu'elle eut peur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

– Je...je suis enceinte...

Il resta figé, quelque part entre l'étonnement et la joie.

– Je...je vais être père?

Elle affirma de la tête.

Il se rallongea toujours abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

– Moi, père... C'est …le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire.

Elle sentit ses larmes alors que son sourire grandissait tel l'aurore de printemps. Il entendit son rire cristallin de si loin qu'il en oublia de la taquiner. Oui, elle était et serait toujours la seule et l'unique et à présent elle était aussi la mère de ses enfants.


	29. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous.

Dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire...

En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes et sans doute à l'année prochaine!

* * *

Epilogue

Un jour, il faudrait qu'on lui explique comment elle était arrivée à ce poste. En fait, non ; elle le savait parfaitement.

Commençons par la plus compétente : Tsunade Koichi autrement dit la 5ème qui aurait pu reprendre son rôle ou deviendrait 6ème mais peu importe les titres administratifs. Avec elle, ça avait été comme _se_ _prendre une claque dans la gueule_ -dans tous les sens du terme-. Jiraya en avait tellement rit que quand on lui proposa le poste à son tour, il crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque tant le souffle lui manquait. Ces deux là formaient désormais un duo très...controversé, pervers, alcoolique, complètement dérangé. Un peu de tout surement.

Ensuite, venait le plus intelligent: Shikamaru Nara. Elle se souviendrait longtemps de son argumentation béton comme quoi il n'était pas le mieux placé, de son discours sur toutes les raisons qui feraient de lui un piètre Hokage etc, etc. Elle n'y avait pas cru _un instant_. Il était parfait. Elle avait rencontré le vert tremblant des yeux de Temari. Elle souriait de l'honneur qui était fait à son amant. Elle l'encourageait même. Et puis il y eut cette lueur dans ses yeux et cette main de mère qui caressa son ventre plat. Et elle avait comprit. Jamais il n'endosserait ce rôle s'il ne se trouvait pas contraint et forcé. Eux aussi avait droit à leur part de bonheur. Il fallait donc chercher ailleurs.

Ensuite il y avait le plus fort, qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire restait Sasuke Uchiwa. Que dire...Chef de l'ANBU, meneur d'homme -surtout au combat-, tacticien et stratège, il était un Shikamaru et une Tsunade réunis – si on excepte l'alcool et la paresse-. Alors pourquoi pas lui? Traitrise, disparition, meurtres, travail avec Orochimaru...le dossier complet ayant mystérieusement disparut des archives...son dossier en tant que candidat l'avait sans doute suivi.

Dans la catégorie 'Hokage potentiel', il y avait aussi ceux des grandes familles. Neji Hyuuga par exemple. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi on ne lui avait pas proposé le poste. Déserteur _et_ aveugle en plus d'être Hyuuga, ça en avait dut refroidir plus d'un. Toutefois, en le voyant entrainer son fils et cajoler sa fille, elle ne pouvait que se dire qu'il aurait été parfait. D'ailleurs, question Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga apparaissait elle aussi sur cette liste. Elle avait rit d'un rire cristallin au nez et à la barbe -ils l'avaient très longue- des anciens avant de retourner à son activité; à savoir apprendre à Tenshi à manipuler le kunai. On était pas passé loin de l'accident.

Ensuite venait les 'Hokage potables' ceux à qui il faudrait tout apprendre et qui n'avait pas -plus- vraiment la vocation. En premier lieu le petit fils du 4ème: Konohamaru. Il avait lancé un « si y'a personne d'autre » et après un sourire satisfait du messager avait ajouté « Nannn c'tait juste une blague » avec un sourire en coin. Potable n'était sans doute pas le mot...

La liste se rétrécissant à vue d'oeil, il n'était rester que deux potentiels Hokage: Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. En fait pas exactement. Ils avaient été les premiers à qui on en avait fait la demande mais avaient refuser tout net avant la fin de la question.

Naruto Uzumaki avait disparut peu de temps après en promettant de repasser de temps en temps. Quand elle avait demander pourquoi, il avait répondu que le rôle d'Hokage ne rachèterait pas ses erreurs. Elle avait eu un sourire triste. Elle aussi avait un passé peu glorieux en tant que traître. La différence? Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient tous mystérieusement perdu la mémoire.

Elle avait beau se répéter encore et encore cette explication mais elle n'arrivait pas à ôter ce mal de crâne qui la tenait semi-comateuse depuis 20 minutes...20 loooonnnnngues minutes. C'était exactement le temps que venait de passer son fils Setsuna, Tenshi Hyuuga accompagnée de Asuka Yuhi dans son bureau -bien trop petit en cet instant-. Sans compter leur nouveau Sensei. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Karine? _Parce qu'elle est un meilleur choix que Suigetsu _avait susurré une voix dans son oreille. On parlait de quelle catégorie par 'meilleur': assassinat ? Discrétion ? Force ? Perversité ? Parce que là elle ne voyait plus très bien le pourquoi de la décision. C'était leur premier jour. Leur nomination à tous. Leur première mission. Elle se sentit défaillir. Où était les ennemis, les complots, les bastons...

– Tu t'en sort plutôt bien, fit Sasuke.

Lui, elle le retenait. Comme si un simple massage -très bon d'ailleurs- pouvait arranger l'odieuse façon dont il l'avait convaincu de devenir Hokage ! Il s'était servi de sa culpabilité et de sa faiblesse pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

– As-tu des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

– Lui et Hinata se portent bien. Ils sont à Suna pour quelques jours et passeront par Konoha d'ici la semaine prochaine.

– J'ai hâte de les revoir.

– Moi aussi, fit Sasuke.

Sakura tiqua. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut cette voix en parlant de Naruto, soit un an plus tôt, elle avait ramassé les morceaux -au sens littérale-. Voilà pourquoi il fallait des genin, pour aider à nettoyer le chantier laissé par Messieurs les Héritiers des Sannins.

* * *

Elle le fixa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire sadique et plein de promesses. Sa tunique était déchirée de part en part tandis que son kunai laissait gouter un mince filet de sang. Elle l'avait blessé et en était pleinement satisfaite. Elle connaissait trop bien ses plans. Naruto Uzumaki était devenu trop sûr de lui.

Le soleil se couchant par la fenêtre à l'horizon l'aveugla une fraction de seconde. Malédiction, il avait prévu le coup et s'était laissé blesser. Elle jura mentalement. Un an avec lui avait définitivement balayé son éducation d'héritière...son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Un souffle d'air. Elle sauta mais trop tard. Il la bloquait déjà un kunai contre sa carotide.

– Tu abandonnes ?

Elle grinça des dents.

– Pas mon genre.

Pourtant, le souffle chaud dans son cou et les lèvres parcourant sa peau salée prenaient le pas sur sa détermination chaque secondes un peu plus.

– Je...je...

Le kunai s'éloigna jusqu'à ne plus être une menace. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et l'envoya à terre.

– C'est de la triche !

– Bien sûr que non. Tu as dit tous les moyens...

– Mais...

Il se sentit vaincu par le V de la victoire et le clin d'oeil conspirateur. Si Konohamaru avait vu la scène, il en aurait honte. Se faire avoir d'une façon aussi bête et par Hinata en plus...

– Mais tu peux venir me frotter le dos en attendant ton tour Naruto...

Il la regarda entrer dans la salle de bain et le désordre dans la chambre...Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen de décider qui prendrait sa douche le premier.

* * *

_**Tout ce qu'on veux c'est être heureux, heureux avant d'être vieux.**_

Luc Plamondon


End file.
